


【Fate/双枪（四五）】Mafioso Part01-The Wolfpack（完）

by Rubybook



Series: Mafioso [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M, 中文, 四枪X五枪, 迪卢木多X库丘林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 175,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: “从那一刻开始，我的命运就属于了你”迪卢木多X库丘林，黑手党paro，近未来背景，三结局路线分歧
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: Mafioso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853209
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “那个夜晚，他捡到了一头受伤的独狼。”
> 
> ——库丘林是整个狼群的首领，他忠诚于他的Family，他的兄弟，他的事业。
> 
> ——但迪卢木多只忠诚于他。

Chapter.01 

今天对于拜森家的年轻成员来说并不是什么幸运日。  
如果说得具体一些，就是对作为前往极东之地的Family成员们来说，今晚是灾难的一夜。  
响彻市内街道的火警鸣笛掩盖了市郊码头的枪战，一直到近乎尾声，才有几辆姗姗来迟的警车象征性的追捕逃逸的帮派成员。  
除了受惊的平民，没有人将这件事放在心上。  
也许明天早上的新闻头条会出现“某街区瓦斯泄漏引发爆炸”之类的报道，但是对于这个城市的黑白两道来说并不具备太多的意义。  
一个帮派据点的消失也许是一个小帮派的灭亡，或者是一场拉锯战的开始。  
在这个极东之地的新兴移民城市中不过是司空见惯的事情。

“啊，真是场闹剧。”  
地下酒吧的第二层上，统领着这片街道的年轻首领对收到的报告作出了评价。  
猩红眼眸的青年有着一头显眼的蓝发，看不出质地的耳环垂在他的脸侧。  
熟悉的人才会知道那是青年用家乡产的特殊石头打磨成的护身符一样的东西，不过对于面前这个自己离开了家族的人来说可能作为纪念品的意义更多一些。  
“老大，不去凑个热闹吗？拜森家可是占了好大一块。”  
昏暗光线中围坐在青年身边的人们看起来都很年轻，语气中满溢着年轻人特有的血性和无谋。

但那样的情绪似乎没有感染到作为决断者的青年。  
拥有着一副好相貌的男人撑着脸看着周围描绘着夺下街道之后规划的部下们，凉凉地泼下了冷水。  
“你们是傻瓜吗？”青年问道，“这么大的动静拜森也好、突然袭击的也好，你们都以为会没有后手？看着吧笨蛋们，如果不是拉锯战就是立刻会有人去接收地盘。不是我说你们，”  
青年站了起来，顺手弹了跳得最欢的一个人的脑门，“偶尔也给我动动脑子，我们现在可不是在玩小打小闹的家家酒。想要抢到那些大家伙嘴里的肉，那么起码现在得打好基础，而不是想着一步登天吧混小子们？”

作为一个新兴城市，这个为开发新能源而建起来的都市就像一个无底洞吸纳着来自四面八方的移民。  
几乎没有门槛的居留审核让这个都市聚集了各种各样的人。  
开发能源而来的迁移者、寻找工作的无业者、想要一夜暴富的淘金者、无处落脚的犯罪者、特殊行业的工作者……  
多样化的人群组成了这个城市，而这些人群又造成了无数偶然或者必然的迹遇。  
当然，庞大的商机和活力也吸引着那些看到了这个城市未来的家族，由“人”组成的地方自然不会只有一个色彩。  
而这也正是库丘林会来到这里的原因。  
——在这里他才能够建立一个完全和Family无关的存在。借助家族的力量一帆风顺的未来，在这个男人的眼里实在太过无趣。

无视背后继续吵闹的声音，库丘林走出了当做据点的地下酒吧。  
这个城市里违法或者合法经营的地下场所并不在少数，顺应人群需求而产生的存在才是最好的掩护。  
库丘林喜欢这种地方。在那种喧闹而迷离的环境中“人”的理智就像脱衣舞娘的舞服，看起来整齐光鲜，事实上伸手一扯便能看到欲迎怀拒的春光。  
不过呆久了气闷也是事实，甩开所有的部下和跟班一个人在半夜的大街上晃荡对他来说则是相对正常的消遣方式。  
虽然对于善良的市民们来说，半夜两点还在街头晃悠的年轻人不是黑手党就是吸毒者、或者是皮条客——那些并非能在正常世界中生活着的人们，才是热爱黑夜街道的生物。

库丘林属于其中的一员，但又并非其中的一份子。  
他就像个矛盾集合体。  
犹如太阳般灼热吸引人的目光，却偏偏停留在夜晚的青年是异常显眼而特殊的存在，但在他散步的街道上没有人敢有异动。  
如果说表面上这片街区属于政府，那么库丘林和他一手建立的组织就是管理这里的地下之王。  
纵然表面上皇冠区可以说是有着贫民区的混乱景象，但事实上在“狼群”的维护下，这片的治安良好远远超过外面居民的想象。  
所以，库丘林才会轻易地察觉到从小巷中传来的血腥味。

人血的味道。  
带着新鲜血液的腥香。

大街通往小巷的路面上没有血迹，而库丘林记得那是个死巷。  
唯一的可能性就是对方选择通过地下水道进入了那个巷子，利用下水道的逃亡者？看来是干了了不起的事情。  
被好奇所驱使，库丘林走进了小巷。打开的下水道井盖证明了他之前的推测，只不过在看到逃亡者的时候，他的眼神闪烁了一下。  
就算脸上有着血污，靠在墙根抬头看着他的青年也只能用“英俊到神都会嫉妒”来形容。  
似乎是从库丘林靠近巷子的时候就发现了有人接近，黑发青年的右手压在掉在身边的枪柄上。  
只是他已经没有力气拿起手枪，就算是最精悍的黑手党大约也没有办法在腰上被大口径手枪开了个洞还完成了一次长途移动之后继续战斗。

鲜血已经浸透了当做包扎带胡乱捆在腰上的西服外套，而年轻人的身上也尽是血迹和子弹擦伤的痕迹。  
库丘林看着青年没有开口。  
两个人对视了一会，黑发青年费力的抬起了左手，在口袋里摸索了一阵。  
一包皱巴巴的香烟从他的口袋里掉了出来，库丘林挑了挑眉。  
半蹲下来的蓝发青年捡起香烟盒，从里面抖出一根嗅了嗅味道，然后拈着滤嘴靠近黑发青年嘴边。  
“怎么，想借个火吗？”  
他的问题似乎拉回了对方的一些意识，满身血污的青年扯了一下嘴角，露出一个不太从容却还看得出优雅的微笑。  
“啊，没想到人生的最后一刻居然是这种情况……也好，我也不想叼着没有点燃的烟下地狱啊？”

库丘林笑了起来，就像看到了有趣玩具的少年。  
他弯下腰，从口袋里摸出火机点燃了对方嘴上的香烟。  
“你有把好枪。”  
“如果你打算把我交给保洁工人处理，就拿走它。我的口袋里有钱包和名片，上面的号码你可以直接用我的手机打过去。”  
青年慢慢闭上了眼睛，“至少……让它代替我回去制造者的……身边去。”

☆☆☆☆☆

人类是一种最有趣的动物。  
明明在生物学上属于同种，却会因为肤色不同，语言不同，出生地不同而自行划分为不同的种族。  
所以比起研究动物，研究人类要有趣多了。  
做出以上发言的，是皇冠区最著名的地下医师雨生龙之介。  
所谓地下医师，挑明了说就是没有牌照的黑户医生。不光诊所没有运营许可，连行医执照都没有的医师却偏偏是皇冠区中受到欢迎的人物。  
或者说，无论是黑帮还是底层的居民都欢迎那种外科医术精良，并且不问任何理由的医师。  
不管是刀伤还是枪伤或者别的伤口，在这个新兴城市中总有许多见不得光的理由。  
正是因为这样雨生龙之介才能安然无恙的呆在皇冠区的地下世界，继续他那奇怪的爱好和收藏，而不是被当做杀人犯或者精神病患者被关进特殊牢房。

现在的他正在无影灯下忙碌个不停。  
没人知道这位自称“人体艺术家”的无照医师的钱从哪里来，环境简陋的私人诊所中却配备着设备齐全的手术室，虽然主治医生连麻醉师都要兼顾，也没有什么漂亮的大胸护士当助手，但是显然由微电脑控制的手术台很好的辅助了一人诊所的工作。

缝合好最后一针剪掉线头，橘色头发青年这才抬起了头。  
清秀的脸上一脸因为手术留下的血污，但年轻的医生显然对血迹没有任何的厌恶感觉，反而一脸兴奋的盯着在旁边叼着烟的库丘林。  
“那边的大哥，我说过这里禁烟吧~”  
“哈？算了吧，你这里连无菌室都不搞一个还禁烟？”对着龙之介凑过来的脸喷了一口烟，看着眼睛脆弱的家伙立刻眼泪汪汪地捂着脸跑去一边。  
“别躲在角落装脆弱了，医生。好歹有点职业道德告诉我一下人情况怎样？”

“唔……呐，就这么说吧。”终于想起来找毛巾擦过了手和脸，雨生龙之介现在的模样看起来顺眼多了。  
“反正我这里条件就这样，该做的我都做了，不能做的我也做了。总之他失血过多，人造血浆的用途也就那样，我这里的血液库存可比不上正规血库，反正一句话，现在能不能挺过去就看他自己想不想活了。”  
年轻的医生露出一个有些可怕的笑容，“狼首，你要知道人类的求生本能是最可怕的欲望，就算真心想死的人也会在死亡的一瞬间挣扎求生，所以才会被叫做本能。”  
“这句话听起来真不像个医生该说的话，雨生龙之介。”  
“嘛，因为从我的角度来说，我倒是觉得死掉也不错呢，如果真的死掉的话遗体让给我怎么样？毕竟这么美的男人就连我都有切下头收藏的欲望哟~”

“得了，这小子就算死了你也买不起，除非你连地下都不想混了。”库丘林拿着从那堆已经报废的衣服中挑出的领章在龙之介面前晃了一下。  
显然认出了什么的医生变了脸色，最后只能摊了摊手嘟囔着“我不能为了一棵树放弃整个森林”走回外室。  
回来的时候雨生龙之介手上拿着账单递到库丘林面前，“那么，账单是现在给你还是寄给你？现金付款哟，这一带的老大。”  
“啊啊，过两天叫人送来。”从龙之介手里手里抽走账单，库丘林看了看在手术台上的人，“多长时间可以移动？”  
“要是小心点的话现在拖走和24小时后拖走没区别，反正我能做的都做了，说不定你那的医务室里的看护器械都比我这里全。不过要是只有你一个人来搬的话，我劝你还是24小时以后，否则现在伤口复裂的话神仙也救不了啰？”  
盯着兴高采烈的龙之介好一会，库丘林走出手术室摸出电话。  
“喂，是我。来几个人，嗯，多几个，因为我要把这里需要看精神科的医生一起打包带走。”  
“狼首你不能这么干！你不能强迫我和我的收藏品分离！”  
“闭嘴，那小子过了危险期你就可以滚回来了，吵死了好吗！”

☆☆☆☆☆

“啊拉，醒了醒了。”  
迪卢木多睁开眼的时候，正好对上穿着白大褂的青年一脸惋惜地摇头。  
“活过来了啊真可惜。”疑似医生的人一边说着奇怪的话一边拿起了内线电话，“喂，人醒了哟，我可以走了吧？”  
电话那头的回答迪卢木多自然是听不到的，他只看见橘色头发的家伙欢呼了一下，挂下电话就冲出了房间。  
自己在医院？这个认知让迪卢木多偏了偏头小范围地打量了一下环境。  
看起来倒像是病房，但是腰上传来的痛感提醒着他自己是被大口径手枪打了一个洞，而不是因为不小心从楼梯上摔下来所以躺在这里。  
他可不认为自己的伤势能进什么正规医院救治，就算这个房间里的仪器看起来就像是那些老牌医院里的，略旧但看起来就价值不菲。

然后他听见了推门声。  
“命大的小子。”随手拉过一把椅子坐在床边的蓝发青年看起来有些眼熟，然后那双腥红的瞳孔唤醒了迪卢木多的记忆。  
“是你。”黑发青年肯定地说道，“原来你还兼职收尸吗？”  
“啧，好歹说句感恩一点的话啊。”大大咧咧的翘着腿，库丘林居高临下的看着黑发青年，“毕竟是救命恩人，就算泪流满面的说‘谢谢你’也是应该的吧，拜森家的小子？”

“感谢您的收留，但是泪流满面的‘谢谢’我想还是不用了。”似乎是不太习惯被人这么居高临下的盯着，黑发青年挣扎着半坐了起来。  
当然这样逞强的举动让他忍不住拧了眉，顺便换来对面的一句嘲笑。  
“喂喂，逞强也要看时间地点场合，伤口再裂了你又该多欠我一笔医药费啦。”  
“反正这次欠的不少，多加一点似乎也没关系。”靠在床背上缓过一口气，“而且说真的我觉得现在这一枪挨得也稍微有点回报。”  
“哦？”库丘林抱着胳膊看着对方热情洋溢地打量着自己的眼睛，“愿闻其详？”  
“能见到传说中达南家离家出走内定继承人之一的库丘林·麦克·斯沃提安是我的荣幸。不过真没想到居然是在这个城市……拜森家的情报网需要更新了。”

库丘林对着青年最后的那句感叹摊了摊手，“老子不想那群人知道当然总有办法的，倒是你小子怎么看出来的。”  
后者看他的眼神一瞬间变成了看白痴的表情然后又瞬间换了回来。  
“在我的印象里像您这样的天然发色和瞳色以及……”顿了一下咽下了之后的话，青年继续说道，“暂时除了那位让达兰家族从上到下都跳了一顿脚，被科诺尔先生直接誉为‘混账’的库丘林先生之外没有别的选择了。”  
“啧，怎么听都是我被吐槽了的样子。看来你在拜森家族的地位也不低嘛小子。起码不像你表现出来的那么落魄。”  
“您这么说我可担当不起。虽然是有点价值但是家族不会……”

“睁着眼睛说瞎话也要有个底线，迪卢木多·奥迪纳。”看着对方保持着一脸极易赢得他人信任和好感的表情打算跑偏话题，库丘林干脆直接打断了对方的意图。  
几乎是瞬间，黑发青年就闭上了嘴，原本带着一点单纯的眼神也变得危险起来。  
“拜森家的年轻干部，尖刀，‘染血之刃’，你喜欢哪个称呼？”干脆往前凑了凑，库丘林直视着瞬间收敛了自己所有表情的迪卢木多，“揭别人老底的时候也要确认自己藏得很好才行。虽然我根本没有打算藏。”  
“……那么换我问个问题，您是怎么看出来的。”  
这次换成库丘林用看傻瓜的表情看着迪卢木多，然后他从衣袋里掏出一个密封袋晃了晃，“还给你。”

丢到迪卢木多病床上的密封袋里面有三样东西。  
他的手机，领章，还有隐形眼镜盒。  
“你该不会以为你在这里就躺了一晚上吧？做检查的时候你的隐形眼镜就被那个变态医生给摘下来了。放心，他对着你的眼睛流口水的时候就被我拉到一边去了。”皇冠区的狼首没什么形象的双手撑在病床上打量迪卢木多。  
“这么近看你还真是长着一张祸国殃民的脸嘛，小子。”  
“其实您远点看我也还是这张脸哦，库丘林先生。”  
“嘁，真是调戏起来一点成就感都没有的反应。”

☆☆☆☆☆

北方的达兰家。  
南方的拜森家。  
在库丘林和迪卢木多的家乡，他们背后的Family之间的关系只用这样一句话就能说明。  
——明面上互不干涉，暗地里千丝万缕。  
作为拜森家的尖兵，迪卢木多当然听说过达兰家的浪荡继承人的传闻。  
准确的说在很小的时候他们见过面。  
那时候笼罩着迪卢木多人生的家族名字并不是拜森。  
不过和传闻中一样没心没肺的达兰少主显然已经不记得他了。

对于这件事情迪卢木多也没有太多的感想，如果不是库丘林那天生太过特殊的发色，说不定那时候也是小鬼的他自己早把那个当年跩得二五八万似的家伙忘到了九霄云外去。  
更正，现在也还是跩得二五八万，不过换了种方式。  
有些人天生就是领袖，就算跩得二五八万，他也还是领袖。

然后就到了迪卢木多醒来的第五天，不知道去哪里晃了快一星期的库丘林又出现在他床边。  
这次后面多跟了几个人，和库丘林一样都很年轻，眼神中带着羁傲不驯的神色。  
库丘林坐下的时候，那几个人就散在病床的周围。  
迪卢木多只是扫了一眼就能确定跟着库丘林来的这群年轻人现在在提防着他，否则也不会摆出一副将他进路退路都堵死的姿态。  
但是领头做主的那个家伙正大大刺刺的把脚搁在他的腿上，虽然隔了一层罩被。

“既然你是谁，哪边的人都搞清楚了。”库丘林看着迪卢木多伸出手，“你该结账出院了，拜森家的小子。”  
“你这边可以刷卡结账吗？虽然想这么问但是目前身无分文，可以欠债或者请你直接把账单打到我的贸易公司的地址吗，库丘林先生。”  
迪卢木多笑了笑，五天的时间虽然不能说恢复的差不多，但是他也明白自己到了得离开的时候。  
毕竟失踪了这么多天他那些部下们都没有出现，显然是库丘林彻底封锁了消息。  
“寄账单也不是什么麻烦的事情，不过也得收件地址不是空号才行。”库丘林从身后的青年手中抽过一张过期报纸放到迪卢姆多面前，“喏，捡到你的第二天的。”

摊开在床上的报纸头版头条，“昨夜本市中心地带一栋房屋发生火灾”。  
迪卢木多挂着微笑的脸瞬间阴了下来。  
他当然认得浓烟滚滚的照片中那栋看起来平凡至极的五层砖房是什么地方——拜森家族在这个城市最大的据点，也就是他主持的贸易公司。  
“看来我暂时只能欠着你一点东西了，库丘林先生。”呼吸之间平静了自己情绪的迪卢木多抬起头，让库丘林觉得略有惊讶的是，对方脸上又挂上了微笑。  
并非只有脸在微笑的感觉，而是从眼底开始浸染出，极具感染力的笑意。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，如此年轻能登上拜森家的头目位置的家伙，果然不会是什么简单的人。

“啊，我是不在意当债主啦。”年轻的黑帮头目回答，“不过你觉得你欠了我些什么？”  
黑发的青年微微的向库丘林欠了欠身，“自然，狼群之首。我欠你一笔高昂的医疗费用，以及……”青年顿了一下，脸上的笑意如同被一阵微风化开一般。  
“一条命。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.02 

被“狼群”们送离皇冠区的黑发青年走上连接皇冠区和中心城区的大桥。  
他在口袋中摸了一下，发现依旧是只有剩下的半包香烟而没有打火机。  
嘟囔了一声“小气”，迪卢木多从另一个口袋中找到了自己的Sim卡。  
把卡插回手机打开电源，迪卢木多站在桥上犹豫着要播出哪个号码。

他毫不怀疑自己遇袭和“公司”大火出自同一批人的手笔，而如此巧合的时间几乎能够肯定拜森家派到这边来的人中出现了内鬼。  
“不扳回一城可没办法和Boss交代。啧……活着的人都有嫌疑，现在和谁联络都不太安全的样子。”迪卢木多盯着显示还有三分之一的电池图标思考了一会，“要不联系Daddy……”  
在他略做犹豫的时候，手里的电话震动了起来。  
震动产生的蜂鸣提醒了迪卢木多，他低头看了下显示屏——没有显示通话人姓名，只有“Unknow”的字样。

但是他还是接起了电话。  
“喂，这里是迪卢木多。”  
对面安静了一会，除了电流音迪卢木多什么都没听到。  
但是青年的个性显然并不急躁，他又等了几秒钟。  
这一次有个熟悉的声音透过话筒传了过来。  
“师父你果然没死！”  
“奥斯卡？”迪卢木多疑惑地叫出话筒另一端的少年的名字，“怎么了？”  
“听我说，师父，现在马上挂掉电话，丢掉家族一切可以掌控你行动的东西，不要相信任何家族来找你的人！”

少年的声音很急切，迪卢木多相当了解自己的这个外甥兼弟子，他只用了一瞬间就明白背后恐怕发生了他难以想象的事情。  
果断关掉电话，迪卢木多抽出里面的SIM卡掰断连同自己的手机一起扔进了河里，然后掉头向皇冠区走去。  
送他出来的狼群们还没有走远，青年们用不善的目光打量着回转的拜森家青年。  
“哦，别这样，小鬼们。”金眼的青年脸上带着和说话口气不符合的友善笑容，“我只是想和你们的狼首做个交易。”

库丘林看着被重新带回自己面前的迪卢木多。  
也许说带回不大恰当，因为面前这个嘴角又破了一块，脸上也多了一道青肿的青年是拖着他的两个手下重新出现在他喜欢盘踞的酒吧中的。  
“喂，这叫恩将仇报吗，拜森家的小子。”  
“不，只是叫做正当防卫和礼尚往来。”迪卢木多耸了耸肩。  
龇牙一笑，库丘林盯着那双迷人的金眸，“听说你来和我做个交易？”  
“啊，没错。”迪卢木多摊了摊手，“我是来问问尊敬的狼首还有没有闲钱……把我买走？”

库丘林发誓，迪卢木多·奥迪那这个人是他见过的最不按牌理出牌的家伙，除了他自己。  
在库丘林的词典里，看似正常其实哪里一定有问题的家伙最难对付。雨生龙之介那种需要去看精神科的家伙还有对症下药的办法，但是面前这种“正常人”则难以判断他究竟是想做什么。  
因为你无法从正常人的思维角度，也无法从精神病人的思维角度去判断他们。  
有一点常识的人都会明白这种人绝不可信，因为他们是天生的骗子和戏子。  
很不巧库丘林认为自己的常识度还没有down到普通人以下的水准。  
——就算对方欠他一条命。

“你只有两个选择，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”赤眼的狼首一脚踩在高脚椅的椅秤上，灼灼目光似乎想穿透对方的微笑假面。  
被那种目光灼烧着的青年欠了欠身表示自己的敬意。  
“愿闻其详。”迪卢木多说着，一边用大拇指摩挲着嘴角边的青肿。  
“第一个，立刻提出足够金额的医疗费向我的部下们赔礼道歉，然后滚出这里。”  
对于这个提议黑发青年潇洒地摊了摊手，“啊，这个恕我现在做不到，如果有钱的话我就不会试着来您这里卖掉自己了，库丘林先生。”  
“那么第二个提案，用你的诚实来换取信任。”

对于库丘林的话迪卢木多只犹豫了不到两秒钟。  
“听起来非常合理，皇冠区的地下之王。那么您希望我用什么情报交易？”迪卢木多拉过一把椅子坐下，“不过我必须声明的是，我不会回答我不能回答的问题。”  
“我对拜森家的内幕不感兴趣。”库丘林从背后的吧台上捞过一个酒杯，往里面注满冰水和烈酒的混合物，“那种东西想听看看达兰家就行了——每个黑手党的背后都是同样的东西。就算表现形式有所不同，但是最内在的却是一样。”  
“您是说‘忠诚’和‘守护’吗？”  
“不，是‘金钱’和‘利益’。”蓝发的头狼灌下一大口酒，“无论是老牌的家族还是新兴的组织，这才是真相。”  
“听起来您像在说您自己。”显然不是很喜欢这个答案的黑发青年撇了撇嘴角。  
“我从来不曾把自己排除在外，拜森家的小子。”

对于库丘林干脆的回答迪迪卢木多反而愣了片刻。  
然后黑发青年像放弃似地长叹了一口气，再抬起头的时候他脸上的笑意已经彻底泯灭。  
展露在库丘林视线中的是一张英俊却冰冷精悍的脸，正如迪卢木多为拜森家服务之时留下的凶名。  
“芬恩的染血之刃”——这个名号独属于迪卢木多·奥迪那，正如这个名号的意义，他是拜森家的“教父”芬恩手里最锐利的一把凶器。  
对外这名英俊的黑发青年是芬恩的亲侄子，黑帮中属于少数部分的管理型人才，而实际上则是芬恩的“拓荒”尖兵。  
从十四岁拿起枪开始，到现在迪卢木多已经懒得计算自己手上有多少人命。  
对于他来说，既然杀一个人已经要下地狱，那么再多个几条和多个几百条都一样没有意义。  
他们这种人有一个非常准确的形容词——“亡命之徒”。  
表情的变化当然不可能吓倒库丘林，他只是懒洋洋地抬了一下眼角示意青年给他回答。  
开口依然保持着必要的恭敬和礼貌，迪卢木多说道，“您知道，我暂时无处可去。”

直觉告诉年轻的狼首对方没有撒谎。  
虽然他应该反问对方作为一个“成员”他还有他的Family，但是迪卢木多的表情和回答已经有了足够的暗示。  
“好吧，我也不会傻到问你为何无处可去。”库丘林放下了酒杯，“但我也不可能接纳你进‘这里’。”  
“我也并无这种奢求。”迪卢木多漂亮的金眼在狼首的面前眨了眨，“就算是傲慢的群狼之首也不会在不做衡量的情况下接纳一个人，更何况这人明明身为拜森家的成员现在却一副无家可归的样子，是我也不会把他接纳进组织，对吗？”  
“……迪卢木多·奥迪那。”  
“在？”  
“有没有人和你说过你有一张很讨厌的嘴？”  
“并没有获得过这样的评价，倒是接触过它的人都夸赞过它的技术，您要试试吗？”  
深深地凝视了面前又笑起来的青年一眼，库丘林用指甲敲了敲杯壁，“……我突然想到一个很适合你的地方了，小子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

在极东城市中必定有一处在夜间也一样繁华而喧闹的地方。  
属于这个城市的这块地方离皇冠区并不远，只隔了一座桥的距离。  
但是随着库丘林走下车的迪卢木多看着远处闪闪发亮的巨大招牌，能把自己的街道名以这么鲜艳和香艳的方式显示出来，在迪卢木多的印象中往往只有一个地方。  
而且很不幸的是，他对这个地方早有所耳闻。  
“夜莺区”，或者称为“红灯区”。

夜莺区并非这座城市唯一的红灯区，但无疑却是最龙蛇混杂以及底层的街区之一。  
过去的迪卢木多并未来过这里，当然不是因为他洁身自好，而是对于他们这种有上流社会身份做掩饰的Family成员，自然也有更适合他们的地方。  
看着迪卢木多的表情，库丘林挑了挑嘴角，“怎么，看不起这里？”  
“并非如此，只是觉得自己不小心发现您的赚钱方式之一，有些诚惶诚恐。”  
“哦？你以为我会做什么生意。”  
“另一些，更来钱的东西。”迪卢木多暗示道。“毕竟您那里有那么有趣的医生。”  
“那小子是外科医生不是药剂师。”库丘林一口否认了迪卢木多的猜测，“而且这可是正经的工作地点，你有什么可抱怨的。”  
“我以为您是说笑，结果您真的打算让我来做……为不同女士们服务的工作？我觉得把我的才能浪费在这里并不好。”  
“有什么不好？在这里工作不需要身份，不需要真实的名字，而且没有负担还有高薪。我想你也看到你欠我的账单了，迪卢木多。”

“被您这么一说好像不能反驳的样子。”黑发青年看着面前牛郎店的招牌。“可是我不擅长接待女性。”  
“编，接着编。”  
“好吧，我只是想说我不适合这种职业。”  
“你这是对正当的以服务业赚钱为生的守法人士的歧视，迪卢木多。”  
“很可惜我从来不是什么守法人士啊，尊敬的狼首。”  
“不过抗议已经晚了，你的合约我已经帮你签好，工作愉快，拜森家的小子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

如果日后有一部回忆录之类的东西，皇冠区的狼首大概会告诉看书的人“黑帮老大”是个辛苦的工作。  
尤其是那些一切从零开始又不想止步不前的帮派老大，那真是身兼打手到老大的所有功能，还得看账本。  
“为什么连看账本这种事情都得我来做？”库丘林不爽的敲着自己的办公桌。  
说是办公桌不如说是一张堆了各种各样东西的长桌。从酒杯到某些看起来像是当红动画的塑料小人、还没有拆封的书信之类的纸制品……看过这张桌子的人都会觉得年轻的狼首最需要的东西是一个秘书，最好还是全能型的。  
负责收集各点账簿的狼群成员摊了摊手，“老大你就别抱怨了，好歹这也是整理过的。我觉得我们需要一个会计之类的玩意，但是现在没有人选，也没有人能教导那些脑子里满是数字的家伙们什么叫做‘忠诚心’。”  
“啊，他们需要的是诚信而不是忠诚心。”  
随手又翻了几本账簿，库丘林发现新大陆似地拎起里面的一本抖了抖，“喂，老汉克那家伙没谎报假账吧？他那个牛郎店这个月的利润居然比以前高了那么多？”

“关于这件事情我还有点相关的报告，老大。”暂时充作助手的诺达汉擦了擦额头，“Love Honey和Blush的两位公主最近似乎闹不可开交。”  
“原因不会是汉克的店吧？”库丘林翻了个白眼。  
“据说两位公主最近总是休假去Gently……老大你还记得被你‘介绍’过去上班的那个新人吗？”  
“哦？你说拜森家的那个小子？干嘛这种表情看着我，那不是没地方塞他吗。”库丘林从乱七八糟的桌面上找到自己的香烟盒，叼起一根烟点燃，“怎么了，该不会是因为他吧。”  
“不是该不会，而是就是他。等等老大你这是打算做什么？”  
“做什么？当然是去巡店嘛。”库丘林回头给了自己的手下一个灿烂的笑容，“听起来超有趣的事，做老板的怎么能错过？”  
“老大，自从你说那个无照医生很有趣之后我就再也不相信你对有趣的定义了。”

☆☆☆☆☆

就算是黑帮，明面上也是有一些正经生意的。  
那些有着悠久历史的家族多半都有着自己的公司来进行正当经营和掩护走私，而那些小型的或者新兴的黑帮，也多少都有一些游走在合法与不合法之间的“合法经营点”。  
比如酒吧、夜店、赌场之类的娱乐场所。当然对于最后一个，地下赌博才是真正的金钱来源之一。  
皇冠区的狼群以军火走私作为大头交易，但是名下同样有酒吧和夜店这样的场所作为掩护。  
夜莺区的Love Honey、Blush和Gently都是他们名下的产业，两家夜店和一家牛郎店——在夜莺区这样龙蛇混杂的地方，牛郎店的正常营业额也只是做做样子的东西，毕竟真正能消费的女士们从安全性和格调上考量都不会前往夜莺区这种只能算比贫民窟好上一两个档次的红灯区。

卫星区和城区的区别并不仅仅在发展度上，而治安区别也是非常明显的。  
就算是黑帮，处于市区范围的时候也会有更光鲜的身份和更合法、引起骚动更小的手段来处理事情。  
在城区内警察和黑帮有着微妙的平衡，但在卫星区的范围维持秩序的并不是数量稀少的警力，而是通过那些有组织的黑帮。  
以至于在卫星区中，为数不少的组织其实是本地的底层生活者组成的自卫团体，而由于城市建设的时间比起其他城镇尚短，这些组织还未形成真正的“黑帮”。

夜店Gently的营业时间从下午4时开始，到凌晨2时。  
在一个多月之前Genlty的营业水准还只是勉强的收支平衡。店里工作的牛郎们水准也不过是一般偏上。  
按照真正的老板库丘林的说法，“在卫星区只要能开枪的就不会去牛郎店工作，会去那边工作的多半是除了哄女人什么都不会的男人。”  
“汉克，我觉得我好像得收回之前说过的话。”在午夜时分踏入店里的库丘林看着又一位进店的女性点了迪卢木多的花名，“男人有一张脸也挺可怕的。”  
“虽然我是这家店的店长，这时候也不得不同意您的话老板。他进店之后就营业额达到了我从来不敢想象的高度……老板？”  
从自己的位置上起身的库丘林没有搭理店长，直接从沙发后面越过半个身体，凑到正在陪着女士们说笑的青年耳边。  
“打烊之后别急着回家，拜森家的迪卢木多。”  
笑着对女士们赔了一声“抱歉”，换了一双深色隐形眼镜遮挡金眸的侧过头在库丘林身边耳语，“静听吩咐，老板。”

☆☆☆☆☆

不到两个小时的时间并不难打发，年轻的狼首看着一刻也不得闲的新晋牛郎周旋在众多女性之间，直到店长宣布打烊为止。  
收拾好店面的牛郎们很快离开了店里，店长也体贴地关上了店门从后门离开。  
他知道自己的老板和那个“新人”有话要说，至于会不会造成什么损失……  
既然在里面的是老板本人，他也不用担心赔偿问题。

光线昏暗的店内，迪卢木多坐在吧台前，歪头看着另一边沙发上的库丘林。  
“有何指教，狼首。虽然我马上就可以拿到第一个月的工资，不过我算了算大概还不足以偿还那笔近乎天价的医疗费。”  
“啊，那个价格有六成不是我开的，你要讲价可以去找龙之介那个家伙。相信我，以你目前的业绩过不了多久就会被人在路上捅刀子了。”  
“请不要开这种玩笑，库丘林先生。应付那些女士已经花费了我所有精力。”黑发青年露出了疲倦的表情，“那时候我并不是和您说笑。我是真心的。”  
“真是惊人的发言，迪卢木多。你要不要继续想一些说服我的话？”  
“我本来以为您会给我一些更适合的工作。”  
“狼群的规模可用不起拜森家的头目，”蓝发的头狼笑了起来，“于是继续刚才的话题？不擅长应付女性？你不可能是个雏，迪卢木多。”  
“唔……”稍微思考了一会，青年点了点头，“是的，您说得对，库丘林先生。只不过比起女性，我选择的男性对象更多一些。”  
青年俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“因为我这种人根本不可能对什么负责，不是吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 03 

迪卢木多直白得简直到了欠抽地步的话让库丘林挑了挑嘴角。  
昏暗的灯光里蓝发青年越过柜台抽出一瓶酒，弄开瓶盖的时候迪卢木多刚好拿过了两个酒杯。  
“第一次见面的时候我的直觉果然没错。”库丘林看了看倒出来的酒，“见鬼，是香槟。”  
食指磨蹭着杯口，黑发的临时牛郎微笑着抿了一口酒，“这里是为女性们服务的地方，小姐和夫人们可不适合烈酒。”  
“这种发言让你刚才的话的可信度又降低了最少20个百分点你明白吗？”  
“我现在知道了，库丘林先生。”迪卢木多撑着下巴做出思考的样子，“也许您该给我一点时间思考怎么说服您相信我刚才的话。说真的，您正好是我喜欢的类型。”

黑发青年的双瞳中露出毫不掩饰的欣赏神色。  
迪卢木多并不打算在狼首面前隐藏自己的想法。不是那么容易死掉的亡命之徒往往有趋吉避凶的天赋，而其中一种就是辨识人的能力。  
就像动物的直觉，他们本能的知道面前的人是不是可以欺骗的存在，何况迪卢木多已经在库丘林手上吃过一定程度的亏。  
在这种人面前善加利用沉默和说实话才是正确的选择。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“我该相信你这句话？”  
“实际上我觉得您喜欢这种直白的话。”迪卢木多笑道，“而且我很认真，库丘林先生。对我来说比起身体柔软的小男孩，充满了爆发力的成年男性显然更具有吸引力。”  
黑发青年顿了顿“因为彼此都够清醒，不会把一夜情当做恋爱。刚才我说过我这种人不可能承担什么责任，无论是哪个地方family成员唯一的责任只能是family。”

“你拥有很强的家族荣誉感嘛，拜森家的小子。”对杯子里的淡酒不感兴趣，库丘林又抽出一只酒瓶。“啧，又是香槟。”  
“您不是一样吗，皇冠区群狼之首。”  
迪卢木多露出的笑容让库丘林觉得自己好像被晃了眼一样，他听见黑发青年继续喋喋不休的继续说着，“如果我不是拜森成员，我也一定会和聚集在您身边的人一样为您彻底地着迷呢，库丘林先生。”  
“真是会甜言蜜语的家伙，迪卢木多。”  
被点名的黑发青年神情依旧愉快，“如果能用实际行动来证明的话，我是不会拒绝任何表示我为您着迷的机会的哟。”  
暖味的灯光中赤红的眸子闪烁了一下，年轻的狼首伸手拽住面前青年额前耷拉的一缕头发，“那我给你这个机会怎么样，拜森家的小子。”  
然后库丘林看到黑发青年睁大了眼睛，还没等他嘲笑“你小子又编故事”，对方已经站起了身。  
墙灯投射出的影子顺着对方倾斜的身躯笼罩到库丘林的身上，迪卢木多甜蜜的低音在他耳边响起。  
“谨遵您的意思，库丘林先生。”

☆☆☆☆☆

地点当然不是迪卢木多的房间。  
临时牛郎目前居住在店里提供的房间，那显然不是库丘林会接受的地点。  
皇冠区的狼群并非那些毫无警觉心、只是为了一时的利益或者短暂的目标聚集起年轻人为非作歹的组织。  
他们是类似“居民自卫团”和黑帮的混合体。狼群的势力范围跨越了四个卫星区，不止一个外来的黑帮将这个“本地人”团地视为一个阻碍。  
就算是大大咧咧的库丘林也不会随意选择过夜地点，哪怕他并不畏惧且擅长于各种斗争。  
好在保证了去的地方依旧是狼群的势力范围之后，踢走开车的部下并不是一件困难的事情，否则按照迪卢木多的话来说就是“两个人的浪漫夜晚却必须带一个自走型的电灯泡真是太不幸了”。

夜莺区内最不可能缺少的功能建筑之一就是Love Hotel，或者说你可能在这里找不到一家正常的旅馆，但是绝不可能找不到Love Hotel。  
而库丘林和迪卢木多会去的那家当然也是狼群化名经营的地方。  
“不得不说……看起来和别的没什么区别？”从车内钻出来后，黑发青年打量了一下面前的建筑发表了自己的评论。  
库丘林从背后推了迪卢木多一下，“少废话了，这地方还要什么特别品味吗？”  
“如果换做我的话，还是会换个设计呢。”迪卢木多走上前拉开门，“虽然只是一夜，但也可以是一段美好的回忆不是吗？”  
跨步走进打开的门内，库丘林回头对迪卢木多说道，“那就要看你的努力了，迪卢木多？”  
“您真是让我期待的对象呢，库丘林先生。”  
“改掉你的称呼，做得时候听到这种敬语一定会萎掉的！”

“您……”被库丘林瞥了一眼之后迪卢木多依然没有改掉自己的说话方式，只不过省略了‘先生’的称呼，“您要先洗个澡吗？声明我更习惯事前事后都冲个凉。”  
“挺好，虽然我无所谓。”探头看了一眼浴室和淋浴对面透明的玻璃墙，库丘林大大方方地走了进去。  
水声响起的时候迪卢木多体贴地拉上了玻璃墙外的窗帘，“让我稍微期待一下你出来时候的样子？”  
从水声的间隙中传来了库丘林的回答，“害羞的话我不会嘲笑你。”  
“不，只是想保持一些想象中的神秘感哦，库丘林。”迪卢木多的声音中飘荡着满满笑意，他的确相当期待那个人沐浴之后的样子。  
想想看那头漂亮的蓝色长发湿润地贴着脊背的模样，迪卢木多就觉得自己的下腹好像硬了一些。  
没办法，他想，自己的确对“那种类型”情有独钟。

水声没有响多久就停了下来。拖鞋踏着湿润地板的声音很快消失在开门声中，随随便便在腰间围着一块浴巾的库丘林出现在迪卢木多面前。  
贴在背后的湿润发梢尖端还挂着晶莹的水珠，那些透明水滴顺着线条优美的脊背向下滚落。迪卢木多的视线顺着水滴一路往下，然后不满的“啧”了一声，就算只是随意围起的浴巾，也很好的将腰线以下的部位藏了起来。  
“需要我为您擦头发吗？”黑发青年询问道。  
“你应该学会抓紧时间，漂亮脸蛋。”库丘林胡乱擦着头发回答。  
“哦，当然。”迪卢木多答应着，脱下外套向浴室走去。

等他赤裸着上身打开喷头的时候却感觉到了打量的视线。  
侧过头，迪卢木多清楚看到坐在床边的库丘林正用感兴趣的神色盯着他。  
迪卢木多隔着玻璃摊了摊手，“……如果你不介意的话，请帮我拉上窗帘？”  
“别那么小气，反正一会也会看光的提前点又怎么样？”  
“……啊，说的也是。”迪卢木多转身解开了皮带，“虽然我觉得一会您不会有时间看得这么仔细。”

嘴里说得肆无忌惮，但是沐浴的整个过程中迪卢木多保持着背对库丘林的姿势。  
比起库丘林结实而显得有些瘦长的体型，身上还满是刚褪去伤疤痕迹的迪卢木多则很难仅仅用“结实”这个词来形容。  
健美是唯一能够修饰那脱掉衬衣的身躯的词汇，随着手臂的移动，背部的肌肉顺着动作彰显着自己的存在。  
他洗澡的速度并不快，显然这种不急不缓的态度也是调情的一部分。  
关上淋浴披上浴袍之前，迪卢木多终于转过身面对一直饶有兴趣观望的库丘林，浴室里的黄色灯光在他的身体上投出分明的阴影。

很快年轻人披上浴袍出现在库丘林面前，带着毫不羞涩的笑意。  
“满意您看到的吗，库丘林？”  
回答他的是对方直接一击拍到了腰上的举动。  
“不错，视觉效果满分。接下来的评分就要看……”  
库丘林的话被迪卢木多的举动打断了。他保持着一只手按着擦头发的毛巾的姿势，看着自己空着的手被青年拉了起来。  
然后干燥的吻落在了摊开的掌心和手腕上，迪卢木多斜眼下瞟的模样有种浑然天成的性感。  
“哦当然，亲爱的群狼之首。既然您是第一位要求我出场的客人，自然不会让您失望。”  
带着一点恶质感觉的笑容出现在迪卢木多的嘴角，“这是老板的特权。”

调情的话已经足够，两名成年人不需要更多的情话来挑动情绪。更何况他们现在的关系并不算情侣。  
只是因为兴趣所以彼此有一夜需求的对象，这种无需负担的关系对两人都有好处。  
起码现在他们都这么认为。

男性结实的身体陷在故意布置得柔软而蓬松的被子里，曲线优美的脊背随着呼吸的节奏起伏。  
迪卢木多从背后压制着这具看起来极具爆发力的躯体。不是使用力量，而是更为轻柔的方式。  
青年用绵密而湿润的亲吻描绘着眼前的脊背。  
当然不是完美的——因为上面有几道肉眼可见的细小伤痕，但这并不破坏库丘林的身体具有的美感。  
年轻皮肤充满弹性，吸附抚摸它的手指。而随着触摸发出闲适呻吟的库丘林则还有调笑的闲心。  
“太温柔了迪卢木多，你这样会让我以为你在拥抱一个女人。”

迪卢木多挑了挑眉，他停下动作越过库丘林的肩膀，在柔软的蓝色发丝旁低语。  
“哦……我觉得您不会希望我用上柜子里的那些东西，还是您有特殊的要求？”  
被他压在身下的库丘林猛得翻过身，捧住迪卢木多的脸。  
“要么用正确的方式理解我的意思，要么我现在把你踢下床。”

库丘林的不耐烦落入了迪卢木多金色的眼底。  
虽然是故意带着恶作剧的成分拉长着前戏，但迪卢木多现在也意识到他尊贵的“客人”显然不是那种能继续让他玩下去的类型。  
稍微有点可惜地停下了自己的步调，迪卢木多抓住库丘林的手，向前凑了一点。  
“请不要生气，虽然您生气的样子也同样迷人。”

回答他的是库丘林直接曲腿一击。  
迪卢木多灵巧地闪开了这次攻击翻到对方身侧，然后钳制住想要顺势把他踹下床的蓝发青年。  
随即他送上了一个吻。  
当然不是之前软绵绵的如同和女人调情一般的亲吻，迪卢木多终于收敛了自己的玩心。  
那是一个带着侵略和掠夺的吻。  
黑发青年就像在巡视自己的领地一般，镇压着库丘林可能的反抗。

事实证明迪卢木多的担心有些多余。  
因为年轻的狼首相当满意迪卢木多认真起来的样子，他几乎用同样狂暴的方式回吻着黑发青年。  
在这样激烈得犹如搏斗一般的热吻里，什么前戏、爱抚都见鬼去吧——迪卢木多松开手的时候已经拿起了丢在床头的润滑液。  
虽然疼痛也是一种适当的催情剂，但显然不适合在第一次交合的人身上使用。  
况且迪卢木多也不能确定在亲吻之间整个缠上来的家伙对适当的疼痛会是一种怎样的反应。  
不过他也没多少理智来做润滑工作了。

再次将库丘林压回趴跪姿势之后，迪卢木多扭开了润滑剂的盖子将大半的润滑剂倒了下去。  
冰凉的液体刺激得库丘林缩了一下身体，发出低沉的呻吟声。  
在黑发青年听来声音中并没有不满的情绪，反而有一种诱惑的期待。  
温热的手掌贴上被润滑液充满的臀缝，因为兴奋而升高的体温和冰凉的液体形成了鲜明的对比。  
用手指撑开紧闭的后穴，将不断下滴的液体填入同样高热的甬道，在里面进出的手指能感觉到遭受刺激的肠道明显的收缩。

而那些无法填入的液体迪卢木多显然也不会浪费掉。  
他拉过丢在一边的枕头塞到库丘林的小腹下，棉织品柔软而略粗糙的表面随着有点粗暴的塞入动作摩擦着库丘林半勃起的分身。  
不同于手指的刺激感让狼首张开了赤红的眼，他喘息着腾出一只手握住自己的分身。  
但是一股重量压了下来，让他无法轻易挪动自己的手。

“还不到时候，亲爱的群狼之首。”  
迪卢木多一边说着，一边用手掌将多出的润滑液在对方柔韧的腰上抹开。  
伴随着搔痒感的凉意让库丘林在床上扭动着，但无法脱离迪卢木多限定的范围。  
被润滑液涂抹过的臀部和腰肢的皮肤在暖色的暗光下折射出情色的闪光，而眯起眼睛看着自己作品的迪卢木多看起来就像一头已经捕获了猎物的野兽。  
对于这只金眼的兽类来说，该是用餐的时间了。

冲入库丘林体内的同时迪卢木多发出了满足的叹息。  
长年锻炼的身体让男性的身体紧致、坚韧，也具有着适合的弹性。  
只是从进入的感觉迪卢木多就能分辨出就算狼首的夜生活丰富多彩，但是和男性发生关系的次数恐怕相当有限。  
“真是受宠若惊。”黑发青年低头在库丘林的耳后低语，随后更激烈地抽插将库丘林的回答弄成无法理解的碎片。  
不过从能听清的几个词看来，迪卢木多觉得自己还是不要听清楚比较好。  
——否则说不定他会控制不住自己将那个一边明明被操得不断呻吟，还能说出“再快点”、“有气没力不如换按摩棒”之类话的家伙干死在床上。

☆☆☆☆☆

情事结束的时候迪卢木多松开了库丘林。  
而蓝发的狼首在床上趴了好一会儿才找回自己的力气，开始伸手在乱丢成一团的衣服里面摸索烟盒。  
但是他的衣服早在两人疯狂纠缠中被丢到了沙发后面，到最后库丘林也只从迪卢木多的外套中摸出了一个一看就知道是哪位女士的礼物的银质烟盒。  
从里面抽出一根烟嗅了嗅，库丘林露出嫌弃的神情，“切，mildseven这种女人烟你也抽。”  
对于这句话从浴室出来穿戴整齐的迪卢木多只是笑了笑，弯下腰摸出打火机帮库丘林点燃了香烟。

“对我来说身上留下太明显的气味是大忌啊，库丘林先生。”青年带着微笑说着。  
库丘林挑眉看向这个又戴回了真假莫辨的面具的家伙，然后伸手抓住了对方的衣领。  
“技术不错，下次再约。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 04 

库丘林最近很忙，忙着扩张地盘。  
第五个卫星区终于也收归到了狼群的名义之下。  
十二个卫星区中有五个属于同一个新兴组织从字面上就能看出危险性。  
不过因为狼群没有任何插手市区的举动，瓜分了这座城市商业命脉和掌握了政治实权的那群人并不会有太多的动作。  
这其中就包括那些外来的黑手党。

不过自从拜森家名下的贸易公司失火之后，那个赫赫有名的家族就似乎丧失了对纽卡迪斯的兴趣。  
有人猜测是因为在“事故”中拜森家损失了好几位优秀的新一代。其中最大的损失是“白发教父”芬恩的侄子——17岁取代了家族的上一任Sweeper后，同时有着管理“公司”的才能但却从未卸下Sweeper责任的迪卢木多·奥迪那。  
这个猜测让和拜森家族关系不好的组织暗暗高兴，而拜森家四处寻找迪卢木多下落却无功而返也正好佐证着这个事实。  
或者说除了当事人外，暂时还没有人知道迪卢木多·奥迪那还活着，并且就藏身在纽卡迪斯的事实。

但是迪卢木多知道这只是暂时的。  
寻找他的那些人无论是友人还是敌人都不过是陷入了思考盲区，他们无法从平时的常识推断自己究竟藏身何处。  
就算是他最亲近的人也不会想到自己居然会躲在下层的红灯区，而且是公开在牛郎店中打工。  
那个男人拥有让一切亡命之徒羡慕的直觉，迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，或许那个男人值得羡慕的不仅是直觉，还有许多别的东西。  
看了一眼墙上的挂钟，迪卢木多从位于三楼的房间直接下到店里。  
闲适的生活不可能一直持续下去，但是只凭一个人根本不可能清楚背叛者的情报网覆盖到哪个层面。  
——也许得找个时间和那位再交出一点底牌来换取必要的援助。

☆☆☆☆☆

酒吧地下二层的空旷房间的一角，看起来古旧的座钟敲响了三下。  
堪称古董的座钟在房间没有声音的时候，连秒针跳动的声音听起来都分外清晰。  
已是深夜，但狼群尚未归巢。  
不过留守在上层的狼群成员并没有什么可担心的，酒吧照常营业的等待着头狼的归来。  
这次他们并没有等待多久。  
几乎被震耳欲聋的音乐声掩盖住的门铃再次响起的时候，蓝发的狼首出现在舞动的人群之中。  
猩红色的眼和他身上飘洒的血腥味互相映衬，但在舞池中疯狂扭动的男女们都未曾注意到这点。  
熟客们对穿梭过人群的狼首打了个招呼，就再次陷入自己的世界。

“头儿，怎么样？”呆在柜台内的调酒师急不可耐的凑了上去，询问库丘林一整天的收获。  
库丘林对着好奇心旺盛的手下勾了勾手指，对方心领神会的立刻递上一杯调好的烈酒。  
满足地灌下一口之后，年轻的狼首抹了抹嘴角，然后露出所有人都熟悉的狂妄笑容。  
“当然是大获全胜。”  
压抑的欢呼声蔓延了好一会之后，沉浸在喜悦中的狼群成员才想起一件事。  
“老大，那边来电话了，说你要他调查的事情已经OK，但是如果你回来之后不立即给他回话，他明天就把所有你拜托过的事情都忘掉。”  
“我去，康纳尔那小子。”把没喝完的酒杯放下，库丘林默算了一下时间，“还好那边才过晚上七点。啧，真是任性的家伙。”

地下三层大厅后的隐藏房间。  
暗门隐藏在古老的座钟后，看起来更像是并不想隐藏自己的家伙在妥协之下做出的粗糙布置。  
被作为秘密通讯室使用的房间看起来比库丘林自己的办公室干净多了，起码桌子上除了散乱的资料夹和记忆卡之外，只有一台作为可视电话使用的电脑和烟灰缸而已。  
表示通讯连接中的信号灯一直闪烁，一支烟燃掉了三分之一但对面依旧没有回应。  
库丘林不满地皱了皱眉，“要我一回来就联络，那小子自己却不知道跑哪里去？”  
狼首一边抱怨着一边准备关掉通讯，通话接通的声音突然响了起来。  
屏幕的那头褐发青年笑得一脸甜蜜，“亲爱的表哥，下次抱怨的时候记得先切掉通话不要让我抓现行？”

“你要知道我很忙库丘林表兄。因为你不合时宜的离家出走所以让科诺尔舅舅成了家族名义上的决策者，你也知道他那个性。”  
“好好，别啰嗦了，我知道你辛苦了你看我这里不是还容不下你这大神吗？”库丘林半打趣道，“而且现在把你挖走了科诺尔舅舅一定会直接空运坦克把我这小酒吧碾平。好了不说笑了，事情有眉目了？”  
“我倒是奇怪你怎么对拜森家有兴趣，资料这就给你传过来。另外我在调查的时候发现了一件有趣的事情。”  
“有趣的事情？”库丘林挑挑眉，能让他这个表弟评价有趣的事情多半都不怎么有趣，尤其是对那些被发掘了秘密的家族来说。

“你等等。”康纳尔好像是在翻找之后扫描了什么，库丘林的电脑界面上弹出了一个图片接收框。  
顺手收了图片打开，里面是一张已经有些发黄的老照片。  
是张合影，库丘林轻易的从照片上认出了那时候还很年轻的达兰家教父卢格·麦克·埃索伦，旁边留着大波浪卷金色长发的“美人”是达兰家的智囊，二号人物安格斯·麦·奥格。  
然后被卢格拎在手里的是十岁时候的自己，站在安格斯身边，有着漂亮黑色半长发，穿着繁复公主洋装的小女孩则是……  
“那不是安格斯那个病死的养女嘛？好像见过几面，是个美人——不过还没长大就挂掉的美女我没兴趣，给我看这个干吗？”  
“根据我调查的结果……我觉得这个在安格斯家记载叫蒂露的‘小女孩’，很可能就是拜森家的Sweeper。”

一声轻不可闻的响声，正是库丘林一直夹在手上的烟蒂掉到桌子上的声音。

☆☆☆☆☆

皇冠区的地下诊所中，雨生龙之介正一脸苦恼地看着霸占了自己接待室中唯一一张沙发的男人。  
“狼首~你再霸占下去我这里就要关门啦——”  
叼着烟的库丘林不在意地丢出一句，“那就关门，反正你也没生意。”  
“你不能这样啊狼首！”橙色头发的青年医生抱头哀嚎。  
“反正我也没收过你房租水电费一晚上不开张饿不死你。”  
“你不要一有烦恼就来破坏我的营业额吗！”  
“那你给我说说为什么有人要把男孩子当女儿养啊！”

库丘林的问题让龙之介的哀嚎停了几秒，然后逐渐转化为诡异的笑容。  
“啊狼首你终于开窍开始理解萝莉的美好了吗？这真是一件值得庆祝的事情，说起来我前几天刚刚弄到了好东西哦，货真价实的9岁萝莉的手部皮肤哦~等等我去拿给你一起观赏……”  
“停！你这个变态医生萝莉控，老子的审美才没和你降到一个等级。”从后面一脚把兴高采烈往自己的储藏室跑去的龙之介踹到地上，库丘林从后面拽住变态医生拎了起来。  
“我只是想你这个变态萝莉控给我从心理学的角度分析下原因！”  
“我只是外科医生啦，狼首。”在库丘林手上发出嗤嗤笑声的龙之介回答道，“而且按照心理医生的判断你就得去精神病院拎我啦~”  
“所以，比起从心理学上解决你的疑惑，我觉得你还是先躺下来让我缝两针？毕竟在侧胸开了个口子只是包扎了一下就能来搞破坏的病人，您是第一位哟~”

☆☆☆☆☆

现在是下午三时半，已经以飞速摆脱了“新人”身份的黑发青年坐在店里最不起眼的角落，远离三三两两聚成一团的其他牛郎。  
良好的听力让他不用集中注意力也能分辨出其他人在说什么，不过几乎没有什么值得他在意的事情。  
这里工作的人除了店长之外，只能算是狼群的外围再外围。  
不过如果只是想打听一些无关紧要的消息倒是可以安静地听一听。  
毕竟牛郎的嘴和喜欢八卦的女性一样，决不能算是什么密不透风的墙。

“知道吗，狼群的地盘又扩张了。”  
“隔壁区……看来第六个目标就是这里了吧？”  
“应该不会，听说夜莺区是几家联合协议，不会被一个组织吞掉。”  
“其实狼群也不错，他们占的那几个区在卫星区里面是治安最好的。”  
“喂喂，你该不会是想把住址迁过去？”  
“当然了，每次我上班就我老妈一个人留在家里我不放心。”  
“这么孝顺还做这一行不怕你母亲知道了气死吗？”

后面的话题已经渐渐转为调侃那个算是“前辈”的家伙，很快迪卢木多就对那些八卦失去了兴趣。  
听了半天废话得出的结论就是库丘林最近很忙，大概和之前一样跑下来巡店的事情别说十天半月，恐怕半年都难。  
迪卢木多暗暗叹了口气，如果想借助那位联络Daddy的话，看来得自己主动去找库丘林才行。  
对于拜森家的Sweeper来说，定下的事情就得立刻行动，机会来敲门置之不理的话可是会让那位任性的女神当场翻脸的。  
黑发青年站了起来，走到正准备开店的店长面前。  
“汉克先生，我有些不舒服，想把之前没有休过的假调一天过来可以吗？”

汉克当然不会拒绝这种小小的要求。况且就算店里面别人不知道眼前这家伙的来历，但汉克却很清楚对方是狼首带来的人。  
本来以为是被卖了还债，但看起来倒像是狼首的情人一类。老汉克目送黑发青年上楼的背影，如果是狼首，倒是完全有可能干出把自己的床伴丢自己店里的事情。  
不过同性方面狼首居然是喜欢上这种类型的吗？汉克环顾了一圈店里的其他牛郎，然后认定了自己的猜测。

☆☆☆☆☆

回到房间的迪卢木多脱下在店里的“工作装”。  
作为拜森家的“清扫者”，一路踏着危险行走在黑暗世界的青年身上有着难以除去的各种伤痕。  
但是最醒目的还是几个月前腰腹侧留下的近乎致命的枪伤。原本应该光滑平坦的腹肌上，褪去了血痂露出的粉色皮肤纠结成难看的形状。  
虽然做缝合的医生手法近乎完美，但是毕竟不是做整形，生死徘徊一次留下的痕迹依然狰狞。  
“欠了一条命，Daddy知道一定会生气。”扯了扯嘴角，迪卢木多脸上倒是没有任何凝重的神色。

将紧身背心套上，再随便找出一套休闲服之后，迪卢木多稍微犹豫了一下才摸出一把抽屉钥匙。  
当然在现在临时的住所里面他也不可能搞出什么大改造。所谓的抽屉也不过是在衣柜比较隐秘的角落做的一个带锁夹层，迪卢木多打开锁从中间拿出了一把枪。  
那是他差点就让库丘林转交给制作者的东西。  
当然不是市面上的常见枪械。被迪卢木多握在手中的左轮手枪看起来更像是装饰品。  
就算是这个尖端的大规模杀伤性武器已经进化到了一个不可思议的地步，但是枪械却没有太多发展的时代，黑发青年手中的枪也能算上古董。

习惯性的检查了一下手枪的情况，子弹只有五发，而且经过制造人的恶趣味改造而无法使用普通子弹，也不可能进行弹药补充。  
不过话说回来他现在也没有渠道来取得更适合的枪支和弹药，迪卢木多无奈地撇了撇嘴角，把“保命符”插进了被松垮的休闲外套遮住的枪套里。  
带上总比没有用的好，年轻的Sweeper默默对自己说。

戴上带着一些遮掩效果的变色眼镜躲开众人视线离开夜店的范围，迪卢木多开始思考到哪里才能见到库丘林。  
理论上作为狼群之首，现在库丘林应该在自己的“基地”，但是考虑到头狼的个性，黑发青年选择了前往隔壁区。  
那个把危险视为无物的男人一定在最前线。这是对自己实力的自信，但是对于有着“尖刀”之名的青年来说，这种目标无疑是最好清扫的。  
于是迪卢木多再次庆幸库丘林不是他的BOSS。  
——否则一定会头痛死。

实际上就如迪卢木多预料的一样，库丘林正在莱曼区中打晃，美名其曰视察新到手的地盘，但实际上只是怕闷的男人找了一个借口甩掉所有的部下在四处游荡而已。  
库丘林并没有什么把自己置于危险之地的自觉，或者说，他甚至有些故意。  
故意的以身犯险来寻找刺激，来引出那些可能的隐患。  
当然，这次事情的发展也没有让他失望。  
不过在库丘林撂倒了第一批袭击者之后发现第二批第三批也几乎是立刻跟进的时候，就算是桀骜不驯的狼首也不得不选择立刻撤退。

随手把从对手的尸体上捡来的AK丢去一边，库丘林拔出手枪。  
“还有一个弹夹。啧啧，想钓鱼钓起鳄鱼，到底是该说Lucky还是应该说倒霉？”蓝发青年自言自语着上好弹夹，然后猛然转身抬枪指向视线的死角。  
“滚出来。”  
“不能用走的出来吗？”阴影里的声音听起来带着一点无奈，但是并非库丘林陌生的声音。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“拜森家的小子？”  
“我只是想着出来找找您的下落，库丘林先生。”从阴影中走出的黑发青年叹了口气，“结果每次在外面见到您的时候，总是这么适合腥风血雨的日子。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 05

对于迪卢木多半真半假的抱怨库丘林满不在乎地耸了耸肩。  
“抱歉啦小子，现在可没多余的枪分给你。没有自带武器就准备玩命地跑吧。”库丘林挥了挥手上唯一的一把枪，“不过你完全可以选择现在从你来的地方消失。”  
“我本来就是来找您的，库丘林先生。既然找到了您又怎么可能就这么离开。”迪卢木多漂亮的脸上露出“头痛”的表情，“总之，我对您的惹祸能力有了新的理解，不介意的话请跟我来。”

黑发青年拉住库丘林的胳膊，他已经听到了嘈杂的脚步声。  
因为之前的枪战路人早就躲了起来，而没有警笛代表着警察还没有决定是否有所反应。  
所以几乎不用判断也知道那些脚步是来追眼前这个对所有的事情都满不在乎的家伙的。想到这里迪卢木多在心底又叹了口气。  
真不愧有什么样的老爹就有怎么样的儿子。  
迪卢木多想起自家养父一提起卢格就开始的长篇大论，将库丘林拽进了一条巷子。

“喂，靠地形可拖不了他们太多时间。”库丘林侧身开了两枪，将已经逼到巷子口的追兵往后迫了一点，“这里的地头蛇可是他们。”  
“我很清楚，库丘林先生。”拜森家年轻的清扫者无可奈何地将库丘林往自己前面拉了一把，然后转身对准巷口——的一边墙根。  
“所以我希望您最近资金充裕，因为我打算帮这里的城市管理局重新规划一下老旧街道。”迪卢木多一边说着，一边扣动了扳机。

只从子弹破膛而出的声音库丘林就能判断出这是一把经过彻底改造，只是伪装成了左轮手枪的武器。  
子弹击中墙根的同时引发了爆炸，威力和一个中型炸药包不相上下。  
库丘林在黑发青年背后吹了一声口哨，这把经过彻底改造——或者搞不好根本只是做了一个相似外形的左轮手枪射出的子弹也是改造过的爆裂弹。  
而在略微停顿之后迪卢木多立刻对着另一边的墙角打出了第二击。

年轻的Sweeper子弹切入的角度异常刁钻，显然他已经不是第一做类似的事情。  
爆炸破坏的地方正好是一部分承重结构。本来就已经老旧的房子立刻产生了动摇，两边的墙面纷纷坍塌下来。  
“快走，拖不了他们多久。”迪卢木多一边收起枪一边向前跑去。“还有接下来的枪战就拜托您了库丘林先生，在枪膛彻底冷却之前我可不敢开第三枪。”  
“啧，搞半天还是个不能连发的摆设，我还以为有人彻底解决手枪用爆裂弹的问题了。”  
“您不要做梦了，那边！”

两人又闪过一小波人的追击，迪卢木多在库丘林的掩护下砸开一辆轿车的玻璃窗发动了引擎。  
发动机轰鸣的声音这时候听起来分外悦耳，在车子起跑的瞬间库丘林拉开后座门缩进去的同时还不忘给了后面几枪。  
“我希望这车能爆发一下潜能。”黑发青年一边嘟囔着一边将油门一踩到底，随手牵来的中古车发出了不堪负荷的声音，然后向前冲去。  
显然莱曼区残存的势力不肯放弃这次机会。如果让狼首在这里逃脱，那么等着他们的将是彻底地覆灭。  
狼群对于敢要挑战自己的势力都会毫不留情地咬杀，更何况是想狩猎头狼的存在。

“呼，真壮观。”趴在前坐的靠背上，库丘林望着后视镜中的追击车队。  
“请您、好好的、坐下！”借助高超的车技来躲避对方射击的迪卢木多咬牙切齿地一甩方向盘，一梭子子弹擦着左侧的车门激出一串火花。“如果您还有余力感慨的话，麻烦您打开窗户向后开火可以吗！”  
趴在椅背上的男人随手拆下弹夹在黑发青年的眼前晃了晃，里面空空如也的状态让迪卢木多叹了一口气。  
“好吧，那麻烦您乖乖地呆在……”倒车镜中一晃而过的影子让年轻的Sweeper用力往右一扭方向盘。就算是有所准备库丘林也被直接甩到了后座下面。

一发子弹突破了后方玻璃击中了驾驶座的椅背。  
迪卢木多突然甩盘让库丘林逃过一劫，但迪卢木多本人却没有成功的躲过子弹。  
穿透座椅的子弹击中了黑发青年的肩膀，传来的闷哼声让库丘林脑中掠过不好的预感。  
蓝发的狼首从车底板上爬起来翻身越到前座，迪卢木多肩膀上显眼的血迹让他皱起了眉头。  
“喂，踩好油门。”  
库丘林伸手抢过方向盘，“你怎么样？”  
“如果您不再搞出什么事情的话……”忍着肩膀上的疼痛，迪卢木多按住肩膀上的伤口。“……子弹在里面。”

“还能抱怨说明你还挺有精神。”库丘林松了口气，“要是你挂在这里就麻烦了，再坚持一会怎么样，这次算我欠你一个人情。”  
“呵，既然连狼首都这么说了，那我肯定会坚持到收到人情为止的， 库丘林先生。”

☆☆☆☆☆

硬件差距可以用技术弥补这种事情实际上只在差距较小的时候才能产生效果。  
就算库丘林的车技顶尖，用这种没有经过改造的中古小车也不可能跑出跑车的性能。  
更何况狼首并不是一个人驾驶着已经被驾驶者和追击者摧残过度的车辆，之前驾车的迪卢木多无法从驾驶座上移开，因为失血而面色苍白的青年现在还能踩住油门不得不说他的意志坚韧。  
不过好在幸运女神暂时还没有抛弃这两个无视生死的家伙。

当中古车拖着一群尾巴冲过了连接莱曼区和长靴区的连接桥之后，库丘林和迪卢木多终于成功的和倾巢而出的狼群成功汇合。  
接下来是毫无悬念的歼灭战，狼群所过之处留下的只有敌人的尸体和鲜血。  
不过这一次年轻的狼首没有冲在最前线——他换了辆车把伤员丢了上去，然后直奔回巢穴医务室的病房。  
当然——皇冠区最好的外科医生已经被拖出了他的宝贝收藏室，苦兮兮的在医务室中待命了。

取出非要害部位的子弹对于雨生龙之介来说是件小得不能再小的手术。  
按照他的看法这种程度的伤势狼群的值班医生就能处理，把他从艺术的世界里拖出来纯属多此一举。  
龙之介洗干净手拉开医务室的门走了出来，狼群之首正叼着烟靠在沙发里盯着天花板思考着什么。  
“搞定啦狼首，我要回去了哟——下次换两个心理素质好一些的人来吧，省得他面对我的收藏品一副想要吐的表情，看得我都没心情做手术~”  
“那小子情况怎么样？”弹了弹香烟，库丘林将视线偏向龙之介。  
“比上次肚子上开个洞的情况好多了。不过他说肩膀离大脑太近了不肯打麻药~就算没有专门的麻醉师也不用这样吧好歹我也算全能。”

库丘林挑了挑眉，“你的意思是那小子现在清醒着？”  
“没有疼昏过去。”龙之介一脸可惜的表情，“等你送钱去诊所，后面的事情你交给这里的看护就行了，拜拜。”  
“不送，还有把你的收藏室打扫一下，不想吓到人就应该自己收拾好吧？”  
“不~要，那是艺术，不懂得欣赏的人就不要进去嘛~”橙色头发的密医挥了挥手权当告别，径自往电梯走去。  
在后面的库丘林翻了个白眼，“那种艺术总有一天在麻烦的警察找上门之前我就会先给你拆了。”

一边嘟囔着一边推开医务室的门，负责看护的人已经清洁了龙之介的手术痕迹，而黑发青年正阖着眼睛小憩。  
但蓝发的狼首能肯定拜森家的Sweeper并没有睡着，因为在他进门的时候迪卢木多的眼皮动了一下， 但发现是他之后就放松了下来。  
显然作为此地的主人库丘林不打算和自己的客人讲什么礼貌。男人毫不客气的在病床边坐下，“喂迪卢木多，装睡是不好的，随便相信人也是不好的习惯。”  
于是狼首听到了一声叹息。

黑发青年带着一脸困倦感睁开了眼，有些无奈地看着库丘林。  
“如果您要干掉我的话，从最初到现在最少也有不下十次机会了，可是我现在躺在您的势力范围的病床上而不是棺材里。至少我可以确定您不会干掉我……所以，现在让我睡一会可以吗？比起手术个人认为那位医生不停在耳边念叨‘很痛吧，叫一声给我听听’之类的话比疼痛什么的可怕多了。我真庆幸上次手术的时候我已经昏过去了。”  
库丘林哑然失笑，“那个变态如果听到你现在的话，大概会得意洋洋好久。”  
“请不要传到他耳朵里。”迪卢木多脸上痛不欲生的表情没有丝毫作假，“为了我未来的身心健康，谢谢。”

“看来你现在的状态挺不错。”  
“虽然再一次失血超出可接受范围，肩胛骨上多了个洞，但是起码我还活着。”游走在生死边缘不止一次的黑发清扫者勾了勾嘴角，“比起死亡来说什么结果都是幸运的，库丘林先生。”  
“说得是，不过在你睡着之前我有点事情想问问你，可以吗，蒂-露-小-姐？”  
然后狼首欣赏到了精彩的表情变化。  
显然那个称呼不在迪卢木多的猜测范围内，这个发现让库丘林觉得自己总算是小小的“报答”了一下自己得知照片真相时候的震撼。

不过可以欣赏的精彩并没有持续多久，迪卢木多平静了下来。  
“您又随便揭人底牌了，狼首。”  
“因为我对自己有兴趣的人总会多分出一些注意力，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”赤瞳的群狼之王盯着面前的俊美青年，“我也不会问你为什么没有加入达兰而是去了拜森，这些事情和我无关。”  
“虽然安格斯叔叔是达兰家有史以来最杰出的骗术师——或者用老爹的话来说是个死神棍，但是他对家族的忠心毋庸置疑。所以我想知道的只有一件事，我能否信任作为他的养子的你？”

迪卢木多对着库丘林端详了好一会，才真正确定皇冠区的狼王没有和他开玩笑。  
“老实说，我欠您一条命。”  
“你可以用之前的事情抵消。”  
“我只是适逢其会，而且您一个人也可以离开，只是机会少了一些而已。”  
库丘林皱了皱眉头，“怎么这些事情上你就婆婆妈妈计较得像个女人？”  
“因为人情帐最难算，库丘林先生。而且我还想通过您向安格斯父亲传达消息，所以我得和您计算清楚之前的账单。没办法，我是个不喜欢欠债的人。”

“那么你就省略掉那些计算过程，直接告诉我答案。”库丘林盯着摘掉了隐形眼镜之后有着犹如黄金一般颜色的奇异双瞳，“我只要答案。”  
“以奥格和拜森家的名字发誓，您可以信任我，就犹如信任您的兄弟一样。我忠于拜森的旗帜，只要您不触及拜森家族的利益，在账单还清之前，我的枪就为您所用。”  
迪卢木多表明立场的回答让库丘林眯了眯眼，年轻的狼首凑上去啃了一下黑发青年有些苍白的嘴唇。  
“现在就下个雇佣你的订金好了。”  
“那么我可以期待睡醒之后的全款吗？库丘林先生。”  
“改掉你那三句话不离敬语的习惯的话，迪卢木多。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 06

刺鼻的消毒水味道将陷入沉睡的黑发青年拉出梦境，右肩上传来消毒和换药的刺痛感让他皱了皱眉，然后睁开眼。  
容貌评价算得上不错的女性看护手顿了一下，脸上依稀涌上的红晕让迪卢木多立刻收敛起迷糊的表情。  
“谢谢，剩下的我自己来就可以了。”礼貌的从看护手中拿走药布和绷带，迪卢木多做了一个“请”的表情。  
显然这位女性还是属于比较内敛而羞涩的类型，所以对于迪卢木多的请求只是点点头然后红着脸离开了。

这样的发展让黑发青年松了口气，拿起药布按住已经清洁过的伤口准备捆绷带。  
显然一个人想完成这件事情是不可能的任务。枪伤的位置在右肩，而在右臂不灵活的情况下迪卢木多也不想挑战让自己刚缝合了一晚上的伤口再开裂的可能性。  
应该让看护弄完再请出去的……迪卢木多有些郁闷地想到，虽然大概会被趁机吃两口豆腐，也好过现在不得不按铃叫人。  
不过他的烦恼并没有来得及持续。因为病房门再一次被推开，然后锁扣落下的声音让迪卢木多抬了抬眉。  
“你这一觉睡得真久，小子。”

对于这句招呼金眼青年漾开一个笑容，“能劳烦您搭把手吗？库丘林先生。”  
“去掉‘先生’。”对迪卢木多的话龇了龇牙，蓝发青年上前拿过绷带。  
和表现出的大大咧咧不一样，库丘林处理伤口不光手法熟练，而且力道也不轻不重。  
但是绑好之后的故意一拍还是让迪卢木多拧起了眉头。  
“您这是做什么？”  
被问到的对象一脸无辜，“试试看打死不用麻醉疗伤的家伙到底有多强的抗痛能力。”  
“请不要做这种无所谓的实验。”显然对库丘林偶尔的顽童心态没辙的黑发青年用完好无损的那只手捂住自己的额头。  
“就算能够忍耐，我也是人，而且是有正常痛觉的人类，库丘林先生。”

这句“先生”换来的是库丘林直接一指头戳在伤口外的绷带上，痛得黑发青年一个哆嗦，金瞳泛出了几丝水汽。  
“请您对伤员温柔一点好吗！”迪卢木多的声音几乎于咆哮，“您再这么下去我还没交代在敌人手上就先交代在您手上了！”  
毫无悔改神色的库丘林似笑非笑地盯着面前好像在发怒的青年。不知道为什么，他轻易地判断出这并不是青年真正的心情，大概算三分真七分假，有多少是习惯使然有多少又是演技则无法分辨。  
从这一点上来看眼前这小子还真是被安格斯叔叔教养过的家伙啊——一边在心里吐槽一边收回手的蓝发青年懒洋洋地开口道，“比起来迪卢木多你的记性才是问题。我刚说过‘不要叫先生’你转眼就忘了。”  
“您真是提了个让我为难的要求。”黑发青年无可奈何，“好吧，我们都退一步好吗，狼首。”

显然这个称呼稍微让库丘林满意了一点从而让他转移了目标。  
似乎有什么打算的年轻狼首按了一下病床边的按钮，单人病床的上半截缓缓向上升起，变成一个适合让病人舒适靠着的角度。  
“您这是打算付全款了吗，狼首。”虽然已经有了口头协定但是还没在“牛郎”这个职业上加个“前”字青年露出极富魅力的表情。  
“你觉得我有必要和你做这种交易？”年轻的狼首露出危险的神色。  
迪卢木多那张让女性神魂颠倒的脸上露出诚恳的神色，“我更愿意您是食髓知味，对象是您的话是交易就太扫兴了。”  
而后稍带邪气的表情爬上黑发青年的眼角眉梢，那双异于常人的金眸染上了难以言喻的魔性，“上次您也很享受不是吗，群狼之王。”

回应他的是库丘林从床边翻到病床之上。  
煞气和性感混合在男人身上，变成一种只属于一个人的独有魅惑。  
有力的手掌按着迪卢木多完好的左肩，将他压在倾斜的床被上。  
赤红的双瞳闪烁着混杂着情欲的兴奋，库丘林凑近迪卢木多，柔软的舌尖舔过形状完美的薄唇。  
“放心，我会体恤伤员的，迪卢木多。”  
回答他的是黑发青年带着魅惑的笑脸。  
带着老茧的手掌隔着衣物沿着结实的胸膛滑过锻炼得坚韧的腹肌，灵活的手指挑开系得松松垮垮的皮带解开裤扣直接包覆上半勃起的分身。  
“那么就麻烦狼首手下留情，不要将我这个病号榨干了。”

“不想被榨干的话你可以直接躺下，我倒是不在意是上是下。和你小子做的话无论哪种都会很爽。”库丘林捏住迪卢木多的下颚，“脸蛋漂亮身材一流技术不错，你小子一定是被男人们诅咒才会经常受伤。”  
“实际上是在与您见面之后才如此多姿多彩。”  
库丘林盯着迪卢木多赤裸的胸膛上靠近心口的一处旧伤，“小子，你的话可没什么说服力。”  
“那换个有说服力的话题？”黑发青年低头看着趴在他胸前用指尖触摸着伤痕的库丘林，“如果上了您是被榨干的后果，这种状况下被您上那搞不好半条命就没了。”  
微笑着的黑发青年补充道，“我还是很爱惜生命的，狼首。”

这句回答让库丘林笑了一会，止住他继续笑下去的是迪卢木多停在他分身上的手指。  
不知是做过怎样的锻炼显得分外灵活的手指以一种舒缓的节奏磨蹭着肉刃最顶端的小孔，略粗糙的指面蹭得库丘林微微发抖。  
不得不说迪卢木多对力道的掌控已经到了炉火纯青的地步，库丘林眯着眼睛享受了片刻青年娴熟的爱抚，然后低下头舔上迪卢木多蜜色胸口上的伤痕。

两人的身量几乎一样，这么做得时候库丘林不得不下滑一些。  
上半身压着一个人的重量，而右臂暂时也不能使用的迪卢木多自然也就转换了目标。即使只有一只手能用，青年也没有放弃继续爱抚和挑拨。  
或者说，这是属于库丘林的吸引力。  
经过充分锻炼的身体和迪卢木多呈现出不一样的男性线条，如果要迪卢木多评价，库丘林拥有出生在他们那个地方的人不应有的纤瘦感。  
肩膀的宽度和脊背的厚度看起来倒是接近，但这样的对比之下男人的腰就有些偏细，然而那样的线条在他趴伏的时候分外诱人。  
本人毫无自觉的无意识引诱——尤其是在对方刻意挑逗欲望的时候，这种引诱就更加的火上浇油。

拜森家的Sweeper一直觉得自己是个能够在任何情况下冷静判断的人。  
不过迪卢木多也不得不承认在狼首的面前，自己的自制力就像开了个小洞一样悄悄溜走。  
因为同样是情场老手所以没有什么负担？即使在欲火中迪卢木多也很快否认了这个结论。  
如果硬要归结，那么问题的结论就在那个男人的身上。  
无论是外表还是内藏的魅力，那个名叫库丘林的男人都对自己产生了“吸引力”，而这个发现让迪卢木多有一丝恐惧。  
并非对库丘林，而是对自己向拜森家族许诺下的忠诚。

但是年轻的Sweeper现在没有更多的时间来分析自己脑海中掠过的东西。  
因为那位狼首已经毫不客气的扯掉了病号服的下装。  
“我说过我会体恤伤患，不过看这里你小子根本不像伤患。”  
骨节分明的手掌包覆住相当精神的分身，库丘林用食指拨弄了一下半勃起的肉刃。  
年轻的Sweeper立刻回答道，“所以上次我就说过了，比起女性我还是更喜欢男人一些，狼首。”

迪卢木多将全部注意力转回男人身上的时候，已经被挑起的欲火没有任何预兆的膨胀起来。  
他的视线略高过库丘林趴伏的姿势，男人没有任何隐藏的优美线条尽收眼底。  
被松开的长裤滑落的位置隐约露出了臀线，阴影投射下半遮半掩的曲线无意识地撩拨着迪卢木多的欲求。  
而库丘林肆意地爱抚则是点燃干柴的火星，理智和耐心在热烈的火焰里逐渐融化。  
迪卢木多已经不想再等待。

黑发青年捏了捏库丘林肌肉分明的肩膀，年轻的狼首抬起头，让迪卢木多清楚地看到他眼中同样的欲望。  
“请您转个身。”黑发青年因情欲而更加低柔的声音如同羽毛一样轻柔地舔舐着库丘林的耳膜，“还是您打算就这么的坐下来？我可不希望因为疼痛而在下次遭到您的拒绝。”  
被点破了心思的狼首龇了龇牙，坐了起来。  
但是两人马上发现病床的窄小根本无法有太多的地方施展，迪卢木多想了想将涂抹伤口的软膏放到了库丘林的手上。  
“没办法，只能请您自己来了。”

青年的声音中听不出任何愧疚情绪，反而有一种隐隐约约的戏谑和期待。  
“你这小子……”赤色瞳孔倒映出黑发青年嘴角的笑意，库丘林接过软膏，“看在伤口的份上下不为例，迪卢木多。”  
青年完好的那只手缠上他的脖子，将库丘林揽往肩头。  
“下次我也会让您为我破例的，亲爱的狼首。”

药膏在肠道内化开，随着手指的进出变成湿润的水声。  
自己给自己开拓的感觉有些异样，只是库丘林没办法把所有的注意力放在身后。  
跪坐的姿势是把自己最脆弱的地方直接暴露在金眼青年面前，对方并没有放弃这个机会。  
本该支撑身体的手被对方拉住扣在一起抚慰挺立的分身，而身后渐渐泛起的酥麻让库丘林闭上眼发出呻吟。  
“您觉得可以了吗？”依然带着敬词的声音在库丘林身边询问，年轻的狼首带着些许的不满和挑衅睁开了眼。

就算以挑剔的眼光来看也只能用“完美”形容的身体动了动，库丘林扶住迪卢木多的分身，在自己的后穴磨蹭了两下之后直接坐了下去。  
充分的润滑有效减轻了进入时的产生的痛楚，库丘林只是略皱了一下眉头就让已经怒张的肉刃完全滑入了自己体内。  
这次他如愿以偿的听到迪卢木多的声音中出现了不稳的颤音。  
“我还以为……”库丘林喘息了一下，修长的手指攀上迪卢木多的脸颊，“你还可以继续忍下去。”  
“我不是苦修士，狼首。”黑发青年眯眼轻笑，“相反，我一直都很懂得在能够享受的时候尽情享受。”

手掌贴在扭动的腰肢上，犹如被光滑柔韧的肌肤吸引住。  
披散在脊背上的蓝色长发随着库丘林的动作上下起伏。  
分身在后穴内滑动的感觉引得迪卢木多的呼吸更加絮乱而粗重，但迪卢木多的视线依然紧紧锁着库丘林。  
身体与视觉上的双重盛宴，这是在其他人身上从未有过的感觉。  
也许自己已经被这个人吸引，如果他是自由的身份，一定毫不犹豫的加入库丘林的麾下吧。  
——只是这个世界，没有如果，也没有后悔。

☆☆☆☆☆

享受了一会高潮的余韵，库丘林这才动作缓慢的将迪卢木多的分身从体内抽出来。  
也许是因为全程都靠自己出力，库丘林依然懒洋洋地压在迪卢木多身上任由青年用手指卷着他的长发玩弄。  
然后他看着黑发青年低下头，含住他的耳廓。  
含糊不清的声音在库丘林耳边响起，“我不得不说……主动的您技术也无可挑剔，狼首。”

“迪卢木多。”  
随意披着上衣侧靠在床头，库丘林摸出一根烟点上，“安格斯叔叔有些消息要告诉你，听不听？”  
“Daddy？我还想请您帮我传个话，没想到您先联络过了。”黑发青年顺手将年轻的狼首往自己这边揽了揽，“不过不会对您造成麻烦吗？埃索伦先生应该在到处找您。”  
“你家Daddy早就知道我在哪了。”吸了一口烟喷出，库丘林无所谓道，“瞒过安格斯叔叔？我可从来没有这种想法。请他帮忙瞒过老爹比较简单。”  
“虽然对不起埃索伦先生，但是我也不得不说这是事实。”迪卢木多笑了笑把话题转回来，“那么Daddy有什么需要吩咐的事情吗？”

迪卢木多并没有问及拜森家的任何事。  
库丘林给他客座一类的身份正是为了这点——如果是正式的邀请迪卢木多加入狼群，那么迪卢木多的应许就等同于背叛拜森家族。  
但是显然拜森家的Sweeper没有任何背叛的理由，库丘林还没觉得自己的魅力大到能让迪卢木多毫无理由反出家族。  
那可不是请顿饭之类的小事。作为拜森家的Sweeper和干部，迪卢木多背叛家族的结果就只有两种：一是死，二是他干掉芬恩自己上位。  
显然，无论是哪一种都不是黑发青年会接受的。

“啊，他说这两天送个东西过来，然后要你用那玩意和他联系。”库丘林从迪卢木多怀里爬了起来。“神神秘秘的不知道在搞什么。”  
“Daddy一向都很谨慎。”对于安格斯的安排没有什么意外，迪卢木多看着四处找纸巾的库丘林，“抱歉，狼首。需要我来帮您清理吗？”  
腥红色的眼眯了起来，库丘林停下擦拭的动作，扭头看向笑盈盈的金眼青年。  
“我可不觉得你现在还有体力再来一发。”  
“哦——狼首，就算只用手指我也能让您再爽一次。”

迪卢木多炽热的眼神扫过库丘林结实而漂亮的臀部。  
刚才两人疯过一场的痕迹还残留在上面。  
而最后的时候迪卢木多因为太爽而直接射在了里面，所以随着库丘林爬起来的动作，无法被肠道吸收的白浊顺着股沟内侧流出了一些黏在大腿的皮肤上，显得分外情色。  
不过回答他的却是一件从天而降的衬衣，直接把迪卢木多的脸罩了个严严实实。  
“得了，你还是给我欠到伤好之后。”  
“因为一直都是自己用力所以没有high到最高点吗，狼首。”  
“有自知之明是件好事。”  
“有点打击……啊，糟糕，我只向店长先生请了一天假。”  
“……你的重点完全搞错了吧！小子！”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter. 07

“店长，Credo今天也没来店里嘛。”  
Genlty内，短短几个月就被新人从头牌的位子上拉下来的第二名和汉克说道，声音里带了一点自己都没察觉到的轻松。  
只不过这种程度还瞒不过汉克。Genlty的水准作为指派的负责人他比任何人都清楚之前自己的店里都是些什么货色。  
“Jes，我以前就说过，你要想在这里活得长一点嘴巴就要闭紧一些。”汉克放下手里的玻璃杯，“Credo的事情你就别操心了。”

话虽然是这么说，但是汉克心里却没底。那个青年是狼首亲自送来的，而且还不是放任不管的那种。  
作为狼群的老人汉克对群狼之首的习性还算了解，正因为如此才不能轻易判定那个有着“祸国殃民”一般外貌的黑发青年究竟是什么身份。  
要是今天也没来的话要不要通知狼首一声……虽然上面的房间东西都还在，但是在这个城市里突然蒸发掉一两个人再正常不过。

“店长，有你的电话。”  
上个月刚来店里，还在做杂役的新人托着有着仿古外形的无绳电话走到店长面前，汉克不得不暂时停止自己的思考，拿起话筒。  
“您好，这里是Genlty的店长。”  
“您是说……？”  
“好的，我知道了，那么一会见。”  
放下电话的汉克明显的松了一口气，但是神情中又隐约有些失望。  
Jes不失时机的凑上来，“店长，出了什么事情？”  
“没什么。”看着完全不听话的店内成员，汉克皱了皱眉头，“别好奇太多。”

☆☆☆☆☆

终于获得了“出院”许可的迪卢木多环视着自己被送到的新房间。  
“那么……这里是？”  
迪卢木多环视四周，房间的装修算不上特别豪华，但是也绝对称不上简朴。按照行车的时间推断他们还没走出皇冠区，在这个地区能上这种档次的房子可不是太多。  
显然库丘林也不打算卖关子，蓝发的狼首径直在迪卢木多旁边坐下，“我家。”  
“哈？”这个答案显然不在迪卢木多预料的范围内，一向游刃有余的Sweeper发出了惊讶的声音。  
“准确的说是我房间的隔壁。既然你的新工作是我的保镖……”  
“这只是对外说法吧。”迪卢木多暧昧的眨了眨眼。  
“而且接受了安格斯叔叔的拜托。”

“这个答案完全不是我期待的啊，狼首。”  
“那么你在期待什么，迪卢木多。啊，烟又没了。”  
“您抽得太多了。”黑发青年摇摇头。  
“少废话你的放哪了？”打量了一下迪卢木多的打扮，库丘林伸手直接摸向迪卢木多的裤子口袋。“啊，有了。”  
掏出看过好几次的银色烟盒从里面抖出一根烟叼在嘴上，库丘林摸索打火机的瞬间发现了不对劲。“擦！你小子在烟盒里面放的什么？”

“香烟形状的戒烟糖哦，狼首。”看着库丘林皱着眉头把戒烟糖丢掉跑去客厅拿了一包新的香烟回来，迪卢木多忍不住笑了起来。  
“喂小子你越来越过分了，之前是女人抽的烟这次干脆换成小孩子的糖果了吗！”  
“这可不是小孩子的糖果，狼首。”迪卢木多收起烟盒，“而且您只是要借用香烟思考问题的话，我觉得戒烟糖也很有效。”  
“香烟是男人的浪漫，这可不是什么糖果能代替的。”凑到迪卢木多面前，库丘林盯着那双金眸，“而且小子，你又不是不抽烟的人。”

“因为狼首你喜欢的香烟会留下不必要的味道。”黑发青年微微侧脸躲开库丘林喷过的雾气，“有些时候会成为致命的关键点。”  
“说得你好像经历过。”库丘林想到了什么，站起来从房间的柜子里摸出一把手枪丢给迪卢木多。“拿着。”  
“唔？”  
“你那把是安格斯叔叔的特制品吧？我早该想到了，能做出这种违规玩意还喜欢搞得花里胡哨的也只有他了。”库丘林看着玩把着枪的迪卢木多，“虽然不是定作品，不过你的话恐怕是什么都能用吧。”

“啊，这点没错。”迪卢木多抛了抛枪，“和平时用的重量倒是差不多。不过就这么交给我可以吗？”  
“有什么不行？”库丘林挑了挑眉，“就算给你枪你也不会对我开枪的。”  
“真是自信啊，狼首。”  
迪卢木多抬头看着蓝发青年，对方血红色的眼睛中倒映着黑洞洞的枪口。  
“下次说这话之前先把保险栓拉开怎么样？”  
“呵。”随手把枪丢到身后的床上，迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，“您不是问我为什么吗？十七岁那年，我就是这么追到那个家伙的。”

“你打算说出来吗迪卢木多？”  
“和家族的关系并不大，而且对象是您的话……偶尔说说实话也没关系呢。”  
“那时候也是我用枪指着他的头，而我自己也被他指着胸口。”  
“结果你开枪了。”  
“啊，半个脑袋在面前消失掉的场面就算我也没看过很多次啊，狼首。当然他也开了枪，差一点就打穿了心脏。”  
“那个应该被叫做父亲的家伙也是个烟不离手的家伙，”拜森家的Sweeper讽刺地撇了一下嘴角，“所以无论怎么隐匿也逃不出我的追踪。”

库丘林眯起了眼，“小子，以你的年龄来说学得也太专精了吧。”  
他没说出的潜台词是就算迪卢木多身为拜森家的Sweeper，显然也会得太多了。正常受教育的人可没法在17岁的时候学习到那么多不该学的东西。  
他话中的意思迪卢木多当然不会听不出来，对于这个问题黑发的青年只是伸手从库丘林的嘴边抽走了烟，慢慢地吸了一口。  
“我没进过学校，从我能认字开始在Daddy身边就接受着和普通人无缘的教育，离开达兰家之后也同样如此。”  
“所以，您是一位领袖。而我只是一把有用的枪。对Daddy，对芬恩，对您——全都一样。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“您的办公室……真是令人大开眼界。”  
临时加入狼群的Sweeper跟随库丘林进入“办公点”的时候，一时间也只能挤出这句话来形容自己的感觉。  
对于已经不能用乱七八糟来形容的房间，一向不认为自己有洁癖最多有点整理癖的迪卢木多挣扎了好一会终于收起自己的诧异，露出一脸下定决心的表情向狼首建议。  
“您没有考虑过请人来收拾一下吗？”  
“啊？为什么要收拾啊，这里又不脏。”把自己陷在椅子中的蓝发狼首回应道。  
虽然某种意义上来说库丘林并没有说错。  
能看见地板的位置，家具和摆设品，窗户和窗台等等——除掉那些毫无规律堆放的“东西们”之外，视线所及的范围看不到灰尘。

但是，这不是脏的问题——迪卢木多默默在心里吐槽。  
作为拜森家的Sweeper，黑发青年曾经光明正大或者使用各种手段拜访过不少家族和组织首脑的办公室，但是能让他发出感慨的只有这么一间。  
比如说窗户下面的那堆书单从厚度和高度上来说已经可以抵挡一会机枪扫射了吧，虽然实际上完全不可行。  
至于桌面上和兵人、手办、香烟盒、看了一半的杂志，不知道是多少天的报纸混在一起的文件夹、报告书一类的东西……想从这种地方找出重要资料，就算是一流的商业间谍也得花上点时间。  
……倒是防盗的好方法。不过就算这么想，该说的还是要说。  
“我觉得整洁这个词里，脏不脏这个问题只占了一半，狼首。”迪卢木多拉开办公室的门对外面值班的狼群成员打了个招呼，“麻烦你们拿几个纸箱来。”  
他回头又确定了一下办公室里的状态，补充道“最大号，十个。顺便再拿一些小的过来。”

库丘林撑着脸颊，看向已经开始挽袖子的迪卢木多。  
“我说小子，虽然你是清道夫（Sweeper），你也不至于真的给我打扫办公室吧？好歹你在我这里临时挂得可是bodyguard而不是家政钟点工吧？”  
“啊，我对做家政钟点工也没兴趣。”迪卢木多已经把目标放到了桌子上，“但是想到以后有很长一段时间呆在这个办公室里，我就觉得我有必要给这里做个整理归类。”  
“不整理也不会死啦！”  
“您说得对，但是我会忍不住一把火把这里给烧了。”  
“老子可没想收个纵火狂当bodyguard啊！”  
“您这个办公室能把稍微有些整理习惯的人都逼成纵火狂的，狼首。”

最终库丘林也没成功的阻止迪卢木多开始收拾他的“宝库”。  
虽然他很想直接抽身走人免得面对接下来的兵荒马乱，但是迪卢木多表示如果他不在，那么他也必须得离开。  
而且在年轻的Sweeper不能打开狼群相关的资料文件的情况下，库丘林也不想被丢了什么不该丢的东西。

迪卢木多收拾的动作很麻利。  
看起来一副贵公子模样的黑发青年显然比表面上更擅长打扫，这显然不是什么兴趣使然。  
所谓的Sweeper每次行动不光扫除的是别人的生命，同时也扫除了自己的痕迹。  
这样的细心让他们擅长做任何需要耐心的事情，比如说把一屋子的各种“垃圾”分门别类的丢进准备好的箱子里。  
不过库丘林的办公室中显然不只有一般办公室内的东西。

那些兵人和爆乳美女的可脱手办之类的暂且不提，从书堆下面，柜子的夹缝，抽屉深处以及报纸堆等等地方捞出一堆过期杂志的迪卢木多挑了挑眉。  
“我不知道您还有收集过期杂志的习惯。”看了封面上的丰乳肥臀搔姿弄首的美女一会，迪卢木多顺手把杂志往作为垃圾分类的箱子里丢过去。  
“喂！你干什么！”从椅子上跳起来三步并作两步抢回杂志的库丘林怒瞪一脸无辜的黑发青年。  
“已经过期了。”  
“靠，这种杂志有过期一说吗！”  
“我从来没有想过您会喜欢碧娜丝·昂娜这种三线肉弹明星。”  
“老子的品味不用你来说教，小子！丰乳肥臀是男人的情趣，你这种会做出男性比较好的家伙不能理解也是当然的。”

库丘林对迪卢木度比了一个中指，黑发青年脸上还挂着好脾气的笑容，下一秒就抢到了库丘林面前。  
“不对哦，狼首。男人的欲求针对其实是不分男女的。”漂亮的脸在库丘林眼前放大，迪卢木多的呼吸拂过他的感官。  
“您现在可以把这些东西都丢掉了。既然我这段时间需要一直在您的身边，那么您就可以把这些玩意都处理掉。就算只用手帮您也绝对比您对着色情杂志打手枪来得爽哦？”

金色的眼底流转着奇异的色彩，就像在诱惑库丘林一般。  
年轻的狼首撇了撇嘴角，顺手操起丢在一边的牛津词典敲在了黑发青年的头上。  
“给老子死一边去。”  
“真过分。”  
“怎么，不服气来打啊？”  
“您确定？”  
“靠你小子真动手吗！”

门外，值班的狼群对着办公室内传出的各种滚地撞桌子的声音露出心领神会的表情。  
“狼首的新情人挺热情嘛。”  
“的确很热情，你说我们要不要先下去？”  
“唔，可是多久以后再回来是个问题吧。”  
——然后所有的对话都被门内的咆哮声打断了。  
“混蛋小子们！你们都在胡说什么！”

“您该不会真的打算一天二十四小时让我徘徊在您旁边吧。”等把库丘林办公室里的“垃圾”都交给狼群们再确认一遍会不会有丢错的重要文件之后，迪卢木多这才开始准备谈一下自己的正事。  
回答他的是库丘林近乎于哀怨的眼神——群狼之首正在哀悼他那些被当废纸扫进了打包箱里的杂志。  
“你居然连我好不容易弄到的创刊号都丢掉了！”  
显然Sweeper不为所动，“请稍微如同清扫您的办公室一样清扫一下您的思想，狼首。”  
“你有资格说我吗混账小子！！”库丘林“啪”的一声推开座椅站起来，抓住迪卢姆多衬衫的衣领摇晃。  
“唔……”似乎是仔细思考了一会，有着一张无论对于男女都会觉得“漂亮”的脸蛋的黑发青年露出犹如情人一般的甜蜜笑容，“起码我从来不用对着杂志靠着自己的左手来解决情欲问题。”  
“……滚吧你这个童年丧失的家伙！”

被文件夹砸出去的Sweeper一边抗议至少把那些恶趣味的手办都给库丘林保留了下来，一边顺势退出了办公室。  
虽然没有明说，不过趁势离开的迪卢木多和动手砸人的库丘林心里都明白同一件事情。  
——基于库丘林对安格斯的承诺，他不能让迪卢木多离开自己的视线范围。但是迪卢木多并非真的成为了狼群的一员，他依旧是拜森家的人，所以无论从哪个方面来说他都不应该接触到狼群的“工作”。  
这是一个两难的问题，但是库丘林显然找到了一个解决的方式。

砸到迪卢木多头上的文件夹里夹着一台超薄电话和一张信用卡，就在他翻看的同时处于开机状态的电话震动了起来。  
虽然没有名字显示不过迪卢木多自然知道能打电话来的人是谁。  
“狼首。如果您现在就想我了，我刚走到楼梯口前面。”  
“看着你我就知道老爹有多惨了。”电话那边的声音传了过来，“想到这里我就略感安慰。”  
“您其实可以更加安慰一些，因为比起安格斯父亲我简直就像一名纯洁如天使的少年。”  
“得了别让我吐，迪卢木多。”库丘林对着电话吐槽道，“你是天使地狱都该空了。几件事交代，爱听不听随你。”  
“洗耳恭听，狼首。”

“第一、别离开狼群的活动范围。你要知道安格斯叔叔当时说的可是你要是再多一个伤口，他就直接把我的下落卖给老爹。”  
“我相信埃索伦先生一定会以最快速度杀到这里来。”  
“正因为如此你最好不要走出我的势力范围。虽然不知道盯上你这早该死一万次的小子的究竟是谁，但是你最好还是乖一些。”  
“为了大家好”这句话库丘林没有说出来，但是听筒的对面传来的带着笑意的“是，我会乖一点”让他有点无可奈何。

迪卢木多倒是没有继续纠结这个问题，而是将注意力放到了新拿到的信用卡上，“那么，我可以问一下您怎么给我办的信用卡吗？”  
“什么给你办的，那是我的备用卡，备用。”狼首的声音显得有些有气无力，“你小子也太小心了，之前进来纽卡迪亚这边的时候就用的假身份吧？那身份还在系统里面没注销，就算想给你再弄一个全新身份也够麻烦的。”  
“的确，而且您还不知道接下来的发展该怎么处理我，所以也就懒得麻烦了对吗？”  
库丘林当然没有否认迪卢木多的猜测。“虽然用得你的名字，不过挂钩户头是我的账户。这样比给你再弄个身份容易多了。”  
“您知道吗，狼首。”听筒中传来Sweeper诚恳的声音，“您让我有种被您包养的错觉。”  
“哦？”年轻的狼首敲打着办公桌笑得特别大声，“真难得，你总算说了句真话还说在了点子上。”

最后按照库丘林的指示，在一个储物柜里……老实说迪卢木度见过各式各样藏东西的方式，但是狼群的领袖显然连藏东西都很有自己的风格。  
看着被某本男性杂志中送的封面女郎海报糊得花花绿绿的储物柜，年轻的Sweeper一边默念着“这才叫藏于集市”一边从里面取出了改装过的武装皮带。  
不过，还是得说……太夸张了。这完全是重火力配备了吧？  
黑发青年试着拎了一下，以他的力气单手都差点举不起来这条皮带。  
最后迪卢木多想了想，只从上面下下两个弹匣就按照打开的步骤将东西锁了回去。

“虽说不应该离开狼群的活动范围……”黑发青年将弹匣利落地收到怀里，低声自言自语，“但是该去的现场总得回去看看。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter. 08  
对于拜森家年轻的Sweeper来说，危险是一种与生俱来随时在他身边徘徊的东西。  
即使只是训练，黑发青年也会让自己处于一种危险的环境来磨练自己的反应力，可以说对于“危险”迪卢木多从未感觉到害怕，反而有种征服的欲望。  
所以，对于自己上了狼群之首这件事情年轻人没有丝毫意外的想法，相反的如果库丘林没有这个意思，在接触了一段时间之后迪卢木多也会替自己制造出机会。  
也许对于正常的人生而言，离开安格斯身边只有十四岁的迪卢木多还应该是个介于单纯、懵懂和少年人的狡猾之间的未成年人。  
但是对于年轻的Sweeper来说，正是因为安格斯无底线的宠爱才让他提前学会了很多不该学的东西。  
例如伪装思想和表情，例如如何完美的周旋在年长者们之间，例如如何对付来自安格斯亲生儿女们的恶意。  
有些时候迪卢木多甚至会怀疑“宠溺”其实也是安格斯父亲对自己训练的一部分，即使所有人都不这么认为。  
——但是最好的骗术师，是在愿意揭晓答案之前，连自己都能欺骗的人。

异常的生活方式造就了现在的迪卢木多，但他觉得自己并没有什么可抱怨的。  
毕竟如果不是达兰家的收养，拜森家的承认——就以自己亲生父母那种情况，说不定自己早就被丢进了哪个城市的下城区当雏妓卖了。  
即使是在达兰家成长的这么多年，生下他的那位女性也从未自己前来见过自己的第一个儿子。而血缘上的父亲——对于迪卢木多来说那就是个笑话，还是听者流泪闻者伤心当事人却能一笑了之的那种笑话。  
当然，征服危险这种事情需要的不仅仅是天赋，少不了的还有后天的训练。  
没有人会在面对死亡和危险的时候祈祷运气，即使运气也是实力的一部分，但真相信运气就能左右一切那是Game或者Animation，绝不是他们这种人生活的世界。  
在亡命之徒行走的世界，只有所有人都能看到的实力，才是真正可以依赖的东西。  
——磨砺过的直觉远远比虚无缥缈的运气要来的可信。

迪卢木多精通一个“清扫者”该精通的一切东西，但是Sweeper不是那些旧式小说中描写的西部英雄，只要两把枪和一匹马就能走遍天涯。  
实际上，无论是大扫除还是定点清理都需要充分的后勤和装备支援。  
只不过在拜森家的据点已经被人连根从纽卡迪斯拔出的情况下，迪卢木多无法获得任何来自己方的支援。拜森家的清道夫可不会傻到相信狼群能给他提供足够的后勤。  
事实上在那天晚上，库丘林会把他打包带走已经是一件非常意外的事情。  
老实说迪卢木多一开始以为是皇冠区——不，现在来说是卫星区最大的黑帮领导者其实只是个脑子抽风的热血青年，但是明显对方不是。  
虽然从表面上来看群狼之首行事方式和小心谨慎完全不沾边，但是那只是一种表象。  
就和迪卢木多追逐危险一样，狼群之首寻求的是刺激。  
——事实证明所有能作为“领袖”的人，都不可能是什么傻子。

不能和以往一样完全隐蔽行动，迪卢木多采取了现下能做到的最好方式前往自己的目的地。  
在没有支援的情况下，最简单的隐蔽方式就是将自己完全融入人群，借用人流来隐藏自己的意图。  
从卫星区到城区的距离并不短暂，没有自己的车那么就选择公共交通工具，如何让自己在人潮中变得不显眼对于迪卢木多才是课题。  
不过黑发的年轻人早就会用简单的工具来遮掩自己的外貌然后融入人群，要不他走到哪里都是惹眼的存在。  
目的地是离市区中心两个街区的建筑物，也就是前段日子的新闻头条报道过的贸易公司，现在只剩下一堆还没修缮的半废墟的拜森家据点。

迪卢木多当然没有冒然进入废墟去寻找线索。  
敢动拜森家的势力不会毛躁得只过几天就放弃对这里的监视。对于残存的小楼，迪卢木多只是远远的看了一眼就拐入对街的一栋民房。  
纽卡迪斯是个年轻的城市，而市中心附近街区的房子不是新的也仅是半新不旧，并没有什么古老建筑。  
迪卢木多拐入的楼是一套大约有十年左右历史的高层公寓建筑，在这个街区中不算特别突出，却也能当做制高点使用。

当时决定了据点之后，迪卢木多就将这栋公寓的最高层买了下来作为拜森家的另一个不对外的秘密据点。  
公寓内一切完好，但这并不会让迪卢木多放松警惕。  
屋子里的摆设很简单，迪卢木多只是扫过一遍就确定没有人回到过这里。  
跟着他来纽卡迪斯的都是拜森家年轻一辈中对家族忠心耿耿的精锐，没有人回转这套公寓只意味着两种可能。  
一是除了自己以外的人都死光了，第二种可能就是这里已经被发现。  
无论哪一种，都代表着“极度危险”。

黑发青年的呼吸变得稍微粗重了一些。  
并不是因为紧张，而是因为兴奋。  
危险迫近犹如一剂肾上腺激素，让年轻的Sweeper全身的机能都高速运转起来。  
但是他也知道对方不会在这里就动手，毕竟这间公寓还是一个完美的饵。  
漂亮的嘴角勾起迷人的弧度，迪卢木多离开公寓楼，向皇冠区的方向开始移动。  
在青年的感觉范围里，他完全可以肯定对方已经上钩。  
——尾巴，已经跟在背后。

借用交通工具离开闹市区的范围，迪卢木多到达了市区通往卫星区的边缘地带。  
这些“边缘区域”是纽卡迪斯最混乱的位置，同时迪卢木多也发现那些“尾巴”并没有跟丢他的行踪，反而增加了人手。  
“大概是九人，没有狙击手。”年轻的Sweeper转入一条小巷。  
背后被他捕捉到的脚步声犹豫了一下却没有跟进来，而是向后退去。  
“虽然不知道是真的没有狙击手还是来不及调过来，不过没有狙击手的话，优势可是我的呢……现在才想到绕路包围这种事情实在是太晚了。”  
黑发青年一边喃喃自语一边抬头看了看两边的墙壁，没有任何犹豫的，迪卢木多攀了上去，静静潜伏在一处视线的死角。

犹如他所料，追踪他的人兵分两路从小巷的前后出现。  
不过前三后四的影子让迪卢木多知道踏入范围的只有七人。  
“啧啧，果然是谨慎的家伙在指挥。”  
从跟着他穿过了半个市区的行事风格，迪卢木多早就知道对方一定有个异常谨慎的指挥。现在的情况不过是从旁佐证了这一点。  
“算了，本来想一网打尽的，看来要多花点时间了。”  
直接放弃了原定计划的青年举起了手枪，从上往下瞄准了其中一人。

第一二声枪响如果在外行人耳力听起来或许会被误认为一声枪声，黑发的Sweeper开局得利是不争的事实。  
两朵飞溅的血花代表两名黑衣追踪者的倒下，迪卢木多的位置也同时暴露给了追击者。  
倾泻而来的弹雨或许会堵住他人的退路，不过对于已经考量好退路的青年来说也只是回避过了第一波之后立刻借用遮挡滑下了制高点。  
接下来等着那些追击者的是一场单方面的屠杀。

虽然携带的弹药量并不大，不过对于迪卢木多来说对付剩下的五人完全够用。  
黑发青年的攻击异常精准，手中的枪械每一次喷出火花都能对对手造成打击。  
只不过对方也不是什么泛泛之辈，从躲避的动作上迪卢木多就能判断出这些人是职业的暗杀者。  
这让枪战结束的时间又增加了一些，而这种意外让迪卢木多并不开心。  
每多延长一分钟难以掌控的变化就多一些，以至于青年全歼掉跟踪自己的“尾巴”的时候，脸上并没有什么愉快的表情。

“真是大手笔。”  
迪卢木多从尸体上摸出另一把适合的手枪和匕首，然后看了看周围确定没有留下什么能确认自己身份的痕迹之后退出了小巷。  
对方的指挥者当然不会太远，但是最后打掉对方通讯器的时候迪卢木多慢了一点，剩下的两人要逃走的话，黑发青年不认为自己能追得上。  
身上宽松的帽衫沾了不少血迹，血腥味刺激着人类天性中属于“猎杀者”的那一部分本能，金色的眼睛扫过周围，终于在远处发现一抹异样的影子。  
“抓到了。”

剩下的两人自然也不是迪卢木多的对手。干净利落的干掉其中之一后，黑发青年玩起了猫抓老鼠的游戏。  
当然不是为了自己的趣味，而是他需要一个活口来询问情报。  
拜森家的情报网已经和他完全断开，而奥斯卡的传言让迪卢木多知道家族中出现了变故。  
所以他只是选择了最简单的方式——用自己为诱饵，引出那些想要杀他的家伙，然后生擒一个来获取自己需要的情报。  
Sweeper精通得可不仅仅只是“清扫的方式”。

“嘿伙计，后面已经没路了。”  
黑发青年对着被他逼进死路的指挥官打了个招呼。  
对方能及时使用的武器已经被他打落在地，而迪卢木多手中的匕首正顶在他的喉咙上。  
青年打招呼的声音刻意带上了故乡的口音，但是被胁迫的追踪者却毫无反应。  
被安格斯教养到十四岁的青年有自信判断出对方是真的毫无反应还是可以压抑，但最后的结果让他失望。  
——是前者，这些人不过是被雇佣的而不是直接受命于幕后人。

那这样想要撬开对方的嘴就比较麻烦了，迪卢木多心不在焉地微微缩回了匕首，准备将对方彻底制服然后带到合适的地方再审讯。  
但只是抽回手的那个瞬间，看似已经丧失了抵抗能力的追击者突然动了起来，不退反进扑向黑发青年。  
反常的事情必有蹊跷，更何况迪卢木多心中警铃大作。  
青年一个滑步躲过了对方的扑击，顺势一脚踢出将对方踹出的同时自己向相反的方向翻滚了数步，缩进墙角的金属垃圾箱后。  
随后小型爆弹爆炸造成的火光和声效证实了他预感的正确性，这让青年带着死里逃生的庆幸确定了对方的身份。  
“是哈桑……那群疯子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“喂，我说你们还没找到那个死小子的下落吗？”狼群的临时会议室里，蓝发狼首的表情只能用“暴躁”来形容了。  
没办法，自从迪卢木多离开皇冠区并且甩掉了狼群的眼线之后，再得到的消息就是靠近皇冠区的边缘地带发生了小规模的枪战——再然后就是爆炸案了。  
从自家老爹那里了解过安格斯手段的库丘林完全不怀疑如果迪卢木多在交付给自己的时候出了什么事情的话，安格斯会采取怎样的手段。  
或许会看在卢格的面子上不公开做些什么，但是被安格斯盯上这件事本身比“遭到报复”产生的精神压力要大多了。

“大哥！入口处的眼线有消息了！”桌子的另一边拿着电话的一名狼群成员喊道。  
库丘林三步并作两步冲了过去抢过电话，“喂？找到那混账了？已经过了路口随便找了一家旅馆？卧槽他XX的给我堵住门我这就过来！”  
随手把行动电话甩进旁边小弟的手里，库丘林转头吩咐道，“给我查清楚那群人还有爆炸的事情，如果你们找不到头绪就联络‘骑士团’。”  
“啊？真要找他们吗大哥。”显然在狼群中负责情报的核心成员并不喜欢和库丘林口中的“骑士团”打交道，不过他只看了一眼库丘林的表情就立刻立正站好，“是，我知道了。”

于是，在处理了自己一身血迹的衣服换上了干净衬衣之后，想要离开旅馆的迪卢木多被气势汹汹的库丘林直接堵在了小旅馆的大厅里面。  
对于实际统治着皇冠区的狼群之首，旅馆老板直接离开柜台上楼锁门，将一楼小小的空间留给库丘林处理私事。  
显然迪卢木多未曾预料到自己会面对盛怒中的库丘林。  
不过黑发青年只是稍许皱了一下眉，就恢复了平日的表情。“您这样让我很惶恐，狼首。”  
即使俗话说伸手不打笑脸人，但是库丘林一瞬间还是有把眼前这家伙的笑脸揍到哭的冲动，只不过想想之后安格斯的反应，他还是理智地按下了冲动，但是这不代表他会让迪卢木多轻易过关。  
“少用这套敷衍我，小子。现在老老实实给我把事情说清楚。”

☆☆☆☆☆

即使是“边缘区域”，但是发生爆炸这种事情依旧会惊动警方。  
再无法无天的城市里，也总有那么几个想要坚持属于平民正义的警察。  
接到报案后立刻赶到现场的刑警艾米亚正是其中之一。  
艾米亚的父亲卫宫切嗣是一名检察官，而他的弟弟卫宫士郎也即将从警校毕业，可以说卫宫一家都投身于“伸张正义”的事业中。  
只不过虽然抱有同样的理想，但是也不代表卫宫兄弟能和睦相处就是了。

“啊，前辈！”站在警戒线内，穿着白色大褂，有着一头漂亮紫色长发的女性看到艾米亚的同时挥了挥手。  
“樱。”越过警戒线进入现场，艾米亚仔细看了看地上已经只能看出碎块的尸体，“这种场合为难你了。”  
“人手不够嘛。”被叫做“樱”的女性笑了笑，“虽然只是见习但是我也是法医哦，这种程度还是没问题的。”  
对少女的说法只是笑了笑，艾米亚没有多说什么。不过就算不说，他也记得第一天来报道的樱在第一次接触到一具高度腐烂的尸体时候的表情。  
只不过法医这个职业能坚持下来，就说明这名女性没有表面看起来那么柔弱。

“有没有什么发现？”  
“很抱歉前辈，暂时还没有发现任何物品可以证实死者的身份。不过也没有发现有第二名受害者。”樱指了指地上的碎片，“这些都是一个人的东西。”  
“这样……”艾米亚又一次检查了地面，一些痕迹吸引了他的注意力。  
边缘地区的地面当然不会像城区那样完整，案发的这条小巷水泥地面早就开裂，露出了不少泥土。  
虽然爆炸破坏了不少痕迹，艾米亚还是在一处裸露的泥土地面上发现了一道不自然的划痕。  
“第二个人……”钢灰色的眼睛投到堵住小巷，有数人高的铁丝网上。  
网的另一边是环绕纽卡迪斯城区的河流，而河流的对面正是狼群盘踞的皇冠区。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter. 09

被堵在旅馆中的迪卢木多露出略微无奈的神情看着堵在面前的库丘林。  
“虽然说我的工作就是呆在您旁边，但是您这么堵在这里的话，会影响您的工作。”  
显然堵着他的那位根本不买这个帐，或者说库丘林根本不想给好脸色给眼前这个家伙。  
“有人在五个小时前和我说过会‘乖一些’，然后五个小时后我差点收到那个和我信誓旦旦的家伙变成碎片的消息……你说这种人我还该不该放他一个人在外面乱跑？”  
“唔……”似乎是认真思考了一下，金眼的青年诚恳地接过话题，“我觉得您不用太操心，既然是成年人自然可以为自己的行为负责任，所以……”  
还没说完迪卢木多的头上就挨了重重的一下。  
揍人的那个收回手之后直接丢出一句，“我听着呢，你接着扯。”

听到这句话黑发青年直接抬头看了天花板。“您都这么说了还叫我说些什么？‘我已经安全回来了您就大人大量我们回家’这样吗？”  
“原来你还有自知之明啊小子。”赤红的眼盯着迪卢木多，库丘林撇了一下嘴角，“记住你现在的人身安全都是我的责任——要是你身上哪里再多出一个洞的话，你信不信安格斯叔叔绝对会在我身上开同样数量的洞？”  
“……”迪卢木多犹豫了一下，还是把“不信”两个字咽了回去。  
虽然他对养父会做些什么从来都没有预测成功过，但是这并不妨碍库丘林话中的真实性。  
或者说，要他去猜谁的心思都可以，就是别让他去揣摩安格斯的。  
——因为达兰家的二号人物往往会做出出乎所有人意料的事情。

看着迪卢木多露出了一脸“我知道了”的模样，库丘林翻了个白眼。  
“我说，蒂露小姐——”  
“是迪卢木多，狼首。如果您再用那个称呼，我就继续称呼您‘先生’了。”金眼青年歪着头，“不过您一定有兴趣的话，我不介意穿套洋装给您欣赏一下，真的。”  
“哦？好啊，那现在就让人给你送一套过来好了。”库丘林摸了摸下巴，“虽然肩宽和腰围都不对，不过我倒是很好奇最终效果——”  
看了库丘林兴致勃勃的样子好一会才确定好像一不小心搬石头砸了自己脚的迪卢木多挫败地叹了一口气，“还是算了。您有兴趣看，我可没兴趣被人当人妖。”

库丘林“咳”了一声掩饰自己的得意，群狼之首抱着胳膊踱了几步，“虽然狼群不可能帮你，不过既然你现在是我的责任，以老爹和安格斯叔叔的关系，我倒是不介意用个人的名义帮你一把。”  
“请不要做出让狼群和您自己都为难的事情，狼首。”迪卢木多果断拒绝了这个提议，“现在的您已经没法代表您自己，或者说，您从来都不能代表您一个人。”  
“说到这种话题的时候倒是相当明智嘛，那就不要给我添麻烦啊？小子。”库丘林干脆伸手抓住迪卢木多垂下的一缕额发扯了扯，看着对方条件反射地捂住自己的前发。

“请您不要这样。”迪卢木多控诉着抓住库丘林的手，“我会在保证安全的情况下处理那些事情的。”  
“完全、没有任何可信度的保证。”库丘林摇摇头。不过年轻的狼首也知道现在他不可能管住眼前这个家伙，“今天的事情就不予计较，至于以后那也要看你和安格斯叔叔联系之后的结论。不过你要记得几件事。”  
“第一，既然你认为你还欠我不少东西，那么就记得还掉欠债之前不要先挂掉了。”  
迪卢木多点了点头，“我并没有忘记，狼首。”  
“第二，我知道你原来基本都在城区活动，不过皇冠区对面的那一块手脚给我干净点。那边的负责人是个麻烦家伙……卫宫切嗣这个名字你听过吧？”

迪卢木多当然听过这个名字。  
或者说在拜森家进军纽卡迪斯之前，这个男人的资料就已经摆在过迪卢木多的面前。  
对于黑手党来说，最麻烦的莫过于坚持正义、不择手段、做事果决且又不能暗杀了事的那种存在。  
很可惜，卫宫切嗣就是这种类型的人。  
油盐不进软硬不吃，当然也不会接受所谓的“黑白平衡”的说法，那种固执己见的态度让拜森家的Sweeper都怀疑过他究竟是怎样爬上如今的位置。  
不得不说，卫宫切嗣这个男人的能力自然不会止步于一个城市的检察官，但是正因为他的个性和坚持才让他无法再更进一步。  
不过在迪卢木多的认知里面，那个男人如果爬得更高反而对他们的威胁会更少，所以说不定那一位是为了自己的理念而停留在这个地方也说不定。

和所有家族被派来的先锋一样，迪卢木多对于卫宫切嗣这个人也毫无办法。  
唯一的区别就在于当他发现这个男人是真的无法攻陷之后，他直接绕开卫宫切嗣可能插手的范围，而不是选择和那人死磕。  
“那位连边缘区域也插手了吗？”  
如果只看迪卢木多现在的神情，那么谁都会以为他是个无辜的，只是被卷入了一些不好事件但是本质依旧纯良的青年。  
但是他每句话下的潜台词都瞒不过库丘林。  
“不，不是他，是个和他有关系的家伙，盯着狼群已经很久了，某种意义上比卫宫切嗣本人还麻烦。”  
“警察？”  
“而且是他儿子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

拉紧的百叶窗后是一间布置得丝毫没有人气的办公室。  
所有的东西被精简到最低，而房间内仅存的柜子和客用靠背椅有一种是不是用来防弹所以才被保留的错觉。  
实际上这么说也并没有错。  
卫宫切嗣这个男人是一个没有任何生活情趣的家伙，就算认识他最久的人也只会表示他全部的生活情趣已经献给了他的太太和女儿，以至于没有丝毫给自己留下。  
就是一个如此无趣的家伙，却是整个纽卡迪斯执法机构中最难啃的硬骨头。  
即使已经升任了检察官，卫宫切嗣看起来依旧是一条可以随时出击的猎犬。  
就算他的身体已经毁在作警察时最后的一个大案上，但是没有人能怀疑他的能力有所减弱。

单调的电话铃打破了办公室中沉重的空气，卫宫切嗣伸手提起话筒。“喂。”  
“老爹。”  
从话筒另一边传来的声音让卫宫切嗣从昏昏欲睡的状态中清醒了过来，“查到什么了艾米亚。”  
“嗯，确认了，是哈桑。”艾米亚回答道，“但是目标是谁还不能确认。哈桑的目标可能逃进了皇冠区。”  
“卫星区吗……”  
“我们的警力覆盖不到那边。管理皇冠区的是‘狼群’。”

对于长子的汇报卫宫切嗣皱了下眉头。虽然‘狼群’的名声早有耳闻，但是警方一直没掌握到什么确切的线索。  
胡乱抓捕反而会造成皇冠区的治安下降和居民们的不满。  
或者说除了城区之外，纽卡迪斯的警方对卫星区的掌控无限趋近于零。  
“在没有提出检证之前，不要乱动艾米亚。”  
“啊，放心吧老爹，我又不是士郎那小子。”电话那边传来低低的笑声，接着传来的是长子一连串的反叮嘱。  
“倒是你老爹，不要听到是哈桑就打算去查谁是他们的中间人。这种事情交给我就好，比起玩命你现在更需要休养，知道吗？”  
对着话筒干笑了两声，卫宫切嗣挂上了电话。  
“……纽卡迪斯，又要乱起来了。”

☆☆☆☆☆

黑色的轿车平稳的行驶在回到地下酒吧的路上。  
库丘林和迪卢木多并排坐在后座，年轻的Sweeper现在乖得像只兔子。  
“你已经知道袭击你的是谁了？”靠在椅背上，库丘林斜眼看着迪卢木多。  
“是哈桑。”金眼青年露出头痛的表情，“真糟糕，不知道哪个对手买动了这群疯子呢。”  
“极端原教主义者，你还真是能惹上不该惹的麻烦。”  
“多谢夸奖，”眨巴着眼睛，迪卢木多摆出认真的表情，“但是我觉得我的麻烦都是遇到您之后开始无限放大呢。”  
“喂喂小子，这句话是什么意思？”  
“意思是您大概是我的命中克星？”

一边无视驾车的狼群成员一边斗嘴的两人在到达“巢穴”的时候终于停了下来。  
被迪卢木多这么一折腾天色早就已经黑了下来，现在正是酒吧最热闹的时间。  
不过——显然今天的热闹有些不对。  
负责保安的外围成员正围在门口，将一名试图宣教的牧师隔离在进出的人群之外。  
“怎么了这是。”库丘林插着口袋踱步过去，后面亦步亦趋的是迪卢木多。  
“啊——迷途的羔羊——”  
穿着得和这地方格格不入的传教者显然看出了这群人中的地位差别直接迎了上来。  
“等等，我这里可不欢迎传教士啊何况还看不出是哪里的神父。”  
打量着面前无论是穿着还是打扮都和正统神父略有差别的神棍，库丘林皱起了眉头。

但他身后的迪卢木多却迎了上去。  
似乎是好好的劝解了一会，才让狼群放弃揍人和传教者放弃传教，黑发青年退回到库丘林身边。  
“其实有时候不用暴力也能解决事情，狼首。”金眼青年笑眯眯地对库丘林说道。  
“是吗？”赤色的眼睛扫了迪卢木多一遍，库丘林微微翘起了嘴角凑到迪卢木多耳边低语，“那家伙给了你什么，嗯？”  
“果然没能瞒过您的眼睛呢。”迪卢木多暧昧地贴上库丘林的耳侧。

在旁人眼里两人就像是一对在低语的情侣，虽然是同性但是在这个城市这个地方并不奇怪。  
“您想知道是什么吗？”  
“算了吧，没有安格斯叔叔的同意随便好奇他要给你的消息，我有九条命也不够死。”  
说到这里狼首直接掰住迪卢木多的肩膀，“不用进去了，直接跟我回家。”  
“哎？您用不着这么心急啊狼首，我又不会跑~”  
赤红色的眼眯了起来，“迪卢木多。”  
“请问有什么吩咐？”  
“再当众说这些让人误会的话，今天晚上我就把你铐在床头柜上。”  
“啊……您居然有这种兴趣吗？”  
“……给我闭嘴！”

☆☆☆☆☆

对于迪卢木多在到家……确切的说是库丘林的房子之后一头钻进划归给他的那个房间，蓝发的狼首一点都不意外。  
如果是他自己大概也是一样，没有人愿意长久的去面对一个不知道的敌人，尤其是那小子。  
所谓“清扫者”最讨厌的，就是看不见的敌人。  
“啊啊，不过真无聊。”难得在午夜之前回到自己住所的男人从口袋里摸出香烟叼上，“为什么我要陪着那小子蹲在家里啊。啊啊，又不能弄到狼群里来……但是我也一点都不想得罪安格斯叔叔。”  
库丘林没有说出口的是，他也一点不想让他那个爱子如命就比安格斯好一点点的老爹知道自己的下落。

就在蓝发青年百无聊赖地开着电脑浏览网页的时候，门口急促的敲门声打断了已经快进入发呆模式的库丘林的读条。  
懒得从床上挪位置，库丘林只是稍稍提高了音量，“怎么了迪卢木多，门没锁欢迎夜袭。”  
“非常抱歉这次不是夜袭，是Daddy想让您一起听一下，我进来了。”  
获得库丘林许可的迪卢木多扭开房门走了进来。  
黑发青年手里拿着一款带投视功能的手机，上面接着一个小小的圆柱形的电子仪器。

库丘林想了一会认出那是达兰家最近几年采用的保密通讯装置，原型同样出自安格斯之手。  
达兰家的二号人物是个真正意义上的天才，无论是在骗术方面还是在器械改造上面都是加满了天赋点的那种。  
库丘林甚至有时候会想如果安格斯不是他老爹的帮手而是敌人，搞不好现在达兰家就是另一种比现在有趣得多的局面。  
只不过那种情况下自己还能不能活着就是个问题了。  
“狼首？”  
“啊，随便找位置坐着吧，我等着呢。”库丘林挪动了一下换了个舒服的姿势靠在床头，露出一脸“我等着看戏”的表情。  
迪卢木多当然不会去指正他的姿势不对，黑发青年只是麻利的将手机上的投影设备打开，达兰家二号人物清楚的出现在投射到墙壁的一小块光屏之上。  
“晚安，瑟坦达。好久不见。”

听到那个称呼的时候库丘林毫不掩饰地皱了皱眉，将视线转到光屏上。  
安格斯还是他离家时的样子，就像时间特别厚待他一样，明明已经五十多岁的人看起来只有四十不到。  
丰沛的金发在颈后束成一束，蔚蓝色的眼睛中蕴含着难以形容的魅力，如果投以凝视，足以让任何初次见到他的男性或者女性神魂颠倒。  
达兰家的头脑、二号人物和第一花花公子安格斯·奥·麦格。  
也是库丘林父亲卢格的情人和最大的帮手。

“晚上好安格斯叔叔。”年轻的狼首稍微收敛了自己的桀骜，对光屏里的人点头致意。  
对库丘林的态度习以为常，安格斯难得没有废话的直接进入了谈话主题。  
“库丘林，小迪卢白天的时候被哈桑袭击了吧？”  
“我说叔叔，迪卢木多是个成年人，你总不能让我找条链子把他给拴着对吧？我要这么做了你不从老家杀过来啊。”库丘林没好气地回答。  
“抱歉狼首，我已经很认真的反省过了。”迪卢木多带着歉意的表情插入对话，“Daddy，你究竟有什么事要和我们说？”

“啊，小迪卢不要这么冷淡的和Daddy说话。”似乎只要话题一转到黑发青年身上，整个达兰家最精明的男人瞬间就变成了傻爸爸。  
但是看迪卢木多的态度似乎完全习惯了安格斯这样的对话方式，端整的脸上甚至连一丝不耐烦的痕迹都没有看到。  
“哦Daddy，我只是非常想知道我究竟得罪了谁。您知道，我很担心拜森家的其他人。”  
迪卢木多这句话让光屏中的男人暴躁了起来。  
但是库丘林直觉知道那不过是安格斯选择得最适当的应对。  
某种意义上骗术师就是连自己人都不能完全信任的存在，同样骗术师也不会去完全信任一个人。  
旁边那个小子这方面倒是完全得了安格斯的真传。

库丘林的胡思乱想不过是电光火石的一瞬间，安格斯完全没有平息自己怒气的意思。  
“还提拜森家做什么？那种地方不用回去了。小迪卢乖乖呆在纽卡迪斯，等Daddy搞定芬恩那个老鬼你就回达兰家来。”  
且不论芬恩其实只比卢格或者安格斯大上数岁这点，安格斯语气中的不客气程度就足以让迪卢木多皱眉。  
“Daddy，您在说什么？”  
“还不明白吗我的小迪卢，从爆炸案到你今天被人追杀，全都是芬恩那个老鬼的命令。”

这句话对黑发青年无疑是晴天霹雳。  
他的气息瞬间快了一拍，迪卢木多的手握成拳，但发问的声音依然平稳。  
“我可以知道理由吗，Daddy。”  
“芬恩对我宣称你背叛了他，但是我的小迪卢怎么可能做出这种事情。告诉Daddy，你对芬恩那个小新娘什么都没做。”  
听到“芬恩的小新娘”之时，迪卢木多好像明白了什么。“原来是这样吗？”  
“哎？小迪卢，你该不会有什么事情瞒着Daddy吧？你真的对那个女人做了什么？”

听到这句库丘林不禁嘀咕了两句类似“你指望一个审美观扭曲的家伙对女人硬得起来吗”的话，然后被安格斯狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“不，其实不算隐瞒。只是不想让芬恩先生丢脸罢了。”金眼青年脱力似的在床上坐下，“芬恩先生婚礼的前一晚格蕾妮娅跑来找我说她想嫁的不是芬恩先生，而是奥伊辛或者我。”  
说道这里年轻的Sweeper喃喃自语了一句“所以我讨厌女人”之后才继续说下去，“所以我把她打昏了之后送回新娘准备室，然后当这件事情没发生过。”  
“这样做会被那女人记恨的，小子。”  
“但是说出去芬恩先生会很没面子。”

“果然我就说我的小迪卢怎么会去勾引女人，果然就是被栽赃了吧！”安格斯的声音通过手机扩音器传出来，“多么善良的孩子，还在顾忌芬恩的面子。但是小迪卢，芬恩可是认为你犯了最严重的戒律，就算是误会你也不可能再回去拜森家。”  
“Daddy……”  
“Daddy我肯定会让拜森家收手，这件事情就交给Daddy吧。等风头过了就回Daddy身边来帮Daddy做事好了。”  
打断在屏幕里面滔滔不绝安排迪卢木多之后事宜的安格斯的是库丘林。  
蓝发的狼首撑着下颚，看着安格斯“我说叔叔，你不如直接把迪卢木多给我。芬恩那被女人搞昏头的家伙不要这小子，我的狼群可是随时准备把他拉进来的。”  
“怎么样？迪卢木多。既然不是你背叛了拜森，而是拜森背叛了你的话……要不要来狼群？”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter. 10

丝毫不应景且突如其来的邀请。  
没有任何时机可言，也没有逻辑可寻。但是库丘林这个男人却做得如此自然就像本来就该这样一样。  
虽然还算不上了解颇深,不过迪卢木多能感觉到库丘林并非在开玩笑,但他还是需要确认一次.  
“您是认真的?”  
“我没有拿这种事开玩笑的意思。”库丘林转向光屏，“就算是安格斯叔叔你现在让这小子回去压力也不小吧，我这边比任何地方都欢迎人才——不如将迪卢木多交给我？”  
“这种事情你要和小迪卢自己商量好哦，如果小迪卢决定的话我也不会干涉太多。好了，小迪卢，Daddy先去处理事情，别把东西丢了，过两天Daddy搞定了再和你联络。”

通讯切断的同时光屏也随之消失，房间里变得一片寂静。  
迪卢木多盯着库丘林，金色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男人的表情，似乎想找出些什么。  
但是他看不出什么，因为库丘林的表情就像刚刚说了一句“今天天气很好”一样。  
打破沉默的还是库丘林自己，他盘在床上看着迪卢木多，“考虑的怎么样？”  
“您是在说笑吧？”黑发青年皱了皱眉头，“且不说您是刚问的问题，就算您是认真的，您总得有些诚意。”  
“诚意？”库丘林勾了勾嘴角指了指自己，玩笑似的说道，“我都把自己给你了，还怎么展现更多的诚意呢，迪卢木多？”

意料之外的回答让黑发青年愣了一下，紧皱的眉头没有松开的迹象，金色的眼中闪过一丝无法看出含义的神色。  
“您真是每次都能让我吃惊，狼首。”平淡的声音听不出到底是喜是怒，迪卢木多凑上前去，几乎贴在了库丘林的鼻尖上。  
两人的呼吸交融在一起，影响着彼此的节奏。  
“我可以请您预付一些诚意吗？作为订金。”

库丘林看着那双金色的眸子。  
他觉得有些不对。虽然只和对方上过两次床，但已经足够让他判断出在自己面前，迪卢木多并不会掩饰自己的欲望。  
但是黑发青年现在的眼神中没有带着欲望，虽然并不是清明的眼神，但让那双眼睛浑浊的是别的东西。  
只是库丘林也说不清楚究竟是什么，直觉让他不能点头，却也不能拒绝。  
如果点头只是一场无法避免的性事，那么拒绝似乎就会让他中意的家伙彻底消失。

究竟该怎么做？  
库丘林苦恼的时候，迪卢木多全身的重量已经压了下来。  
年轻的Sweeper将他未来可能的雇主整个的压在身下，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉。  
只是想寻找一些辅助品的指尖触摸到了金属制的冰冷物体，迪卢木多用手指勾出来的瞬间一抹不带温度的笑容划过他的嘴角。  
“没想到狼首您真的有这种嗜好呢。”晃了晃刚摸出来的手铐，黑发青年打开了锁扣。  
“喂，别乱猜，这只是……”  
还未说完的话语被“咔哒”一声打断了，从右手腕上传来的冰凉感让库丘林瞪大了赤色的眼睛，“小子！你这是做什么？”  
“当然是……想看看您的诚意，狼首。”

右手被手铐牢牢锁在床头之上，耳边“叮”的一声似乎是迪卢木多顺手把手铐钥匙甩去了哪个角落。  
“喂小子，就算要我展现诚意你也不用这么做吧。”扯了扯只能小幅度移动的手腕，库丘林龇了龇牙，“别乱发疯。”  
“不，我很清醒，狼首。”年轻的Sweeper一板一眼地回答，“您只要躺在这里，让我索取我想要的订金就好。”  
金眼青年脸上勾勒着最温和的笑容，眼底却埋藏着彻骨的冷意。  
“请不要反抗哦，我不想您受伤。”

身上套着的开胸帽衫被扯脱下来堪堪挂在右手之上，库丘林能动的左手抓住迪卢木多的手腕。  
“迪卢木多·奥迪那！”  
“请您放轻松一些。”被叫到名字的青年挣开库丘林的手，干燥的嘴唇贴上对方的颈侧。坚硬的牙齿扣在静脉上的感觉让库丘林深吸了一口气。  
右腕被扣住，只靠一只手想击败压在身上的那家伙是件不可能的事情。  
虽然和迪卢木多上床并不是什么难堪的事情，但这样被另一个人压制住还是第一次。  
究竟要放任那家伙还是拒绝到底？库丘林犹豫起来。  
但是对于迪卢木多则是一个可趁之机。

嘴唇沿着颈部修长的线条向下啃咬，湿热的舌尖滑过因为紧张显现的血管，啃咬凸起的喉结。  
一只手直接掀起了贴在身上的背心，被枪械磨得粗糙的指尖拈弄触到的乳尖。微微的疼痛伴随着有些熟悉的快感让库丘林弓起了身体。  
习惯于快乐而贪欢的躯壳被娴熟的触摸唤醒，而凑上胸口的舔咬则将疼痛和快感控制在一个适度的范围。  
比起取悦更接近于控制的爱抚似乎在不断挑战库丘林承受的底线。  
手指和牙齿能制造出的疼痛完全涌上，但舔过裸露上身的舌尖带起的快感却不会被埋没下去。  
线条优美的坚韧身体在异于常态触感下紧紧绷起，右手扯动着紧铐在床头的手铐，发出金属撞击的“哗啦”声。

迪卢木多从男人结实的胸口抬起了头，眯起的金色双眼看起来就像一头猛兽。  
褪去了属于“人”的优雅外表，暴露出本质的年轻Sweeper有着属于年轻一辈的疯狂，而这种疯狂正促使着他做出更疯狂的事情。  
——比如说他现在所做的。

无视了库丘林的谩骂和挣扎，对于现在的迪卢木多来说对方根本不可能造成什么实质性的打击。  
这对于务实的Sweeper来说完全可以充耳不闻，只是他现在不能放开库丘林的另一只手。  
迪卢木多相信如果给了对方机会，就算在明显不可能翻盘的情况下年轻的狼首也不会给他全胜的机会。  
所以他只是停下了动作，直接抽出了库丘林腰上的皮带压上对方的左手，干净利落的将对方彻底的固定在床柱上。  
现在，库丘林再也没办法阻止接下来的事情了——迪卢木多这么想着，一把握住了对方踢过来的脚踝。

直接将对方腿上的牛仔裤褪到脚踝，结实的布料产生犹如绳索一般的效果，在迪卢木多将自己一条腿挤入对方腿间的情况下，库丘林再也做不出任何攻击的动作。  
年轻的狼首剩下的武器只有挣扎和言语，但是显然这时候的Sweeper并不喜欢他的多话。  
库丘林看到得只是对方在腰间一抹，一把不知藏在何处的小刀就出现在迪卢木多的指间。  
刀尖顺着肌肉的线条划开带有弹性的衣料，已经折腾得皱巴巴的背心很快变成了迪卢木多手中的那团破布。  
“抱歉，您现在太吵了。”保持着敬语的黑发Sweeper轻声说道，“请您安静一些，我只是在索要报酬而已。”

蜻蜓点水式的轻吻之后被揉成一团的布料塞进了库丘林嘴里，做完这事之后迪卢木多还在对方的嘴角轻啄了一下才开始对付库丘林内裤。  
当然也没办法用正常的方式脱下，迪卢木多依旧用刀尖割开了包裹住胯部的布料。  
手掌在形状姣好的腰线和臀部流连了一会，迪卢木多换了一个姿势，拉掉库丘林一边的裤腿，然后将自己挤进对方的两腿之间压住腿根。  
手掌的边缘有意无意的摩擦着旁边半勃起的分身，但是迪卢木多并没有想要抚慰它的样子，而是直接抬高了库丘林的腰。

手指再一次沿着身体的侧线滑过，带起的酥麻感让库丘林条件反色的缩了缩身体，随即双手被扯住的痛感又唤回他的神智。  
就算是嘴里堵着东西也压不住库丘林继续发出各种含糊不清的声音宣泄着自己的不满，但是显然迪卢木多都直接忽视了那些词句。  
他只是专注地将枕头塞在库丘林的腰下，然后分开了对方的臀。

“呜！！！！”直接闯入的剧烈疼痛让库丘林发出一声低沉而短促的咆哮。  
没有润滑和开拓作为辅助，直接闯入的疼痛感让迪卢木多的额头上也布上了细密的汗珠。  
但黑发的Sweeper并不打算停下。  
或者说从一开始，他压制库丘林的目的就不是为了做爱。  
即使年轻的狼首只是无心，但是他显然刺中了迪卢木多眼下最不能触碰的逆鳞。  
这场并非泄欲的性事近乎于一个警告，对库丘林，也对迪卢木多自己。

黑发青年俯下身体，将头颅埋在库丘林的胸前。  
他舔舐着库丘林有些削瘦的身体，舌尖在胸口的正中描绘着圆圈。  
紧绷的躯体逐渐放松下来，显然库丘林并不想在这种时候让自己更痛。  
埋在对方体内的迪卢姆多明显的感觉到这一点，他勾起了一个微笑，然后在被他舔舐得光滑水润的地方咬了下去。  
金属手铐被扯动的声音再一次传入他的耳中，肉刃埋入的身体再一次紧绷的同时，迪卢木多掐住库丘林的腰开始缓慢的抽动。

每一下的力度都似乎能撞击到对方的内脏，每一下的深度都似乎让年轻的Sweeper感觉到对方深处的柔软。  
想要自己，那就要付出适合的代价。  
他的忠诚是不会恢复的消耗品，一旦付出，就无法再收回。  
而这个男人却如此轻易的说出“需要”的话语。  
那么轻易和理所当然，就像当年芬恩对他说的一样——  
不想原谅，不可原谅……即使明知道他们并不一样，却也不能阻止怒火的蔓延。  
逐渐粗重的喘息声中，年轻的Sweeper的双眼依旧清明。  
他的手慢慢爬上对方的脖子，逐渐加重的力道之下他拉出堵住库丘林嘴里的布料，然后吻了上去。  
——纽卡迪斯的狼首，您究竟……能给我什么来交换我的忠诚？

☆☆☆☆☆

库丘林不记得自己是什么时候闭上眼睛,但他清楚自己什么时候该睁开眼睛。  
屋子里没有第二个人呼吸，气流吹拂过的感觉表示门和窗都没有关上。  
稍微动了一下胳膊，库丘林清楚的知道自己获得了自由。但是同时传递而来的疼痛也告诉年轻的狼首昨天晚上不是他做了个太激烈的梦。  
库丘林张开眼睛扫了一眼四周，忍着疼痛撑起身体，意外的没有疼痛之外的不适感。  
身上没有汗水和精液的味道，倒是有自己浴室里常用沐浴液的香味。

光脚踩在地上，库丘林觉得自己当务之急是去衣柜找套衣服。他还记得昨天自己的日常衫遭到了怎样的待遇。  
“那个发疯的家伙。”蓝发的狼首低咒了一声，开始试着把自己挪着离开床的范围。  
对于还没恢复的身体来说这是个辛苦的工作，需要多几次尝试才能成功。  
但是在库丘林成功之前,弄出的响动就成功引来了在房屋的另一处忙碌的迪卢木多。  
放下手上的煎锅匆匆赶回房间，迪卢木多扶住库丘林。“您需要更多的休息，狼首。”  
被压回床上的蓝发青年不爽地踢向罪魁祸首，但随之而来的疼痛让他功亏一篑被迪卢木多轻易的挡了下来。

疼痛唤醒的不仅是身体的记忆，还有随之而来的屈辱感和愤怒。  
赤眼青年的眼底翻滚着雷雨，骨节分明的手指拽上迪卢木多的衣领，咬牙切齿的声音透露着库丘林的怒气，“老子要宰了你！”  
“您可以等力气回复之后……”迪卢木多并没有因为库丘林话中的真实性后退。  
实际上从自身的怒气中清醒过来的黑发青年内心填充了难以形容的愧疚感。  
虽然并不是针对进行过程中过激的部分这点，而是对自己因为无法控制自己的情绪而无视了他人意愿的反省，迪卢木多也确实的对自己的行为产生了厌恶。  
正因为如此，黑发青年说出了和库丘林认识以来最诚挚的“非常抱歉”，只不过对方会不会接受则是另一回事。

皇冠区的群狼之王从来不是什么好脾气的人，迪卢木多完全相信如果不是库丘林昨晚被折腾得够呛，大概自己就直接被一枪爆头了。  
当务之急是挽回自己的信誉和形象以及平息群狼之首的怒气，虽然金眼青年认为自己愿意花一些时间的话也许还有别的选择，但是库丘林大概不会给他那种时间。  
好吧，偶尔也该行使一下属于年轻人的权力？迪卢木多一边这么想着，一边低头寻上了库丘林的嘴唇。

库丘林表示自己绝对没有想到接下来的发展为什么会变成这样。  
或者说他不得不对迪卢木多的脑子短路有了一个新的阶段认识，但是实际上是那个昨天还没折腾完的黑发小子现在又压了上来。  
——就算被安格斯叔叔沉海老子也一定要崩了这家伙！  
脑海中疯狂的转着这样的念头，库丘林连迪卢木多什么时候撬开了自己嘴唇都没有感觉。

事实上迪卢木多这一次的行动只能用温柔来形容。  
他的每一个动作都足够轻柔且小心翼翼，对于被折腾了一夜的躯体来说就像在最疲劳的情况下被浸入温度刚好的水中。  
恍惚之下库丘林的身体本能接受了迪卢木多释出的善意。  
除去擒住嘴唇不断纠缠和加深的舌吻，灵巧的手指按压过肌肉，娴熟的指法让被触抚的地方逐渐放松下来。  
模糊的呻吟声从库丘林嘴中溢出，迪卢木多这才有些恋恋不舍地放开擒住的唇瓣，舔了舔泛着水光的嘴角。  
老实说昨夜那场粗暴的性事双方都没有享受到什么，让人留下深刻印象的只有疼痛而已。  
而现下蓝发狼首无意识喘息着用泛着微红的眼角瞪视着自己的模样让迪卢木多下腹发紧。  
我可不是个M——在心里嘀咕着这句话，迪卢木多又一次吻上了赤眼青年的嘴唇。

舌尖轻柔撬开无力抿紧的嘴唇，探入口腔磨蹭着昨天擦破的伤口。  
微微的刺痛感让库丘林不适地皱了皱眉头，随即他感觉到温热的手指按上他的眉心慢慢揉动。  
勾着库丘林的舌尖磨蹭了一会，迪卢姆多轻咬住柔软的舌扯了一下之后开始转移目标。  
力气还未完全恢复的库丘林显然已经冷静下来，不想把刚恢复了一点的力气用在挣开迪卢木多的钳制上。  
但这并不代表狼首会让他重获自由的嘴闲着。  
“昨夜像个疯子，现在又变成了大众情人。”库丘林看着正在亲吻他手腕的迪卢木多，“到底哪个才是真正的你？”  
“我很抱歉昨夜那么对您，狼首。”黑发的年轻人用适度的力道揉着库丘林左手上的淤痕，“所以我现在正在赔罪。”  
仰卧在床上的群狼之手呲了呲牙，“用这种方式？”  
“会让您觉得舒适……我想您现在也需要解决一下。”

迪卢木多意有所指地瞄向库丘林的胯下。  
温柔对待也不是毫无成果，虽然也许不能压住库丘林的意志，却成功收买了对方的身体。  
裸露在清晨光线中的身躯笼罩着一圈朦胧光晕，将男人优美而硬朗的线条整个柔化了下来。  
迪卢木多弯下腰，用唇舌和手指抚摸过每一个自己留下的印记挑逗男人的敏感点。  
黑发青年滑到对方的腿间，为了治疗伤口而找来的药膏发挥了另外的作用。  
既然是补偿库丘林也是补偿自己，迪卢木多显然不想给年轻的狼首造成更多的疼痛。  
将一只手的手指涂上一层厚厚的药膏，黑发青年用另一只手握住眼前半勃起的肉刃。

漂亮的薄唇亲吻上去，随着手指在微微颤动的柱身上来回滑动。  
低沉的呻吟从库丘林的喉间传出，显然嘴唇的细腻和手指的粗糙形成的双重触感让蓝发青年相当享受。  
当然迪卢木多准备的不止这些。狼首放松的呻吟传入他的耳中，黑发青年咧嘴一笑，张嘴将眼前的家伙含了下去。  
伴随着有节奏地吮吸，涂满药膏的手指慢慢撑开缩紧的后穴探入。  
修剪整齐的手指对于柔软的肠道依然有一定的刺激，但同时送入的药膏将指甲滑过肠壁的不适感降到了最低。

昨夜的折腾加事后的清洗，以及充足的药膏让后穴很快软化下来接受了异物的入侵。  
而库丘林急促起来的呼吸则代表着已经做好了另一种准备。  
迪卢木多觉得自己已经不用再等更多，但是今天似乎只能牺牲直接接触的快感。  
“我想您这里应该有保险套？”  
从库丘林的示意下迪卢木多很快从床头找到了需要的东西。  
“嗯哼，超薄自带润滑型？”  
“少废话。”

轻笑着给自己做好了准备，迪卢木多慢慢将自己鼓胀的分身推入库丘林的体内。  
缓慢的动作让库丘林微微挺起了腰，然后被一双手从下托住。  
“交给我就好，狼首。”年轻人因为情欲而甜腻的声音舔舐着库丘林的耳膜，如同一道性感的冲击。  
库丘林没有回答，只是伸手攀住了对方的脖子。  
十指紧紧的扣在迪卢木多的颈后，库丘林张眼凝视着迪卢木多显得温润却又带着隐藏侵略性的眸子。  
“没法满足我就等着被沉码头吧，混蛋。”  
这样的话换来了迪卢木多灿烂一笑，“遵命，狼首。”

就算精力充沛的青年在折腾了一个晚上之后想要达成狼首的要求，迪卢木多也只能选择更省力的方式。  
就着插入的姿势黑发青年带着库丘林一同挪到床边，停在肠道内的分身不可避免地摩擦着蓝发青年的敏感点。  
浅浅的呻吟和急促的呼吸透露着库丘林享受这样的摩擦，不过仅仅这样是无法满足被挑起兴致的狼首的。  
无论是战斗还是性爱库丘林都喜欢激烈的方式，不过迪卢木多不敢这么快满足对方无意识的需求。  
黑发青年趴在库丘林的身上，摆动臀部开始缓慢抽动。

即使只是极为轻薄的阻隔，但是进入的感觉依然和直接插入有着本质上的区别。  
保险套上的润滑剂给了已经被折腾得相当脆弱的肠道一个缓冲，但那种隔着什么的感觉显然不如之前几次刺激。  
——更像是一种情人间的温存，虽然他们并不是这样的关系。  
抓着柔韧腰肢动作的迪卢木多并没有放弃继续舔吻的工作，感觉着对方后穴收缩的同时，迪卢木多腾出一只手抚慰库丘林的分身。  
药膏和润滑剂的“咕啾”声随着活塞运动和手指的滑动连成一片，从库丘林喉间发出断续的呻吟比任何催情剂都有效。

黑发青年轻轻叼住对方咽喉，握住肉刃的手指顺着柱身滑下，握住肉球玩把着。  
从嘴唇传来的颤动和库丘林攀上肩头收紧的手指让迪卢木多收到了一个信号，他陡然加快了抽插的速度。  
呻吟声变得更加短促而高亢，手掌中的肉刃弹跳了几下之后，一股温热感顺着迪卢木多的手背流了下来。  
温热的甬道紧紧地圈住迪卢木多深埋的分身不断收缩，黑发青年喘息之下对纠缠上的内壁发动了迅猛攻击。

还没从高潮中回神的库丘林又被拖入了另一场快感的余波中。  
即使垂软的分身不可能再射出一次，但后穴被不断冲撞引起的另一波高潮让他紧紧攀附住迪卢木多厚实的肩膀。  
然后他被金眼的青年再度擒住嘴唇。  
深深的热吻之中库丘林感觉到迪卢木多的身体僵硬了片刻，又是一阵缠吻之后黑发青年退出了他的身体。  
“感觉如何，狼首。”贴在他耳边低语的声音含着一点淡淡的笑意。  
高潮之后浓浓的睡意侵袭了库丘林的意识，他不可控制的打了个呵欠。  
“唔……呆在这里，等我醒了再处理你这个以下犯上的家伙。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11

迪卢木多小心地把库丘林从浴缸里捞了出来擦干。  
他当然不可能让蓝发的狼首就那么睡过去。  
只不过在清洗到一半的时候似乎是因为太舒服，最终还是黑发青年一个人完成了两个人的清洗过程，并将人从浴缸中抱了出来。  
折腾了一个晚上加大半个上午的迪卢木多自己也开始犯困，不过他还是坚持着处理了库丘林手腕上被手铐弄出的伤口之后才打算回自己房间。  
“请好好休息一下，狼首。”迪卢木多想要站起身，却发现自己的手直接被对方压在身下。  
“……”沉默了一会，衡量了一下现在抽手会不会把人弄醒的可能性之后，迪卢木多干脆的在床边趴了下来。“就陪您小睡一会吧，狼首。”

等迪卢姆多再张开眼睛的时候洒入的阳光已经变幻了角度，但是让他更有危机感的是库丘林几乎贴在他面前、精神奕奕的笑脸。  
“你终于醒了啊，小子。”  
年轻的Sweeper非常配合地爬上床，正坐在库丘林对面做出一副忏悔的模样。“请您原谅我昨晚的失态。”  
“原来你还有自觉吗。”  
“非常抱歉，狼首……您昨天和芬恩先生类似的话让我一时被愤怒冲昏了理智……请不要深究为什么，理由我……暂时不想说。”

赤红色的眼在青年身上停留了片刻，库丘林转移了话题，“那么接下来讨论一下对你的处罚好了。”  
“您都说了不满意就沉码头了不是吗？”  
“鉴于你之前的表现这项可以免了，但是——我可没说活罪能逃哦，小子。”恢复了精神的赤色眼睛盯着面前僵直的人影，库丘林勾了勾嘴角。  
然后他就看着对方自觉地倒了下去，然后拉过枕头蒙住了脸。  
迪卢木多闷闷的声音从枕头下面传出，“只要不打脸，请您随意揍到消气为止。”  
“开什么玩笑。”库丘林从黑发青年手上抢下枕头，嘴角的弧度越发邪气，“揍你这种人不揍脸怎么行！”

早上做到一半的早餐自然是浪费了，不过冰箱中存留的少量食物还是让黑发的Sweeper能够完成一顿简餐。  
一边脱下围裙一边摆上餐点，迪卢木多露出悲伤的表情，“您真是个残酷的人啊，狼首。居然让被你揍成伤员的我做饭吗？”  
抬眼看了一下迪卢木多贴满纱布和OK绷的脸，库丘林终于忍不住大笑出声，“你自找的小子。做出那种事情的时候就没想到这一点吗？”  
“对不起。”  
用叉子挑起一根完整的小香肠放到嘴边，库丘林看着迪卢木多，“再有下次就不是道歉和揍一顿就能解决的哦，迪卢木多。”  
“您说笑了，我不会再在您的面前失控了。”迪卢木多笑了笑——当然，因为脸上的OK绷和纱布，这个笑容完全没有往日的魅力。  
“相信你也不敢有。”库丘林眯起眼睛张口咬住叉子上的香肠，尖利的犬齿陷入粉红色肉中的模样让迪卢木多背后一凉。  
“看起来不知道为什么觉得好痛……”  
“你想太多了小子！”

☆☆☆☆☆

按照常规迪卢木多和库丘林都该把自己关在屋子里休养几天，一个要等身上那堆吻痕和勒伤消 失，另一个则需要一张完整的脸去面对世人。  
可惜他们都没有休息的时间，就算消肿止痛的各种软膏再有效，也不能让这两个家伙一夜之间就恢复成原样。  
所以库丘林翻出了不适合现在天气的长袖高领衫，而不可能给自己罩个面具的迪卢木多只能顶着熊猫眼和脸上的消肿纱布跟着库丘林回到狼群的“办公点”。  
至于狼群成员给他们的注目礼……库丘林有点暴躁，背后那个看起来更惨烈的则在眼观鼻鼻观心。  
反正有库丘林挡着，他这个表面上的保镖可以装作什么都不知道。

当然事后越演越烈的谣言甚至超出了迪卢木多的想象，要知道年轻的Sweeper一直觉得自己的想象力相当不错了。  
但是，真正面对后果的时候，迪卢木多也不得不击掌赞叹人类思维的多样性。  
“究竟是怎么能想到这种结论的啊。”因为一个月的观察期而寸步不离库丘林的迪卢木多反而比原来更清闲一些。  
或者说他二十多年的人生少有这样的清闲，黑发青年也不是个自虐狂，当然抓紧时间享受——虽然他从心底知道这不过是一种假象。

当迪卢木多做出感慨的时候库丘林正被他的第七个“女友”挂掉了电话。蓝发的狼首盯着在对面笑得前俯后仰的罪魁祸首，心底生生一股无名火又被他压了下去。  
“还不都是因为你这小子脸上的伤，居然连那帮子女人都以为我是有在上床时候揍人习惯的SM狂，你说你怎么赔我，迪卢木多。”  
“赔您……么？”黑发青年歪了歪头，“我不是说过吗，有我在您可以放弃那些杂志，当然也不会需要那些女伴吗~”  
“干你妹！你小子敢躺下来给我上吗！”  
“抱歉我没有妹妹，但是有个弟弟……您坚持的话我倒是不反对帮您介绍。”  
“你弟弟长得像你吗？”  
“不像。”  
“滚一边去。”

诸如此类完全不像一个组织的首脑人物和贴身保镖的对话持续了大概二十分钟之后，两个当事人终于明白了自己有多无聊而选择了打住话题。  
但是就这么沉默下去终究不是库丘林的习惯，赤色的眼盯着将注意力放回掌上电脑上的黑发青年，开始认真思考一些问题。  
他当然知道迪卢木多有个弟弟。康纳尔交上来的资料关于拜森家Sweeper的身世部分交代的十分清楚。  
但是就算以同样是私生子的角度而言，库丘林也觉得迪卢木多的人生过于无法形容。  
迪卢木多所说的弟弟是他的生母和达兰家的高层，也就是她的现任丈夫洛克所生的儿子，比起迪卢木多本人可谓是集父母的宠爱于一身。  
那孩子并不是达兰家的人，洛克不想让这个宠爱的儿子过黑手党的生活，所以早早地让那个少年脱离了黑夜的世界。  
而迪卢木多虽然有着安格斯的宠爱，但按照库丘林自己的记忆，那个躲在安格斯身后的小女孩总是怯生生的，穿着包裹严实的洋装。  
现在想想大概是为了掩饰“男孩子”的身份和身上因为训练产生的伤吧。  
——安格斯叔叔也真狠得下心。

“喂迪卢木多，别闷在那边不说话了。说说你自己的事情怎么样？”  
这句话让迪卢木多从屏幕里的文艺电影上移开了视线，“您是说我自己的事情吗？可是狼首您既然打算收留我，那么我的事情您早就调查清楚了吧。”  
“看报告不如听你自己讲来得有趣。”双脚搁在办公桌上换了个姿势，还有些酸痛的腰部因为这个动作伸展，让库丘林不禁发出舒服的呻吟。  
金色的眸子十分专注地盯着库丘林伸展的身体曲线，黑发的Sweeper一本正经地看着库丘林，“您这样我会以为您是在故意诱惑我。”  
“就算用这种方式转移话题也是没用的小子，乖乖交代才是正理。”  
金眼青年侧过头对着角落撇了撇嘴角，“好吧，您想听哪一部分？”

“说说你父亲的事。”  
“Daddy的事情我想埃索伦先生比我更加清楚，您要是肯打个电话回去，他一定能拉着您讲上七天七夜。”  
“我说的不是安格斯叔叔，是你亲生父亲。”库丘林稍微抬起上半身，赤色的眼睛中倒影出迪卢木多的模样，“我可没那么健忘，你提到过的事情。”  
迪卢木多沉默了一会，最后放弃似地摊手，“似乎给您透露了一点就要做好被刨根问底的准备呢，说实话我不知道讲些什么，大概不会比报告书上的有趣。”  
库丘林用眼神示意青年继续讲下去，迪卢木多笑了笑，放弃了正经的坐姿干脆蜷起腿缩到沙发上。

“从血缘上我该称为父亲的那个男人，从一开始就和我没有任何瓜葛。我母亲怀孕的时候他完全不知道，等知道的时候已经是拜森家准备因为他搞大了教父妹妹的肚子而教训他的时候了。您要知道这件事对于Boss……我的意思是芬恩先生来说也是件耻辱，所以那男人直接躲了起来。好在他还有利用价值，所以芬恩先生在我出生了九个月后撤消了那个命令。”  
迪卢木多轻轻叹了口气，“只不过那男人从德行上来说没有一个地方是合格的。在我回到拜森家之后的第一年，他就因为酒后斗殴杀死了家族内的重要成员而潜逃。”  
“作为家族的Sweeper，责任是保护家族的利益，那男人却因为自己而将这个规则彻底破坏。只不过他是个天生的黑夜行者，所以直到我17岁的时候才发现他的踪迹。”  
“剩下的事情我说过了——作为家族Sweeper的候补我追了他差不多半年，最后终于成功的杀掉了他。说真的，那时候我什么感觉都没有。”  
金眼青年笑了起来，脸上依旧是平时的表情。  
但年轻的狼首却在其中捕捉到了一闪而逝的痛楚。  
他想起了迪卢木多左胸上的那个伤痕，如果青年真得和自己说的一样没有任何犹豫，那个伤口就不应该存在于那个位置。  
——这已经足够证明迪卢木多还是个真正的人类。

☆☆☆☆☆

转眼间一个月的期限已经过去了四分之三还多两天，在药膏的辅助下迪卢木多的脸终于看不出什么痕迹，而库丘林也总算能在天气热到不能忍受之前换上短袖衬衫。  
实际上迪卢木多的“考核期”已经毫无悬念，但随着时间的迫近，库丘林不得不面对另一个问题，那就是从规定上来说，黑发的Sweeper还没有脱离拜森家族。  
在某些游戏规则面前蓝发的狼首也无能为力。  
即使在纽卡迪斯开始扩张的脚步，但“狼群”只是一个新兴势力这点没有本质上的改变。、  
比起那些有底蕴的大家族，狼群缺乏的是一个沉淀下来的背景。就像一棵新成长的树木，无论多么欣欣向荣，也缺少了那些参天古木在地下的盘根错节。

不过至少迪卢木多的事情还有安格斯出面。  
让库丘林烦恼的不是达兰家的二号人物搞不定这件事情，而是需要用多久来搞定这件事。  
即使相处的时间不长库丘林也知道迪卢木多能发挥能力的位置不是自己的保镖，但是要启用他必然会有一些麻烦。  
从狼群的利益来说，他必须将这种风险降到最低。  
只不过库丘林觉得自己一向没什么耐心，所以一个月的时间于其说是给迪卢木多的观察期，不如说是说服自己等待老一辈们处理必要的事情。  
只不过到现在为止没有新的消息传来，库丘林也觉得自己有些耐心告急。  
“或许我该去催一催？”捏着手上杂志的一角抖了抖，库丘林突然冒出一句。  
盘腿坐在沙发上抱着一款旧式掌机不知道在玩些什么的迪卢木多抬起头扫了一眼库丘林手上的杂志然后开了口，“我想就算您去催，他们也不可能在下次杂志刊出之前告诉您新的封面女郎脱了多少的，狼首。”

库丘林差点被迪卢木多没头没脑的回答呛死。他匆忙拿起水杯灌了一大口把嘴里的薯片冲了下去。  
“我说你！不要突然冒出奇怪的回答！如果被薯片噎死那一定会变成本世纪黑帮历史最大笑话的好吗！”  
被咆哮的对象从耳朵里撤出手指，脸上的神情还带着一些天然的无辜。  
“可是不是您先问出的问题吗？”  
库丘林顺手操起桌上的文件夹砸了过去。迪卢木多伸手拦截，堪堪把带着劲风呼啸的文件夹顶在头顶。  
眼看一场还不如小学生的战争即将爆发之际，迪卢木多鲜为人知的手机响起了铃声。

看了一眼上面的加密码，迪卢木多加上了之前安格斯送来的装置之后接通了来电。  
他并没有刻意避开库丘林和安格斯通话，在青年直觉的猜想中他的养父需要库丘林一起听这通电话，而实际上他猜对了。  
因为他收到的并不是即时通话，而是一段录音。  
达兰家的第二人表示他将在录音传达之后的5小时后到达纽卡迪斯。这个消息让两名年轻人面面相觑了好一会之后同时倒吸了一口冷气。  
——如果再早个两天不知道安格斯对迪卢木多脸上的伤会有什么反应这种事情想想就足够让库丘林抖一下了。  
“5小时，我们还有时间准备一下。”库丘林咽了一下口水。  
“不过要抓紧。”迪卢木多面色严肃地补充。

☆☆☆☆☆  
纽卡迪斯郊区机场。  
穿着平凡的中年男士顺着熙熙攘攘的人流涌出安全出口。不着痕迹的离开分流的人群之后，男士在僻静的角落等了一会，一名穿着海关制服的工作人员将一个沉重的箱子推到他的面前。  
中年男士拖着箱子从侧门离开机场，顺着一条小道穿进露天停车场。一直带着兜帽站在阴影中的青年靠了上去。  
“Daddy。”隐藏在兜帽下的眼睛弯了弯，露出诚挚的笑意。“欢迎来到纽卡迪斯。”

坐入车中的安格斯并没有拆掉自己的伪装。达兰家的二号人物只是稍微对自己的脸部做了一些修饰，但看起来就像是另一个人。  
但无论怎么改变安格斯所扮演的角色都能让人轻易的产生信任感，这可以说是骗术师最大的能力。  
不过即使再亲切库丘林也没胆子打扰后座的“父子相会”，库丘林靠在副驾驶座上，听着迪卢木多和安格斯有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
当然也是因为这对“父子”没聊什么重要的事情，从库丘林这边听来两人的聊天内容大概可以归入“正常的”父子对话。  
……大概。

“以你离家出走的年限来说，做得不错。”  
地下酒吧的三层暗室里，安格斯卸下了自己的伪装。  
比视频图像中更璀璨的金发在身后绑成一束，站在库丘林和迪卢木多的男性露出完美的微笑。  
似乎是时间对这个男人特别温柔，在库丘林记忆力已经年过五十的安格斯即使没有屏幕的美化看起来也只是近乎四十。  
“好久不见，安格斯叔叔。”  
“如果说这种直接见面的确是从你离家出走开始就没有了哟，瑟坦达。卢格可是非常想你。”

对这个称呼微不可见的皱了皱眉，库丘林当做没听见地忽略了过去。  
库丘林的表情落在迪卢木多的眼里，他稍微好奇的扫了一眼，走上前去拥抱住安格斯。  
“好久不见，Daddy。”  
“好久不见，我的小迪卢。这些日子没见我的小迪卢变瘦了呢。”  
“那也比您结实，Daddy。”也许是其他寒暄的话在车上已经说得够多，迪卢木多直接转入主题。“之前在车上就有疑问，Daddy为什么要亲自跑一趟？我的事情给Daddy造成了麻烦吗？作为达兰家的长老，Daddy你没带护卫就出来太危险了。”  
“还是小迪卢关心我。”脱下风衣以一种随意却优雅的姿势坐在沙发上，安格斯轻笑了一下。“放心吧，这个世界上还没有能难倒我的事情。不过事关我可爱的儿子的未来，做父亲的总要来一趟。”  
安格斯蔚蓝的眼睛盯着库丘林，嘴角的弧度只是细微的变化，却让库丘林感觉到了一股冷意。  
“你说对不对，纽卡迪斯的狼首？”

就和安格斯说的一样，由于他的介入，芬恩不得不撤销对迪卢木多下达的追杀令。  
但为了拜森家的面子，明面上芬恩并不打算承认自己撤销了这个命令，而安格斯并不满意这样的结果。  
两方拉锯之下所达成的协议中，拜森家的迪卢木多这个人已经变成了一张死亡证明。  
也就是从法律上来说，拜森家的前Sweeper迪卢木多·奥迪那已经是个死人。  
而他的新身份在安格斯的操作下已经落户到纽卡迪斯，名字不变，只是姓氏变成了麦克安古。  
对于自己“死了又复活”这点，迪卢木多反应甚至还不如对自己的姓氏变成了“安格斯之子”来得大。  
从表面上看起来年轻的Sweeper已经完全接受了自己被开除出原本以为会奉上一生的家族的事实。  
——如果库丘林没有看到对方眼底无法压抑的愤怒的话……大概也会这么认为。

安格斯并没有在纽卡迪斯停留，就像他这次匆匆来到只是为了见一见自己心爱的孩子一样。  
事实上达兰家的二号人物这次的行程完全隐秘，所以在交代完所有事情之后，他又匆匆离去。  
“库丘林，我的小迪卢就交给你了。要是让他哭的话，我可会秋后算账的哟~”登上飞机前，安格斯这样和库丘林说道。  
被威胁的青年抖了一下，扯了扯嘴角。  
“算了吧叔叔，只有他让我想哭的份好吗……”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter. 12

库丘林的住所里，似乎经历了一场突如其来的风暴的两名年轻人面面相觑。  
无论从哪个方面来看都是计划跟不上变化，一时之间库丘林和迪卢木多也想不到接下来该干什么。  
如果被老一辈看到的话，大概终于能感慨一句“不管平时表现的多成熟不过终究还是年轻人吗”之类的话，但是狼首的地盘里除了年轻人之外还是年轻人。  
“没有别的安排了吗？”金眼的Sweeper偏过头，看着用一种豪放的姿势摊在沙发上的狼首。  
库丘林眼神放空地盯着天花板，“感觉就像被卷入了一场暴风雨，然后用全身力气准备迎接最强大的一击的时候突然雨过天晴了……怎么可能有别的安排！你敢在安格斯叔叔出现之后安排别的事情吗？！”  
库丘林的咆哮让迪卢木多歪了歪头，“Daddy没有那么可怕，狼首。”

爬到沙发扶手上懒洋洋靠着，库丘林撇了撇嘴角，“你在说笑话吗迪卢木多，达兰家没有不畏惧安格斯的人，啊，包括我那个空降老爹。”  
“埃索伦先生听到您这么说会伤心。”  
“我比较担心安格斯叔叔听到之后老爹会伤身。”这个话题进行下去似乎太没营养，库丘林指了指丢在桌子上看起来经过特殊处理的大行李箱，“你的什么东西？”  
似乎终于想起来自己接下来该做什么，迪卢木多从沙发的另一边爬起来当着库丘林的面打开了箱子。  
看清箱子里的东西之后库丘林吹了一声口哨。“这是调查局那帮子的百宝箱，还是传说中哈桑们的工具盒？”  
“都不是。”迪卢木多笑了笑，从箱子的底层抽出一件黑色背心。“这是Daddy专门定制的清扫工具。”

迪卢木多随手抽出的背心显然是用特殊材料制作。随着背心一起被带出来的是经过改造的武装带，能方便的藏在比较宽松的衣服下面。  
而武装带上用来固定的那些“工具”的位置显然也经过精密的调整，以保证使用者能够最快时间拿出和藏匿武器。  
伸手从箱子中够出一件类似指虎的武器，库丘林发现这看起来只是冷兵器的玩意居然能在数秒内变成一把左轮手枪，兼具匕首功能。  
“看来你的清扫工作范围不小。”将那玩意还原回成指虎，库丘林说道。  
对于这个问题，迪卢木多露出不合时宜的灿烂笑容，“因为我一直都是最棒的，各种方面。”

对于带着明显暗示的回答库丘林直接伸手拍上对方的臀部，“嗯，这里的触感的确不错。不过纽卡迪斯的市区带枪可是件麻烦事，那些条子们的眼睛麻烦的很。”  
“我对这件事情很清楚，狼首。如果不是碍于这里的警察们我那时候就不会麻烦到您了。”  
从箱子中挑了一些东西收进衣服的口袋，黑发青年从箱子的底层拿出一个装饰的相当精致的木盒。  
“这又是什么东西？”那种奢华的装饰法几乎一眼就能认出是谁的风格，光是想到那个名字库丘林都有不好的预感。  
“是要交给您的东西。”黑发的Sweeper回答道，“之前一直保管在芬恩先生那里。”

迪卢木多的回答让库丘林皱了皱眉。  
他听说过加入拜森家族的一个类似“仪式”的规定，新加入的成员会将代表自己身份的一样物件交予芬恩，象征着自己的生命交付给家族。  
那件物品在家族成员死亡的时候会交还给对方的亲友，看来迪卢木多的“证明”随着他的“死亡”也被交还到安格斯手上，现在又借着机会送了过来。  
“我这里可没那些麻烦的规定，迪卢木多。”  
“不，并非因为规定。”黑发的Sweeper打开盒子，将里面的左轮手枪取了出来。“这是我决意的证明。”

库丘林并没有伸出手，“说说你的决意，小子。”  
“请让我作为你手中的尖刀，请将我这个工具用在最需要的地方。这是效忠的证明，交付于您之手，绝不负忠诚之心。”  
但这个答案反而让年轻的狼首皱起了眉头。  
他从沙发上爬起来，站在黑发青年的面前。  
伸出的手并未接过左轮手枪，而是狠狠地将盒子盖上。  
“想到别的理由再将这东西给我，迪卢木多。”一只手抓住迪卢木多的肩膀，库丘林另一只手扯住迪卢木多的脸颊捏了一下，“我想要的是兄弟，可不是什么工具。”  
“我从未将你视作工具，别说现在——就算你加入狼群，你也绝不是工具。”  
“而是我库丘林可以用性命相托的兄弟啊，小子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

狼群经营的酒吧楼上，迪卢木多一个人躲在被划分为他的临时仓库的房间中整理着自己的那些小道具。  
只是比起平日的无害却精明的模样，板着脸擦拭武器的青年时常莫名停下手里的动作，坐在原处盯着一边的武器箱不知道想什么。  
换句话说，他正因断断续续陷入思考而发呆。  
即使自己告诉自己不用太在意什么，毕竟狼群之首在他的印象中很多时候说话并没有更深层的意义。  
但是当视线落在被退回的黄蔷薇上时，迪卢木多又皱起了眉头。  
他依旧不明白库丘林那时的话究竟是为什么。  
——如果连上之后的举动就更不明白了。

指尖无意识触摸上自己的嘴唇，以女性经验而言是被迫的花花公子但是以对男性出手的经验而言则是身经百战的Sweeper又想起了那时候直接压上的狼首放大的面孔和紧贴的嘴唇。  
但是让迪卢木多耿耿于怀地不是在接吻中变成了被动的一方，而是之后的评语。  
那个把他按在墙上缠吻了半响的家伙抬起头之后，居然露出了促狭的笑容。  
“之前果然被你这小子骗了嘛——虽然技术很好，可是在被亲吻方面却没什么经验。”眯着眼睛的库丘林用手指磨蹭着迪卢木多的嘴唇，“发现了有趣又值得期待的事情了，呵——”  
库丘林最后的笑声让年轻的Sweeper总有一丝不好的预感。  
他一向相信自己的直觉，虽然不是生死攸关的预感但足以让迪卢木多想起的时候背后一凉。  
“继续想下去就什么都做不了了。”最后所有的想法和疑惑都变成了嘴角的一丝苦笑，最后没入青年泛起的和平时一模一样的笑容中。“先暂时放一下……总有机会发现真相是什么的，对吗狼首。”

迪卢木多的自言自语当然不会有任何人回答。  
而总算沉淀下心思之后，黑发的Sweeper终于恢复日常状态，走出自己的“小天地”。  
但是他知道有些事情已经改变，例如过去的自己的“死亡”，例如来自芬恩的背叛。  
他并未有过分毫背叛拜森背叛芬恩的行为。或者说当他被拜森家接纳，身份被承认的时候，年幼的他甚至还有过感动。  
“这就是我的家族”的想法在年幼的迪卢木多心里挥之不去。他毕竟不是他的那位养父，所以他对拜森家的忠诚曾经发自内心。  
但是，他却被背叛了。  
即使从表面上来看迪卢木多安静地接受了安格斯的安排，但他并没有打算就此揭过。  
当然他不是傻子，他不可能和那些孤胆英雄一样一个人对抗一个完整的、牢固的组织。  
迪卢木多有预感，自己留在狼群的话就能获得那样的机会。  
至于不是工具是兄弟？上个对他说类似话的人……不正在派人追杀着他吗？

☆☆☆☆☆

“兄弟们，举起你们的酒杯！”库丘林的声音在临时充作场地而清空的酒吧中响起。  
狼群的入会仪式比起那些有底蕴的家族来说简直就像一群小鬼聚在一起过家家。  
不，应该说虽然狼群之首出生于老派的黑手党世家，但是对他来说那种繁琐的仪式没有任何意义。  
在库丘林眼里仪式只是一种可有可无的流程，每一个聚集在他身边的人无需这种仪式也能确认他们是狼群的一员。  
至于今天迪卢木多的入会仪式，看起来更像是狼群们找个借口的狂欢。  
起码被围在中心的迪卢木多深有此感。

因为都是来自下城区和卫星区的年轻人，所以整个酒会……不，从本质上来说这就不是一场酒会，更不是宴会，更像是年轻人肆无忌惮的欢聚。  
作为借口或者说主角的迪卢木多几乎从未参加过这种形式的聚会，拿着啤酒杯的黑发青年有些不太自在。  
发现了迪卢木多细微僵硬的库丘林直接揽住了迪卢木多的肩膀，“别想逃啊小子——按照规矩你可是要把所有人的敬酒都喝下去的哟~”  
“这样吗，真是有趣的规定……唉！您说什么！”面对一拥而上的青年们，黑发的Sweeper第一次露出了慌乱的表情，“等、等一下啊你们！”  
“拒绝的话就太伤心啦！”  
“这可是欢迎新人的酒，不可以不喝！”  
“从我开始从我开始啊迪卢木多兄弟！”

各种烈酒被混着倒进黑发青年的酒杯，第一次尝试到了人海战术的黑发青年眼前开始发晕的时候已经不记得自己喝下了第几杯。  
“啊，大哥，迪卢木多倒了呢。”  
“哎？这样就倒了吗？酒量不行嘛，这小子。”放下手中的酒杯，库丘林凑过去看了看倒在沙发上的迪卢木多。  
青年身上散发着酒液的香味，脸上则泛着醉酒的红晕。  
往日温和中隐藏着凌厉的样子完全敛了起来，只留下符合年龄的酣甜睡颜。  
低声吹了一声口哨，库丘林笑了起来，“真难得啊。喂兄弟们，今天就到这里，散了吧。”

☆☆☆☆☆

迪卢木多觉得自己似乎在梦中。  
他应该醒过来，但是眼皮沉重得无法张开。自从他的身体已经习惯了沉重的实战训练和适当的抗药训练之后，他已经很久都没有这种感觉。  
而且他能感觉到从头部传来的撕扯一般的痛。  
如果是一直持续的痛那么用不了多久他就能适应，但是正在袭击他的头痛不光是阵痛，甚至抓不住任何规律。  
这种难得的体验让迪卢木多想把自己投入深深的睡眠，但是近乎于条件反射的警觉心和另一种感觉阻止着他回到深度睡眠之中。

那是一种令人焦虑不安又舒适的感觉。  
那种感觉随着什么的移动而在身上蔓延着，有些迟钝的身体也随着感觉的蔓延变得敏感。  
喉咙好干。  
半梦半醒之间的黑发青年下意识张开了嘴唇，只是稍许一会什么湿热的东西就凑上了他的嘴唇，带着一些清凉的水滴。  
舌头被搅动的感觉持续着，迪卢木多不情愿的张开眼。  
一双这些日子以来见了无数次的赤色眸子出现在他的眼中。  
“……狼首？”

开口才发现自己的嗓子嘶哑的厉害。被过量酒精光顾过的喉咙显然一时半会无法恢复。  
同样他的身体也像灌了铅一样的沉，对于迪卢木多来说无法控制自己的行动这点让他紧张——随着脑子的清醒之前被灌下已经没法计数的混合烈酒的事情也回到了他的记忆中。  
身体似乎不是自己的一般，但却能清晰的感觉到库丘林在身体上游走的手指。  
对——一半压在他身上的蓝发青年带着清晰可见的笑意，正用手指撩拨着他的感官。

让迪卢木多舒适又焦虑的感觉正是库丘林一手制造的快感。  
被他压着的青年身上的衣服早就被解开，露出里面蜜色的皮肤。  
迪卢木多还未醒来的时候库丘林已经仔仔细细将身下的躯体研究了个透彻。  
不得不说那个平时臭屁又难搞的小子喝醉的时候出乎意料的可爱和听话。  
放松下的身体肌肉触摸起来带着适度的弹性，而肩膀和侧腹上的伤痕周围摸起来则有些粗糙。  
手指滑动过敏感带的时候蜜色的身体会不自觉蜷缩一下，就像某种被骚扰了睡眠的大型犬科动物。  
被亲吻的时候则会无意识地皱皱鼻子，卸去了防备之后的漂亮脸蛋做出这个动作反而没有什么违和感，只能让看着的人觉得可爱。落在从最初就打定了主意的库丘林眼里，则是显得“美味”。

或者说，一开始库丘林还存着一些报复心理，想要好好“回报”一下迪卢木多。毕竟迪卢木多并不是他之前会选来压倒的类型，就算有张比女人还漂亮的脸蛋，但身材却比一般的军人还要健壮。  
本来以为自己不会对这样的身体产生太多的欲望，但是实际操作起来却发现对方出乎意料地能够引起他的兴趣。  
“真是个从里到外都有趣的家伙。”抚摸着迪卢木多的脸颊，库丘林对自己的心情下了个结论之后继续探索大业。  
虽然不是第一次和身下的人上床，该看的地方也早就看了个光。  
“不过之前都没什么机会这样毫无忌惮的上下其手嘛，这次摸个够好了。”

终于清醒的迪卢木多听到这句话的时候露出了有点无可奈何的眼神。  
显然黑发青年还没从酒精手里夺回身体的控制权，他只能用偏转的眼神表示自己的不满。  
不过这种不满也没有能存在多久，终于仔细地探索了一遍的库丘林终于结束了自己的玩闹。  
“说真的你一直不醒的话做起来也不尽兴，对吧，迪卢木多？”蓝发的狼首露齿一笑，“毕竟我还是很想看看你沉迷在我的技术下的样子。”  
年轻的Sweeper张了张嘴，接着放弃了用现在的声音发话的想法。  
张口发声和不大的动作都需要消耗不少的力气，虽然有些在意，但确认了库丘林的想法只是在自己身上找些乐子之后，迪卢木多反而不再有抵抗的情绪。  
——反正自己总有讨回来的时候。

让迪卢木多觉得舒适的嘴唇重新贴上自己，这次他有少许的力气回应库丘林探入的舌头。  
显得虚软的舌尖在对方的舌面上不着力的滑过，然后被对方轻易的卷住缠吻。  
库丘林的吻带着一些掠夺的味道，就和他表现出的个性一样具有侵略性。  
就算是被压倒的时候也会展现出来，只是现在更加明显。  
进攻是狼首的本性，没有力气的迪卢木多完全无法在这个亲吻上占有主动。  
纠缠在一起的唇舌随着对方的律动而舞动，蔓延在口中的津液顺着嘴角滑下，漂亮的脸上带着一丝狼狈，却更显艳丽。

在嘴角印上一个轻吻结束纠缠，库丘林的脸上有着满意的神色。  
“真可爱啊，你这种想反应又力不从心的样子。真没想到你这小子的酒量居然比普通人还差一些吗。”  
用指腹擦掉迪卢木多嘴角的津液，库丘林笑得得意，“早知道的话就不用等到现在了。”  
带着情欲的金眸盯着对方得意的笑脸，迪卢木多明显的流露出不爽的神情。只不过瞬间就被库丘林的动作逼了回去。  
似乎因为探索过了黑发青年身上的每一个敏感部位，库丘林沾湿的手指攀上了迪卢木多的分身。

有了唾液的润滑手指的滑动更加容易。骨节分明而修长的手指抚摸着在刚才的戏弄中已经半挺的分身来回揉搓起来。  
酒精作用下的身体显然对某些特定感觉更加敏感，迪卢木多抿着的嘴唇慢慢松开，发出沙哑的呻吟。  
“听起来挺性感的嘛小子。”  
被迪卢木多异样的声音撩拨得下身一热，库丘林眯起了眼睛。  
“我以前好像错过了什么。”

然后他看到黑发青年的嘴唇蠕动了数下。  
“哦？‘绝对没有下次机会’？听起来那更应该好好利用这次了吗。”库丘林笑着活动了下手指，逼迫着青年又发出了几声短促的呻吟。  
俯下身吻上迪卢木多的面颊，湿热的吻一路沿着肌肉的线条下滑，而没有停止的手指抓准了迪卢木多的弱点。  
黑发青年的呻吟断断续续，更多的时候是张开了嘴唇却发不出声音。  
肌肉瞬间的紧绷也逃不过一直在对方身上使坏的库丘林，而手上沾满的湿滑也只代表着一件事情。

“高潮了呢小子。看来现在自控能力也减弱了吗。”库丘林将满手的精液向下抹去，指尖触及后穴的时候迪卢木多显出了紧张的神色。  
指尖在周围缩起的肌肉上按压着，库丘林勾起了嘴角，“这种反应……喂迪卢木多，你这里是第一次吗？”  
黑发青年对这句话的反应是偏了偏头，变相默认了这点。  
“想想也是吗，你这小子那恶劣的个性怎么看也不会是乖乖躺下让人上的样子。”缓缓将指尖送入后穴，传来的紧致感显然佐证了这个猜测。“虽然平时我没什么耐心开发雏，不过如果是你的话，只是需要适应一下吧花花公子。”  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的迪卢木多花了点时间才想到要教训一下这个得了便宜卖乖的家伙。虽然恢复了一定的知觉但手还是用不上力气，拍上对方后背简直就是在给那家伙挠痒一样。

直接把这种程度的敲打当做了调情，蓝发的狼首继续着自己的狩猎。  
长期的锻炼让年轻的Sweeper身体肌肉比一般人更加的紧致，库丘林撇了撇嘴，从床头摸出了润滑剂。  
“我还以为凭借我的技术用不到这玩意。”  
抽出手指抹上足够的润滑剂重新开始润滑工作，库丘林将剩下的润滑剂抹到迪卢木多的手心。  
“虽然没什么力气，但是现在的话坐起来给这里涂上润滑剂还是做得到的吧小子？”  
库丘林稍微把迪卢木多扶起来一点靠在床头，黑发青年动作缓慢地解开库丘林的皮带拉开拉链。  
沉重的肉刃落入青年的掌心，稍微抬起手让整个手掌磨蹭着已经相当精神的肉刃将润滑剂涂抹上去。  
这个动作似乎耗费了不少积攒起来的体力，迪卢木多冲着库丘林看了一下，微微屈起了膝盖。

“这时候倒是挺善解人意的。”库丘林赞赏地拍了拍青年结实的腰部，倾身上前分开迪卢木多的双腿压了上去。“现在开始好好享受，迪卢木多。”  
黑发青年前倾了一下身体，在库丘林的脸颊上印上一个吻。  
捧住凑近的脸颊擒住嘴唇印上深吻，蓝发的狼首试探着动了动，身下的青年并没有发出不适的声音。  
相反似乎已经摆脱了部分酒精的迪卢木多主动缠上了库丘林，似乎这种难得的体验让他觉得还挺舒服。  
年轻的身躯绞缠在一起，激烈的抽插让身下的床也发出了轻微的呻吟。  
半夜的折腾让迪卢木多难得抵不住残余的酒精和睡魔的侵袭，带着汗湿的躯体在库丘林身下沉沉睡去。

☆☆☆☆☆

早晨的阳光透过窗帘照射到库丘林的脸上。  
狼首皱了一下眉头，翻身一摸身边空空如也，不过触手之处还残留着人体的余温。  
“喂小子，你还没跑掉吧。”放开了嗓子叫了一声，库丘林却没有张开眼睛。  
回答的声音从浴室中传来，迪卢木多的声音听起来比平时还是略有一些低沉。  
“当然，狼首。被您半吊子的技术折腾了一晚上，就算想离开我也还需要再休息一下呢。”  
“你说什么啊小子，是谁昨天最后都缠着‘半吊子技术’不让走啊？”  
“那只是因为酒精的关系而已。还是请您以后在下面享受就好了。”  
“真是嘴硬的家伙。”  
“您是说您自己嘛？”  
“有力气斗嘴不如快点从浴室里面出来跟我下去，小子！”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13

迪卢木多的加入终于弥补了狼群最大的后勤空白。  
虽然作为新加入者他还没有直接掌管账目的资格——说真的他也不太乐意做这个，但却也足够给狼群已经快到一团乱的资金管理做个计划书出来。  
再重复一遍，就算他有相关证书并且一直挂着贸易商人的头衔，但迪卢姆多真心不乐意做这种事情。  
作为拜森家的前Sweeper年轻的小伙子有着无穷的精力用在指挥火拼和亲自动手上面。  
所以黑发的清扫者坚定认为之所以前线尖兵被当成后勤整备使用，这绝对是库丘林报复的延续。  
对于这个猜测狼群之首只是翻了个白眼，“谁有空继续报复你？打架火拼狼群从来都不缺人，我只缺后勤你爱做不做。”  
然后他被前Sweeper深深地鄙视了。  
“您这是打算以后还让我看家带孩子吗！”  
把最后一份计划书摔到库丘林的面前，迪卢木多决定在眼里已经开始闪烁“这主意不错”的库丘林开口之前消失个几小时，平静一下自己无处发泄的怒火。

迪卢木多必然不会对自己的首领动手。  
无论这名年轻的黑手党表现得如何气愤，其实也只是一时的玩笑。  
冲动行事这几个字已经和他无缘很久，就算是本性也在从小开始的训练中被彻底压抑到无法影响他判断的地步。  
耐心和冷静带来的好处和胜利显而易见，但这种后天形成的价值观也影响着迪卢木多的思考，让他变得多虑而多疑。  
不过迪卢木多也不得不承认呆在库丘林身边是件轻松的事情。  
——比起迪卢木多出生的两个黑帮，狼群不光年轻并且规模还未膨胀起来。  
这代表还在急速发展期的狼群没有那些已经稳定的大型黑帮里的龌龊事。  
大部分年轻人在被热血冲头的时候总是单纯的，自己才是其中的异类。

叼着香烟造型的戒烟糖踱步在白天的大街上，将自己的部分面孔藏在墨镜后面的迪卢木多继续思考着一些没有必要的问题，直到他被一名巡警拦了下来。  
青年挑了挑眉，皇冠区的大街上出现巡警不得不说是一件稀奇的事情。  
作为“狼群”的老巢，这里的警察早已向狼群妥协交出治安管理权——除非有人报警。  
但是站在迪卢木多面前还带着稚气的小巡警显然不是在出警，而是在巡逻。  
新人？抱着这样的念头没有无视有着近似于橙色发色的小巡警的阻拦，迪卢木多稍稍推了一下墨镜。  
“请问有什么事？”  
似乎没有想到眼前的男性这么好说话，小巡警愣了一下，然后指了指自己衣服上的警徽和工牌，“抱歉，本路段禁烟，根据相关条款我必须给您口头警告和罚单。”

完全没有想到的理由让迪卢木多楞了一下。  
虽然纽卡迪斯的法律中大概真有这么一条，但是显然这种细枝末节的东西在这个法律早已崩坏到一定程度的城市中早已被忽视。  
没有一个警察愿意在街上对这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事执法，那意味着从身体到生命上的危险——天知道你面对的是普通人还是黑帮份子，  
具有正义感的、青涩的毛头小子。这就是迪卢木多对面前这个莽撞的小警察的全部评价。  
本来他该一走了之给这个小家伙吃个软钉子，但扫到工牌上的名字之后迪卢木多临时改变了主意。  
他从嘴上拿下“香烟”放到小警察的手上，“只是戒烟糖，巡警先生。”

从手上的触觉发现“香烟”的确只是硬糖的小警察马上意识到自己犯了一个错误。  
好在他面前的黑发青年似乎并不太计较这件事情，但是他还是规规矩矩地将戒烟糖还了回去并且郑重道歉。  
“抱歉，这位先生，是我经验不足造成了这个错误。如果不是在巡逻途中我应该请你喝杯咖啡表示歉意。”摘下警帽抓了抓头发，小警察有些歉意地表示道。  
“没有关系，巡警先生。”迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，“如果您的辖区在这里的话，我们会常常见面的——如果那时候您有空的话可以考虑补上这杯咖啡。”  
不等对方反应，迪卢木多戴上了墨镜挥了挥手，转身向另一个方向走去。

☆☆☆☆☆

黑发青年没有掩饰的脚步声传入办公室的时候，库丘林早就放弃了弄明白计划书上的那堆数字而改为研究最新一期的杂志。  
不过迪卢木多进门的时候他还是放下了测算新封面女郎的三围的工作，把注意力转到了青年身上。  
“以领地巡视而言，迪卢木多你绕的圈子可不够大。”  
“我认为这件事必须在狼王打头的情况下做，而不是我一个人用两只脚来完成。”黑发青年眨了眨琥珀色的眼睛。  
在不需要作为Sweeper的时候，这双眼睛清澈无邪的就像个孩子。  
但这只是纯粹的假象。

库丘林凭借着自己的直觉就比大多数人清楚安格斯的养子可以信任的部分和绝不可以相信的部分。  
所谓绝不可以相信的部分正包括迪卢木多平时的言谈。在骗术师身边长大的青年用言辞作为掩饰的一部分已经习惯成自然。库丘林相信甚至在某些时候面前的这个家伙自己都没有意识到自己在说谎。  
所以看见迪卢木多露出那种无辜表情的时候，库丘林的第一反应就是卷起手里的杂志直接敲上对方头顶。  
“少装了，你全身上下都在散发着让人退避三舍的愉快味道好吗！”

黑发青年歪了歪头，显然在思考自己的想法怎么会被库丘林看了出来。  
但这种只能归为直觉的事情显然不太符合迪卢木多的思考逻辑。所以他很快放弃了继续钻研的想法，半靠半坐在办公桌边，“您拥有相当恐怖的直觉呢，狼首。”  
既然否认已经无效，迪卢木多很快将“散步”时候的事情托盘而出。  
库丘林抽出一根烟点燃，挑起眼角斜视迪卢木多，“你说那小警察的姓是‘卫宫’？”  
迪卢木多点了点头，“没错，这可是个少见的姓氏。”  
“哼，就是在这个姓氏的原产地都不是什么常见的姓。”吐出一口烟，库丘林敲了敲桌面，“至于纽卡迪斯，不管和警察有没有关系，姓卫宫的只有一家人。”  
“检察长卫宫切嗣——家吗？”

“明知故问。我相信当时还在拜森家的你要打入纽卡迪斯之前早就调查过这个麻烦的男人了吧。”  
对于库丘林的问题迪卢木多没有否认。作为“尖兵”，对潜在的“敌人”必须知根知底，而纽卡迪斯最顽固的一块石头当然也在他的调查范围内。  
但是迪卢木多并没有直接回答库丘林，他俯下身看着赤眼的狼首，“您现在的感觉就像自己的领地中闯入了一头不守规矩的野兽吗？”  
“不，这种感觉应该是属于野兽的领地中闯入了一条狗，一条守卫那些高高在上的达官贵人们制定出的游戏规则的狗。”  
迪卢木多对库丘林的这个定义表示了赞同，“但是牵扯到卫宫切嗣的情况下，好像不能用常规手段排除，您说对吧？”

“我可不想整个狼群毁于一个可以避免的错误，迪卢木多。”  
“明白了，狼首。”黑发青年微笑着回应，慢慢低头靠近了库丘林的嘴唇。  
蓝发的狼首眯起了眼，一只手拽住对方的衣领将两人的嘴唇紧紧贴合，辗转纠缠了一会之后库丘林摸索着迪卢木多后面的衣领一扯。  
“如果您想让我窒息身亡的话，我宁愿您直接用嘴巴和舌头……”  
“正事还没谈完，小子。”  
“……您还想知道什么？”  
“你对卫宫切嗣这个人的看法。”

库丘林的问题让迪卢木多皱了皱眉，片刻之后年轻的Sweeper才清楚地回答道，“对于这个男人，很难评价。如果您一定要我给一个定义，那就是愚者。”  
“愚者？那个被誉为犯罪者克星的男人？”库丘林撑着下巴等着迪卢木多进一步的解释。  
“行走在黑暗之中，却妄想着抓住光明，并且为之牺牲一切，奋斗一生。为了一个目的而永远流浪——这就是愚者。”  
“真是个新鲜的解释。我觉得纽卡迪斯的其他黑帮老大听到了一定会哭给你看。”库丘林盯着面前的青年，“那你对你自己的定义又是什么，小子。”  
黑发的Sweeper翘起了嘴角，他倾下身，贴在狼首的耳边低声回答。  
“我？我是个行走在阳光之下，却永恒拥抱着黑暗的倒吊人。”

不想要任何重要的事物。  
不想在心里保留任何重要的东西。  
因为获得的时候会喜悦，失去的时候会痛苦，被毁坏的时候会憎恨。  
那些感情都太激烈，会左右意志和判断。对于从小接受“工具”一般教育的青年来说，他下意思的将这些感情排斥在外。  
他不像抚养他的那个男人那么优秀，也不像那个男人一样拥有一颗完全不会动摇的心。  
所以只有摒除这样的感情才能维持他一贯优秀的表现。  
但是迪卢木多·奥迪那毕竟还是个人，就算是岩石也会有缝隙。

年轻的Sweeper依然有了比生命更重要的东西。  
家族，Family，芬恩。  
家的含义，家人的含义，心被充满的感觉。  
然后在发现被背叛的时候，疑惑、焦躁、不安、不愿相信。  
犹如将他整个撕裂的情绪笼罩在迪卢木多的身上。  
这就是想要获得信任的结果吗？这就是相信了“我信任你”的结果吗？  
从死神手中逃脱的青年开始疑惑了。

没有人看到他的这种疑惑，除了迪卢木多自己。  
但他却发现自己并没有从中吸取教训。  
即使理智上不停的叫嚣着不要去选择犯第二次错误，但是身在狼群中的青年却不由自主地追踪着狼群的首领。  
迪卢木多不得不承认自己被那个人吸引了。并不是因为驻足在他的身边所以被吸引。  
而是在他第一次离开狼群驻地又去而复返的时候就已经被群狼之王吸引。  
就像一头被迫离开自己狼群的独狼感觉到了同伴的召唤一样。  
……这样不接受教训的自我，真是可悲的存在。

☆☆☆☆☆

库丘林有点好奇地歪着头看着迪卢木多的睡脸。  
黑发青年皱着眉头侧趴在属于自己的枕头上，贴在脸上的碎发不安分的垂落下来。  
“好像还是第一次看到这家伙睡着的样子嘛，被灌醉的那次不算的话。”  
显然虽然表情并不轻松，但是迪卢木多是真的在沉睡，否则以这家伙的警觉性早在自己靠近的时候做出备战的姿态了吧？  
这种表情是在做什么奇怪的梦呢？从床头摸出一只烟叼上，库丘林并没有点燃。  
昨天也没做什么特殊的事情，不过是出去和接壤的势力火拼了一场，然后似乎是太久没和人动手，旁边的这小子兴奋了一些，于是两个人顺势滚了床。

“这算稍微对我信任了吗？”库丘林摸着下巴思考了一下， 把没点燃的香烟放了回去。“这么想想的话，这小子似乎看起来可爱了一点呢。”  
年轻的狼首并没有伸手触碰对方。从对方的表情库丘林就能判断出迪卢木多虽然在他旁边睡着，但是并不是完全安心的沉睡。  
“比你还难搞定啊，费迪亚得。”库丘林喃喃自语地滑回床上，张着眼看着发出微光的天花板。  
迪卢木度的呼吸声传入库丘林耳中，刚才的动作并没有惊醒黑发青年，看来对方睡得比库丘林想象得更沉一些。

完全不同的两个人。  
并没有立刻睡着的库丘林闭起眼睛。几乎没有人知道是什么促使他下决心离开达兰家，抛弃继承人的位置来到纽卡迪斯打算用自己的手创造一片天地。  
达兰家和任何一个老牌的黑手党家族一样，有看似正人君子的一面，却有更多黑暗的地方。  
最初是保卫者一般的组织，但在壮大的过程中不断变质，最后变成了另一种被各种利益束缚的工具。  
不断的改变中有往好的方面前进的，但更多的则是不能说出口的手段。  
迪卢木多的养父安格斯是掌控黑暗的佼佼者，而达兰家的教父卢格则是一名出色的领袖。  
达兰家的势力在他们手上急剧膨胀，同时水也变得更深。

卢格并没有结婚，库丘林从出生的时候就注定了不可能按照一般的私生子来教养。  
他是这个庞大家族的唯一继承人，就算身边有不少同龄的伙伴，却没有一个可以称得上是朋友。  
然而有一个人是特别的，就是教导库丘林格斗术的老师斯卡哈的另一名弟子，费迪亚得。  
同样出生在达兰家的金发少年比库丘林大上数岁，对于年幼且没有兄弟的库丘林来说，是犹如大哥一样的存在。  
随着两人的长大，彼此之间的关系逐渐变质。但库丘林并没有觉得这样的改变有什么不妥，他从不违背自己的心意。  
那时候他和费迪亚得拥有彼此。

即使对于达兰家有着各种各样的不满，但是对于少年来说拥有无可替代的挚友的家族依然重要。  
很快费迪亚得正式到了为家族服务的年龄，作为斯卡哈的得意弟子，他的工作正是Sweeper，属于达兰家的Sweeper。  
这无疑是充满了危险的工作，但费迪亚得并没有拒绝。  
Sweeper对于一个家族来说就是守护者一类的存在，对于未来会交付于库丘林之手的达兰家，费迪亚得也下过了舍命保护的决心。  
少年时的库丘林本以为没有人能奈何得了费迪亚得，但是在他快到17岁生日的时候，却传来了费迪亚得的死讯。  
只是一个非常普通的任务，却因为最末端的联络人报错了增援到达时间而使得费迪亚得带领的清扫小队陷入了死地。  
等增援抵达的时候，库丘林唯一的挚友已经与世长辞。

所有人都说那只是一个意外，但库丘林并不相信这点。  
达兰家的情报网牢牢掌握在安格斯的手中，那只老狐狸从未出过任何差错。  
但安格斯却做过许多“故意”的事情，来排除家族中的隐患。  
这个猜测库丘林没有和任何人说。因为费迪亚得是他的朋友……或者说情人，所以针对费迪亚得的事情不可能瞒过卢格。  
如果一切真的是安格斯故意为之，那么他的父亲也默许了事情的发生。  
这样的想法冲击着少年库丘林的思考，于是在他生日过后的一个星期，他离开了达兰家的势力范围。

即使现在他通过种种方法查明挚友的死的确是个意外，却也没有回去继承家业的念头。  
达兰家已经是一个庞然大物，想要改造这个庞然大物是一件危险的事情，更可能是自己被这个庞然大物所同化。  
所以，库丘林想要的依然是通过自己的手，打造出的贯穿着自己信念的组织。  
——也许以后会变成另一个达兰，但至少在他活着的时候能让这个组织维持他想要的状态。  
捡到迪卢木多这件事情……真是上天的礼物也说不定。  
睡意逐渐中断了思考，蓝发狼首慢慢放开思绪，沉入睡梦带来的黑暗。  
吵醒他的是枕边人故意打开的闹铃声。  
“您还不打算起床吗？狼首。请您去开会的电话可是已经来了好几次了哟？不是您自己定下的时间吗。”  
“啊啊！迪卢木多你好啰嗦！老子昨天晚上失眠了现在想多睡一会不行吗？！”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“艾米亚警官，我并不想批准你这个时间进行潜伏办案。”纽卡迪斯警察局长的办公室里，前额微秃的警察局长正用纸巾擦拭着自己不停冒汗的脑门。“你的报告里锁定的目标人物本身就很危险，而你怀疑的目标所处的位置现在是卫星区最混乱的地区之一。”  
虽然警察局长没有说明，但是艾米亚知道那片区域混乱的原因正是由于当地黑帮之间的交战。  
这对于纽卡迪斯来说是再正常不过的状态。就算是城区中也时常发生黑帮火拼，只是没有那么明目张胆而已。  
而卫星区的警察简直就是和吉祥物差不多的存在，黑帮在十二个卫星区中占据了绝对的上风。  
在卫宫切嗣担任警察局长的时候纽卡迪斯的情况并未恶化到现在的地步。  
但在这位警察局长离职之后，各方势力就像反弹一样，而新接任的警察局长不敢正面和这些拥有重火力武装的黑帮对抗。  
可以说在艾米亚成为警察之后，他看着整个纽卡迪斯一步一步堕落回卫宫切嗣上任之前的样子。  
就算他的父亲——他更喜欢称呼为“那个男人”现在担任着检察官的职务，但对纽卡迪斯的现状也仅仅是一个威慑而不是威胁。

卫宫切嗣依然存在于司法系统中这件事情让据点设在市区的黑帮们至少不会在纽卡迪斯的核心部分闹事，警察的眼线和卧底们在暗中监视着这些黑帮。  
换句话说，卫星区中的新兴黑帮势力警察根本无能为力，别说卧底，连线人的收买都异常困难。  
而艾米亚的目标按照最后一次目击报告，则已经潜入皇冠区。  
而皇冠区周边区域发生的些许变化也昭示着对方并没有离开，一直在调查目标关联着的新型毒品案件的艾米亚判断这是最好的时机。  
“抱歉局长。我并不打算撤回申请。”钢灰色的眼中透露出坚定的神色吗，艾米亚并不打算改变已经决定的事情。

正义也好，维护正义也好，这都是必须主动出击才能完成的事。  
在纽卡迪斯的大环境下，一旦后退就没有再前进的可能，一旦让步就会永远妥协。  
艾米亚比任何人都明白这点。  
因为那个想成为正义使者的男人仅仅因为一次妥协就落得如今的地步，以男人的梦想为目标的青年自然不会犯同样的错误。  
能坐上警察局长的位置至少曾经不是平庸之辈。从艾米亚的眼神中读出了决心的老年男性叹了口气，在打开的申请书上签上自己的名字。  
“要活着回来，艾米亚警官。”  
“是。”

艾米亚的计划并不复杂。  
他只是将自己显眼的白发染成黑色，加上一些简易的变装之后拍摄了照片。  
伪造的身份和履历书花了一些时间，但也不算麻烦。  
有了新身份的艾米亚混入的方式算是钻了一个空子。  
以皇冠区为据点，控制了六个卫星区的狼群正在和卫星区的另一个大势力交火。  
导火索是位于夜莺区属于狼群辖下的牛郎店“Gently”被袭击，虽然店面损失不大但是人员却出现了伤亡。  
而“Gently”重新整修之后再开张的招工单才是让艾米亚定下潜伏计划的原因。

狼群并非恶名昭著的势力，相反他们游走在法律边缘的作风很难让警察抓住把柄。  
而被狼群占领的区域治安反而显著上升，在卫星区自顾不暇的警察们并没有心思和人手在狼群中安插眼线。  
加上狼群令人诧异的团结性，就算能收买到的线人也只是极边缘的一部分。  
想要自由进出狼群守护的地方就得混进去，比起其他几乎看不到成功率的方法，Gently的招聘显然是一次极好的机会。  
目标只是狼群中的那个密医……艾米亚相信凭借自己的能力，想要找机会得到狼群最初级的信任并非不可能的事情。

再次对着镜子检查了一下自己容貌上的细微改变，艾米亚转过头对负责化妆修整的间桐樱点了点头。  
“辛苦了。”  
“艾米亚前辈，这是每样道具使用的顺序，我写在这里了。虽然水洗不会掉，但是差不多一星期左右需要补一次，如果你自己弄不来的话可以联络我哦。”年轻的女性笑了笑，将工具一一收了起来。  
“到时候麻烦你了，樱。”  
“能帮上前辈的忙我很高兴。”见习法医露出柔和的微笑，“那么，我先回停尸间给美杜莎前辈打下手了。”  
要离开的时候紫发的见习法医停下了脚步，“请一定要安全回来，还有，前辈不要忘记告诉士郎学长配合行动哦？之前接到电话，听说士郎学长被分派到皇冠区了呢。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“迪卢木多，对于下星期的行动你有什么补充的地方吗？”  
狼群根据地的会议室里，蓝发的狼首侧过头询问黑发Sweeper的意见。  
任务已经分配下去，狼群的核心成员已经开始行动。偌大的会议室里只剩下迪卢木多还站在库丘林身侧。  
黑发青年撇了撇嘴角，露出了不满的神色。  
“对于您的计划我没有任何补充意见，只有一个建议。”  
习惯作为尖兵的青年指向电子地图上的最前线。  
“请让我站在第一线作战，狼首。”

把自己陷在高背椅柔软的靠背里，库丘林仰起头看着在桌边凝视自己的迪卢木多。  
因为使用虚拟影像的原因，会议室的光线被调得很暗，而刚才最后一个出去的狼群成员已经随手关上了门。  
在迪卢木多开口之前自动锁启动的声音就传入了还留在会议室的两人的耳中。  
不得不说狼群的成员们虽然有某种程度的认知错误，但是在识趣方面的确无人可及。  
不过也许只是因为直觉敏锐罢了，刚才计划制定的过程中一言不发的迪卢木多显然带给了周围极大的压力。  
不过就算他刚刚开了口，那种不断攀升的气势也有增无减。

蓝发狼首当然知道加入狼群的Sweeper想要的是什么。  
但就和之前考虑的一样，库丘林并不打算让迪卢木多走上最前线。  
狼群中暂时没有能够代替迪卢木多在后勤上作用的人选，而更麻烦的是黑发Sweeper的身份。  
即使有安格斯做的手脚，但是这么短的时间内就让迪卢木多“死而复生”显然不符合任何组织的利益，自然也不可能符合狼群的利益。  
迪卢木多当然也知道这点，显然他并不打算和以前一样表现得善解人意。  
即使表面上没有表示出来，但黑发青年心中窝着的怒火并没有那么容易消失，只是再也不会弄错燃烧的方向。

库丘林对于迪卢木多的放纵大大超出了迪卢木多的预料，就连Sweeper自己也只能用纵容来形容。  
狼群之首似乎在用行动表示着他对迪卢木多说过的话，即使被自己的前首领背叛过，迪卢木多也能清晰的感觉到库丘林的意思。  
而且青年发觉自己似乎无法拒绝。  
只是他不会基于这样的善意就放弃已经决定的想法而已。

“狼首，能告诉我您的回答吗？”迪卢木多往前走了几步，停在椅子前面。  
“当然是——不行。”库丘林勾了勾手指示意黑发青年靠近一些，但他自己依然整个窝在椅子里。  
迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，如库丘林所愿的换了个姿势。  
黑发的Sweeper一膝盖压上宽大皮椅的边缘，将懒洋洋的头狼笼罩在自己躯体投下的阴影中。  
背着昏暗的光线，那双沉静的金眸却闪烁着异样光泽。  
就像伪装成无害生物的野兽从睡梦中醒来一般，黑发的Sweeper显露出的攻击性在库丘林眼里才是迪卢木多的本性展露。  
但库丘林并不限制这种情况。  
这里是狼群。  
不受规则约束的野兽们的聚集之地。

对于库丘林的回答，迪卢木多又向下倾斜了几分。  
黑发青年在这样的距离下颇有几分威压，但被他笼罩在身下的人显然不吃这套。  
蓝发的狼首看着已经成为他狼群一员的Sweeper，笑眯眯地伸出了手——一把拽住了对方没有扣好的衬衣领子将迪卢木多扯了下来。  
库丘林的突然发力让没有做好准备的黑发青年一个趔趄差点压到对方身上，虽然迪卢木多在最后的一瞬间撑住了扶手，但两个人已经鼻尖碰鼻尖地对视着。  
“您又做危险的事情了。”迪卢木多的口气听起来有些抱怨，脸上却带着真假莫辨的笑。  
用手指玩着青年垂下来的那撮前发，库丘林挑了挑眉卷住头发拉扯了一下。  
“说过很痛了狼首！”  
库丘林没有理会迪卢木多的抱怨，只是勾着嘴角看着他，“想要第一线的位置？”  
“当然。”黑发的Sweeper没有犹豫地回答。  
“那就试着取悦我？说不定我一开心就把你丢出去了。”

“啊，居然不是一生气就把我丢出去吗？听起来真别扭。”  
黑发青年夸张地叹了一口气，顺势挪动了一下嘴唇亲吻上库丘林的鼻尖。  
迪卢木多的吻在某些时候和他本身隐藏的侵略性不同，总是带着温柔的意味。年轻的Sweeper的细心不光体现在他的清扫工作上，也体现在性事的技巧上。  
只不过群狼之首显然更喜欢黑发的Sweeper解除那些不必要的细心之后的模样。  
带着一点潜意识疯狂的迪卢木多显然更适合狼群，也更适合库丘林自己。

“我并不希望从这件事情上获得您的‘奖励’，狼首。”  
从库丘林的鼻梁上挪开嘴唇，迪卢木多的金眸扫过对方敞开的衣领。“就像我之前说过的，我更希望这是您了解到我的魅力之后的邀请。”  
库丘林换了个姿势，将一边手肘放在扶手上撑住脸侧。  
赤红的眼盯着迪卢木多，库丘林“啧”了一声，“别太得意忘形了小子。”  
“您没有否认和我做是件舒服的事情，我很开心。嗷——”  
最后那个尾音是迪卢木多腰上几个月前才愈合的伤口遭到重击之后发出的声音，库丘林歪了歪头，“叫你别太得意了。”

捂着腰半蹲在地上撇了撇嘴角，迪卢木多的表情若有一名女性站在旁边估计已经母性大发的扑过来安慰了，只不过他面对的是纽卡迪斯的狼首。  
可以说在库丘林面前，就算黑发Sweeper的演技只差他的养父半个级别，却也是完全无效的。  
“少装，我最多用了三成力。”库丘林用脚尖踢了踢蹲在椅子下面装死的迪卢木多，“自己要放弃机会就算了，反正你小子又不肯乖乖躺平，我还不如去外面找女人。”  
“您真是会找准人弱点攻击呢……狼首。”收回眼泪汪汪的表情，迪卢木多重新将作势要离开的库丘林压回了椅子。  
“您都这么说了，我再不找回点利息的话……不是被您白揍了一拳一脚吗？”

被压回靠椅的库丘林屈着一条腿踩在宽大椅面，豪放的姿态落在迪卢木多眼里带着别样的诱惑。  
眼前这个人身上似乎从来不缺乏玩乐的兴致，但是所有的事情在他做来无比自然。  
无论是带头斗殴，还是和现在一样故意的诱惑都没有丝毫做作的感觉。  
因为不需要任何掩饰，所以比任何事物都自然，却也在这种自然之后毫不掩饰的散发着高贵和骄傲。  
迪卢木多觉得自己就是被这样的自然和骄傲所吸引，最终在种种机缘之下站在了对方面前。  
但即使停留在群狼之首的身边黑发的Sweeper也压制不住自己的征服欲。  
站得越久，他就越发现自己整个细胞都在呐喊着想要彻底的占有这个男人。

如果要形容这种感情的话，迪卢木多只能将其称为“独占欲”。  
在青年二十四年的人生中早已知道却从无缘分的感情终于第一次真正进入他的人生词典。  
对象是个男人并不是什么问题，问题在于这个男人是他现在的头，也许是未来整个纽卡迪斯的王。  
但迪卢木多并不想否认他想到这一点时候的兴奋感，而现在青年则将这种兴奋感化作了动力。  
他看着库丘林邀请的姿势，带着无比认真的神情扯下了对方的长裤和袜子。

察觉到黑发的sweeper想做什么，库丘林也毫不恼火。  
他毫不纠结地迎着迪卢木多的视线，直接伸手摸上黑发青年的胯间。  
触手之处的火热感让狼首有些意外。库丘林扯下皮带和拉链，隔着柔软的布料抚摸着已经凸出形状的器官。  
“真难得看到你这么急切啊小子。”用指尖隔着布料按压着肉刃顶端，库丘林明显感到迪卢姆多因为他的挑逗打了一个哆嗦。  
“怎么，想让我先帮你解决一下吗？”蓝发狼首干脆开始玩弄被内裤包裹住的器官。  
赤色的眼睛并没有离开迪卢木多身上，库丘林清楚地看到黑发的Sweeper有些难耐地皱了皱眉头。  
“说实话，我真的很想用您的嘴来一发。”稍微后撤一些让自己脆弱而兴奋的部位远离库丘林，迪卢木多回答道。“但是我现在更想吻您。”

依然用着敬语的黑发Sweeper的语气中带上了一些不稳的气息。  
对于迪卢木多的话库丘林只是保持着姿势对着青年勾了勾手指，迪卢木多笑了起来，再次凑过去擒住了对方的嘴唇。  
这一次他毫不犹豫地撬开了对方的嘴唇。  
腻滑的舌探索着库丘林的口腔，黑发青年用手臂将狼首固定在自己和椅背之间。  
库丘林着装完整的上半身深深陷入皮质的椅背。迪卢木多的亲吻带着十足的掠夺性，而这种掠夺激起了狼首的反击。  
压住黑发青年的后脑，库丘林啃咬住薄唇任意吮吸。迪卢木多微张了眼，用舌尖勾住对方的上齿，舔舐着牙龈内侧。  
随之起来的酥麻感让库丘林轻哼了一声，正要反击的时候就遭到了迪卢木多的进一步攻击。

青年的手探入蓝发狼首未着寸缕的胯间，准确地袭击了男人最敏感的部位。  
原本准备反攻的舌在一瞬间失去了力气，被黑发青年擒回口腔纠缠。  
迪卢木多的手指依然灵活得不可思议。为了更精巧的事情进行过特殊锻炼的手指被用于爱抚的时候，带来的刺激感也非一般人能够比拟。  
只是这样的爱抚只持续了一个亲吻的时间，等黑发的Sweeper松开库丘林的嘴唇之时，他的手指已经撬开了后穴深深地埋了进去。

嘴唇划过蓝发青年的脸侧，最后停在微微泛红的耳边。  
“真高兴。”黑发青年低语着，让已经有大半沉溺在快感中的库丘林回过神。  
“啧……少废话。”蓝发狼首伸手抓住迪卢木多撑在椅背上的手腕，“唔！”  
库丘林发出短促的呻吟，显然在他体内作乱的手指从刚刚开始就找准了地方挑拨着他的底线。  
原本垂在椅子旁边的腿缩了上去，但因为迪卢木多的挤压而分开着。  
被情欲冲击得兴奋不已的器官毫无遮拦地昭示着自己的存在，即使迪卢木多没有分心去照顾它也没关系，因为它的主人自己正套弄着已经硬挺的柱身。

“您想我怎么做？”  
缓缓从后穴中抽出手指，迪卢木多从没有脱下的上衣口袋中找出软管装的护手霜。  
比起库丘林半裸而凌乱的衣着，黑发青年的衣服除了有些皱褶之外依然整齐得令人觉得刺眼。  
显然库丘林也这么想。  
趁迪卢木多对付护手霜的时候，库丘林伸手扯住了黑发青年的罩衫。  
里面显然放了多余物品的外套被蓝发青年扯得一滑，迪卢木多才意识到自己连外套都忘了脱。  
他顺着群狼之首的意思把外套脱了下，然后按住了库丘林的膝盖将涂上足够润滑的分身缓缓送入。

黑发青年理所当然的没有随身带保险套的习惯。  
不过大部分时候他并不喜欢那玩意的触感，尤其是和库丘林上床的时候。  
他更喜欢直接感受属于这个人的温度。  
试探着抽送了几下，蓝发青年并没有露出难受的表情。  
反而随之摇摆地椅子让两人结合处的摩擦多了不可控制的变数而让库丘林呻吟出声。  
这个发现让迪卢木多故意控制着椅子摇晃的程度，而陷在其中的库丘林就像被他架在一艘摇摆的小船上，随着浪花不断颠簸。

靠背椅上的情事持续了一段时间。  
虽然足够宽大，但被限制的空间依然让黑发青年难以满足。  
他就着插入的姿势抬起了库丘林，将对方压上平坦的桌面。  
压倒库丘林的时候迪卢木多不小心碰开了3D地图的投影开关。  
一时间亮起的绿色线条构筑出纽卡迪斯城的立体线条，将库丘林的身体包围其中。  
闪烁着荧光的线条投上白皙的皮肤，将精瘦的身体染上一层些许妖异的颜色。  
“您现在这也样子，也可以称为‘君临纽卡迪斯的王’了，我的狼首。”

不合时宜的调戏让迪卢木多的腰上又挨了一下。  
只是这个姿势之下库丘林根本用不上力气，那一击的力道只能让他自己被故意露出恶狠狠神情的青年压回桌子上开始新一轮的攻城掠地。  
一时间只有喘息和呻吟回荡在密封的会议室里。  
而看见满室春光的只有镶嵌在角落、但是谁也没有胆量打开另一端监视屏的摄像头。

☆☆☆☆☆

“怎么会议室的监视屏没有打开？”负责保安的狼群成员看着监控室中的屏幕，伸手想要去按开对应屏幕的开关，被旁边值班的人手疾眼快的伸手按住。  
“别乱来，狼首和那位留在会议室里呢。”值班的成员低声说道，于是监控室所有的人都心照不宣地交换了一个眼神，却刚好看到话题的两个主角一前一后地走了过来。  
两个人都有些衣衫凌乱，不过最显眼的还是迪卢木多嘴角上的一块乌青。

“啊……怎么办，狼首越来越暴力了这下就真的只有迪卢木多能消受得起了吧……”  
交头接耳的狼群成员看着迪卢木多和库丘林耳语了一声之后走向监控室，立马保持“我们什么也没讨论”的姿势装出忙碌的样子。  
黑发青年好笑地看着他们破绽百出的演技伸出手，“对不起，请把会议室的监控记录交给我。”  
“这个……”  
“是狼首的意思。”

成功没收了有可能的“犯罪记录”之后，迪卢木多回到库丘林身边。  
“您听到了吧，大家都认为您越来越暴力了。”  
“得了明明是你自己太欠。”冷哼了一声，库丘林掏出一个OK绷递给迪卢木多。  
“你接下来的工作，我们边走边说。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

回到办公室的库丘林和迪卢木多又陷入对峙的状态。  
黑发青年并不平顺的语气代表着他并不想赞同狼首的安排，并且打算进行一下抗争。  
“您要我去哪里？在扩张期间将我调离您的身边并不是一个恰当的决定。”  
虽然言语上相当激烈，但抱着胳膊靠在后面的落地窗上的黑发青年，正用纯粹欣赏的眼神盯着蓝发青年的后背，脸上看不出丝毫抱怨的神色。  
“回Genlty去，迪卢木多。”转过身的库丘林嘴角勾着一丝笑容，“把你卖回去当一段时间的代理店长怎么样。”  
对于这个有些意外的提案迪卢木多皱了皱眉，思考了一小会之后他总算理清了库丘林的想法。  
“您说的前线……原来是这个意思吗？狼首。”

原本该在整修期的狼群会和卫星区的另一个势力交手的起因就是Genlty这家平时不算起眼的牛郎店。  
虽然明知这家店是狼群的眼线之一，但是比起另外两个客人更多的夜店，这家店的重要性在外人眼里简直不值得一提。  
只有较为核心的成员才知道Genlty一直存在的理由是作为第一手情报处理整合的地方，而外号“老汉克”的店长则是狼群中少数能够胜任情报分析的成员。  
而这位店长正是前些日子发生的砸店事件中的真正目标。  
好在狼群的反应及时才没让那位元老死于“不明殴斗”。  
但是显然库丘林不能继续让老汉克执掌已经变成冲突中心点之一的Genlty，因为这位中年绅士虽然是出色的情报分析专家，却并不善于进行战斗。

想将迪卢木多派往Genlty的本因如此，但蓝发狼首显然还加上了多余的考量。  
而他那些不必要的考量通过他的表情已经忠实传达给了迪卢木多。  
身经百战的黑发Sweeper露出了“请您不要用奇怪的理由耍我”的神色，对刚好对上狼首灿烂的微笑。  
“没有人比你更适合了不是吗小子，从能力到脸——”  
“您这样会让我觉得您是因为这张脸才把我留下的。”  
“虽然男人也不错但是赏心悦目的话果然还是妹子好吧妹子。”  
“……听到您这个评价我真不知道是该开心还是该伤心呢，狼首。”

没有油盐的斗嘴持续了一会之后库丘林将话题回到接下来的任务上。  
“我之前说过如果想找人在最前面干架，狼群一拉可以拉出一群来。”  
“那是因为您喜好这样的部下嘛。”  
“但是后勤也好情报也好，人总是少那么几个。”蓝发青年敲着桌子，“你肯留下来我很感谢，迪卢姆多，就算你只是看在安格斯叔叔的中介上。”  
“其实我留下来的目的是得到您哦，狼首。”  
对迪卢木多时不时的抢白库丘林直接将之忽略继续他的安排计划。  
“所以狼群现在需要的不是你的武力，而是你被芬恩忽略掉的那些能力。”蓝发青年站起来，伸手贴上对方柔软的鬓发。“我看过你的履历，其实你也擅长经营以及情报分析，只不过拜森家看重的是作为Sweeper的你不是吗？”

对于库丘林的夸赞黑发青年笑了笑，似乎是想起来什么。  
金色眸子中一瞬间闪过柔软的神情，迪卢木多向前靠了靠，不着痕迹地让库丘林的手掌磨蹭过他的头发。  
“当然。”黑发Sweeper露出了自傲的微笑。  
“这可是Daddy最早教给我的东西，就算死了也不会忘记啊，狼首。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“这样店里的账目就交接完成了。”手上打着绷带的老汉克将移动记忆体拔下来交给迪卢木多，“因为上次的骚动店里的员工都换了一批，你熟悉的那几个都不在了。”  
黑发青年的神情似乎并不在意那些员工的去向，他的问题也只是刚好佐证了这一点，“死了吗？”  
“不，只是还在医院里躺着。”  
“有几名狼群成员？”  
“没有。”汉克笑了笑，“安插在店里的兄弟基本都是侍应生或者杂工。狼首曾经有句话，就是‘敢拿起枪的人绝不会在这里当牛郎’。”  
迪卢木多对这句话撇了撇嘴角，腹诽了一下当时直接把自己“卖”进店里的那个发话人。  
看了看迪卢木多的神情，汉克指了指门外，“我带你去认识一下新员工？”  
“有劳。”

艾米亚不知道自己是否真的选择了最正确的时候潜入卫星区，但他没有别的选择。  
他的目标是不受怀疑的进入皇冠区追查某个疯子毒枭的下落，和狼群的本质利益并没有冲突。  
但是警察这个职业本身就等于黑帮的对立面，遵纪守法的黑帮是不存在的，即使他们本身也会守护一些东西，但是驱使他们的最终还是利益。  
——就和那些商人一样，无论打着什么样的名号到了最终也只是为了钱或者更多的钱一样。  
所以他们无法直接在办公桌上谈判，拿着搜查令大摇大摆的走进黑帮控制区域。  
或许别的警察可以做到，然后一无所获的走出来。  
属于卫宫家的正义拒绝这样的同流合污，卫宫切嗣的坚持是纽卡迪斯的最后一丝清泉，作为他的儿子则必定是继承者。

“Archer。”Genlty名义上的所有人的声音传入艾米亚的耳中，穿着酒保服的青年放下手里正在擦拭的玻璃杯向老汉克看去。  
“介绍一下，这是你们的代理店长Credo，这段时间店里的事情就交给他了。我也该去渡个假。重新翻新这个店实在让我精疲力尽——不要做出什么出格的事情，先生们。这位从今天开始就决定着你们究竟能拿到多少薪金。”  
后面这段话当然不是对着花名换成了Archer的艾米亚说的，而是对下面对黑发青年的俊美容貌露出了不忿神色的那群新晋牛郎的警告。“Credo，剩下的就让Archer帮你介绍了，他是我新招募到的人中间最能干的一个。”

对于汉克的推荐黑发青年笑了笑表示明白，然后适当的将自己的注意力转到了艾米亚身上轻轻点了一下头，然后转头面对其他牛郎们。  
“我不管你们怎么想，不过我并不是苛责的人。在夜莺区恢复常态之前我不苛求各位的业绩，但是，也请各位为了你们下个月还有钱吃饭和将自己唯一的长处打理得光鲜，所以请在工作时间内努力。我可以接受努力之后的惨淡，但不接受因为惨淡而不努力。”  
新任店长微笑着和脸色微变的牛郎们继续着话题。  
“但是请记住，用不正当的方式迷惑女性的话，那么说不定犯错的人下次就只能在环城河里泡美人鱼了。用正当的方式才能赢得女性的心哦，菜鸟们。”

对于迪卢木多没带上一个脏字的威胁，艾米亚没来由的感觉到一阵紧张。  
和汉克的接触并没有让他感觉到太多的异常，那位店长就像他接触的很多线人一样，就算狡诈也并不会超出警察的应付范围。  
但这位接任者不一样。  
虽然和警方掌握的任何一位狼群的核心成员对不上号，但从汉克的态度上艾米亚就能分辨这名看起来可能还比自己小上一些的家伙是个危险人物。  
即使来源于职业的直觉没有让他感觉到任何血腥味，但对方言语之间透露出的杀气却异常真实。

又交代了几句之后老汉克在前来接他的“侄子们”的拥簇下离开了店面。  
艾米亚看了一下时间，还有不到一刻钟就是开门的时间了，但是因为刚才的插曲还有些准备工作没有做好。  
“Credo先生，今天要延迟一些挂牌吗？”艾米亚排好已经擦过的酒杯，抬头询问正在店中巡视的迪卢木多。  
“延后半个小时，好了先生们，你们也该拿出些样子来。”漂亮的嘴角划出一个弧度，迪卢木多拍了拍手，“请向Archer学习。啊，对了，在店里不用在我的名字后面加上先生之类的称呼，对于你们来说上班时间只有女士们才是需要尊敬的对象。”

“您作为店长非常风趣。”艾米亚不着痕迹的向迪卢木多表示道。  
适当的话题是不引起人警惕靠近的方法，艾米亚在这门科目上的得分并不低。他还为此专门选修过一年的心理学。  
黑发的Sweeper将视线转回这个拥有古铜色肌肤的高大青年身上，感兴趣的眼神扫过侍者服之后，迪卢木多开口，“我觉得你比那些男士们更适合下场。怎么样，有兴趣从调酒师的位置上转换一下职业吗？”  
“我不太擅长甜言蜜语，先生。我唯一值得骄傲的只是厨艺，对女性而言这项技能在这里以外的地方我想才更能发挥作用。”艾米亚耸耸肩，迪卢木多停留在他身上的视线让他本能的不舒服。  
——那是一种试图将观察对象生吞活剥的眼神，和黑发青年表现出的儒雅气质没有丝毫和衬的地方。

但是从表面上看迪卢木多对艾米亚的拒绝并不在意，他只是耸了耸肩，“好吧，至少你调酒也相当不错，老汉克点名夸奖的手艺值得期待。”  
“那要我现在给你调杯酒吗，先生。”艾米亚摇了摇酒杯。  
黑发青年摘下了金丝眼镜，艾米亚觉得自己好像有了错觉——他似乎在对方摘下眼镜的时候从那双深褐色的眼睛里看到了一丝金色。  
“不，下次吧——毕竟马上就到开店时间了，请做好你该做的准备，调酒师先生。我一会回来之后想看到这里一切都井井有条——希望你和协助老汉克一样协助我，我可没管理一整个店的经验。”  
迪卢木多冲着艾米亚淘气地眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟我之前是这里的头牌。”

迪卢木多的话让艾米亚产生了疑惑，但他来不及组织语言挖掘下一个问题。  
因为迪卢木多已经顺手拿起了放在吧台上的大衣，顺着走道从侧门走了出去。  
“……”艾米亚沉默地看着对方消失在门后，这才重新拿起来玻璃杯。  
——狼群派来接任的人是个奇怪的人，不过如果是之前的头牌的话，说不定能从他身上找到混入狼群的突破点。

“Owl。”走出Genlty拐入暗巷的迪卢木多对着在黑暗中抽烟的人影挥了挥手，被点名的狼群成员立刻从藏身处走了出来。  
“有什么事情需要报告狼首吗Actor。”  
“请狼首找人查查店里的那个新人调酒师。”  
面对Owl露出的不解神情，迪卢木多冷冷地勾起了嘴角。  
“我从他身上闻到了警察的味道。”

☆☆☆☆☆

迪卢木多并不打算让Gently维持汉克作为店长时候的原状。  
一直以来以贸易商身份出没于上流社会的黑发Sweeper深知女性在“消息”方面的价值。  
不仅仅是陪酒女从男客口中套出的话。  
会出入牛郎店的女性们不乏一些略有地位的女星或者交际花，尤其是有些女性为了某些理由会离开市区专程前来夜莺区寻欢作乐。  
而从这些女性无意的言谈中可以得到关于纽卡迪斯上层社会的一些捕风捉影的情报，而剥离这些情报留下有用的部分则是情报人员的工作。  
所以Genlty不能和以前一样作为半个情报处理地，更何况迪卢木多还没有摸清那位新来的调酒师真正的意图。

安格斯教养出的青年习惯将所有危险性降到最低。  
所以只用了一夜时间留在店内楼上的诸多工具全数转移出了夜店，搬到了狼群名下的Love Hotel的管理室中。  
而整个过程中迪卢木多自己和所有的店长一样留在店内，用笑容应付女性的同时也注意着艾米亚的一举一动。  
只不过那种带着几分暧昧的眼神流连在新的调酒师身上的样子，落在旁边的牛郎们眼里看起来就变了个味道。  
虽然店内没有人知道迪卢木多真正的性取向，只不过从那种眼神中也能猜测出几分。  
被盯了一夜的艾米亚也默默在心里画了个十字。  
虽然他向来不惜代价，但里面一定没包括讨好一个做牛郎的基佬。

凌晨四点。  
夜莺区的夜晚终于进行到最安静的时刻。  
除了24小时店的招牌还闪烁着微弱的灯光，代表着纸迷金醉的霓虹灯也已经随着店铺的打烊而熄灭。  
结束了营业的迪卢木多沿着亮着路灯的街道往狼群为他在旅店里准备的临时寓所走去，对于黑发的Sweeper来说他繁忙的一天才刚刚到了高峰时间。  
只不过回到暂时被作为他房间的客房走廊外的时候，迪卢木多停了下来。  
走廊上有着细微变化的阴影代表着他的房门并没有关严，泄漏出的一点灯光则透露出有人在里面。

但黑发青年只是犹豫了一下，将手重新插回风衣口袋走到房门前。  
他轻轻敲了一下虚掩的门，从门后传来的声音果然属于那个统领狼群的男人。  
“哟迪卢木多，我都睡了一觉你才回来吗？”  
黑发青年自己都没有察觉地勾了勾嘴角，推开门走进房间。“我以为您至少会找个女伴再来这里，而不是半夜一个人霸占我的床只是为了睡觉。”  
拉着被角打了个呵欠的库丘林看着迪卢木多锁上房门，拍了拍身边空出的位置，“没办法，我是来找你说公事不是出来泡妞的，小子。”

将外套挂在门边的衣架上，迪卢木多一边摘下领带一边走到床边坐下。  
因为服装的关系他身上乱七八糟的零碎玩意少了很多，剩下的那么几样则不知道被他藏在身上的哪里，不过库丘林也没什么兴趣去找。  
“有什么重大的情报居然劳动狼首您亲自跑一趟？”松掉了身上大部分束缚，迪卢木多爬上床靠在库丘林让出一小块的枕头上。  
淡淡的古龙水味从黑发青年身上传到库丘林的鼻子里，蓝发狼首挑了挑眉，暂时打消了准备踹这小子去洗澡的想法。  
“什么都没查出来。”库丘林耸了耸肩回答道。

意识到这件事情并不简单的迪卢木多收敛了嬉笑的神情，“……您动用了多少手段？”  
“能动用的全动用了，包括在那一边的眼线。老汉克都没看出问题却被你觉得有问题的人绝对不简单，所以我全力调查了一下。”库丘林从枕头后面抽出一个资料袋，“这是能查到的履历表，你看看。”  
只是抽出来看了两三页，黑发的Sweeper就皱起了眉头，“这份履历太完美了。”  
“哦？为什么这么说？上面可写着这小子蹲过几次拘留所，我们也找出了相应的警察局记录。”  
“这就是为什么我说太完美了。”迪卢木多用资料拍了两下床垫，“所有的罪名都是可大可小的刑事案件，受到的处罚并没有超过三个月的拘留。但是按照资料上他的家庭和他自己本身都不可能给他提供好的律师和足够的保释金。以纽卡迪斯的规则而言，这些罪名都不可能在没有好律师的情况下判处最轻的处罚。”  
一边说一边摘下隐形眼镜的黑发Sweeper侧过头看着库丘林的侧脸，“以Daddy的说法，就是这是老练的警察在伪造履历的时候最容易犯下的错误，他们了解犯罪组织的心里，所以会在自己的履历上制造适合的污点，只是他们往往把握不好那个度——因为正义使者只在乎罪犯被判下足够重的刑罚，而不在乎量刑区间。如果是Daddy的话就不会犯下这样的错误。”

对迪卢木多的回答表示了赞同，库丘林蠕动了一下干脆的靠在青年的肩膀上。  
“因为除了这份履历表找不到别的东西，而那些卧底的资料也不是一般的眼线能接触的，我稍微变换了一下调查方向，倒是有几件申请过卧底调查的案件关系到皇冠区，但是和狼群无关。”  
“愿闻其详，狼首。”  
“一件妇女儿童失踪案——要不是没找到尸体的话我还以为那个死疯子医生终于违背规则对活人动手了。”  
“一件器官倒卖案件，不是那个混蛋做的理由同上。”  
“还有一件呢？”  
“毒品案。”

这个回答让迪卢木多皱了皱眉。  
狼群的资金来源大头当然不可能是遵纪守法得到的金钱，但是有两方面的资金渠道他们绝不会碰。  
第一类是人口贩卖，而第二类就是毒品，这和拜森家不同。  
就算迪卢木多之前是拜森家的新一代，他也了解这个家族过去做了什么，何况虽然表面上洗白，但是芬恩并没有真正放弃来自后一条的暴利。  
只不过身为Sweeper的黑发青年曾经对于家族的决定从不多嘴，甚至有些盲从地执行芬恩的命令。  
拜森家的Sweeper并不在意他人如何，只在意自己Boss的态度才让迪卢木多拥有了“芬恩之刃”的外号，只不过现在都是过去。  
——他现在，是面前这个男人所领导的狼群中的一员，所以一切按照狼首喜欢的方式进行。

“听起来没有一件和狼群有关系。”  
“但我们也不能放任一个条子在狼群的地盘上横行。”  
“如果他是来调查狼群的话？”  
“不管他来自哪个家伙的手下都把他给我丢进环城河里去。”  
“如果是和狼群无关的案情？”  
“那就把他丢去警察总局的门口。”  
“如果我们都猜错了？”  
“那就……”库丘林用胳膊拐住迪卢木多的脖子，露齿微笑，“把他拐进狼群。”

“听起来真是个艰巨的任务。”  
“而且你没有多少时间来处理这件事情，迪卢木多。”从自己的外衣口袋里摸出烟点上，库丘林抽了一口说道，“有太多事情迫在眉睫。”  
“我有多少时间？”  
“不到一个月。”  
迪卢木多笑了笑，用手拨过库丘林手上的香烟抽了一口。  
“足够了，我亲爱的狼首。”

☆☆☆☆☆

注：  
Genlty：狼群管理的夜店的名字，来源于日本新宿的名店  
Credo：迪卢木多当时在Genlty中使用的化名，现在重新拿来用  
Actor：迪卢木多在狼群中的外号，“演员”表示着狼群对这位黑发Sweeper的感觉和他已经是狼群一员的肯定。  
Owl：负责传递情报的狼群成员的外号。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter. 16

一如既往的夜晚。  
两大势力的火拼让夜莺区的夜晚冷清了许多，就算是卫星区的普通居民也不会轻易拿自己的生命开玩笑，何况会前去夜莺区寻欢作乐的人。  
也许会有其他黑帮对生意收入减少有意见，但是狼群对此却表示了满意。  
对于狼群来说他们所照顾的平民是他们的根基，能将可以预知的战场控制在夜莺区内则是一件值得庆幸的事情。  
就像库丘林向迪卢木多保证的一样，这里是第一线。  
正因为第一线，所以库丘林出现在迪卢木多的所在地一点都不奇怪。

“您又来了。”看着大字型瘫在自己床上的蓝发青年，年轻的Sweeper稍微按了一下胸口，来平复自己有点不争气的心脏。  
听到迪卢木多声音的库丘林在床上打了个哈欠，把手上的杂志丢去一边翻了个身，给对方留下了半张床。  
叹了口气脱下自己的长风衣，将身上乱七八糟的东西取下了大半之后，迪卢木多爬上库丘林空出的半张床。  
人体刚离开留下的暖温包围了黑发青年，驱散他从外面带来的一身寒意的同时，迪卢木多觉得自己的心也暖了一下。  
然后他慌忙将这种感觉压了下去，然后露出了相当哀怨的眼神盯着那个始作俑者。  
对方做了一个“谁叫你自己要忍”的手势，然后干脆地把自己埋在被窝里蠕动了两下。

“您真是越来越过分了。”迪卢木多用一只手捂住了眼睛。  
“哪方面？”  
“您就不怕我失控吗？”  
“原来你还有胆子再来一次？”  
知道库丘林说得哪次的黑发Sweeper立刻秒答道，“没有。”

看着迪卢木多故作委屈的样子库丘林发出了“嗤”的笑声。  
他理所当然知道迪卢木多为什么不敢和以前一样直接扑上来，那是因为他收入旗下的Sweeper正在工作中。  
迪卢木多在工作中的自律性是他见过的人中顶尖的那一类，就像一具精密仪器开始运作之后没有达成目标绝不停歇。  
作为领导者当然应该喜欢部下这样，但是库丘林偏偏不喜欢迪卢木多这个样子。  
虽然自己也说不清理由，但蓝发的狼首想让青年彻彻底底明白他是个“人类”而非任何人的“工具”。  
库丘林更喜欢迪卢木多露出人性的表情，就像现在这样。就算不完全是真实的，也比运转的机器来得可爱。

蓝发狼首恶趣味的抚摸过黑发青年紧绷的肩头，随后看到对方呜咽了一声，将面对着他的脸埋进了双手里。  
“……你这家伙玩上瘾了吗？”库丘林戳了戳迪卢木多的脖子。  
“不，我只是觉得您再这么下去今天晚上就不是抱着睡着能了事的。”  
“哦？我觉得我没有拒绝的必要，反正和你小子上床是件舒服的事情。”库丘林用膝盖磨蹭了一下迪卢木多的胯间，然后就看到青年把自己缩得更紧了。  
“我觉得我暂时还是抱着您睡就足够了……您真是我见过的最恶劣的上司。”

迪卢木多的抱怨换来的是一个结结实实的吻。  
对方的气息靠得如此之近，年轻的Sweeper感觉到自己的心脏又一次不受控制地狂跳起来。  
和眼前这个人扯上关系的事情如此容易失控，究竟是自己将学会的东西忘到了脑后还是库丘林这个人有特殊的魔力？  
迪卢木多无法通过自己的思考找到答案。  
他只知道他应该远离这样的危险，但他却无法抽身，也无法离开。无论是被动还是自愿，目前的情况下他都做不到这一点。  
如果哪怕只是一点互相利用也好，那时候就可以走得不留情面——就像芬恩背叛了他之后，他也可以毫不犹豫背叛芬恩一样。

好不容易结束这个吻之后库丘林放开了迪卢木多，他收起继续调戏的神色，“有些事情现在和你交代第一下。”  
被他松开的黑发青年带着一种前所未见、混杂着一堆说不清道不明的神色的眼神看了他一眼。“请稍等狼首，我先去一下洗澡间。”  
丢下这句话翻身坐起的Sweeper和兔子一样窜进了洗浴间——然后关门放水的声音先后想了起来。  
后面还跟着那个始作俑者没心没肺的提醒：“喂喂窜慢点，杀气那么大当心脚底下滑一跤你的英明就丢大了。”  
然后库丘林果断翻去迪卢木多刚才躺的位置，刚好躲过飞出的漱口杯。

☆☆☆☆☆

“对方开始调集人手，夜莺区将变成战场。”  
“尽量将范围收缩到Gently这边，另外两家都是女性，乱起来可就不好收拾了，而且坐镇的人也不是你。”  
“你店里的那个调酒师的考察结果怎么样？如果你还是不放心，不如下次混战的时候顺个手好了。”  
一边想着库丘林昨夜的吩咐，迪卢木多坐在店面最里面的角落，盯着吧台内调酒的艾米亚。  
事实上到现在为止迪卢木多也没调查出什么。  
Archer的生活很规律，两个星期以来的作息就是上班——睡觉——起床去逛逛超市买菜，偶尔还会去中午就开门的咖啡厅泡泡，上上网聊聊天什么的。  
没有接头人，没有特殊行动，也许唯一的偏执就是对刀具一类的东西的收藏喜好，两星期内快递上门了两回，还都是迪卢木多有印象的品牌厂商。  
但迪卢木多并没有因此解除警报。  
他一向都相信自己的直觉，如果查不出就继续查，一直查到直觉给他的警报消除为止。

艾米亚感觉到背后的视线只觉得浑身都紧张了起来。  
“店长是狼首的情人”这件事情他已经听过不止一个人和他“偷偷”吹过风，迪卢木多对他的兴趣显而易见，所以提醒他的人都是“避免他撞上狼首的枪口”。  
但被盯了几天之后艾米亚就醒悟过来，他觉得那目光不对劲的地方，并不是因为对方的“兴趣”，而是藏在之下的东西。  
能被狼群之首看中的男人即使顶着“情人”的身份，被放到第一线来的也不会是普通人。  
综合各种情况之后，艾米亚只能认为自己在无意中犯了一些错误。

应该说在各方面都很出色的刑警在发现问题之后整理了一下头绪之后就发现了问题所在。  
那就是即使有完美的履历，但是这个“人物”的真实性还是差了一些。也许别人看不出来，但是那个每天盯着自己打量的家伙显然在怀疑这个。  
他开始完善自己“扮演”的这个角色，从各方面让“自己”的存在更加真实。  
——希望还不晚。  
打入敌人内部的刑警在心里说道，打起十二分精神继续自己的工作。

迪卢木多看了一会艾米亚之后，将视线转回到店门上。  
他的身边放着一个高尔夫球杆包，里面自然不会是真的高尔夫球杆。  
黑发Sweeper顺手的武器都藏在这个包里，接下来预定的节目让迪卢木多舔了舔嘴唇。  
藏在他平光眼镜中的通讯装置已经发来了消息，狼群在库丘林的带领下已经咬上了目标。  
“他们中的一部分正在往你那边去，小子。”  
狼首的声音传入黑发青年耳中。  
“好好地招待他们，记得好客一点，一个都别走脱。”

☆☆☆☆☆

一开始只是零星的枪声。  
对于生活在纽卡迪斯卫星区的人们来说，这种程度的枪战大概和庆典时的礼花差不多。  
如果不是担心流弹的危险，恐怕大街上还会站着围观群众。  
但是很快枪声变得密集起来，其中还混杂着爆炸声。  
扩大的范围让一开始观望的店铺纷纷锁上大门，胆子大一些的则偷偷通过窗户和门缝偷窥街上的情况。  
狼群的先锋已经和对方彻底开火。  
最开始的情况看起来似乎是狼群之首率领的第一梯队误闯了敌人的埋伏，但是真正交火之后“火枪手”的老大亚当斯就发现好像踩进陷阱的是自己。  
狼群的头狼彻底的展现着什么叫做一力破万巧。  
库丘林的确一开始就发现了对方的布置，但蓝发狼首根本无视了前方是个陷阱的事实直接一脚踩入。  
还没等对方庆贺目标踏入陷阱，狼群凶猛的撕咬就生生将包围网扯出了一个大洞，反过来侵吞埋伏的敌人。

“干得好小子们！”一手扭着摩托车的笼头，库丘林咧嘴露出明晃晃的笑容。  
他的“座驾”挡板上沾满了鲜血留下的痕迹，还有一道道明显的弹痕。  
年轻狼首的身上也有子弹擦伤的血痕，但是这些轻微的伤痕并不能对他造成任何影响，反而让库丘林更加的热血沸腾。  
在库丘林看来群狼之首就应该奔驰在狼群的最前方，自己躲在后面却叫弟兄们卖命是那些庞大家族的陋习。  
不是自己亲手打下的地盘没有成就感的同时，也对不起那些追随着你的人。

“狼首，最新情况报告。”外号“Raven（渡鸦）”的狼群成员凑到库丘林的旁边。  
库丘林摆了摆手让聚集在身边的突击队员散开随时准备新一轮的行动后，赤色的双眼转到Raven的身上，“说。”  
“火枪手已经把主力部队调往皇冠区，大约还有一小时二十分钟到达，原本防守夜莺区的几股人手中了Actor的计策，以为Genlty那边还是我们在这里的联络中心，所以已经将火力转移过去了。”  
“大部队吗……火力配备？”  
“Lv.4，看来是打算对我们进行重火力压制。亚当斯那家伙似乎打算一举歼灭我们，狼首。”  
库丘林露出嘲讽的神情挑了挑眉，“那家伙说了把备用玩具藏在哪里没有？”  
围绕在库丘林身边的人都很清楚，从狼首口中出来的“那家伙”现在指的只可能是一个人，虽然所有人都不太明白为什么狼首就不肯对那个能干的情人在口头上亲昵一点，但是该回答的还是得回答。  
“按照Actor的地图，就在这下面的地下车库里。”  
“那好，伙计们。”库丘林打了个响指，“第一小队卸下所有沙包和绳索垒成路障，其他人和我去地下停车库。”

轰然应诺的狼群扭动打火器，重型摩托车的咆哮盖过了所有的声音。  
每个年轻人的眼睛都亮得不可思议，确定了目标的野兽们看着他们的领导者。  
从固定架上卸下轻型机枪，库丘林换下已经打空的弹夹，单手将枪扛在肩上。  
他举起空置的手猛然向下一挥，得到号令的狼群向着夜色的另一端奔驰而去。  
“这里的战场就交给你了，小子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

狼群突击队配备的重型摩托的马达声响彻夜莺区的街道，和野兽的咆哮一般传入迪卢木多的耳中。  
黑发Sweeper的注意力已经彻底离开他所怀疑的调酒师身上。  
排气管的轰鸣对于他来说就像准备的信号，全身神经彻底调动起来，隐藏在变色眼镜后的金眸隐约可见兴奋的光芒。  
就算迪卢木多自己不想承认，但即将到来的战斗让年轻人兴奋了起来。  
从小接触的所有事情都注定着年轻的Sweeper不会对血感觉到恐惧——对他来说，对手的鲜血就是最好的兴奋剂。  
但是现在还只是序幕，迪卢木多对自己说道，乐章才刚刚开始。

塞在耳中的无线耳机传达着只有他能听明白的信号。  
经过数到中转而造成Genlty依旧是狼群在夜莺区的联络中心的假象，是迪卢木多提出的计划。  
在狼群成员的眼中看来，这位新晋的核心成员在很多做派上和狼首很像，比如说习惯于将自己置身于最前线的危机之中。  
对于这件事的解释，黑发青年只是笑着表示自己一直都是Sweeper，没有哪个家族的Sweeper是躲在人群之后的。  
他们是家族首领手里的尖刀，只会也只可能出现在最前面的位置，深深的刺进对手的身体。  
——闲置的武器会生锈，而生锈的武器会成为夺命利器。  
换句话说，生锈的武器就没有存在的意义，除非还有人想将它们重新磨利。

在艾米亚看来，今天店里的气氛很奇怪。  
当然不是指牛郎们。这些连狼群边缘都接触不到，靠女性吃饭的职业工作者显然没有感觉到从店里的保安、侍应生甚至清洁工身上散发出的紧张气息。  
而让他觉得事情不简单的原因则是出在代理店长的身上。  
即使对方一派悠闲的靠在沙发之上，但经过锻炼的眼力却能看出迪卢木多正处于一个一触即发的状态。  
虽然在平日里这名代理店长也处于随时能够对周围一切反应的状态，但是不会有如此凌厉的杀气。  
简直就像那些纪录片中想要捕猎却不得不按耐着等待猎物靠近一些的花豹一样……

艾米亚腹诽着，却正好看见迪卢木多从口袋中摸出了烟盒。  
……用烟来分散压力吗？倒是属于正常人的范畴。  
默默在心里分析对方行为模式的临时调酒师用视线余光看着黑发的代理店长从烟盒中弹出了香烟，咬住——没有摸打火机，而是一口咬碎。  
戒烟糖？觉得自己的世界观被颠覆了一下的艾米亚发现对方的视线移了过来，于是不着痕迹的转移了目标，将调好的酒递到坐在吧台的牛郎前面。  
“今天没有客人啊。”  
“有帮派在火拼，当然不会有女性客人这个时候过来。”  
坐在吧台上的牛郎看向虚掩的门口，“希望这种冷清的日子快点结束。”  
回应他的是一声枪响。  
吊顶灯碎裂的同时，机枪上膛的声音同时响起。  
——火枪手对Genlty的突袭终于拉开了帷幕。

吊灯破碎的声音引起一阵慌乱。  
和这件事没什么关系的牛郎们慌张地寻找着能够隐蔽的地方——就算是没有勇气拿起枪的这群人也毕竟是卫星区的居民，对于在危险的情况下如何保护自己还是有相当的概念。  
随后反击开始。  
就和艾米亚注意到的一样，Gently里面除了牛郎和他自己之外的工作人员全是狼群的人。  
而代理店长，那个被称呼为Credo年轻人则从自己的位置上一跃而起，从旁边的高尔夫球袋中抽出一把机枪。

军队配备？虽然只是刑警但是因为个人兴趣而研究过枪械的艾米亚立刻辨认出那是一把撤掉支架的M240，属于步兵的重火力配备的中型机枪。  
不带子弹的净重为10.32千克，而那个看起来就像个牛郎店老板的家伙居然单手掌控着那凶残的武器。  
就算M240在机枪中的后座力可谓极轻，但是一只手扫射也不是普通人能完成的举动。  
这个叫做Credo的代理店长究竟是什么身份？从年龄上来说绝不是退伍军人，但老练的手法就像真在战场中打过滚一样。  
……我这是在看电影吗？艾米亚的脑海中一瞬间闪过不合时宜的念头。

中型机枪区域性扫射配合着狼群其他成员的支援暂时压住了“火枪手”的第一波攻势，迪卢木多挑了挑眉看着躲在桌子和沙发后面的牛郎们。  
“你们撤到地下室避难。”发出对店里的普通成员的指令之后，黑发青年打出几个手势，狼群成员开始悄无声息地移动。  
夜店的大门在刚才那一通狂轰滥炸之下已经摇摇欲坠，唯一值得庆幸的是Genlty重新装修的时候封闭了所有的落地窗，才没有造成满地玻璃而敌人一拥而入的情况。  
——恐怕是对现在的局面早有预料了，以及……钢灰色的眼盯上了一手提着弹药带一手拿着机枪的黑发青年。  
这里所有的非狼群成员，都被这家伙当做布置陷阱的道具了吧。

被人用怀疑眼神盯着的感觉并不算太舒服，迪卢木多几乎第一时间就察觉了艾米亚的视线。  
在心里给这个越发奇怪的酒保记下一笔，迪卢木多对艾米亚打出了一个军队使用的手势。  
艾米亚差点就按照手势的反应做了，但他更快一步压住自己的本能反应，露出不解的表情。  
“Archer，你也去地下室，第二波攻击要开始了。”黑发青年出声指示道。  
艾米亚这才点点头翻身跳出调酒台。  
但是同时他也看见一样东西从残破的大门外被抛了进来。  
艾米亚下意识地抓住里自己最近的金属摇酒器，然后对准飞进来的东西狠狠地击飞回去。  
不明物体越过店门落到街道上的瞬间，爆炸声清楚地传到众人的耳朵里。  
毫无疑问，被艾米亚打飞出去的是一枚手雷。

只来得及对艾米亚的机智反应竖了一下手指表示赞赏，迪卢木多立刻将全部精力转移到第二波攻势之上。  
火枪手前来的人数虽然比起围攻皇冠区的人要少上许多，但是比起Genlty本身的人手配置来说依然是一个悬殊的数量。  
但是显然狼群占据着基地优势。  
从打算把Genlty变成诱饵开始，迪卢木多就做了相当多的准备工作。  
比如说店面各处藏下的枪械以及补给包。

所以比起火枪手时不时哑火一下的进攻，狼群的回击只能用“火力网”来形容。  
绝对的火力压制，弹药和暴雨一样倾泻着，没有任何战斗技巧，只是纯粹的从“力”的方面夺取优势。  
或者说，简单粗暴又实用的风格就是狼群的作战方式。  
实际上迪卢木多欣赏这种方式。技巧、或者堪称优雅的暗杀工作绝不适合直接火力交锋的情况。  
无论战术上有任何布置，一旦真正接火就只剩下纯粹的角力。  
——不过按照迪卢木多的计划，他其实只是在拖延时间。

真正负责攻击的是库丘林为首另一队。  
他们从直接截断了想要进攻皇冠区的火枪手主力，将亚当斯的人马拦腰斩断在皇冠区外。  
截杀进行的比预料中的还要顺利，等通讯器中传来库丘林兴奋的声音之时，Genlty外的枪声也停止了。  
“我想这次亚当斯很久都不能爬起来了。”  
“您居然还想让他爬起来吗？狼首。”低声说笑了一声，迪卢木多将注意力转到并没有撤入地下室的艾米亚身上。  
“等我稍微处理一些事情再和您联系，狼首。请记得给我开一个庆功宴。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter. 17

掐掉通讯的迪卢木多将注意力转回艾米亚的身上。  
不知道为什么迪卢木多觉得那头黑发看起来有些别扭，但他最后只能将问题归在对方的肤色上。  
但是让迪卢木多警觉的是那双钢灰色的眼睛，就算在刚才的混战中艾米亚的眼中也看不到什么慌乱的神色。  
这可和他只因为聚众斗殴飙车偷车蹲过班房的履历表不合。  
迪卢姆多可没见过哪个组织最下层的小喽啰有这么冷静的态度，天赋异禀的除外。

“Archer。”黑发Sweeper依然挂着最无害优雅的微笑，但是在一地的残骸还有血迹中看起来就有些阴森恐怖。  
艾米亚心中警铃大作，但迅速的回顾了一遍之后他确定自己并未露出破绽。  
哪怕只有百分之一的机会也要试一试，就算身份暴露……现在的自己连狼群皮毛都没有碰上，以狼群的作风来看，应该不会对自己赶尽杀绝。  
露出有些诧异的表情，艾米亚看向迪卢木多。  
对方的隐形眼镜在刚才的战斗中已经取了下来，露出一双令人印象深刻的金眸。

就在艾米亚准备回答的时候，两下重击直接从后面敲中膝窝，青年双腿不可控制的一软跪了下去。  
两名狼群成员迅速地从后面压制住卧底的刑警，这样的动作差点就让艾米亚反射性的将人摔出去。  
不行，不能就这么功亏一篑。  
压制住自己反击的欲望，艾米亚愤怒的向迪卢木多抗议，“代理店长，这是什么意思？”  
在他面前迪卢木多毫无形象的蹲了下来。  
但是就是这种动作黑发青年也能做出一种优雅的姿态。  
“这也是我想问你的问题，Archer。你给我看的履历表究竟多少是真的呢？”

钢灰色的眼睛在迪卢木多的凝视下闪动了一会，然后很快平静下来。  
“代理店长，我想问你在这里有多少人的履历表又是真的？”  
这个反问让迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，面前这人的确很有趣，不过他需要知道这家伙的真实来历。  
“我以为纽卡迪斯是个不拘一格的城市。”  
“哦？这种说法也没错。”  
“我也以为夜莺区牛郎店不会太在意员工的身份。”  
“实际上我们也尽力保护女性客人的安全。”  
对于这个回答艾米亚小幅度地摊了摊手，“像这样？”

“噗……你果然是个很有趣的人。”迪卢木多站了起来，示意狼群成员放开艾米亚。  
艾米亚稍微活动了一下肩膀，换了个姿势从地上站了起来。  
“安哥拉·曼纽，我在中东呆过一段时间。”  
“原来是个佣兵。”  
“看得出来？”  
“你身上有那种警察或者士兵的味道。而你也有那种眼神。”

迪卢木多的回答让艾米亚明白了自己的破绽出在哪里。  
好在之前就准备了双重方案，所以并没有被被打个措手不及。  
……眼前这家伙是个恐怖的存在，看来狼群中并不只有狼首库丘林是危险的。  
这个没有情报的金眼……等等，金眼？  
终于将眼前的青年在自己的脑中对上号的艾米硬生生压住自己的惊讶。  
“拜森家的迪卢木多·奥迪那还活着。”  
“他在狼群。”

“那么曼纽先生，今夜请好好休息。希望明天也能在这里见到你。”  
“我可以询问为什么吗？”  
金眼青年侧过头，留下一个和善的笑容，“再见的时候你就会知道。”

☆☆☆☆☆

狼群经营的爱情旅馆，迪卢木多的临时房间。  
刚打开房门的时候黑发Sweeper就在地上发现了眼熟的背心和长裤，还有被甩在一边的紧身骑士服。  
“……狼首。”带着一点叹息的语调，迪卢木多看向正响着水声的洗澡间，然后脱下外套走到床边坐下。  
事实上他并没有没有等太久，似乎是也听到了开门的声音，所以水声渐渐停了下来。  
蓝发青年身上松松垮垮地搭着浴袍，带着一身湿气从里面走了出来。

“哟，迪卢木多——回来的真快。”看着坐在床沿上的黑发青年，库丘林抬手打了个招呼。  
“唔……狼首，我以为您会给我准备一个盛大庆祝会？”黑发Sweeper歪头笑道。  
“那种事情明天再说，对今天只有我帮你庆祝有什么不满吗？”库丘林抱着胳膊在迪卢木多对面的椅子上坐下。  
交叠的双腿在浴袍下若隐若现的样子让黑发青年挑了挑眉，“我怎么敢对您的决定有意见呢，狼首。”  
“少来，明明平时意见多得可以堆满一整个房间。”  
“那是平时，不是现在。”从位子上站起身，迪卢木多凑到库丘林的面前，“我对现在的您从来没有任何意见。”

伸手轻拍迪卢木多的脸颊，蓝发的狼首亮出一个露出虎牙的微笑，“那就给我快点去洗澡。”  
“在那之前我可以问问您给我准备了什么吗？”  
“酒——”  
“香槟以外恕不接受。”  
“呿那种女人喝的饮料你究竟喜欢哪里啊！”  
“不会喝醉这一点上。”  
“算了，还有蛋糕。”  
“为什么是蛋糕。”  
“因为只有玛丽大婶的蛋糕店开着。”  
“可是她做的蛋糕太甜了。”  
“你小子少给我挑三拣四！”库丘林伸出脚重重地踹到迪卢木多的小腿上，“给我去洗澡。”  
“遵命，狼首。”迪卢木多露出灿烂的笑容往浴室走去，半路上他突然停了下来，扭头看向库丘林暧昧地眨了眨眼，“虽然餐前酒和甜点都不尽人意，但是我对主菜很满意哦，狼首。”  
“你小子还是给我溺死在浴缸里吧！”

库丘林并没有考虑过自己为什么要这么做，也许从一开始他们之间就没想过要保持普通的首领和属下的关系。  
他欣赏迪卢木多，而对方也显然对他抱有欲望以外感情。  
既然彼此有好感，那么就直奔主题。作为成年人他们之间用不着拐弯抹角太多，却也明白有些话不能就这么说出口。  
觉得愉快那么就会有下次，觉得不合那么就会拉开距离。  
对于库丘林这样本能和直觉占据了一部分决定权的人来说，喜欢谁讨厌谁，都是很简单的事情。  
当然，如果想让迪卢木多说“我喜欢你”其实很容易，但是想让他诚实地说出自己的感受则很难。  
——那家伙就是这么矛盾。

蓝发狼首坐在软椅上玩把着玻璃酒杯，浴室中的水声还在响着。  
迪卢木多并不喜欢让自己身上残留太多的异味，之前经历的战斗让黑发青年不可避免的染上了硝烟和血的味道。  
看来还有一会才会出来。既然这样就找点事情做好了。  
库丘林环视了一会四周，视线最后落在自己带来的酒瓶上。既然某人不喝烈酒，库丘林也不会让自己的珍藏浪费。难得他不必考虑会不会误事，那么给自己开个闸也无所谓。  
一边想着一边打开酒瓶，库丘林将琥珀色的液体注满酒杯。  
暧昧的暖色灯光下玻璃杯中的液体看起来就像迪卢木多专注凝视人时候的眸子——清亮的金色中透露出危险的色彩。  
“那小子……真是个有意思的家伙。”对着灯光晃了晃酒杯，库丘林往里面丢了几块冰块然后仰头喝了下去。

原本只是松松垮垮搭着的浴衣随着他的动作又松动了一些，悄悄地往下滑落了一点。  
走出浴室的迪卢木多定住了脚步。  
他的视线停留在库丘林随着吞咽动作蠕动的喉结上，不知道想了些什么的黑发Sweeper好一会才将自己的目光往下移动。  
散开的浴袍形成的阴影遮挡了他的视线，迪卢木多突然觉得自己虽然只围了浴巾，但是也比眼前这个穿着衣服的家伙要文雅多了。  
——他的狼首简直是个祸害。

抱着这样的想法黑发青年加快了脚步，在对方放下杯子的同时将人圈在自己手臂的范围内。  
出乎他的意料，库丘林并没有排斥这种充斥着占有欲的动作，而是给了他一个结结实实的吻。  
对于身高差不多的两人来说，想要突袭一个亲吻简直是再轻易不过的事情。  
贴上的嘴唇带着一丝冰凉的意味，在迪卢木多还没有反应过来是因为什么之前，带着酒味的液体就随着库丘林撬开他嘴唇的舌一起溜进了他的嘴里。  
被迫咽下了一大口烈酒的黑发青年垮了嘴角，“狼首您又……！”  
“只是一口酒，醉不死你。”眼看得逞的库丘林得意的笑着，然后下一秒又被带着酒香味的唇堵了个严严实实。  
黑发Sweeper从来都不是一个肯乖乖吃亏的人。

两人拥吻着往床边走去，库丘林身上的浴衣已经滑到了胳膊上，露出大半的胸膛和肩膀。  
被蓝发狼首推着坐上了床沿的迪卢木多挑眉看向拉扯他腰间浴巾的男人，漂亮的金眸露出玩味的神色。  
“您这是打算做什么？”  
“等着不就知道了。”库丘林的语气听起来有些不耐烦。  
“可是您现在正在拉我身上唯一的一块布料呢，狼首。”  
对着明显带上了调戏意味的迪卢木多，蓝发狼首磨了磨牙，抬起头对着黑发青年露齿一笑，“再多一句嘴试试看？”  
黑发的Sweeper像想起什么似地抖了一下，放松下来任由狼首动作。

顺手拆掉迪卢木多围在腰间的浴巾，库丘林用手指按了按有些兴奋的肉刃。  
“挺有感觉的嘛小子。”  
“您也不看看我面对的是谁？”伸手抚摸上那头漂亮的蓝发，迪卢木多享受着手心传来的触感，然后他倒吸了一口气。  
库丘林正用舌尖滑过肉刃的顶端，微微挑眼上看的模样足以挑起任何人的欲念。  
“您真的每次都……出乎人意料。”看着对方一点点将肉刃吞咽下去，迪卢木多觉得自己应该是抵上了库丘林喉部的软骨。

显然蓝发狼首对于怎么用嘴来取悦人并不太擅长，可以说稍微有些笨拙。  
但显然他有足够多的资料来做参考。  
随着吞吐动作舌尖的活动逐渐灵活，迪卢木多按压着库丘林头皮的力度也发生了变化。  
黑发青年显然很享受来自狼首难得的服务，但是持续了一会之后迪卢木多弯下身体，制止住库丘林的动作。  
感觉到在颈侧磨蹭的手指，库丘林抬起了头。  
唾液在嘴角流下湿润的痕迹，精悍的脸庞在一瞬间看起来有些迷茫。  
浸染着情欲的赤红色眼睛盯着迪卢木多，库丘林吐出肉刃，用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

“现在叫停？”  
“只是打算换个姿势。”双手顺着库丘林裸露的肩膀滑下，迪卢姆多稍微用力将人拉了起来。  
挂在库丘林胳膊上的浴衣彻底滑了下去，半挂在腰间。  
灯光在浴衣和半裸的身体之间形成诱人的阴影，黑发青年突然觉得自己有些干渴。  
能止住这种干渴的……也许只有眼前这个人。  
两个人滚到了床上彼此对视了一会。  
迪卢木多对蓝发狼首比了一个调转的手势，库丘林挑了挑眉，一把把黑发青年压了下去然后跨坐上他的胸口。  
“你想这么试试看？”  
“不能只让您工作啊，我的狼首。”

感觉到库丘林又开始了动作，迪卢木多拍了拍正在眼前的紧致臀部，然后听到了一声闷哼。  
勾了勾嘴角，黑发青年顺着臀部的线条慢慢抚摸，温热而微湿的手掌滑过之时，迪卢木多能感觉到接触的地方反馈来的、库丘林身体的轻颤。  
那样的颤动在他舔吻上对方的性器之时感觉得更加明显，库丘林也在期待着什么。  
这种不是自己一头热的感觉让迪卢木多觉得陌生，但从胯间泄漏出的喘息让他决定将这件延后考虑。  
黑发的Sweeper并不觉得自己还能忍耐多久，实际上就算他有引以为傲的自制力，也从来没打算用在这个时候。  
算上库丘林之前跑他这里美名其曰“商量事情”的过夜次数，再能忍下去的不是男人。

“抱歉，狼首，请稍等一下。”嘴里说着道歉的词句，迪卢木多的手却已经离开了对方的身体开始摸索床头。  
不知道触动了什么开关，库丘林感觉到身下一震，两人身下的床居然轻震了起来。  
含在口中的肉刃进出的频率脱离了蓝发狼首的掌控，带着一点咸腥味的顶端划过口腔黏膜，引得库丘林发出一阵含糊不清的抗议声，但是很快就变成了呻吟。  
迪卢木多已经将涂满润滑剂的手指塞入闭合的后穴，没有丝毫犹豫地搅动了数下。  
“还是很紧呢，狼首。看来不得不借助点外力……你要忍耐一些哟？”

被情欲升腾的热气蒸昏了头脑的库丘林还没想起来问黑发青年是什么东西的时候，冰凉而光滑的东西就随着迪卢木多重新进入的手指一起滑进了他的体内。  
足够的润滑剂让不明物体的滑入并没有什么困难，迪卢木多甚至用手指带着那玩意搅动了几下之后，才舔了舔库丘林已经开始冒出水珠的性器，“准备好了吗，我的狼首？”  
“准备……什么？”  
库丘林发出了疑惑的鼻音，然而下一秒从肠道内传来的震动让他差点把冲口而出的呻吟变成咒骂。  
——那个混蛋！刚才塞进去的居然是跳蛋！

库丘林绝、对、没、想、过自己躺下的时候居然敢有人和他玩道具Play，一瞬间掠过狼首脑袋里的几乎全是“这小子是不是太久没挨揍了”之类考量。  
但是这种思考没有持续到半分钟就宣告崩溃。  
迪卢木多故意用手指将震动的跳蛋压在肠道下最敏感的那一点上，逐渐变强的震动感直接将库丘林残余的思绪震成了碎片。  
蓝发狼首已经没有余力继续抚慰黑发青年鼓胀的凶器。  
他双手撑在床上，从体内蔓延的快感在流动过全身之后向下腹汇集，而那个该死的家伙正在火上浇油。

迪卢木多并没有放过前列腺被不断刺激的库丘林。  
他空出的那只手抚摸上库丘林的性器，稍显粗暴地撸动着勃起的肉柱。  
细微的疼痛将快感衬托得更加明显，前后刺激之下库丘林没有坚持得更久一些便彻底丢盔弃甲，将体液洒在迪卢木多的手上和胸口。  
黑发青年不介意地拉起床单一角擦了擦，将因为释放的快感而腰软的蓝发狼首翻转过来放到枕头上。  
“您应该奖励我呢，狼首。”  
龇了龇牙，库丘林从牙缝中吐出几个字，“给我把那东西拿出去。”  
金色的眼睛凝视着布满红潮的脸颊，迪卢木多同样充满情欲的脸上却出现了一个像恶作剧的神情，  
“不要。”  
黑发青年吐出这个回答，慢慢将自己的肉刃顶入放松的后穴。  
……当然，跳蛋既没有拿出来，也没有关闭震动。

同时被按摩器和人一起进入的感觉异样而难以抵抗。  
随着迪卢木多的每一次抽插，被带出一些又被顶入的按摩器不断刺激着柔软肠道的同时，也刺激着埋在后穴内的肉刃。  
双方难以忍耐的喘息声充满房间，纠缠在一起的肉体在宽大的床上翻滚着，似乎要将这段时间缺少的东西完全填补。  
——还有那些，他们不明白，却也不想去思考的东西。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter. 18

第二天下午的时候迪卢木多对自己引以为傲的自制力产生了唾弃感。  
因为他现在还没有成功走出临时住所的房门。  
事实上他的生物钟并没有报废，早上他还是一如既往的按时爬起来进行准备工作。  
一切开始乱套都始于他想要叫醒狼首的时候得到的“早安吻”。  
或许不该称为早安吻才对，毕竟没有任何一种早安吻会带着那么浓烈的挑逗和公然的邀请。  
就算折腾了一夜，清醒过来的狼首也毫不犹豫的将黑发的Sweeper拉回了床上。  
“再来一场如何？”那个得意的家伙挑着眉看着露出无可奈何又有些喜悦的迪卢木多，然后如他所愿的被压了回去。  
——再起来就是中午了。

“今天的工作计划彻底被您破坏了。”迪卢木多一边对着等身穿衣镜整理自己的服装一边小小的抱怨。  
背后的大床上库丘林懒洋洋地靠着枕头打哈欠，从他的角度来看迪卢木多现在的模样倒是很养眼。  
平时和他一样偏爱着套头衫夹克外套的黑发青年只有被丢去Genlty的时候才会好好打扮自己。  
倒不是因为迪卢木多不在意外表或者懒得打扮。只不过明面上纽卡迪斯还是个禁止带危险物品上街的城市，所以为了掩饰自己除了枪支外带着的各种配备，年轻的Sweeper不得不选择宽松一些的衣服。  
比如说带着兜帽的宽松夹克。

感觉到背后打量的视线，迪卢木多夸张地叹了口气，转过头。  
“您又在打什么主意了？”  
“我只是在想你的上班时间不是我说了算吗，要不要放假一天啊迪卢木多。”  
“然后因为害您爬不起来参加晚上的狂欢而又挨上两拳？绝对不要啊，狼首。”  
“喂喂你就不知道节制点吗？”  
“我觉得‘节制点’这个词在您面前没什么作用……请不要用枕头当做凶器！”  
迪卢木多一把接住迎面砸来的枕头，向地面偏了视线，“您动作这么大不会腰痛吗？狼首？”

☆☆☆☆☆

“代理店长，你的脸怎么了？”  
这是在Gently的新店址中，比前辈们早到，忙着布置店铺见习牛郎们见到迪卢木多的第一句话。  
就算他们只是见习也明白做这一行的脸是第二性命。  
可是作为代理店长的那位眼角和鼻梁上都贴着OK绷，自然也没法佩戴平时一直戴着的金边眼镜，倒是让他多了一种精悍的味道。  
迪卢木多自然没有打算和这些连边缘都算不上的见习牛郎们解释什么，他冲着吧台里忙碌的清洁工打了个招呼。  
“Archer呢？”

“我在这里，代理店长。”  
从后面的储物间转出的艾米亚看起来没有什么异常，但是谁都不能阻止卧底警员的内心犹如神兽狂奔。  
你妹这个混蛋跑去哪里了难道早上没出现是去善后还是怎么着搞的我还以为自己已经暴露了都开始计划撤离了他又出现了！  
正在胡思乱想的时候一抹热气凑到了艾米亚的面前，钢灰色眼睛的青年一调整视线，刚好对上一双琥珀色的眸子。  
那双眼睛纯净得简直像想把人吸进去一样，如果不做好足够的准备，大约会被这样眼睛的主人轻易瓦解心防。  
……果然是危险的家伙。

“Archer看起来还有些恍惚，不会是昨天的后遗症吧？”  
“你在说笑吗代理店长。”还记得自己供出来的伪装身份是什么的艾米亚迅速地回答道，“我只是在想你究竟对我有什么安排。”  
“你的疑心病需要稍微克制一些，曼纽先生。不过我欣赏你这点。”  
从迪卢木多的话中听出了一些征兆，艾米亚皱了皱眉辩解道，“这是经验不是疑心病，代理店长。”  
黑发的Sweeper笑了笑，拍了拍调酒师的肩膀，“去收拾一下行李，Archer。从今天开始你调入Raven的小组工作。”

虽然判断自称前佣兵的Archer是个对于狼群来说可用的人才，但是迪卢木多和库丘林的最大区别在于他并非发现了人才就会马上招揽。  
佣兵安哥拉·曼纽的身份才刚刚开始核实，虽然这个名字的确有相关记录，但只是这个程度的报告并不能让黑发的Sweeper完全放心。  
他有责任保护库丘林的安全，所以必须排除一切不稳定因素。  
但是狼群缺乏情报和后勤方面的人材也是不争的事实。被委以这方面责任的迪卢木多不得不冒一些风险来考核那些不太确定却有能力的人。  
渡鸦小组的存在正是为了考核这些新入者的能力和忠诚心的位子。  
顺带一提的是，渡鸦小组的负责人Raven正是最早和迪卢木多在狼群地盘上打了一架的年轻人之一。

布置完接下来新店的注意事项，迪卢木多发现自己还有很多事情要做。  
自从后勤调度被黑发青年接手之后库丘林就快乐的当起了甩手掌柜。  
虽然狼群中有所不满，但是事实证明暂时没有人能比迪卢木多做得更好——在他还兼顾着情报工作的情况下。  
“绝对物超所值”这个评价从蓝发狼首的口里说出的时候换来的是迪卢木多“请加工资”的报告书。  
——当然是开玩笑。  
看来到庆功宴之前都不会有休息时间了……真该把那个罪魁祸首做到明天晚上也下不了床。  
这是迪卢木多陷入工作海洋之前最后的想法。

☆☆☆☆☆

皇冠区的狂欢活动已经持续了第四天。  
当然只有第一天是最盛大的庆功宴，从第二天开始则是轮休的狼群成员开始找借口的各种狂欢活动——反正只要不太骚扰到居民狼首绝不会阻止他们的行动。  
就连艾米亚也趁着这次狂欢认识了一些狼群的成员，虽然不是核心的人，但是总比在Gently的时候好多了。  
起码不会进入皇冠区之后连狼群的影子都摸不着。  
不过渡鸦小组复杂的成员背景让艾米亚明确认知到自己还没真正通过审查，只不过以迪卢木多除了第一天晚上出现过之后，已经连着三天不见人影了。  
……不过，就算出现的话，也不会出现在渡鸦小组才对。狼群作为指挥部的地下酒吧和渡鸦小组的办公点隔了两个街区。

事实上，在地下酒吧里每天都很热闹。  
因为是皇冠区的年轻人喜欢的场所，又因为是狼群的聚集地反而比其他地方安全。  
没有事情的时候库丘林相当喜欢呆在酒吧里，也许不光是为了找到可用的人，还因为有许多可爱的女孩子。  
或者时髦或者热辣的穿着，偶尔还会出现几只迷路小羊一样的少女，不过他更喜欢那种大胆上来和自己搭腔的女性。  
最好胸部丰满，有个漂亮的屁股和圆润的大腿，一头闪亮的金发更好，例如现在走上来的这个。  
今天晚上的床伴好像有了。  
懒洋洋地靠在吧台上对着金发女郎邀请似的举了举酒杯，换来对方带着挑逗意味的一笑。  
虽然笑起来没有那家伙那么端正漂亮，但是女性的笑容果然是再美的男性笑容也比不了的啊——  
完全没有意识到自己比较着什么的狼首放下手里的酒杯，正准备招待美女来一杯的时候，酒吧通往地面的门被狠狠的砸开。

巨大的响声甚至盖过了DJ弄出的电子乐，整个酒吧一瞬间陷入了诡异的安静。  
反应过来的狼群成员开始往库丘林身边聚集，却被蓝发狼首随意打了个手势制止住了。  
和门外寒风一起卷入的黑发青年面前人群自动分开，从门口到库丘林面前出现了一条直通的道路。  
“迪卢木多，你这样进来可让兄弟们以为是哪里还没扫干净所以漏了人来砸场哟？”  
被点名的黑发Sweeper停下了脚步，将手里的文件夹拍到旁边的吧台上。  
“有工作想和您好好谈谈，狼首。”  
看着板着脸一丝笑容都不露的迪卢木多，库丘林悻悻地从金发美女的腰上收回手，“好吧好吧，你这小子真是不会找时间，上去吧。”

压迫着四周的凛然气息在库丘林点头之后立刻消失无踪，恢复正常的迪卢木多不忘给了旁边被爽约的金发美女一个甜蜜的微笑。  
“抱歉小姐，狼首我先借走了。下次记得找没有工作预约的时候。”  
趁周围所有女性被他这个笑容闪到的时候，库丘林果断的抓住这个祸害的衣领直接往上拖去，浑然忘记了自己才是那个被对方抓包的人。  
所以等他想起来的时候，那个对外面永远是一张温顺而柔软脸的黑发青年已经抱着胳膊和他对坐着。  
脸上的表情让库丘林一瞬间觉得他是不是太纵容这个混蛋小子了。

“狼首。”黑发青年顺着库丘林不善的眼神递上等着对方签字的文件夹，“您最好先看一遍。”  
接过文件夹直接丢去一边的桌子上，库丘林看了一眼迪卢木多，“少来，你的眼睛告诉我你的目的可不是拉我上来签公文。”  
知道在库丘林面前撒谎无用的黑发Sweeper爽快的承认了自己的情绪。  
一边腹诽着“拥有野兽一样直觉的上司最不好搞了！”一边坦白从宽的迪卢木多用脚踢开床周围阻隔了他和库丘林的纸箱。  
“实际上……本来只是太生气您已经好几天了还没有把安置预算批下来，可是看到您和那位美丽的小姐在一起的时候就有些改变主意了。”  
西装革履的青年缓步而优雅的走到库丘林身前，摘下平光眼镜低下头。  
“您能不能稍微挪一些寻花问柳的时间给您可怜的副手，抚慰下他这几天因为工作禁欲而焦躁的情绪呢？”

一脚踩在床沿下的栏杆上，库丘林摆出思考的姿态，“文件不用签了吗？”  
“因为预留日期在后天，所以明天处理完就可以了，狼首。”没有提防中的拳头或者别的攻击，迪卢木多最后一点不确定也消失了。  
他向前倾了身体，双手撑在床沿上。  
金色的眸子看进赤红色的双眼，黑发青年露出轻柔的、连自己都未察觉的真正微笑，“您也在想我吗？狼首。”  
“说没有那么一点想那还真是说谎，不过也没有你自以为的那么多啊，小子。”  
用前额触上迪卢木多的额头，库丘林看着黑发青年的笑容伸手拍了一下对方的腰，“啊啊，好好的把妹时间被你破坏了哟，迪卢木多。”  
“我会好好补偿您的，狼首。”

这么说着的迪卢木多获得了一个热情的吻。  
无论在哪一方库丘林的kiss总是带着十足的侵略性。  
但是黑发青年享受这种吻，按照他的话来说“就像在亲吻生命”。  
因为在他的手上生命如此脆弱，但在他面前这个人却无时无刻不这么激热。  
这种热度让年轻的Sweeper爱不释手，从另一个方面来说，他想独占不想分享给别人。  
而他并不是只用“思考”来完成这些，而是开始了行动。  
即使还没找到答案，但是迪卢木多从来不排斥在找到答案之前就顺应自己的心意行动。  
——当然顺应心意行动这件事情，对于过去的他略为奢侈。

迪卢木多用舌尖勾勒着库丘林口腔的形状。  
狼首并不会让他那个难以掌控的情人随心所欲太久。  
他很快用牙齿扯住黑发青年的舌尖，然后纠缠在一起。  
原本眯着眼睛近距离欣赏库丘林表情的迪卢木多不得不闭起眼睛全力接受库丘林的挑战。  
看着黑发青年闭起了眼睛，库丘林也满意地闭上眼，开始和迪卢木多进行吻技的角逐。

蓝发狼首的一时兴起让两人之间的吻变得激烈起来。  
两人都是经验丰富之辈，一时之间势均力敌。  
延续而缠绵的吻刺激着两人的感官，最后是迪卢木多先退了一步，退出这场意外的战斗。  
略胜一筹的库丘林抬起眼看着离开床沿的迪卢木多，眼睛中有着显而易见的挑衅。  
但是黑发的Sweeper并没有中计，他脱下西装外套丢在一边的桌子上，然后靠回库丘林身边。  
骨节分明的手摸上对方的脖子，顺着颈侧和锁骨滑下，最后停在胸口拉到一半的拉链上。  
“什么时候狼首会穿一些别的衣服给我看呢？”

这个问题显然另有所指。  
迪卢木多半靠的姿势方便了库丘林接下来的动作。  
他侧过头用舌尖划过迪卢木多的耳廓，引起黑发青年的一阵轻颤。  
“您这样可……”  
黑发Sweeper刚抗议道一半，就觉得库丘林的牙齿陷入了耳朵柔软的骨头里。  
一瞬间有种“会被咬下来”的错觉让迪卢木多苦笑了起来，微微抬起了手做出一个“我错了”的姿势。  
加诸在耳侧的力道消失了，温暖的气息随着库丘林的声音一起吹入迪卢木多的耳中。  
“小子，我怎么不知道你有异装癖或者制服控那方面的兴趣。”

“不，我并没有那方面的特殊嗜好。”黑发Sweeper继续自己手上的工作，缓慢的将库丘林从没什么特色的外套里剥出来。  
“只不过如果是您的话，任何姿态我都想看。”  
“真是让人浑身一颤的情话啊，迪卢木多。”任由对方脱下自己外套的蓝发狼首好笑地看着对方对着剩下的背心叹气的模样，然后干脆的将迪卢木多推回原位，三下五除二的干掉了黑发Sweeper身上价格不菲的衬衣。  
“婆婆妈妈的。”库丘林对迪卢木多比了个中指，“一会你要是继续这么婆妈，就直接给我躺下。”

一边欣赏着库丘林自己脱掉背心和长裤的动作，迪卢木多一边将自己身上大部分衣饰脱下来放去旁边。  
“您每次都会做出任性又让人无法反驳的发言呢。”  
“既然这样乖乖躺下如何？”库丘林爬上床对着迪卢木多勾了勾手指。  
黑发青年靠了过去，将自己压在库丘林身上，“您就这么喜欢乘骑位吗？”  
“一个冷笑话说第二遍就不好笑了，小子。”  
“我知道，您比较喜欢直接用做的。”

接住库丘林半开玩笑挥出的拳头，两个人重新拥吻在一起。  
年轻Sweeper带着老茧的手掌在垂落着蓝色发丝的胸口流连了一会之后直接滑向了下腹。  
“迪卢木多，你急躁了。”发现黑发青年动作的狼首眼睛眯了起来，“被我带坏了吗~”  
稍微得意上扬的尾音让迪卢木多的嘴角挂上了笑容，“不，您只要理解为这是我对您的渴望就好。”  
迪卢木多一边说着一边抚摸着库丘林胯间的分身。  
坚实而火热的触感让他忍不住在库丘林的下颚上轻咬了一口，“这是您也在期待我的证明吗？”

库丘林没有回答，他只是给了迪卢木多一个蜻蜓点水的吻之后将呻吟声毫不客气地灌入对方的耳朵。  
黑发的Sweeper加大了手部动作的活动。  
粗糙的手掌从光滑的分身滑动到股间，磨蹭过收缩的后穴之后又重新滑动回去。  
含着库丘林的嘴唇，迪卢木多有些含糊地问道，“您这里有准备润滑剂吗？”  
“喂……这可不是我的个人休息室。”库丘林的回答中夹杂着喘息，“你居然没带吗？”  
“……”沉默了一会，迪卢木多叹息般地回答道，“其实最开始我只是准备来找您谈谈积压的工作的呢……”

不得不暂时停下爱抚的黑发青年从床上爬了起来开始在四周翻箱倒柜。  
房间里堆了不少乱七八糟的箱子，也许里面会有一些代替品，迪卢木多想。  
拆开了几个箱子发现了一堆荧光棒后迪卢木多终于从角落里发现了一小瓶还没开封的橄榄油。  
黑发青年看了看手中的瓶子再看了看刚才翻出来的东西，漂亮的金色眼睛慢慢眯了起来。  
躺在床上听着迪卢木多动静的库丘林翻了个身，看着迪卢木多前去关灯的背影。  
“你又在打什么奇怪的主意呢小子。”  
黑发的Sweeper侧过头露出微笑，“您一会就知道了，狼首。”

照明灯的关闭让整个房间都暗了下来，只有夜灯还提供着微弱的光线。  
在库丘林目光不及的地方，被迪卢木多打开的众多箱子中，有几个开始散发冷冷的光芒。  
“能麻烦您转个身吗？换个姿势更好润滑。”走回床边的黑发青年低声询问的同时，用手扶住库丘林的腰部微微用力。  
并没有想过这时候为难迪卢木多的蓝发狼首顺着对方的力道翻过了身体，变成趴在枕头上的姿势。

迪卢木多往床尾走了几步退出库丘林的视线范围。  
蓝发狼首只能听见对方打开瓶盖的声音，然后有什么冰凉的液体顺着别的东西变成几股细流落到他的背上。  
随后贴上的是迪卢木多温热的手掌。  
那种热度随着滑腻的油脂一起滑过库丘林背部的皮肤，带起令人颤栗的触感将橄榄油涂抹过蓝发青年整个后背之后才和手指一起滑入臀缝。  
同样被橄榄油浸润过的手指轻易地钻进了张合的穴口，柔软的指腹和坚硬的指甲交替刺激着肠道，似乎想逼迫库丘林发出一些别的声音。

黑发青年的小动作让蓝发狼首沉溺快感的身体轻微的痉挛。  
想要摆脱这种被控制感的库丘林不自觉的扭动着腰部，却让手指接触的范围变得更大。  
“您这样摆动的话下面不会觉得摩擦得难受吗？”迪卢木多一只手摸上库丘林的腰，然后将手指从后穴中拔了出来。  
“您那边不太满足呢，我的狼首。”笑着俯下身，黑发青年在肩胛骨下留下一吻，“可是我的手得做一些别的事情，所以换些东西满足你好吗？”

觉得迪卢木多大概也忍耐不住的库丘林发出了短促的笑声。“我还以为你打算继续坚持下去呢小子。”  
在他背后的迪卢木多并没有回答，但是库丘林很快就感觉到什么东西钻进了他的身体。  
一开始觉得比手指粗上许多，不过很快就能察觉是一些细棒状的东西被捆成一团浸透了橄榄油慢慢进入肠道。  
“迪卢木多！”刚刚提高了音量，身后的人就故意抖了抖手，让已经进入没入得相当深的细棒顶端在肠道内散开了一些撞击着肠壁。  
“请不要突然提高音量啊，狼首。会吓到我的哟？”

“你这个该下地狱的混账……”忍受着体内异物进出的感觉，库丘林发出咬牙切齿的声音。  
对蓝发青年的诅咒发出轻轻地笑声，迪卢木多抬起了库丘林的腰抚摸着下面坚硬挺立的分身。  
黑发青年的声音带着笑意，“在遇见您之前，我一直在地狱中哟，狼首。”  
“……喂！”  
“这个姿势看不到您现在的样子……但是如果我现在离开的话您会寂寞吧？”  
“少废话！”  
“如果您愿意自己握住摇晃两下的话，会比较舒服。”

一边用引诱似的声音说着，迪卢木多一边拉起了库丘林的手摸上露在外面荧光棒束的尾部。  
然后他松开了手从另一边爬到床上，靠在床头欣赏自己制造出来的“美景”。  
涂抹了橄榄油的身躯反射着夜灯微弱的光线，而一半以上进入体内的荧光棒则在穴口发着五颜六色的冷光，在臀部上倒映下模糊的影子。  
库丘林的手正按在荧光棒束上没有移动，赤红色的眼睛狠狠地盯着黑发青年。  
那样的表情诱使着迪卢木多低下头去亲吻上对方的眼睑。  
“请您不要太用力，荧光棒可是很容易掰断的。里面的液体具有毒性……我可不想送您去医院。”

“我也不想因为这种事情进医院……！”蓝发青年发狠地握住露在外面的荧光棒束往外一拔。  
荧光棒没入体内的部分被抽出的时候摩擦过敏感的肠壁，库丘林抖了一下把随手将那些玩意摔到了床上。  
松开的荧光棒在床上四散开来，库丘林直接爬到迪卢木多身上将黑发的Sweeper推向墙壁跨坐上去。  
“你可真是长进了啊，混账小子。”  
“我一直都很擅长——”  
“擅长让人着急吗？”扶住迪卢木多膨胀的肉刃对准自己的后穴，库丘林直接坐了下去。“总有一天要好好的惩罚你！”  
顺势扶住蓝发狼首的腰部，迪卢木多吻上贴近自己的颈侧。  
“我会让您没有精力想起这些的，我的狼首。”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter. 19

已经不记得昨晚最后趋向疯狂的交欢究竟是如何结束，库丘林睁开眼的时候床头的计时器已经指向早晨十点。  
叫醒他的是休息用的小套间另一个房间飘来的食物香味，蓝发狼首已经想不起有多久没有早上醒来的时候有早餐等着自己了。  
除了上次那小子玩过头想做早餐道歉的那次，就只有费迪亚得还活着的时候了吧？  
费迪亚得……已经快十年了吗？在纽卡迪斯……  
“糟糕，我什么时候到了这种会缅怀过去的年龄了。”库丘林在床上伸了个懒腰，结果腰间传来的酸痛感让他忍不住呲了牙，“那个混账小子，不懂得节制怎么写吗！”

库丘林一边抱怨着一边从床上爬起来动了一下。  
除了腰酸没什么其他感觉，做完之后不管多累也会帮他清理是迪卢木多值得夸奖的习惯。  
对着穿衣镜检查了一下发现身上竟然也没留下什么痕迹这点让蓝发青年诧异了一下。  
不过也仅仅是诧异，很快库丘林就穿上了昨天被丢去一边的衣服，去外间寻找他的早餐。  
和早餐一起找到的是架着平光镜坐在桌边阅读文件的黑发青年。  
迪卢木多正在认真地审阅报告，不过叼着半块煎过吐司的样子却难得有些许的稚气。

听到库丘林的脚步声，迪卢木多侧过头微笑，“您醒了狼首。先吃点东西再开始办公吧？”  
随着黑发青年的话推过来的是一盘培根煎蛋配吐司，旁边还有一杯咖啡。  
“下次再做豪华早餐，今天就节省一点时间，毕竟需要您签字的文件稍微有些多。”库丘林看着迪卢木多拍了拍放在旁边的一小堆文件，然后迪卢木多补充道，“不过没看完的更多一点。”  
——他面前还剩下半座小山。

“哪来的这么多东西。”回忆了一下自己之前处理过的相关事宜，库丘林拉开椅子坐下来。  
坐姿当然不会很正规，虽然成功爬起了床也不代表他的腰和屁股就完全没事了。  
“需要我给您加个软垫吗？”看着库丘林有些奇怪的坐姿，迪卢木多问出了一个坏心的问题。  
用一只手撑着脸的蓝发青年手中的餐叉狠狠地扎进煎过的吐司里，上挑的眼斜向黑发青年，“哈？”  
被他用杀人眼神瞟过的迪卢木多脊背一凉，直接从旁边捞了一个垫子塞了过去代替了他接下来可能的犯欠。

库丘林一边咀嚼着还冒着热气的早餐一边口齿不清的将话题扯回刚才他的问题上，“明明以前我自己处理的时候没见过这么多文件。”  
“那是因为下面给您的文件已经是压缩到极致了。有些东西就算送到您手上您都不会看——啊，这是之前负责这块的Solomon说的。”  
用叉子敲了一下空盘子，库丘林哼了一声，“老子饶不了那个嘴碎的家伙。”  
“比起那个您有没有听一下工作汇报的兴趣？”

于是在被迪卢木多用漫长的工作汇报虐待了两小时耳朵之后，库丘林终于做出了日后狼群的历史中最重要的决定之一。  
他要去给那个比Solomon还啰嗦的家伙找个帮手，起码要把后勤这块给他切出来。  
要不那个给点颜色就敢画壁画的家伙已经开始试图削减他的玩乐经费了好吗！  
在内心暴走的蓝发狼首完全没有意识到自己只是在找借口来掩饰自己想要帮迪卢木多减轻负担的真实想法。  
——就算有眼镜的遮挡，也没法完全掩盖一向精力充沛的黑发青年眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈。

☆☆☆☆☆

连通专属内线的时候，拥有丰沛美丽金发的中年男性露出一个玩味的微笑。  
“瑟坦达，你居然会主动联络我。”  
听见这个称呼的同时屏幕对面的蓝发青年毫不掩饰地表示了自己的厌恶，但是并没有开口表示出来。  
从别扭的善解人意这一点来看他和那位不愧是父子。  
安格斯笑得更加迷人，通话对象看不到的屏幕外，他用一只手抚摸着倒扣在桌上的相框。  
“说吧，小瑟坦达。联络我有什么事情？”  
“你就不能当做我想找你聊聊天吗，安格斯叔叔。”

“哦？只是聊天的话这可难得呢，自从那时候开始你就不肯和我好好说话了哟，小瑟坦达。”安格斯的表情在库丘林看来就是只狐狸。“就算那时候你要我帮你掩盖行踪的时候，你也是一脸‘我不信你’的样子，和你老爹年轻的时候一模一样。”  
“啧……”屏幕那边的蓝发青年发出“被识破了”的拟声词，虽然从一开始他就没觉得自己能瞒过安格斯。  
“我想要达兰家的一个人。”库丘林不再东扯西拉，“我需要他。”  
“有小迪卢在身边还不够吗？”安格斯故意一语双关的问道。  
显然作为卢格的儿子，在面对安格斯的时候库丘林已经练就了足够的忽略能力，他自顾自的继续接话，“叔叔，就算你不疼我，也该心疼一下你提到的那小子。”

只是稍微假设一下就明了是怎么回事的安格斯挑起了形状美好如女性的眉毛，“瑟坦达，就算你缺人也不能把小迪卢一人当三人用嘛，虽然我的宝贝儿子在床上大概很好用？”  
对于安格斯一直以来不正经的那一面库丘林继续无视，“我需要有人来帮迪卢木多分担后勤工作，狼群没有适合的人才而我正好有目标人选，所以想请叔叔你帮个忙。”  
“啊啊，你这表情简直和你父亲说‘这个工作我搞不定所以交给你了’的时候一模一样啊，小瑟坦达。”  
“科诺尔舅舅是你指定的，我可不想和他正面交锋。”  
“你想要康纳尔？”提到了科诺尔的名字，安格斯立刻知道了年轻人想要的对象是谁，“你还真是一位‘老人’都不要啊。”

对安格斯的调侃库丘林耸了耸肩，一语双关地回答道，“我可不敢要老爹的东西。”  
“呵，”把“你果然是他儿子”的这句评价咽了下去，安格斯双手手指交叉撑着下颚，“虽然是为了小迪卢，但是我也有条件。”  
“你不开条件我才奇怪。”  
“卢格最近不开心。既然你已经独当一面，也该回来见见他。否则他不开心的话我也不开心，我不开心的话就什么事情……都办不成了呢。”  
“你这是赤裸裸的威胁啊安格斯叔叔！”  
“所以回答？”  
“……成交。”  
库丘林的果断和干脆让安格斯满意，他点了点头，“那么一星期后康纳尔会直接出现在纽卡迪斯，不要有了表弟就冷落了我家小迪卢哦~”

在库丘林直接“啪”的挂断通讯之后，安格斯忍不住笑出了声。  
没打招呼推门进来的卢格看着自己那个难以捉摸的搭档一脸开心的样子，背后一阵寒意。  
“安格斯，你又在搞什么鬼？”  
“卢格。”安格斯轻柔的语调立刻让卢格的脑袋里拉起了空袭警报。  
“什么事情？”  
“你要是直接冲到我办公室来就是问这个问题的话，那我们会非常空闲。既然这么空的话也许我们该使用一下休息室……”  
“免谈，我有正事找你！” 

☆☆☆☆☆

手中厚厚的资料终于在黑发青年的手中翻到了最后一页。迪卢木多下意识地揉了揉鼻梁，摘下架在脸上的平光眼镜。  
关于安哥拉·曼纽这个人的身份，他没有看出任何问题。或者说到现在为止的资料没有调查出任何可疑的地方。  
事实上这也是狼群的情报网能达到的极限。即使迪卢木多接手了狼群的后勤和情报之后对两个部门都进行了优化和整改，但是短时间内不可能让原本一团乱的两个地方变得和拜森家的对应部门媲美。  
不，实际上再给他一整年也不可能。  
一个家族或者组织的情报部门要真正变得有用，首先是它所依附的势力要具有足够深的根。  
而狼群要成长为那样盘根错节的组织，至少要十年。

“不，或许还不够吧。”迪卢木多自言自语道。  
“什么不够？”没有任何预警推门而入的库丘林刚好听到了下半句，狼群之首好奇地看着自己接纳的黑发青年。  
迪卢木多摇了摇头，他可不想当着库丘林的面抱怨狼群发展得太慢来打击这位。  
要知道事实上狼群的发展速度就和这位首领一样，犹如飞驰的火箭一般横冲直撞且肆无忌惮。  
看着迪卢木多前额晃动的刘海，库丘林摊开手，“那么换一种说法。你在烦恼什么，亲爱的迪卢木多。”

“烦恼该不该去和骑士团见个面。”这次迪卢木多回答的很快，“您要知道，那方面可用的人手太少了。”  
听到“骑士团”这个名字的时候库丘林微不可察地皱了眉，“那群家伙啊？倒是很有职业道德，就是太贵了。”  
听见库丘林有些咬牙切齿的评价，黑发的Sweeper勾起嘴角露出了迷人的笑容。  
“我和其中的一位有些私交。您要知道比起另外一些有怪癖的情报商人，骑士团的几位并没有太大的恶意。”  
库丘林看着迪卢木多的笑容，最后伸手捏住了黑发青年的脸。  
“虽然想说‘最好和你说的一样’，但是现在最想做的果然还是捏掉你这可恶的笑容啊！”  
被捏住脸的迪卢木多发出含糊不清的抗议声，最后也不得不接受库丘林是认真的那个事实。  
……有这么个首领真是糟糕啊。  
忽略掉心里那个小小的“真好”的声音，迪卢木多发出了无声的叹息。

对于艾米亚来说，在狼群的这些时间变化并不大。  
根据之前的调查那个麻烦人物消失在皇冠区内，消失之前和皇冠区的密医有所接触。而能轻易接触到皇冠区内大部分区域的显然是狼群的后勤。  
这里是狼群的老巢，无论什么身份都没有“后勤”这个身份方便。  
弄清楚“渡鸦”小组其实不是真正的情报组而是考核部门之后，艾米亚开始有意识地展现自己在后勤管理上的能力。  
所以接到“明天准备去酒吧”的指令的时候，染黑了头发的艾米亚并不奇怪。  
看来自己的伪造身份终于通过了检查，而制作这个身份的卫宫切嗣再一次证明了自己比儿子看得更远。  
——看来自己要学的事情比想象中的更多。

而迪卢木多这边则在疲倦中迎来了库丘林准备的“惊喜”。  
显然狼群在短时间内吞并两个区，加上之前遗留的各种问题让不得不身兼后勤和情报的迪卢木多已经近乎极限。  
康纳尔的到来让黑发青年获得了喘息的机会，加上他从不质疑组织首领的决定这点使得他和康纳尔的交接工作异常顺利。  
“这里是后勤的所有相关资料和密码。”黑发青年顶着难得的憔悴将一个加密的储存器交给褐发青年，“我相信狼首的决定不会错。”  
康纳尔接过储存器，露出一个自傲的表情，“我想等你睡醒的时候就能看到成果，迪卢木多。”  
听出了其中带着的一点点挑衅，黑发青年直接选择了睡神的召唤，挥了挥手往前走去。  
康纳尔眯起了眼，他记得监控室中关于那个方向唯一房间的介绍是——“库丘林的专属休息室”。

其实康纳尔很难说明自己对迪卢木多这个人抱有什么样的评价。  
因为库丘林之前的好奇心，他可以说是最早接触到“迪卢木多”这个名字后的一圈谜团的存在。  
安格斯的“养女”，芬恩的侄子，拜森家最年轻的Sweeper——也许还是最残酷的那个，现在却已经换了名字呆在库丘林的旁边。  
以康纳尔对迪卢木多的了解就是“那是个不定时炸弹”。如果可以他并不希望在自己的表哥身边看到他，虽然年轻人有自信将一切损害降到最低。  
但是显然阻止也是没用的，在库丘林委托他调查的时候就代表为所欲为的狼首对“迪卢木多”这个个体产生了兴趣。

拜森家的前Sweeper拥有的能力无需置疑，但是觉得一个人无法评价往往不是因为一个人的能力。  
那只是一个参考，而不是全部。  
让康纳尔颇觉玩味的是他亲爱的表哥和这位之间的关系。从迪卢木多的表现来看两人显然非一般的亲密。  
当然就算他不好奇，狼群中担心他接管后勤之后撞到什么不该撞到的场面的成员也都好心的明示或者暗示过库丘林和黑发青年之前不得不说的关系，只是他没想到迪卢木多居然表现得这么明显而已。  
一个难缠的家伙，不过……库丘林好像很久以前开始，就喜欢这种难缠的家伙啊。

对自己表哥的过去所知甚详的康纳尔想起了某个一头金发的家伙。  
到底要不要恭喜一下他从过去的阴影中走出来？思考了一会这个问题之后，褐发青年决定将注意力转回到手中的储存器上。  
在那之前，还是得先完成自己夸下的海口才行。

库丘林几乎没有弄出声响地走进自己的休息室，但在里面休息的黑发青年还是立刻就醒了过来。  
一边想着“那家伙对人的气息什么的也太敏感了”之类的，库丘林一边走了过去。“你完全可以多睡会。”  
“然后等着您找来的帮手也变得和我现在一样吗？”稍微按摩了一下眼睛周围，迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，“我睡了有两小时？”  
“差不多。明天给你放个假怎么样？”望着迪卢木多依旧有些疲倦的样子，库丘林干脆地伸手在翘起的黑发上来回蹂躏了几遍，“给你睡觉用。”  
“那也太松懈了，狼首。”笑着拒绝了库丘林的好意，迪卢木多想了想明天的安排。  
“比起休息，还有些通过考核的新人需要和您见个面。所以明天早上可不要什么招呼都不打的失去踪影啊，狼首。”

☆☆☆☆☆

纽卡迪斯的其他黑帮诧异的发现在某个日子之后，扎根于皇冠区的那头野兽突然收起了爪牙。  
就像吃饱喝足了一样，疯狂的扩张停止了。狼群开始建设那些他们夺下的区域，而夜莺区也开始了不着痕迹的重新规划。  
如果换了从前，虽然狼群也会干涉重建工作，但是他们并不擅长于这些事情。所以通常没有多久的休息期，那群麻烦的年轻人就会再次对其他黑帮展开掠夺，为了重建占领区（所需要）的资源。  
但是这次显然狼群内部发生了什么变化，以至于一向只擅长进攻和掠夺的家伙们居然也能够开始有条理的建设。  
有一些人开始庆祝未来一段时间的安宁，但另一些人则更加紧张。  
因为一些可以预见的未来。

按照康纳尔的建议，库丘林收起了他的冲劲开始面对狼群已经摇摇欲坠的后勤。  
就算之前迪卢木多全力打理，但是以前积累出的问题加上最近连续扩张的后遗症，没有垮掉已经是相当好的结果，康纳尔对此没有异议。  
但是这种情况当然不能继续下去，所以在花了一下午阅读和分析迪卢木多交接的资料之后，康纳尔将自己的报告直接砸到了库丘林的桌子上。  
对数字和后勤运作非常头痛的库丘林直接拿起了笔准备签字的时候，迪卢木多带着“安哥拉·曼纽”走进了办公室。

“抱歉打扰狼首您的工作了。”迪卢木多今天的穿着在其他人眼里看起来异常随意，连帽夹克里面套着一件黑色紧身圆领衫。配上他永远礼貌的口气让康纳尔和后面跟着的艾米亚都觉得有那么一丝不协调。  
只有库丘林好像完全没有感觉到这点。似乎迪卢木多在他面前穿成什么样他都无所谓。  
“你要推荐的安哥拉·曼纽？”库丘林一只手撑着脸，另一只手则玩着那支原本准备拿来签字的钢笔。  
对蓝发狼首的问题迪卢木多给出了“是”的回答，他侧身让出一个位子，让狼群之首能够看清楚新推荐加入的成员。

“我听迪卢木多提起过你，在夜莺区的战斗后。”似乎打量够了，库丘林开口说道，“既然是迪卢木多推荐的，那么欢迎加入狼群。能不能举行欢迎会就看你自己的努力了。”  
在狼群外层已经呆了这么长时间，艾米亚自然知道“欢迎会”是真正的核心成员才能享受的殊荣，由狼首说出这句话无疑算是一种鼓励。  
虽然在警察局的档案上已经看过很多次这个惹麻烦高手的照片，但是真正面对面的时候艾米亚却觉得那些资料照片抢拍的显然很有问题。  
那种只是被盯着就犹如被野兽盯上的危险感，照片上传递出来的不过十分之一。

自己该说些什么，但是这种情况下说什么才不会被怀疑？  
像一般毛头小伙子一样高兴显然不是一个老练的佣兵该做的事情，但是太冷淡又可能会造成不良印象。  
最后艾米亚选择对库丘林的话不咸不淡的点了点头，就退回到迪卢木多身后。  
同时被这房间中的三个人盯着让卧底的警察觉得压力十足，而且对那个浅褐色头发的青年他没有什么印象。  
康纳尔收回打量艾米亚的视线，向迪卢木多丢出一个问题，“情报？”  
“不，根据渡鸦的最后考核他的后勤能力在情报处理之上。你的人，康纳尔。”迪卢木多微笑着做出了一个“请”的姿势。  
褐发青年对艾米亚打了一个手势，“出去等我，新人。我是接管后勤部的康纳尔。”

明白这个时候不太可能继续留在这里，艾米亚保持着不慌不忙的脚步退出库丘林的办公室，并且随手关上了门。  
在周围几名狼群成员的注视下走过走廊，艾米亚选择在最近的一个拐角处的休息椅上坐下。  
他得花些时间来理解一下刚才得到的情报。  
迪卢木多显然不如他之前预测的一样只是狼群的高级成员。  
按照刚才狼首对他的纵容态度如果不是之前听过的传闻是真的，那么就是迪卢木多是现在的狼群毫无疑问的真正核心之一。  
“情报”，无疑是真正的核心成员才能掌握的部分。

而那个褐色头发看起来年纪也在二十岁到二十五岁之间的年轻人……康纳尔……  
艾米亚确信在纽卡迪斯的危险份子名单中没有这个名字，但能掌管狼群后勤的人不太可能是无名之辈。  
要想办法把消息传出去让局里调查一下，那个年轻人给人的压力绝对没有少于另外两个人。  
希望这个变化不要给他想要调查的事情带来太多的影响。  
只有在这里才能查出蛛丝马迹。  
……最好狼群没有牵涉其中，否则纽卡迪斯的警方需要做出取舍才能得到想要的东西了。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter. 20

而在库丘林办公室里迪卢姆多和康纳尔之间的气氛似乎有些不对。  
被塞了一个助手的褐发青年正斜着眼看着表现得相当安静的黑发Sweeper。  
而对方安静到几乎无视他眼神是因为黑发青年正专注地看着正在给文件签名的库丘林，就像一个年轻的雕塑系学生在盯着断臂的维纳斯塑像。  
见鬼，这种狂热的神情比当年的费迪亚得还严重。起码在康纳尔的记忆中达兰家的前Sweeper还不会有如此赤裸裸的眼神。  
几乎在瞬间就读懂了迪卢木多故意卸下假象展现出的真实想法，褐发青年突然有种这家伙会把狼群之首给毁了的错觉。

而康纳尔并不是一个在察觉什么之后会保持沉默的人。  
他和库丘林的血缘关系注定他也不可能是什么和平份子，即使他是后勤方面的天才，但同样擅长战斗。  
“迪卢木多·奥迪那。”一口叫出黑发青年已经成为过去的姓氏，康纳尔成功的拉回了对方的注意力。  
“如果你对狼首不利，我会先干了你。”  
这句话让被点到名字的黑发青年露齿一笑，金色眼睛内燃烧着挑衅的神色。  
“你确定你能做到这一点吗，康纳尔？”

空气中的火药味蔓延起来。  
迪卢木多的周围鼓荡着杀气和血腥味混杂的漩涡，而被年轻的Sweeper挑衅的后勤官也没有半丝后退的意思。  
两位年轻的狼群核心之间的气氛紧张得一触即发之时，椅子滑动的声音让他们同时转过头。  
然后还没等两个家伙彼此告状，一人就结结实实挨了一拳头。  
“我说，你们两个混账小子。”露出狰狞的笑容，蓝发的狼群之首一边一个抓住两人的衣领，“下次在这里争执的时候问一下当事人的意思……如何？”

“Actor，你的脸是怎么了？”狼群情报组的众人面面相觑。虽然Actor从狼首的办公室里出来有一定几率脸上带伤的事情大家都习惯了，可是刚才办公室里面不止他们两个人。  
就算狼首“兴”致高昂也不会在有另一个人的情况下干出什么吧。  
“啊，没事。”金眼青年从外面摸了摸自己的牙齿，“差点和康纳尔打起来，所以被狼首教训了。”  
“和康纳尔先生？”新来的勤总长还没有获得狼群公认的外号，加上对方身为库丘林表弟的身份，所以狼群成员暂时称呼为“先生”。  
“真难想象你会和人在狼首的面前打起来，Actor。”已经调任迪卢木多部下一段时间的Raven摸了摸下巴，试图脑补当时的画面。  
“想太多脑袋会爆掉的哟Raven。”带着完美而无可挑剔的微笑，黑发的Sweeper用一种“那就太糟糕了”的眼神看着自己的属下。  
当然这种玩笑是不会获得共鸣的，所以染着一头红发的青年直接揉了揉脸，“我刚才好像听到了什么吗？”

比起情报组这边迅速转变为开玩笑的气氛，还留在办公室里的康纳尔正在抗议表哥的暴力镇压。  
“还赖在我这里干什么？想偷懒免于被压榨劳力的话还是算了，就算你现在全身骨折也得去看财务报表。”  
康纳尔指着自己脸上的青肿翻了个白眼，“我暂时不想见人行不行？”  
“大男人在意什么脸上有伤的问题，你看那小子不就直接出去了。”把椅子转着面对窗户看杂志的蓝发狼首用大拇指指了指背后的门。  
“我怀疑那家伙有受虐癖，别把你表弟和变态比较。”康纳尔抱着胳膊撇撇嘴，“老实交代吧，你们究竟什么关系？”  
“有这么和自己的兄长说话的吗？”库丘林还是没有转头，但是书页翻动的“哗哗”声停了下来。  
“你不回答我会把他列为‘有机会就干掉的危险人物’的哟，亲爱的表哥。”

“喂喂康纳尔。”书本落下的声音之后库丘林转了过来，一手撑在下颚旁。“你别被他干掉了才是真的。”  
“啧，你表弟我很强的。”褐发青年咂了咂嘴。  
“你自己调查过的家伙你自己不清楚吗？”库丘林用看白痴的表情看着康纳尔，“别和我假设一堆天时地利人和，Sweeper们可不在意那些。”  
“好吧，那为了你亲爱的表弟能够安全的活下来，告诉我答案？”  
“不就是你想的那样。我对那小子有好感，那小子你自己亲眼确认过了。不过个性别扭这点超难搞啊。”  
库丘林的答案让褐发青年睁大了眼睛，“表哥我佩服你，那家伙你都能搞定？”  
“喂你连他在床上是上是下都调查了吗？”  
“咳，顺手吗。顺说表哥你一定不信他第一个对象是谁……”  
“停停停，你这家伙怎么八卦起来就停不住了，给我打住！”

☆☆☆☆☆

关掉情报室的灯，迪卢木多才算是结束了工作。  
“就算后勤移交给康纳尔之后你也没有好好休息的样子吗。”  
“您这是专门在等我吗？狼首。”适应了黑暗的眼睛早已辨认坐在外室沙发上的人是谁，黑发青年笑着回答道。  
“你们把我的工作都剥夺了。”库丘林在黑暗中无聊地打了个哈欠，“不准扩张的话我这个打前锋的就只好偷懒了。”  
“您是狼群的首领。”迪卢木多轻声回答道。  
“但是显然你和康纳尔更擅长建设。”温热的气息拂过迪卢木多的脸颊，黑发青年闭起了金色的眼睛，亲吻却落在他的脸颊上。  
“将适合的事情交给适合的人，这就是我的领导方法。”

睁开眼睛，迪卢木多跟着库丘林的脚步声向走廊的另一端移动。  
只有呼吸声的沉默中两人走进车库钻进库丘林常用的车里。发动机轰鸣的声音中蓝发狼首的声音再次传入迪卢木多的耳中。  
“下个星期，康纳尔那边告一段落之后举行副长任命仪式。”  
“康纳尔的确能担当起这个位置。”黑发青年回答道。  
“主角是你，不是他。”库丘林撇了黑发青年一眼，不太高兴的从对方脸上看到了没有掩饰的不解——虽然很快就变成了微笑。  
“我不适合这个任命，狼首还是请您……”

“你觉得自己没有这个能力？”在驾驶座上的库丘林一踩油门，车子冲出的惯性让迪卢木多的回答停顿了一下。  
“不，不是这个原因。”在车终于停止了狂飙变成平稳行驶的时候，黑发青年试图向驾驶座上的那位解释一下关于人心之类的问题。  
但是他的解释被库丘林霸道地打断了。  
“既然不是这个原因我说行就行了。”蓝发狼首挑着眉，赤色的眼瞟向迪卢木多，“你为狼群做过的事情为你赢得了这个地位，还是你觉得需要有别人来替我决定？”  
看着那双鲜红的眼睛，黑发的Sweeper最终摇了摇头，将自己心里的那句话压了回去。

——如果被面前这个人背叛的话，自己一定会真正的……疯掉吧？

☆☆☆☆☆

艾米亚发现自己的新任“上司”是个工作起来不多话的人。  
当然，那些核心文件一份也不会落入他的视线，化名安哥拉·曼纽，被其他人干脆的叫做“安利”的卧底警察最常做的事情就是被指使着跑腿。  
因为后勤部门的工作链还没完善，所以很多时候都只能让他代表康纳尔去各个地方处理杂物。  
不过因为这样，他也终于有了接近皇冠区“密医”的机会。  
“这是给雨生医生的月款。他只收现金，麻烦你去跑一趟。”褐发青年指着桌上的密码箱对艾米亚说道。  
听到这个名字的时候艾米亚不动声色的往前凑了一点，“抱歉，康纳尔先生。我不记得我们这里有叫这个名字的医生。”  
这个问题让康纳尔终于从文件中抬了一下头，看向自己的“得力跑腿”。  
“我忘记你不是皇冠区的人了。”褐发青年很快发现了自己的错误，“一个新人居然比其他成员更有后勤能力，真是不知道该怎么吐槽亲爱的表哥好。”  
康纳尔一边说着一边在便签上写了几个字，“拿去找外勤组要个人带路吧，安利。”

外勤组这个称呼当然带着一些开玩笑的意味。  
狼群的结构其实非常简单，所谓外勤组实际上负责的是杂物工作的人员，而不是出去干架的那群。  
艾米亚现在的工作就有些类似“负责后勤的外勤”这样奇怪的身份。  
和外勤组打招呼不光借到了向导，还借到了一辆车。  
“没办法，雨生医生的住处比较远。”对于需要使用车这点外勤组负责带路的组员解释道。“安利你还没见过雨生医生对吧？”  
“嗯。”对于向导的聒噪艾米亚没有丝毫不耐烦，反而他还希望对方多说一些。

狼群核心的保密工作做得比他想象的好一些。  
这个“好一些”并不是指“非常严密”，相反只要是能出入那间酒吧所在小楼的成员都能随意接触到在别的组织构架里要加上保密级别的东西。  
当然，最核心的部分依旧在核心成员手里牢牢抓着，尤其是在迪卢木多接手了情报和后勤之后。  
但是相反的，对于刚进去的“新人”就会摸不着头脑。  
很多细节上的事情不会有人交代，大家似乎都默认了新加入的人应该知道一样。  
这种情况让艾米亚判断狼群已经很久没有加入新血了。

“实际上我被Actor调上来之前只在夜莺区的酒吧呆过，所以很多事情都不清楚。”艾米亚恰到好处地接口提出自己的疑问。“雨生医生是什么人？”  
外勤组的这些年轻人虽然也堪称老练，但比起迪卢木多或者渡鸦小组来说还是嫩了不少。  
对于艾米亚的话染了一头翠绿色头发的向导“Foster”完全没有怀疑。  
他只是一边握着方向盘调整前进的道路一边接口艾米亚的问题，“雨生医生是大哥庇护的密医啦，整个皇冠区医术最好的医生。不少兄弟和周围的居民都受过他的照顾。”  
“可是你刚才的口气听起来不像是……特别想见他的样子？”  
“安利你问了个奇怪的问题啊，如果被丢去见雨生医生一定是身上开了别的医师没法处理的大口子。而且虽然医术很好，但是医生他是个应该被关进精神病院的生物。”

艾米亚干笑了两声，“听起来很可怕嘛。”  
“是吧是吧？就是那么一个人啦。”Foster将车停在了一个看起来像是废弃供水房的地方，“我们到了。”  
看着面前破败生锈的供水房，拎着密码箱的艾米亚皱了皱眉，“你确定就是这里？”  
“啊？当然了，不过不是这个里面，是下面。”绿头发的青年用食指指了指他们脚下，然后拉开摇摇欲坠的铁门钻了进去。  
往下的台阶明显进行过修缮，虽然依然是铁架扶梯，但是加固的十分结实。  
按照艾米亚的判断，属于抬着伤员奔跑也不会弄垮的程度。看来这里的确有“医院”的用途。  
但是只是医院的话需要用大量现金直接交易吗？狼群是否涉毒看来今天就能找到答案。  
跟着向导在复杂的水道中穿行了一会，一扇仅容担架通过的小门出现在艾米亚的视线范围内。

“那边就是了，自己敲门吧。别好奇医生的藏品室。上次为了Actor来这里请人的兄弟都吐了。”  
“Actor……”艾米亚脑海里闪过那个黑发青年似笑非笑的影子，“也会受伤？”  
“在你眼里Actor是妖怪吗？”对艾米亚的问题Foster憋笑，“动用到雨生医生的伤势有两次，一次是大哥把他捡回去的时候，一次是掩护大哥的时候。行了，要闲聊的话把工作做完，晚上去喝一杯的时候再聊吧。”  
眼看Foster一副不想靠近那件“诊所”的样子，艾米亚不得不自己过去敲了敲门，“雨生医生在吗，我是狼群来送月款的安哥拉·曼纽。”

一阵静默。  
就在艾米亚回头准备问一下向导是不是来错了时间的时候，一个属于年轻人却略微有些神经质的声音从门后面传了出来。  
“请稍等一下哟~”  
然后是一堆瓶瓶罐罐撞在一起的声音，“啊，真糟糕。啊啊啊啊那边掉下来了！”之类的大呼小叫从里面传来。  
“需要我进来帮忙吗雨生医生？”  
“不用，”铁门被拉开了半人宽的缝隙，顶着一头乱糟糟的橘红色头发的青年从里面探出头来。“哎？新人吗？”

“我是新调入后勤的……”  
“我知道你刚才自我介绍过了，安利酱对吧？”用带着奇怪尾音的名字称呼着艾米亚，雨生龙之介顶着两个黑眼圈的模样似乎很久没有好好休息了。“来这是狼首要求的每个月提供给狼群的各种药物，啊，这个罐子里是特别给Actor的消肿软膏，提醒他不要用得太快了，会对皮肤不好哦~”  
“还有什么别的东西要带走的吗？”艾米亚瞟了一眼用超市的纺织袋装着的瓶瓶罐罐。  
虽然看起来都是些无安全检查捣鼓出的东西，但是透明玻璃内的各种看起来奇奇怪怪的膏状物绝不是毒品能呈现出的状态。  
艾米亚的问题也只是代表他有些不死心，果不其然那个橘色头发的医生抓了抓头，“没有了啊，这个月狼首可没有追加订单。”  
雨生龙之介顺手打开密码箱看了看里面的现金，“嗯，也没有追加东西，你就放心回去复命吧~就算搞错了什么狼首也不会怪的啦~”  
龙之介一边说着一边缩回自己的诊所，然后“哐”的一声铁门当着艾米亚的面关上了。

“哦？完成了吗？辛苦了……哇这里的东西不少吗？”Foster看着编织袋里的瓶瓶罐罐。  
“这瓶说是给Actor专用的。”艾米亚举了举手里的一大瓶膏药。  
“啊……他的确很需要这些，大哥每次下手都那么重，当心除了Actor之外没有人愿意和他上床。”  
艾米亚再度在心里对狼群的散漫程度加了半颗星之后，转头望了藏在下水道的诊所一眼。  
他没有和Foster说的事情是在刚才雨生龙之介打开门的时候，他听见了第二个人的呼吸声，以及雨生龙之介身上不自然的血迹。  
而从狼群获得的所有资料都显示，雨生龙之介是独居者，并没有人寄居在诊所。  
——好像抓到什么东西的尾巴了啊。

☆☆☆☆☆

“龙之介，刚才有谁来了吗？”  
“啊，旦那——只是送经费来的哟——我们有钱来实现你的构想了呢旦那。”  
“做的好龙之介——那么下面我们来看看，看看这颗刚摘除的心脏能为我们演奏怎样的乐曲吧~”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter. 21

进入休整期的狼群对于群狼之首来说是个折磨。  
因为有了迪卢木多和亲爱的表弟之后，本来就不乐意处理后勤的狼首连情报方面也完全不用处理，狼群的发展程度也没到没架可打就要搞社交的地步。  
不能闹事的日子库丘林觉得自己连骨头都快发霉了需要去晒晒太阳，但是相反的他身边那个可以陪他去晒太阳的家伙忙得连影子都看不到。  
“真是无聊啊。”蹲在还没开始营业所以除了狼群成员之外空无一人的酒吧里，蓝发狼首感叹道，“什么时候那两个小子才能快点做完准备工作？再闲下去就要生锈了。”

当然在场没有人会直接告诉库丘林如果太闲了就帮忙做事。  
虽然狼群的没大没小是特色，但敢直接和库丘林这么说的也只有迪卢木多和康纳尔。  
其他人要说的时候得掂量一下是不是开玩笑的时间。即使表现得再散漫，库丘林也不算脾气很好的类型。  
更何况群狼之首这个位置是他自己打出的地位和地盘，光凭这一点，就足够所有的狼群成员对他保持着绝对的敬意。  
明白库丘林需要什么的核心成员则在旁边起哄。  
“狼首你不去泡个漂亮妹子度过愉快一天吗？”  
“那是晚上的娱乐，不是现在的。”对着起哄的成员龇了龇牙，库丘林表示了自己对时间安排上的合理性，“白天适合其他的运动，床上运动就留给晚上吧。”

狼首毫不掩饰的直白让狼群成员哄笑起来，中间夹杂着一些关于“谁谁谁的新女友够劲”之类的讨论。  
“对了大哥，听说最近有地下拳赛啊，市区的那些老爷们在花园区搞出来的。”  
所谓“市区的那些老爷们”指的不仅仅是纽卡迪斯那些勉强能够上标准的上流社会，还有渗透入纽卡迪斯，和这些上流社会的老爷们勾结的黑帮。  
不到一年之前，现在不在场的迪卢木多作为拜森家的代表也属于其中的一份子。  
和维系着占领地盘治安的狼群不一样，这些黑帮经常会搞出让那些“老爷们”作为娱乐的活动，例如地下拳赛。  
但是这种比赛对库丘林来说也是寻找刺激的方式，他刚到纽卡迪斯的时候就以“参赛者”的身份狠狠地赢过好几次，甚至还被组织拳赛的黑帮追杀过。  
——当然，对方的结局可想而知。

而现在闲得正无聊的库丘林再次对“地下拳赛”这个词表现出了十足的兴趣，“哦？谁的场子？”  
正在看消息的狼群成员说了一个经常举办拳赛的黑帮老大的名字。  
“我好像没有砸过那家伙的场子……”想了想就做出决定的库丘林从吧台椅上跳起来，“啊，就去活动一下身体吧——”  
旁边一个应该是后勤组成员的青年急忙拦了过来，“大哥，康纳尔先生说现在的情况不带保镖的话最好不要让你单独出门。”  
“保镖？Sapper你确定我需要那玩意吗？”库丘林翻了个白眼，浑然忘记了他现在还有个名义上的贴身保镖。  
当然后勤组成员对群狼之首的各种行为都见怪不怪应付自如，Sapper也毫不例外。  
“Actor不是大哥你的贴身保镖吗，难道大哥你让他贴身完全是为了别的？”

对Sapper的挤眉弄眼报以一拳，库丘林叼着烟用啤酒杯敲了敲对方的脑袋，“和我说没关系，和那小子说当心你被打昏了醒过来却发现自己被绑在下面是食人鱼的浴缸上面。”  
对于狼首的形容Sapper打了个哆嗦，“咳咳，总之大哥你要留下行程，起码Actor回来的时候他知道去哪里接你。”  
“行了行了我只会去拳赛不会乱跑得了吧？为什么康纳尔明明比我小这些方面比老爹还啰嗦。”库丘林忍不住抱怨了两句，“对了，那家伙跑哪里去了？”  
库丘林说的“那家伙”自然就是早上的工作汇报之后就不见踪影的迪卢木多，当然如果不是什么隐蔽问题的话，后勤组会清楚每一个核心成员的动向。  
“Actor的话，他给康纳尔先生的行事历上表示他今天要去见‘骑士团’。”

☆☆☆☆☆

位于纽卡迪斯商业区的购物中心“阿瓦隆”最上层是一家只面对会员开放的俱乐部式餐厅。  
它的会员涉及各行各业，但是无一例外都有着能代表某个势力的身份。  
并不是说这家餐厅提供的服务和菜肴有多么高级，而是因为它的经营者是“骑士团”这个情报组织。  
良好的保密措施，只要接下任务百分之百完成的信誉，成员高调至极但首领至今不明的作风让“骑士团”在情报贩子的圈子里简直就像个刚烤好的山芋。  
不是没人想给这个烫手山芋泼点冷水，但是血的教训告诉他们，想给“骑士团”找麻烦的人现在坟前的野草都有一人高了。

迪卢木多正坐在一个靠着落地窗的小小包间里。  
这个房间只有一张不大的圆桌，旁边放着三把椅子，其中一把被迪卢木多占据着。  
然后桌子上堆满了菜肴——没有一道是骑士团自己餐厅提供的，而是各种各样纽卡迪斯知名店铺中最受欢迎的招牌菜和点心。  
甚至迪卢木多面前还放着一个一看就知道是装着私房菜的食盒，以至于他的茶杯只能端在手上，而不能搁在桌子上。  
显然他是打算在这里招待一些人，但是对方还没有出现踪影。

虽然这是已经和“圆桌管家”凯爵士你来我往交锋了数日之后才取得的见面机会，但实际上如果不是为了公事接触的话，年轻的Sweeper想要见到“骑士团”的“亚瑟王”之一只需要打个电话，当然，那是指他“生前”。  
至于现在……迪卢木多看着快指向半点的座钟，默默在心里开始倒计时。  
在他数到“零”的时候包间的门被打开了。  
在穿着笔挺白色西装的金发男性挽着和他容貌有几分相似，一身湖蓝色晚礼服的金发女性一起走了进来。  
两人的举止和气质都非常高雅，就像某个国家标准的贵族课本教出来的典范。  
但黑发Sweeper看着两人的样子却露出了诡秘的笑容，即使他自己也是一身正装。  
“晚上好，阿托利斯还有阿尔托莉娅。”黑发青年从座位上站起来，“很高兴和你们再次见面，亚瑟王们。”

对于潘多拉贡兄妹当时脸上的表情，迪卢木多表示如果不是手机在进入包间的时候就被没收了他一定会来一张永做纪念。  
“迪卢木多？”阿托利斯挑起了眉。  
“你不是已经死了吗？”阿尔托莉娅补上兄妹俩的疑问。  
但是掌握着骑士团的两个人在对看了一眼之后马上找到了答案。“奥格先生？”  
黑发青年摊了摊手，“看来Daddy的保密工作做得真是到位，连你们都不知道我还活着。”  
沉默了数秒之后，个头娇小的金发女性干脆踢掉了自己脚上的高跟鞋。  
“早知道是来和你见面的话我就不会穿成这样了，麦克安古先生。”咬着重音念出迪卢木多的新姓氏，阿尔托莉娅直接拉开迪卢木多旁边的椅子，开始坐下对付堆满了一桌的食物。  
“啊，难得和阿尔托莉娅同感。”另一边的阿托利斯也解下了领结挽起了袖子，开始对付一桌子的食物。

“骑士团”的领导者，被“骑士”们称为“亚瑟王”的人有两名——表面上身份为不列颠贵族名门“潘多拉贡”家族的兄妹两人唯一的弱点便是“美食”。  
这个名门并非所谓由维多利亚时代传承了多少代的贵族代表的名门，而是在大不列颠的历史开始之时起源的家族——“亚瑟”这个名号传到阿托利斯和阿尔托莉娅身上的时候已经难以计算是多少代了。  
和时代一起传下来的便是骑士团高调的作风和礼仪，即使这对兄妹在熟人面前更喜欢以便装出现，但是作为“亚瑟王”的时候就不得不保持自己的气质。

当然，和这两位做过一段时间“礼仪课上的同学”的迪卢木多完全清楚这对兄妹的真面目。  
毕竟从小一直在“最优秀的骗术师”身边，黑发青年学习到的当然不仅仅是怎么演戏，还有怎么识破别人的演技。  
但是这仅仅是他和两位亚瑟的私人友谊，无论是注定属于“Family”一份子的迪卢木多还是属于“骑士团”的潘多拉贡兄妹都很清楚，在真正的公事面前没有私情。  
“啊，迪卢木多亲手做的烤肉给我一半！”做哥哥的那个盯上了被妹妹顺走的食盒。  
“礼让女士是基本礼仪啊，阿托利斯。”迪卢木多端着茶杯离桌子又远了一点。  
——不过不愧是潘多拉贡兄妹啊，就算明明在凶残地消灭食物，看起来也优雅依旧。

结束了用餐之后，对于潘多拉贡兄妹而言也就是结束了私人时间。  
“迪卢木多卿，通过凯爵士用已经作废的暗号联络我们兄妹是为了什么事情？”  
依旧坐在原来的椅子上和迪卢木多面度面的阿托利斯微笑着开口询问。  
阿尔托莉娅坐在旁边，端庄得犹如从文艺复兴时期的油画中走出的美少女，但是黑发的Sweeper清楚对方的战斗力绝不在自己之下。  
“我想重新建立和骑士团的联系。”  
“以拜森家族的名义？”  
“那个我已经死了。”连微笑都没有动摇一下的黑发青年回答道。  
“那么，你现在代表谁？”  
听见阿尔托莉娅的问题，迪卢木多抬起了视线。  
“狼群。”

一阵沉默之后，发现自己很久没有去调查过自己这位友人的阿托利斯挑了挑眉。  
“库丘林·斯沃提安？你是怎么和那位扯上关系的？”  
“我觉得你问了一个笨问题，兄长。”阿尔托莉娅端详着友人，然后一针见血的说道，“那可是恋爱的眼神。”  
“哎？”  
“装傻也是没用的，迪卢木多——就是你刚才听到库丘林名字时候的那个眼神啊，简直就像陷入热恋的十六岁少女哦！”

阿尔托莉娅的劲爆发言让一向泰山崩于眼前也面色不改的迪卢木多露出了头痛的表情。  
不过显然和发言人抗议也是没用的，所以他干脆转头看向另一边装作什么都没听见的阿托利斯。  
“我说阿托利斯，不要给你妹妹推荐奇怪的小说好吗？”  
“这次真不是我干的，是她自己抄了那一位的书房。”阿托利斯无辜地摊手。  
“那位的爱好还真是完全没变化……但是就那么让阿尔托莉娅抄了吗？”  
“因为他本人还在医院里没出来，不过有他那位青梅竹马看护着，可能还有几个月才能出来吧。”  
“……真是辛苦他的代理人了。”

犹如打哑谜一般的对话进行到一半的时候，显然已经对自己的猜测正确与否产生了困扰的阿尔托莉娅毫无礼仪地打断了兄长和迪卢木多的对话。  
“给我答案，迪卢木多卿。”  
“您要我怎么回答呢？亚瑟殿下。”在金发女性刻意的威压之前保持了端坐的姿势，迪卢木多微笑着回答，“难道要我回答‘您说错了，不是和十六岁的少女一样，而是完全成年人的方式’这样吗？”  
“咳，迪卢木多你的回答太糟糕了。”然后从这个答案中醒悟到什么的阿托利斯挑了挑眉，“等等，你的意思是……喂，库丘林可不是什么好相与的人，你是怎么做到的。”  
“这就是所谓的‘命运’吧？”  
“真是个没创意的回答。”阿托利斯盯着黑发青年，换来对方嫣然一笑。“不过倒是挺符合你的口味。”

对阿托利斯一语双关的说法黑发青年只是回报更灿烂的微笑，然后将话题导回正轨。  
“那么合约的事情……”  
“这得按照骑士团的规定来。”  
“我没想过在这方面走后门啊，阿托利斯。”  
“那么合同会在准备好之后送到狼群的驻地。”阿尔托莉娅说道，“七天。”  
“那么，我期待正式合约。”看了看手表，迪卢木多站了起来，“既然午餐时间已经过了，那么我就告辞了？”  
“下次请带上亲手做的甜点，迪卢木多卿。”  
“……真是不怕坏牙啊，你们两个。”

“走了呢，迪卢木多卿。”  
“你不觉得他变了吗，阿尔托莉娅？”  
“多少有一点这种感觉。”  
从落地窗往下看，即使地面的行人只是一个小小的黑点，金发女性也很轻易地分辨出黑发Sweeper的背影。“他身上的血腥味道变淡了，阿托利斯。”  
“这样挺好的。”骑士团的“王”以私人身份发表了自己的感慨，“芬恩把他磨得太利了点。”  
“但是你没告诉他芬恩现在……”  
“阿尔托莉娅，我们是情报商人。情报商人最基本的准则就是……”  
“……没有被问到的问题，不要主动给出答案。”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter. 22

地下拳击场。  
观众们热血沸腾的欢呼声也没能让坐在楼上的负责人脸色变得好一些。  
“到底是谁把那家伙放进来的？”  
他说的“那家伙”，就是现在在擂台上活跃着的蓝发身影。  
狼群的“首领”虽然在市区的大佬们看来构不成威胁，但也不是什么不放在眼里的存在。  
所以在库丘林上场的时候，一直作壁上观的负责人差点掀翻了面前的小茶几。  
狼群之首在地下拳击赛场也赫赫有名——当然不是什么好名声，而是恶名。  
“快去查一下他是上去玩的还是报名了挑战赛。”终于稳定了自己情绪的负责人发出了命令，然后得到反馈让他开始找自己的药瓶。  
“你们还呆在这里干什么？找个正大光明的方法把人搞下去啊！”

只穿着拳击短裤和背心的库丘林坐在擂台边上休息，递水送毛巾的当然是狼群跟过来的成员。  
当然在地下拳击场而言这个场面好像过分了一点，但是丝毫没有削弱观众们的热情，尤其是将钱压在了突然冒出来的“黑马”身上的那群。  
觉得休息得差不多了，库丘林抬头看了一眼记分牌，还差一胜他就可以拿到最后的奖金——当然狼首的目标并不在于钱，而是在如果想阻止他又不敢下黑手的话，那就只能在他将要面对的对手身上做文章了。  
不知道几年前把这位手底下最好的那个选手打到骨折多处之后，他有没有养出什么能打一点的压阵大将？

蓝发青年从自己的位置上站了起来，和之前一样空着手站到了擂台中间。  
地下拳赛采用的是自由搏击。所谓“自由”就是只要你能打倒对手，用上擂台上的任何道具都可以。  
但是擂台以外的东西则不可以——除此之外没有任何犯规的规定，你可以任意攻击对手的任何要害部位。  
所以每年死在地下拳赛上的选手不是一个可以无视的数字。就算那些自愿参加的可以忽略不计，但是因为欠下无法偿还的债务而被强逼到赛场上的人也不在少数。  
只不过这些人不会出现在“这个”赛场上，他们会被秘密送往更血腥的地方来满足那些上位者的欲望。  
就像古罗马的那些被迫什么武器都没有，赤手空拳和野兽战斗的奴隶。

这恰好是库丘林最讨厌的事情之一。  
即使他本身也不是什么好人，但是也不碍着他在满足自己战斗欲的时候给这些地下拳赛的主办者制造一些麻烦。  
虽然他更希望的是有一天狼群能壮大到执掌纽卡迪斯。  
狼群之首并没有拯救世界的野心，但他更讨厌自己眼前发生的那些暂时无力改变的事情。  
在擂台中心活动了一下手脚，库丘林扯下搭在肩膀上的毛巾。“喂，下一个对手是谁，别让我等太久啊！”

随着库丘林的宣言，选手入场的门打开了。  
似乎具有俄罗斯血统或者本身就是俄罗斯人的拳击手从门的那一端走上了擂台。  
就算有185的身高，但是库丘林还是得仰起头才能看清楚对方故意显得狰狞的面孔。  
“啧，一点都不赏心悦目，扣十分。”毫不犹豫地说出自己的评价，库丘林的表情很明显带着一些故意。  
激怒对手任何时候都不是一个明智的选择，不过显然库丘林不在意这个问题。  
“如果太容易击败的话就没意思了”才是狼首的座右铭。  
他欢迎任何挑战，越是困难越刻意去做。

“我可不管你是哪里来的家伙，在这个擂台上只有胜者才有说话的权力。”  
带着拳套上场的俄罗斯人居高临下地看着库丘林。  
“所以？”蓝发青年满不在乎地回问道。  
“我要把你这张脸打得稀巴烂！”  
“唔，我知道有人更适合你用这个威胁，只不过如果是那家伙的话，搞不好会把你从头到脚揍到你亲妈也不认识。”  
对于对方摆出了架势这点，库丘林也进入了攻击状态，“不过我的话就给你减半优待吧，大个头。”

库丘林毫不在意的态度激怒了自己的对手。  
不太会使用纽卡迪斯通用语的拳击手显然想要用言语回击，他指着面前一脸不在乎的蓝毛小子。  
“你是想被大卸八块死，还是想腹上死？”  
刚刚带着狼群成员走入地下赛场的迪卢木多刚好听到了这一句。  
无视背后兄弟们爆发出的哄堂大笑，黑发的Sweeper下意识扣住了十指。  
隐藏在隐形眼镜下的金眸陡然冒出了杀气——如果眼刀可以杀人的话，擂台上的那个拳击手大概能死上一百次。

但是迪卢木多没有立刻发作。  
从他一回“基地”知道库丘林带着几个人跑去地下拳赛之后，黑发青年第一时间换掉了衣服和装备，带上正在酒吧里面和附近胡闹属于“前锋”的狼群成员直接前往地下赛场。  
事实上在比赛开始之后除非特别邀请的客人之外，其他人都不能随意进入赛场。  
迪卢木多和狼群成员自然也遭到了阻拦，但是显然这群家伙们把“你和我讲道理，我和你讲拳头；你和我讲拳头，我就暴力镇压”发挥到了极点，所以几乎没有费什么功夫就进了门。  
看了一下记分牌和周围的气氛黑发Sweeper就知道自己的首领恐怕惹上了不大不小的麻烦。  
所以比起直接跳上擂台他还是选择了将带在身边的几名情报成员散开，去四下查看情况。

狼群成员弄出来的响动直接淹没在人群的喧哗里，几乎所有人的注意力都停留在擂台上。  
显然拳击手的错误发言让库丘林也在爆笑之余感觉到了一点点不愉快。  
“喂，虽然觉得你大概不懂这句话的意思，但是我还是觉得不太爽啊，你这种模样我才没有干的欲望。”对着面前的人形大猩猩比出了中指，库丘林在擂台钟敲下的同时展开了攻击。  
狼群之首在搏击方面受过最严格的训练，但并未拘泥于哪一个流派。  
斯卡哈是绝对的拿来主义者，所以教给弟子的自然也是博众家所长。  
对于没有规则的地下自由搏击来说，这样的战斗风格可谓占尽上风。

拳击手很快就尝到了乱用形容词的苦头。  
他的攻击也不是每一下都会落空。显然作为地下拳赛的高手来自俄罗斯的拳击手本身在搏击方面也不会是弱者。  
但是每击中一次反而让他更不安，明明能击中要害的拳头留在对方身上的只有擦伤，而自己马上就会面临反击。  
蓝发青年的动作刁钻，而且每次挥拳的力道也同样可怕。  
犹如伺机而动的毒蛇，不动则已，动着必然咬向致命位置。

一回合下来库丘林身上也多了六七处擦伤，但是他的对手却已经摇摇欲坠。  
在下面眯着眼围观的迪卢木多则不知道在想什么，但那择人而噬的目光显然已经在脑海里把那个拳击手拆成了十五六块。  
“怎么，还想打？”带点嘲讽地看着面前甩甩头试图清醒的对手，库丘林一个飞踢命中对方下颚。  
代表KO的擂台铃声响起，库丘林看着自己的对手被人抬了下去。  
咂了咂嘴，库丘林觉得自己也玩够了，准备跳下擂台的时候却看见护栏边上趴着一个熟悉的人影。  
“迪卢木多？”  
“狼首。”见对方终于注意到自己的存在，迪卢木多跳着拉着软绳跳上了擂台，“我来接你了。”  
“接我？”库丘林挑了挑眉，“虽然我是打算走人，不过用不着专门来接我吧？”  
“本来是不用的，但是您似乎太出风头了，以至于这里有点想铤而走险了哟，狼首。”  
稍微用眼睛的余光扫了扫观众席，库丘林发现本来不应该打开，通往后台的几个小门已经打开了。  
“不是去市区了吗？这么赶过来辛苦你了。”  
“能得到您的这句‘辛苦了’就不枉我带着兄弟们跑这一趟。那么您准备好离开的时候开场Party了吗？”

迪卢木多的问题还没得到库丘林的回答，旁边得到指示人高马大的裁判先走了过来。  
“不是选手的人从擂台上滚下去！”  
“啊，这样吗？”听见裁判咆哮的黑发青年笑眯眯的转过身，伸手抓住裁判挥过来的手腕。  
——谁也没看清楚他究竟是怎么动的，观众们只看见随着青年身体的扭动，比他还高出一些的裁判在空中划过一道抛物线，狠狠地摔在了擂台边的水泥地上。  
而对方抱着手臂蜷缩呻吟的样子只能证明迪卢木多在一瞬间卸掉了对方的关节，也许还顺势踢断了对方的小腿骨。  
黑发青年的举动犹如一个信号，混入观众席的狼群成员各自找准了目标，开始了俗称“砸场子”的行动。

将一个完整的地方变得一团乱简直是狼群最擅长的事情，要他们打扫什么的地方不如让他们动手拆了更快。  
而似乎在迪卢木多的带头示范下这个特点放大了好几倍，以至于非常规拆迁工作顺利得让在擂台上抱着手围观的库丘林都露出了意味不明的表情。  
被迪卢木多分派来做名为“保镖”的站桩二人组在后面对看了一眼。  
“库丘林大哥你不下去玩一会吗？”  
蓝发狼首龇了龇牙，“我觉得我的工作又被抢到没有我插手的余地了。”

“您弄成这样会被康纳尔说教的哟，狼首。”  
结束了“狼群特色户外拓展活动”，将库丘林拉上车的迪卢木多盯着对方身上的青紫，“需要我帮您掩饰一下吗？”  
“你想怎么掩饰，用吻痕盖么？”对着黑发青年毫无自觉的发言，库丘林给予了深刻的鄙视。  
但是显然对方不在意他的鄙视，所以蓝发青年干脆换了一个姿势把迪卢木多的大腿当了枕头，“不过比起来，你才要做好被康纳尔拍桌子的准备啊。”  
“因为我拆了别人的场子？”  
“因为他又得收拾善后了。”

不过显然两个人都预计错了即将面临的风暴。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢木多，背后都曾有大家族影子的两个人并不怕自己引起什么大事件。  
实际上按照两人的思考方式，这些事情都是必要发生的。  
但是康纳尔并不这么想。  
对于这名在达兰家一直处于尴尬地位，反而有机会接触到底层的东西的青年来说，显然事情更加复杂。  
狼群虽然某种意义上来说是本土势力，但是纽卡迪斯并非有底蕴的城市。  
比起达兰或者拜森家已经扎根了数代人的根据地而言，纽卡迪斯年轻得就像个孩子。  
正因为这样作为“发源地”的纽卡迪斯根本无力为当地黑帮提供有力的支持，这也是为什么诞生于本地的诸多帮派只能在卫星区占据地盘的原因。  
城区是那些“大佬”们的游戏场，而不是现在狼群能够玩耍的地方。

在康纳尔的观点里，属于“城区”的触手虽然也不是不能偶尔砍上两下，但显然不是现在内务还没有整理清楚的狼群应该做的事情。  
他不能说迪卢木多的做法错误，但是在有更好的处理方式的时候，黑发青年却故意将事情扩大到无法用常规手段收拾的地步。  
虽然对于在拜森家的迪卢木多的处事风格来说这个已经是小CASE，但是……  
“这里是狼群，不是拜森，也不是有安格斯先生给你撑腰的达兰，迪卢木多。还有你，亲爱的表哥，你们两个考虑过从这个阶段和城区对立的结果吗？”

被他点名的黑发青年似乎也在事后想到了这点，所以对康纳尔的质问呈现出“我还年轻偶尔犯错误可以原谅你看我已经不起哄在装死了”的状态。  
倒是库丘林撑着脸看着怒气冲冲的表弟，手上还抖着一份报告。  
“没什么关系吧康纳尔，不过是城区底下的一个地下赛场而已，我刚到纽卡迪斯的时候也砸过——”  
“那时候你是一个人，库丘林表哥，而你现在代表着整个狼群——要是兄弟们在外面被盯上怎么办？”  
“干死他们。”  
对于库丘林果断地回答康纳尔一文件夹直接砸到了桌面上。  
褐发青年“腾”的越过半张桌子拽住了自己表哥的衣领，“老子先干了你！”

康纳尔的暴怒宣言终于让一直在旁边装死的迪卢木多有了动作。  
他慢吞吞地从沙发上爬起来，然后把手伸到了两人之间试图阻止康纳尔进一步的举动。  
但是还没等着能言善辩的黑发Sweeper开口，褐发青年发动的“愤怒者的咆哮”就直接降临到了迪卢木多的身上。  
“旁边去，一会找你算账！”  
不过就算心里有愧，迪卢木多也坚定地拦在两人中间。  
他可不能对刚才那句话无动于衷，即使他一直拒绝承认，但是下意识里黑发青年已经将狼首划入了自己的地盘。  
就算同为狼群成员也不能侵犯这个隐形的地盘，康纳尔的话显然已经侵入到了这个领域。

不过这种坚持也没支撑多久，因为褐发青年似乎决定先在没有血缘的有关人士身上发泄一下自己的怒火。  
“你在拜森家干出的那些事情我非常清楚，迪卢木多。我要提醒你你在狼群！这里是接纳你的狼群，不是你可以为所欲为然后背后有一整个小组或者奥古先生给你收拾的地方好吗？做事永远不顾后果是你在拜森家的最大毛病你自己不清楚？！”  
被直接命中问题核心的迪卢木多眨了眨眼，然后举起了手扭头看了库丘林一眼。  
“我去反省了狼首，很抱歉不能为您在这件事情上抵抗到底。”  
然后好像完全没在意“表弟的咆哮”的家伙眨了眨赤色的眼睛，“我很好奇你以前都做过什么，小子。”

“不要试图转移话题，亲爱的表哥。”眼角一挑，平时看起来具有一种欺骗性温和的康纳尔这一刻锐意尽展。  
“你这么随心所欲，是将属下的性命和你自己的性命都当做儿戏了吗？”  
“并没有……”保持着笑容，库丘林却有些心虚的偏转了视线。  
“说着没有实际上就是那么做了吧？表哥你每次一兴奋起来就完全忘记后果。你忘记了自己在费迪亚得的墓碑前发过的誓了吗？”  
原本随意甩着文件夹的手突然收紧了，一瞬间连封面的硬壳都发出了令人牙酸的“嘎吱”声。  
蓝发青年嘴角的笑意已经完全收了起来，他闭起了眼，深呼吸了数下之后转头看着自己的表弟。  
“不，我从未忘记。”

黑发青年当然不可能没有发现这一幕，但是他没有贸然上前。  
抱着膝盖把自己无存在感化的迪卢木多沉默着捕捉着室内不一样的情报点，但是他最在意的还是库丘林对那个名字的反应。  
甚至不用进行刻意分析也能得出“非常重要”和“已经挂了”的结论，但对方究竟是什么人、是库丘林视作兄弟一样的存在还是其他——迪卢木多都不知道。  
不，青年心中已经有了一些结果，只是现在他还不想去接受那些结论而已。  
即使是比一般人成熟上许多的Sweeper在闹起脾气的时候，也和一般人没有什么区别。

看着库丘林的表情，褐发青年决定见好就收。  
康纳尔接受到的教育也好，规则也好都不允许他做出以下犯上的事情，迪卢木多才是黑帮中的异类。  
那也是因为他有成为异类的资本。  
不过如果芬恩的事情并非传闻的那样，那么就算是“异类”也得遵循规则。  
“那么请做出决断吧，大哥。”  
换成了狼群成员对库丘林的称呼，康纳尔恢复到狼群后勤总长的姿态。  
蓝发青年想了一想，“告知全体狼群成员，不要单独离开皇冠区。如果因为办事非得出去就以小队行动，绝对不可在皇冠区之外的地方落单。”

“那么我就按照这个命令传达了。”康纳尔对库丘林的决定点点头，“另外，信用卡拿来。”  
大概猜到自己会遭到什么惩罚的蓝发狼首龇了龇牙，从裤兜里掏出了自己的钱包丢给褐发青年。  
康纳尔相当体贴的把里面的现金都拿了出来还给库丘林，然后转头看向迪卢木多，“大哥的信用卡会暂时冻结，你的副卡也不能用了，请注意。”  
“而且以我的意思，这个惩罚真是太轻了。不过这次就这样吧，不要有下次迪卢木多——否则我可不管奥古先生怎么想。”  
丢下这么一句话，掌握着整个狼群经济命脉的青年施施然走出房门，行礼，然后退场。

“啊……真是太糟糕了，早知道就把拳赛的奖金顺过来——这下就只剩下在游戏厅打电动的钱了吗。”扒拉了一下被康纳尔倒在桌上的纸币，库丘林又恢复了平时的样子，好像刚才那一刻的肃穆和沉重气息都是假的一样。  
但是难得的，黑发青年并没有立刻就吐槽他。  
虽然库丘林听到了背后沙发上迪卢木多起身走过来的声音，但是脚步声很快停在了桌子边上。  
“那么我也告辞了，狼首。”  
什么东西被黑发青年轻轻放在桌上，然后他听着对方的脚步走出了房门。  
关门声从房间的另一端传来，蓝发青年终于转过了椅子，赤色的眼直勾勾地看着关上的办公室门。  
“抱歉啊费迪亚得，差点就违约了呐。”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter. 23

顺着走廊往前，转过弯就是情报部门的办公室。  
一切都和平常一样，没有意外，没有他不该知道的事情，他才没听到“费迪亚得”这个名字。  
心不在焉地和路过的狼群成员打了几个招呼，迪卢木多陡然发现自己走错了方向差点就直接走下了楼。  
对于自己犯了这种不可思议的错误黑发青年撇了撇嘴角，干脆地决定下去酒吧中看看情况的时候，他的行动电话突然响了起来。  
如果换做外人来听大概无法从迪卢木多使用的电话铃中听出区别，但是迪卢木多自己却能轻易的分辨出自己设定的各种只有细微差的铃声。  
……是狼首，黑发Sweeper直接拿出了电话，完全没有发觉他的嘴角微微上扬。

“狼首。”  
“靠，你小子知道我会打电话过来吗？”  
“不，完全没想到，不过看到号码了知道是您，”习惯性地隐藏起真相，黑发青年笑着回答，“您这么着急找我的话，我在楼梯口哦？”  
“这话怎么听起来耳熟地要命。”库丘林的声音从电话那头传来。“喂，我说我桌上的那张不记名卡是你的吧？”  
“啊，没关系，那是我的私人账户。只要您不是用来买最新研发的装甲车，我想里面的钱应该够您玩乐了。当然，请不要做得太明显，我不想被康纳尔以‘纵容首领’的理由关进禁闭室。”  
“你这家伙搞错重点了吧，我什么时候沦落到需要部下救济了？”  
“哎？我以为最开始您把您的信用卡给我的时候，我们就不分彼此了呢，狼首。”

迪卢木多并没有沉浸在自己的心情中太久。就算他想，但是面对狼群运转之下不见减少的各种事情也足够让他不能分身。  
虽然大头都落在康纳尔身上，但是因为之前借由库丘林之手发布的禁令让狼群还堪称幼小的情报部门全力运作。  
比起出事了再善后，迪卢木多和康纳尔一致认为还是防患于未然更好。  
只是狼群的势力只在卫星区运转，而这种事情似乎也劳烦不到骑士团。  
已经撤下Sweeper职责的黑发青年唯一能采取的方式就是利用狼群的“眼睛们”盯着城区内的黑帮在卫星区的“触点”。  
无论对方有什么想法，如果想对狼群施展什么动作必须要靠这些“触点”，盯好了总能抢占到先机。

实际上就连库丘林自己都收敛了很多，起码大半时间都留在酒吧里。  
虽然康纳尔认为是资金控制的结果，但是黑发青年知道蓝发狼首只是用自己的方式表示以身作则。  
基于这一点，狼首偶尔在晚上鬼混一下迪卢木多也没有往日那么在意。  
对他来说显然“费迪亚得”这个名字更加麻烦，他有些后悔没有去调查库丘林的过去，但是现在显然也不会去做。  
调查自己视为“首领”的人，对于黑发青年来说是一个禁忌。  
……开口询问的话，现在根本做不到。

偶尔会陷入自己思绪的黑发青年看起来有些可爱，不过在自己面前发呆这还是第一次见到。  
一向在自己面前表现出众——咳，他不是说那个方面出众的迪卢木多虽然也会在他面前露出故意的孩子气，但是在库丘林看来那不过也是一种演技。  
比起平时展露的那些更具有欺骗性，不过依然不是完全真心，只是那样做对他自己更有利。  
而现在这个样子……摸着下巴盯着迪卢木多的侧脸，蓝发狼首露出一个诡异的笑容，恐怕他自己都没意识到自己在发呆而且还露出了看起来就很可口的神情吧？  
“喂，小子。”从吧台椅上站起来，库丘林拍了拍迪卢木多的肩膀，“别陪我在这里闷坐了，和我出去巡逻下。”

对于狼首的邀请迪卢木多当然没有拒绝的理由，他示意留在身边的情报组成员和康纳尔去打个报告。  
“有发现立刻通知我。”离开酒吧之前迪卢木多不忘吩咐道，然后他还记得和库丘林招呼道，“狼首，您不需要带上武器吗？”  
“反正是自己的地盘，而且我可不想看到狼群的地盘范围出现什么重兵器乱斗。”  
“至少带上手枪。”迪卢姆多坚持塞给库丘林手枪和弹匣之后将自己的外套穿了起来。  
“里面到底塞了多少东西？”听到外套令拎起来一瞬间里面传来的轻响，库丘林感兴趣的挑了挑眉。  
“如果您兴趣的话，晚上可以让您慢慢搜查。“  
对黑发青年一语双关的话库丘林非常顺手地敲了他脑袋一下，打头走向门口。

因为前几日由狼首发布的命令，原本三三两两行动的狼群成员现在最少十人一队，街上到多了一些肃穆的气氛。  
“对了，你上次说过的那个小巡警是在这附近遇到的？”双手插在口袋里和迪卢木多一起在街上漫步的库丘林想起之前提起过的“卫宫家的男孩”。  
“的确是附近。”黑发青年笑了笑，“不过最近卫星区局势紧张，警局把自己的人都压在警署里不不准动弹，就怕卷入狼群和其他帮派之间的火拼。”  
在心里衡量了一下对卫宫这个姓氏的评价，库丘林翻了翻眼，“卫宫家的人能那么老实？”  
迪卢木多想了想之前调查过得到的情报，最后总结出一句，“似乎因为个性原因和家人不太和睦。具体情况还得再查查看。”

两个人边说边走，路上遇到狼群小队的时候还要停下来听一听报告。  
不知不觉已经穿过了两个街区，靠近了皇冠区的边缘。  
“干脆再往前去雪松区吃个午饭怎么样？那边有家不错的家庭菜馆。”  
“看样子您似乎很喜欢那边的口味。”迪卢木多没有反对的意思，但是还是稍微犹豫了一下，“不过离开皇冠区的话……”  
“怕什么？兄弟们都喜欢去那儿凑个热闹，就算康纳尔要骂也找不到理由。”库丘林停下来看着迪卢木多挑了挑眉，“我说你小子怎么被康纳尔训了一顿之后变乖宝宝啦？”  
“我一直都很听话哦狼首？”  
“去，根本是个浑身刺的海胆，现在给我装牛奶布丁是不是太晚了。”  
“牛奶布丁？”  
“软白甜嘛。”  
“……这个形容词还是谢谢不要了。”

就像库丘林说的一样，两人在路上遇到了一队正要杀去“家庭小铺”吃饭的狼群成员。  
平时就已经没什么架子的库丘林到了饭点就更没架子，直接拖着迪卢木多和弟兄们汇合，一路上还在商量要是店铺里面坐不下就在外面支几张桌子。  
黑发青年偶尔也插上两句嘴，不过大部分时间注意力依然放在周围。  
也许是做了太长时间的Sweeper，迪卢木多对隐藏的危险有一种天然的警惕性。  
情报小组连续的“没有动静”的报告反而让他的不安感达到了最大，只不过对库丘林之外的人会遇到危险这种事情迪卢木多没有太上心。  
但是现在不一样……已经跨入两个区交界处的迪卢木多看着周围四通八达的小巷，金色的眼睛慢慢眯了起来。  
如果是他自己的话，在熟悉了狼群行动之后，这里一定会被列为优先埋伏点……  
然后黑发青年看到了附近屋顶上的一道闪光。  
——TMD，被他猜中了。

直觉惊人的库丘林显然也同时发现了他们走进了埋伏圈。  
他停下脚步的同时，以他为首的狼群成员不问缘由的都停了下来。  
“到巷子里去，有狙击手。”迪卢木多飞快地说道，手指微微往上一指。  
库丘林打了个手势，狼群成员看起来没有异样地往一条侧巷走去。  
他们没有散开，只不过偏离了目的地的行动自然还是引起了狙击手的注意，但是移动中的目标并不是好的狙击对象。

撤入侧巷当然不代表安全，更何况为了避免埋伏库丘林示意进入的是一个死胡同。  
“有多少人？”蓝发狼首询问自己的情报部长，  
“能出动狙击手的话恐怕不会太少。”迪卢木多突然感觉到贴身收起的行动电话震动了一下，他急忙赶在铃声响起之前按下了通话。  
“快报告。”  
“不好了Actor，我们发现有两处点子里的人早就撤空了，现在在里面的都是打掩护的，我怀疑他们一定是埋伏……”  
“你说晚了，我们已经撞上了。Raven，立刻通知康纳尔接应，狼首也在这……”

黑发青年的话并没有说完，机枪响起的声音让他立刻挂了手机看向库丘林。  
后者眯起了眼睛，“兄弟们，跟紧——冲到雪松区就该我们反击了！”  
缺乏重火力的狼群成员都没有胆怯之色，而是纷纷掏出了武器做好准备。  
“那么狼首，祝你一路顺利。”黑发青年看着库丘林的架势明白他要带着其他成员全力突围，心下已经做出了决定。  
“喂小子，你也得跟上。”  
“我会跟上的，不过现在作为您的保镖，我觉得我该引开火力网您和其他人才有机会冲出去。”  
看着库丘林似要发怒的神情，迪卢木多露出了一个微笑，“请相信身为Sweeper的人的实力。”  
这句话让库丘林愣了一下，然后扭过了头，“小子，你给我保护好自己，我会来接你的。”

☆☆☆☆☆

发起战斗的是狼群。  
就算处于劣势也不会将先攻权交给敌人，这就是狼群一贯的作风。  
虽然没有重火力，但是手枪之类的武器并不缺乏。  
已经配合得相当习惯的狼群成员毫不犹豫地，在迪卢木多不知道从哪里弄出来一枚烟雾弹的掩护后跟随着狼首冲入烟雾区。  
零星的枪声预示着众人已经开始和伏兵小范围交手，黑发青年凭着听力判断了一下情况之后，确定一枚烟雾弹的牵制作用有限。  
他必须在烟雾弹失效之前用更大的动静来吸引伏兵的注意力。并且得让他们分不出哪边才是大头。  
——至于安全回去或者库丘林留下的话，对他来说都不是现在需要考虑的范围。  
黑发青年勾起一个带着血腥味的笑容。这个瞬间拜森家的染血之刃重新回到了迪卢木多的灵魂里。

快速地从外套夹层中拆出数个直径5cm左右的圆片，迪卢木多庆幸卫星区的两区交界处多半是废弃的房屋。  
这些房屋的历史不到五十年，但是作为最早建立的一批，当时带着“临时使用”色彩建造的屋子早就不堪继续使用，以至于被彻底废弃。  
但是对于迪卢木多来说则是刚好可以利用的东西。  
他快速地将微型化塑胶炸弹固定在想要的位置，然后借着还没有消散的烟雾迅速移动向下一个选定的地点。  
迪卢木多所使用的大部分武器都出自安格斯的改良。其中一部分因为造价的原因并未大规模生产，但出了名溺爱自己养子的安格斯显然不会在迪卢木多的配给上吝啬。  
——这才是迪卢木多有信心殿后的原因。否则即使他是名出色的Sweeper，也无法在人数多出狼群小队数倍的情况下打包票牵制住敌人。  
当然，他并没有考虑过如何撤退。

连续不断的爆炸声传入库丘林的耳中，他撂倒了一个试图偷袭他的家伙之后顺势用对方当做挡箭牌干掉了侧方犹豫了一瞬间要不要继续射击的机枪手。  
抢过对方的武器之后狼首终于转头看了一眼硝烟弥漫的后方。显然埋伏者判断那边才是狼群大部队突围的方向。  
大概是埋伏者们也没有确定是不是大部队增援，所以大部分人都被爆炸声吸引了过去。  
一时间围堵库丘林带领的十人队的人数已经降到了最低。  
“……那小子。”明白是迪卢姆多做出的连环爆破，蓝发狼首的脸上丝毫不见笑意。  
身后的狼群成员在刚才的抢夺战虽然收获了武器但是不可避免的有人挂彩，显然如果不珍惜迪卢木多制造出的机会他们也许会全军覆没在这里。  
紧抿着嘴唇做出决定的库丘林再次向狼群下令，“把握机会，立刻突围！”

“都吸引过来了。”站在自己人为制造的迷宫充当制高点的瓦砾堆上，迪卢木多看了看手中的遥控引爆器。  
“不如再来一发？”黑发青年微笑着自言自语，按照他刻意规划出的路线，对方应该有一支小队踏入了埋伏区。  
默算了一下时间，迪卢木多干脆地按下了按钮，最后的几个塑胶炸弹固定在一起产生了比刚才更惊人的爆炸声。  
支撑着墙壁的钢架直接被炸断，依靠钢架才能支撑房屋重量的墙壁毫无悬念地倾泻到追踪者的身上。  
响起的惨叫声再度吸引了其他人的注意力，而迪卢木多也趁机再次潜入开始混乱的战场。

正面攻击没有胜算。  
所以从一开始迪卢木多就没有打算和他们正面对抗。  
除了重火力压制之外，年轻的Sweeper也擅长在黑暗和阴影中行走。  
他动作迅捷在人造废墟中前进，制造声响的同时寻找机会袭击落后的搜寻者。  
很快迪卢木多找到了机会。他前方出现了一个小心翼翼地搜索的家伙，看来是在刚才的混乱中脱离了自己的小队。  
将呼吸的频率降低，黑发青年很快潜到对方的身后。  
藏在内侧的特殊固定袋中的尖头空心钢管被他迅速拔出，一手捂住对方嘴的同时另一只手用力挥下。  
钢管直接从颈侧刺入对方的动脉，顺势穿透了气管之后迪卢木多放开手悄无声息地退回遮掩物后，任对方的鲜血从中空的钢管中不断喷涌而出。  
黑发青年已经听到了其他人的脚步声，他没有继续停在这里的时间。  
有一具新鲜的尸体在这里已经足够吸引注意力，他得马上离开去另一个地方。

拼着又伤了两个兄弟，狼群小队终于闯出了战区进入了雪松区。  
而接到情报组报告的康纳尔果断的将在雪松区游荡的狼群分队集中起来去迎接库丘林。  
即使加起来也不过三十来人，但是从雪松区的据点中获得了武器配给的狼群成员绝对是一份可怕的战斗力。  
“老大！面前有人接应了！”看到前方接应的大队，冲出交战区的狼群成员终于松了口气，开始叽叽喳喳起来。  
但库丘林的脸色依然凝重，他简单地吩咐了两句将伤员交给赶来接应的成员之后，直接跨上了接应的人带来的重型摩托。  
“大哥你要去哪里？”被康纳尔临时点为接应队负责人，外号“Cutter”的成员急忙拦住了调转车头的库丘林。

但是Cutter很快就知道自己犯了错误。  
那双赤红色的眼睛正盯着他，其中包含的意味让Cutter不知道该不该继续阻拦，下意识地松手的结果就是让库丘林直接从旁边拎起了一把轻型机枪发动了摩托。  
“你们留在这里不准跟来！”摩托轰鸣中库丘林丢下最后一句嘱咐，头也不回地再次冲入了修罗场。  
还没反应过来的狼群成员们面面相觑，直到有一个人终于回过神来。  
“还楞什么，快点联络康纳尔先生从皇冠区接应！”

收回手上只有发丝粗细的钢丝，迪卢木多重新稳定自己的呼吸。  
显然就算以他的体力，连续的奔跑袭击依然是巨大的负担。  
更何况黑发青年并非正面迎战，利用冷兵器潜伏和刺杀消耗的不仅仅是体力，精神上的消耗显然更加严重。  
连续数小时的作战已经消耗掉了迪卢木多携带的大部分武器，他现在只能依靠匕首和钢丝来设下陷阱猎杀对方的追兵。  
从时间上看狼首应该已经安全撤离，这样他就没有什么后顾之忧——但是随着周旋的时间变长，已经变成战区中心的自己似乎很难安全脱离了。  
不过……也没什么关系。迪卢木多勾起嘴角。  
——在成为Sweeper的时候，他就有面对这一天的准备了。

“在那里！”  
从背后传来的追兵声音让黑发青年意识到自己刚才的晃神居然让敌人接近了自己的警戒圈。  
“啧”了一声，没有回头的打算，迪卢木多果断向前方的遮蔽物冲去。  
但没有跑几步背后响起的马达声伴随机枪扫射的声音就让他停下了脚步，他十分清楚对方并没有类似摩托车的配备，而机枪扫射的枪声方向也没有冲着他这边。  
黑发青年转过了身，正好看到一辆重型摩托飞越过他设下的障碍，顺便一个甩尾将接近他的追兵撞到了一边的瓦砾堆里。  
机车上的骑士摘下头盔，蓝色的发丝在黄昏的夕阳中散发出温暖的色调。  
“狼首？”  
“还楞着做什么？上车！你小子灰头土脸的还要站在这里装英雄吗？”库丘林指了指自己背后的位置，看着迪卢木多还在愣神的模样“啧”了一声，干脆伸手把黑发青年直接拽上摩托后座。  
“抓紧了！一鼓作气冲出去！”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter. 24

如果说皇冠区和雪松区的交界处硝烟弥漫的话，狼群的基地那就只能用鸡飞狗跳来形容。  
作为坐镇的负责人，康纳尔觉得自己需要一名医生来照看一下自己突然变得脆弱的胃。  
同时爆发袭击的当然不止皇冠区和雪松区，只不过有情报小组的监听其他位置只能算有惊无险，只不过一时半会抽调不出人手来。  
想要迅速平息袭击就得有人带领先锋队，但狼群的先锋是他们的首领，而库丘林正困在最先开火的交战区。  
麻烦的是能够代替他指挥先锋队的迪卢木多也同样被困在里面。  
按照狼群成员的报告，那个家伙为了掩护库丘林和其他人正在一个人殿后。

“真是无论哪一个都是让人头疼的家伙。”接到最新报告的康纳尔忍住了掀桌的冲动喃喃自语道，“这下只能我自己带队去接应了。啧，这样几个特殊地点的巡逻……”  
“康纳尔先生，安利那小子刚才已经申请过去了。”配给康纳尔的情报组成员是“Spider（蜘蛛）”小组的迈森。“因为刚才太忙乱了我还没来得及和你说。”  
听到这个消息康纳尔稍微放松了一下压在胃部的手掌，“我手底下的人总算有一个不是笨蛋——迈森，让先锋队统计下有多少人能够出去把我们麻烦的的大哥还有比大哥还会犯傻的情报组长接回来。”  
“好的康纳尔先生，请稍等片刻。”

艾米亚正在赶往雨生诊所的路上。  
虽然这时候提出由自己去巡查有可能会惹上怀疑，但是像今天一样狼群的所有力量几乎被抽调一空的机会不知道什么时候才能碰上。  
作为刑警卧底越久就越危险，显然比起缥缈的“下一次机会”，他必须抓紧每一次能够抓到的机会去寻找证据。  
这段时间艾米亚能够确定狼群和他要调查的案子没有任何关系。雨生龙之介对于狼群来说是更像是互不干涉的雇佣关系，而他所找到的线索显然都集中在雨生龙之介的身上。  
但是每次通过正常的渠道去接触这名密医的时候总是不得要领，这一次看来得换个方法了。

将摩托车停在水塔附近，艾米亚并没有直接从控水房进入地下水道。  
根据他之前的勘察和上次与间桐樱见面的时候得到的详细建筑地图来看，雨生龙之介作为诊所的地下房间并不像他所展现出来的只有一个诊疗室，一间起居室和一个堆放药物的仓库。  
至少后面还连着一个相当巨大的空间，这是当时负责皇冠区的工程队按照当年的某个大人物的要求建造的物资仓库。  
虽然最后并没有真正的用起来，但是从平面图上来看，雨生龙之介的整个诊所正好贴着这个仓库，而从地面建筑里则能找到这个仓库的通风口。  
那个通风口正是艾米亚的目的地。

受过良好刑侦训练的青年尽量轻手轻脚的进入目标建筑，然后爬入通风管道。  
狭窄的管道只容一个人往前以趴伏的姿势直行，连掉头的余地都没有。  
艾米亚打开冷光灯固定在头上，小心翼翼地向前匍匐前进。  
除了惊动了一些老鼠之外，一路上他没有遇到什么陷阱和意外。  
显然雨生龙之介并没有把心思放在藏匿上，这对艾米亚来说是个好消息。  
但是艾米亚越接近地图上标记的通风口，他能嗅到的一股奇怪腥味也就越重。  
刑警当然能分辨得出来那是血的味道，但是如此浓烈的血腥味不像是一个诊所能传出来的。  
实际上就算是密医的诊所，消毒水的味道还是能盖过其他。

脑袋不停转动思考之下，艾米亚发现自己已经快到通风口。  
他关上冷光灯，慢慢将自己挪到通风口的边缘，然后向下看去。  
映入眼中的画面让他肠胃不收控制的翻滚起来。  
曾经觉得自己见多识广的刑警不由得用手捂住自己的嘴，避免直接呕吐出来。  
血的腥味、尸体被处理过的特殊味道、福尔马林池的怪味还有消毒水的味道混合在一起冲入艾米亚的鼻翼。  
但真正让他作呕的是下面站在血泊中向满脸狂热的密医展现自己作品的男人。  
——他所追踪的大毒枭吉尔·得·雷，外号“青须”的男人正站在被开膛破肚的孕妇旁边，在密医崇拜的眼神中将婴儿的尸体固定成他想要的模样。

“旦那，旦那你太棒了！”  
“啊，龙之介，很高兴你能欣赏我的艺术。”专注的男人有着一张并不算丑陋的脸，但神经质的眼神让他看起来格外突兀，“我们刚才说到哪里了？”  
“旦那你刚才正在和我讨论社会。”坐在水泥台上的密医痴迷地看着被做成标本的人体，但他努力克制着自己不要扑上去——打扰青须会让作品的艺术感打上折扣，龙之介并不希望发生这种事情。  
自从认识了青须之后，他觉得自己的每一天都生活在惊喜之中。

“啊，对了。龙之介，你的回答让我觉得惊讶。和平？共荣？共享？啊啊，龙之介，没想到我所欣赏的你还抱有如此单纯的想法。”男人夸张的向天空张着双手，双眼带着神经质向外突出。  
皇冠区的密医一脸崇拜地看着眼前犹如舞台演员一般夸张的男人，“旦那，请告诉我什么才是正确的想法？”  
“龙之介，你觉得人类为什么会进化？”  
男人扭头看向雨生龙之介，橘色头发的青年微微想了想，“是因为人类有智慧？”

“不，龙之介。人类会一直向前是因为战争——只有战争才会让人类进步！从最开始为了战胜其他动物而磨砺出工具成为‘人类’开始，人类每一步前进都是因为战争！”  
“没有生物比人类更热爱战争！国家与国家，团体与团体，家庭与家庭——没有任何事物能够阻止人类战争的本能，因为进化是人类的最根本的追求。你知道吗龙之介……  
“人类最有趣的地方就是发明了一堆关系来阻碍自己的进步。他们试图用那些‘词句’来阻止自己战争的欲望，那是多么愚蠢的行为。龙之介，就算这个地球上没有了战争，人类也会为了自己进步的本能而向外寻找战争的机会，哪怕是制造借口。  
“战争会让无数人死去，但没有战争则会让人类这个群体死去——这是多么美妙又矛盾的存在啊~”

“没错旦那！所以人类才能创造出最高的艺术，所以最高的艺术必须用人类来完成。”  
“正是这样，龙之介。你终于明白了，我好开心。”神经质的大眼中浸出了泪水，吉尔·德·雷——这个已经上了国际刑警通缉名单的“艺术家”感动的拥抱住自己的“知音”。  
“让我们创造出更多的艺术吧，龙之介！”  
“这是当然的！旦那！”

看着下面疯狂的两人，艾米亚的拳头不由得捏紧了。  
但他现在不能打草惊蛇。  
刑警克制着自己想要弄开通风口直接丢下一颗手榴弹的冲动，慢慢倒退着返回入口。  
他一定要将这两个疯子扭上法庭，艾米亚暗暗发誓。  
——他们所做的一切就算死亡也不能赎罪，但除了法律，谁也没有审判他们的权力。

☆☆☆☆☆

皇冠区和雪松区的交界处依然一团混乱。  
显然有了火力支持之后库丘林就不耐烦迂回前进，重型摩托咆哮着冲出一条直线，而后座上的迪卢木多自然担当了火力手的位置。  
过了最初的震惊之后黑发青年马上恢复到精明能干的Sweeper的状态，不用库丘林提醒就提起了放在摩托上的机枪。  
对各种枪械都非常熟悉的迪卢木多显然不需要适应期，他背靠着库丘林，毫不吝啬的将弹药倾泻到追兵的身上。  
换弹夹的空档期库丘林的声音从前面传来，“怎么样小子，比起你刚才的潜伏作战现在的感觉如何？”  
蓝发狼首的耳中传来年轻的Sweeper毫不掩饰的笑声。  
“当然是爽透了，亲爱的狼首。”

事实上皇冠区的局势已经控制住。在狼群的反扑之下只是出动了少许人手的市区黑帮开始节节败退。  
毕竟卫星区的控制权不在他们手上，就算想出动大队人马也得防备着自己背后会不会被人趁机来上一刀。  
入住纽卡迪斯市区的黑帮势力都不弱，但是真正可以称为“霸主”的只有出师未捷身先死的拜森家，其他帮派都可以算得上势均力敌。  
几乎所有的帮派都心知肚明如果和卫星区的本地势力正式开战的话，其他帮派绝不会和自己统一战线，而是会先干掉开战的黑帮。  
毕竟比起市区，卫星区的价值最多算得上一个添头。只有那些居民自卫团出身的本地组织才会把卫星区当做宝贝。  
——除了大片的穷人和少数的中产阶级，还有下层社会的赌场和红灯区之外，这座能源城市的卫星区可以说是一穷二白。

指挥着先锋队稳定了皇冠区邻接雪松区的边缘，康纳尔没有喘息就将先锋队打散成搜索小队准备进入依然能听见枪声的交战区。  
重型摩托咆哮的声音在建筑废墟组成的迷宫中回荡，这让狼群能轻易分辨出他们的首领前进的方向。  
在迫使市区的伏兵撤退之后接应狼首并不困难，而且那位勇往直前的存在显然毫发无伤。  
倒是后座上的那个在看到康纳尔的一瞬间就露出了放心的神色，然后在看清楚康纳尔脸上的表情之后干脆露出了一脸委屈外加精神不振的样子。  
不过褐发青年显然也没想现在就教训这两个。即使他看着库丘林脸上得意洋洋的笑容极度不爽，但是暂时对方安全生还的喜悦还是超过了他想说教的欲望。

“……欢迎安全回来，剩下的事情我不会在今天算账。”  
康纳尔表明了自己态度同时埋下了潜台词，不过狼群中暂时没有人在意。  
不过库丘林出乎人意料的拒绝了回去酒吧闹一场的提议，而是表示找个地方吃个简单的晚餐之后就先回家。  
确定了库丘林和迪卢木多都没有受伤之后，康纳尔很干脆地分出两个小队护送狼群之首和未来的副长，自己则认命的回到基地继续善后。  
他要做的事情还有点多，在做完之前康纳尔暂时没空管亲爱的表哥到底在想什么。

☆☆☆☆☆

劫后余生的晚饭简单但是充满了温馨感。  
似乎是在弥补中午那顿没有吃到的家庭风味一样，库丘林选的是离他的住宅不太远的小街内的一家小餐馆。  
狼群两个小队的成员坐进去之后直接将那家爱尔兰人开的小餐馆塞了个满满当当。  
好在点的是炖菜和啤酒，所以没过多久迪卢木多就吃上了美味的黑啤炖牛肉。  
黑发青年含着汤勺露出了满足的神色，对面的蓝发狼首则露出了“啊我就知道你会喜欢这口味”的表情。  
被看出了心思的迪卢木多轻咳了一声，干脆灌了一大口啤酒来掩饰自己刚才露出的神情。  
“你小子不是不沾酒吗。”看着黑发青年一口气将啤酒喝了半杯下去，库丘林挑眉调侃道。  
“不，啤酒还是没问题的狼首。”

显然上一次迪卢木多被灌醉的最大原因是被轮番轰炸加上低度酒和高度酒混在一起，所以他并不担心自己因为一大杯啤酒就倒下去。  
老实说他现在恨不得自己有点酒意，因为一些已经做出决定的想法。  
不过真醉了似乎又不太好，迪卢木多一边胡思乱想一边闷头吃着炖牛肉，直到听到库丘林叫老板准备结账的声音。  
“还是我来吧狼首。您的零花钱不是都被没收了吗。”迪卢木多笑着从裤袋中找出几张钞票，示意老板招待好剩下的狼群成员。  
但是这样也没能摆脱其中一队将他们送到住宅——然后安全就交给了附近常驻的分部，狼群内部戏称这群人是狼首的管家和亲卫队。

进门就瘫在一楼沙发上的蓝发狼首毫无形象的对迪卢木多勾了勾手指。  
后者顺从地凑了过去，和库丘林交换了一个略带酒精味的吻。  
对两个人身上的味道抽了抽鼻子，库丘林指了指楼上，“先去洗个澡？”  
“很有必要。”迪卢木多看了看自己和库丘林同样的一身狼藉，笑着爬离了沙发，“那我先用浴室了？”  
“用你自己房间的。”从沙发上站起来，库丘林带头往楼梯走去，“洗完之后到我房里来。”  
这个吩咐让迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角，“遵命，我的狼首。”

单纯以洗澡来说库丘林的动作比迪卢木多快多了。  
虽然蓝发青年也想在浴缸里泡上一会。但是考虑到一会要做的事情，或许他该把泡澡留到事情结束之后。  
所以等黑发青年弄干头发走进来的时候，看到的是他亲爱的狼首正饶有兴趣地掏着他的连帽外套。  
在之前的冲突中已经有些破损的帽衫中还剩下的东西并不多，所以已经被库丘林掏了个七七八八。  
除了上次看到的指虎左轮手枪之外，蓝发青年还从中间发现了一卷特殊材质的钢丝，一套开锁工具，一些看不出来用途的碎片，一个密封的医药包，还有一些小的钢制圆球。

“这个是什么？”库丘林对着迪卢木多颠了颠放在手心中看似手雷的玩意。  
“那个是闪光弹，请您小心不要掉在地上。”黑发青年的回答差点让库丘林手滑了一下，他急忙把东西塞回固定带里。  
“这么一大堆？”戳了戳固定带上不同颜色的小型手雷，库丘林挑了挑眉。  
“还有催泪弹……那个深绿色的是毒气弹。啊，防身用品，到现在我还没用过。”看着库丘林一瞬间露出的夸张表情，迪卢木多急忙澄清道，“只是Daddy的恶趣味而已。红色的是小型燃烧弹，作用不是很大。”

“以这个大小而言，最多烧掉别人的外套。”小心翼翼的把充满了危险品的外套送去一边，库丘林返回床边坐下，顺手还拍了拍床沿，“还站在那边做什么？”  
“当然是等您的命令或者邀请。”黑发青年回答着，然后走到库丘林的面前，“您能告诉我我获得了什么吗？”  
“你的表情像想要个命令，但是我发出的可是邀请，迪卢木多。”  
“我很乐意接受您的邀请，狼首。”  
黑发青年俯下身体，柔软的嘴唇亲上对方的鼻梁。

不过库丘林从这个吻中察觉到了不一样的东西。  
除了被他突然袭击的那次之外，迪卢木多的吻永远带着一种暗藏的侵略性。  
那种侵略性从来没有显露于黑发青年的外表，但不代表库丘林感觉不到。  
只是今天的吻中少了这种感觉，就像黑发青年在试图传达些什么。  
库丘林眯起眼，决定用行动来证明自己的判断。  
他干脆将两人拉开一点距离，然后擒住了对方的嘴唇。

没有上一次被突然吻住时候的不知所措。  
迪卢木多纠缠住库丘林探入口腔的舌头，吻技满分的黑发青年这一次没多久就败下阵来。  
他的节奏完全被库丘林抢了过去，而一旦掌握不住节奏，迪卢木多就难以控制自己不落在下风。  
毕竟他对面的那个也不是什么洁身自好的道德楷模，而是在这方面同样身经百战的个中能手。  
意犹未尽的结束这个吻之后，库丘林拍了拍迪卢木多带上了疑问的脸。  
“现在知道我以前是让着你的了？”  
黑发青年对着这句话露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“明明是我在放水啊，狼首。”

蓝色的眉斜挑起来，库丘林玩味地看着迪卢木多，“我好像听到了什么了不得的话。”  
“只是很平常的话哟，狼首。”黑发青年在床上躺下，然后侧身看着库丘林的背影。  
库丘林扭头看着在床上露出慵懒神情的迪卢木多。在他的视线里对方的锐气已经完全收敛了起来。  
“如果是从你嘴里说出来又不是谎话的话，那可是真的很不得了。”  
“我一直想问您，您是怎么判断我是不是在说谎？”金色的眼睛凝视着库丘林的侧脸，“要知道连我自己都……”  
“连你自己没有意识到自己在说谎？”在迪卢木多身边躺下，库丘林伸手扯了扯对方的额发，“这就是直觉——直觉就知道你说的是真是假。”  
“Daddy也说过埃索克先生‘具有野兽一样的本能’，‘简直是他天生的克星’，看来您也具备了一样的素质呢，狼首。”  
“你这是夸奖吗？”  
“您希望是的话。”有点孩子气地嘟了一下嘴唇，迪卢木多回答道。  
“怎么说……？喂迪卢木多，你现在的表现可真可爱啊。”  
“现在用这种形容词不太妥当的样子啊，狼首。”  
“那么换一个？很性感，看起来很好吃——”  
“……那就请您开动？”  
“……等等我真的没听错吧？”

回答库丘林疑惑的是迪卢木多再次凑上的嘴唇。  
“如果您决定放弃这次的话我也很高兴全力来取悦您哦，狼首。”  
黑发青年的声音消失在被封上的嘴唇中，库丘林蹂躏了迪卢木多的嘴唇一阵之后拍着对方的脸颊有些轻佻地说道，“你说什么小子？放弃这种机会的绝对是傻子好吗。”  
“那请您不要这么兴奋温柔一点？”  
“切你小子又不是第一次了。”库丘林对着迪卢木多比了一个“被上”的手势。  
“也不过第二次而已啊，您不是很清楚吗狼首。”暗示着第一次也是属于眼前人用不正当手段取得的成果，迪卢木多立刻遭到了打击报复。

被库丘林直接压了上去被迫承受一个人重量的黑发青年用一只手圈住了蓝发狼首的腰。  
他的另一只手则按着自己的锁骨，故意露出了哀怨的眼神控诉对方咬了自己。  
但显然就算今天两人交换了位置也不能指望库丘林吃这套。蓝发青年轻松地拉开迪卢木多压在自己留下痕迹上的手，然后饶有兴趣地等着迪卢木多做出新的发言。  
“您就不能温柔一些吗，我都这么配合了。”  
“这句说过一次了，记得换台词。”用指腹摩挲着黑发青年棱角分明的五官轮廓，库丘林应景地接了一句，“不过我会让你舒服得还想要的，迪卢木多。”

阻止了黑发青年接下来的反驳，库丘林的手隔着浴袍抚摸过迪卢木多的身体。  
其实他们对彼此的身体早已熟悉，但依旧乐此不疲。  
卷起浴袍下摆抚摸上结实的大腿，蓝发青年顺手捏了两下。肌肉富有弹性又坚硬的感觉顺着指尖传了过来，其中混杂着黑发青年稍微凌乱的喘息。  
“你喝醉了之后的身体反应可没现在这么明显。”库丘林像发现了什么新的玩法一样开始摸索。  
平时的情况迪卢木多都会故意避开他的探查隐藏自己的弱点，现在却没有任何抗拒的将一切都展现出来。  
“您明知道那时候我对自己的身体没有控制力……”  
“那现在？”库丘林用牙轻扯着麦色胸膛上的凸起，“也没有控制力了吗？”  
“不，现在是将它交给了您，我的狼首。”

黑发青年的回答堪称最甜蜜的情话，直白的邀请没有人能够拒绝，群狼之首也不例外。  
“哦——如果给我足够的时间我一定会好好地探索一下你的嘴巴里除了甜言蜜语还剩下什么东西，迪卢木多。”  
“您现在没有这个时间吗？”  
“我觉得现在的时间我应该用在探索这里。”粗糙的手指顶在臀缝中紧闭的后穴上，库丘林试探的动作让迪卢木多轻抽了一口气。  
老实说他有些紧张。  
虽然这一次是自己的意愿，但正因为如此迪卢木多才陷入现在这种奇怪的情绪。  
不过他不会更改自己的想法，即使黑发青年并不确定自己的意愿是否能成功传达给库丘林。  
——或许他不该有所怀疑，因为他的狼首一直拥有可怕的直觉。

手指慢慢挤入狭窄的臀缝，坚硬的甲面磨蹭着收缩的肌肉慢慢撑开皱褶。  
库丘林将这个过程刻意放缓了许多，迪卢木多清晰的感觉到没有进行过润滑的手指拉扯着后穴的感觉。  
他下意识地咬住了嘴唇阻止自己呼痛的行为。  
黑发青年虽然经常做危险的事情，但不代表他喜欢痛楚。只是这种时候他并不愿意自己露出示弱的表情。  
怎么说这也事关男人的尊严——他胡思乱想着，却不知道自己隐忍的表情落在对方眼里无异于另一种引诱。

库丘林低下头擒住迪卢木多紧抿的嘴唇，用舌尖撬开唇瓣的同时不再只是玩弄穴口，而是将手指推了进去。  
从未疏忽锻炼的身体整个紧绷起来。本来就难以开拓的后穴变得更加难以推入。  
库丘林并未觉得恼火，他挪了一下位子，让自己的另一只手能够抚慰上迪卢木多半勃起出的分身。  
“别那么紧张小子，怎么清醒的时候比喝醉的时候还不配合？”  
要害部位被握住摩擦抚摸引起的快感让迪卢木多缩了缩身体，不过没有多久他就在细微的颤抖中放松了下来。  
黑发青年本来对自我控制能力极有信心，但现在已经一团乱了。

“我想羞耻心的话我还是……有的，狼首。”迪卢木多在库丘林的前后夹攻下费力地吐出这句话，然后获得了对方落在嘴角上的一个亲吻。  
蜻蜓点水般的吻之后，不知是快乐还是痛楚的折磨突然停了下来。  
赤色的眼带着清晰可见的笑意看着他，库丘林的神态分不清是觉得有趣还是嘲讽。  
“这句话完全没有说服力啊小子。不过你的身体的确很羞涩，简直是考验人的耐心。”  
实际上库丘林也觉得自己玩得有些过了，但是这种事情他绝对不会在口头上承认。  
所以他只是安抚似地摩擦了几下手中完全勃起的肉刃，然后去床头翻找出丢在抽屉里面的润滑液。

“让你痛苦可不是我的本意。”库丘林往手指上涂抹足够的润滑液再次探入黑发青年的后穴。  
这次几乎没有受到什么阻碍，库丘林的手指轻易滑进了肠道将润滑液涂抹在干燥的肠壁上。  
探索终于变得顺畅，被润滑液润泽过的内壁变得湿滑，冰凉的液体在高热的体温之下很快温暖起来。  
迪卢木多声音中属于痛觉的那一部分微弱下去，库丘林能感觉到对方的腿部随着他每一次摸索颤抖。  
蓝发青年的手指隔着肠壁轻轻按压，直到他发现迪卢木多的身体一个激灵。  
微微勾起嘴角，毫不犹豫地再探入一根指头摩挲着那一点难以分辨的凸起，库丘林亲吻着迪卢木多的上半身。

“这样舒服？”  
回答他的是黑发青年难以控制的呻吟。库丘林能感觉到迪卢木多的身体肌肉已经放松。  
“小子你可别想一个人享受。”蓝发青年抚摸着对方的大腿内侧拔出了手指，明了他意思的迪卢木多将双腿缠上了库丘林的腰部。  
“从来没有这么想过，我的狼首。”  
伴随着迪卢木多的回答，库丘林轻轻“啧”了一声，稍微托起了对方的臀部将肉刃深深埋入开拓过的肠道。  
依然是记忆中紧致到令库丘林发疼的感觉。  
但是和上一次不一样的是黑发青年不光没有抵抗，更尽力配合着他的插入。  
紧箍着肉刃根部的穴口随着迪卢木多的呼吸频率咬合着，给插入的一方带来无与伦比的刺激。  
库丘林再也懒得按捺下去，他双手捏住结实而光滑的臀部分开，然后深而快速的抽插起来。

迪卢木多的呻吟变得甜蜜，黑发青年难得的配合让库丘林有种驯服烈马的错觉。  
但蓝发狼首知道这只不过是错觉而已，他所拥抱的青年并不会被谁驯服——而这样的表现，只是在表示着一种诚意。  
即使只是猜测，库丘林也希望他的想法是真的。  
——迪卢木多不再游离于狼群的边缘，他的边缘。  
而是真真切切的从身体和内心，都停留在他的身边。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter. 25

库丘林觉得相当奇妙。  
没有张开眼睛随手一捞居然捞到了一个人而不是空被子，在过夜对象是迪卢木多的情况下这还是第一次。  
黑发青年一向在他醒来之前就离开床，通常他需要去厨房甚至健身室把人挖出来。  
但今天不一样，库丘林撑着脸看着被他捞过来也没张眼的迪卢木多 忍不住伸手戳了戳对方的脸颊。  
没想到迪卢木多依旧没睁眼，还顺势往他怀里拱了拱。  
……这可太奇怪了。  
蓝发青年干脆翻身压在了黑发青年身上，然后用两只手拉扯那张英俊里犹有稚气的脸。  
迪卢木多终于心不甘情不愿的睁开了金色的眼睛抗议道，"您这是在干什么啊……狼首。"  
"起来。"蓝发狼首想了想又补充道，“给我做早餐。”

“……如果您说‘起来，再来一次’的话我会很乐意考虑的……不过做早餐的话请容许我再睡一会……”迪卢木多一边嘟囔着一边闭上了眼，完全不在意自己的脸上还捏着两只爪子。  
库丘林挑了挑眉。显然在他面前如此放松的迪卢木多很诱人，带着点撒娇意味的话听起来也很可口。  
不过……在昨天的连续作战后，只通过睡眠不能补充足够的体力，他的肚子已经抗议很久了。  
所以库丘林果断的一脚把迪卢木多连被子一起踢下了床，“快去做饭!”  
“您太过分了。”坐在地板上的那个终于清醒过来控诉道，“明明昨天被上的是我!”

当然这种控诉是没有结果的。  
迪卢木多不得不从床上爬起来。黑发青年看起来比库丘林疲倦得多，摇摇晃晃的样子让蓝发青年一瞬间觉得惨不忍睹。  
不过他完全没打算撤回自己的话，只是想起昨天晚上完事之后他好像没有来得及给那小子清理一下。  
所以从被子里爬出来动了之后，库丘林清楚地看到昨夜留下的"战斗纪念"顺着麦色的大腿流了下去。  
“……你还是先去洗个澡。”  
“不，做完早餐我还想……唔，狼首您这是要做什么，要去浴室来一场吗？”  
“你不是想睡觉没体力吗，我就帮你一次好了。”  
“如果是您躺下让我来一发的体力那是额外不计入总数的。”  
“是吗？"库丘林直接把人掀进了浴缸里拧开笼头，"那就留着给我做顿丰盛的早餐吧。”

浴室中传出令人想入非非的声音，但是伴随着库丘林"只是洗澡你发什么春"的对答分外破坏气氛。  
不过几分钟后就听不见蓝发狼首的喝骂，更加缠绵的声音夹杂在水声中传出。  
原本只要十来分钟的晨浴在不知不觉中被拉长了时间，等两人从浴室中出来的时候黑发青年脸上看不到沐浴后应有的神清气爽。  
“只是一起撸了一次你就精神萎靡成这样，刚才还夸海口？”库丘林嘲笑了黑发青年。  
金色的眼带着哀怨的神情飘到库丘林身上，迪卢木多有气无力地回嘴道，“因为昨天我被您折腾了一夜啊，才睡了一小会又被您拽起来做早餐，就算我是钛合金做的也到临界点了嘛，狼首。”

早餐可以说体现了人在想要偷懒的时候能把潜力发挥到极限。  
迪卢木多完全抛开了“早上需要营养搭配”的教条，直接把冰箱里所有能找到的肉类做成了煎肉饼堆在库丘林的面前。  
“您先将就一下，等我醒来再请您喝下午茶，11街的那家。”  
黑发青年丢下这句话后往卧室挪去，“请您不要趁机偷袭。”  
“哈？我需要偷袭吗？”蓝发狼首抱着胳膊，“这屋子连带你都是我的东西不是吗？”  
“您说的没错，我的狼首。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“呼，下午的阳光真好。”   
在两个人都干脆去睡了一个回笼觉之后，重新回到街头的迪卢木多做出以上发言。  
旁边狼群成员的视线带着他们习以为常的暧昧，但是无论是两人其中的哪一个都不在意这种事情。  
“突然做出了老头子似的发言呐迪卢木多。”库丘林用手肘撞了撞黑发青年的侧身，“要不要再揉个腰？”  
“不用，我只想向您保证以后您没有机会了。”  
“在这之前先把欠下的11街区的下午茶还给我？”库丘林在对方腰上捏了一把，“吃了一堆肉之后正想吃点甜食——”

皇冠区第11街区，售卖饮料和各种点心的小店“格林威治”是卫星区唯一一家登上了市区发行的美食杂志的店铺。  
但这不代表这家店价格多么昂贵，不过能满足那些挑剔的美食家的舌头的甜点和饮品也代表着店主对食材的挑剔，这让店里东西的价格并不是那么平易近人。  
而皇冠区良好治安则让市区的人也能放心出入，所以“格林威治”也被称为“除了夜莺区之外你能在卫星区见到最多上流人”的地方。  
不过上次重新装修之后“格林威治”的风格也变得复古了许多，卫星区的女性们很乐意在不忙的时候前来这里满足一下自己的虚荣心和舌头。

正因为这样，迪卢木多和库丘林到达店里的时候几乎都找不到座位。  
虽然已经看到他们而出来迎接的店长很乐意两个人使用他的私人休息室，但是库丘林觉得没那个必要。  
“把你的遮阳伞支起来，泰姆。今天天气这么好，我可不想关在屋子里。”蓝发狼首打趣道，但是他瞟到迪卢木多表情的时候皱起了眉头。  
黑发青年的脸上没有习惯性的笑容，也没有刚才一直蕴含的懒洋洋的感觉。  
一种瘆人的冷从金色的眼中传达出来，而那双眼正盯着一个角落。  
库丘林顺着迪卢木多的眼神看过去，从隔板之间他隐约看到那个黑头发褐色皮肤、在后勤组隐约有康纳尔左右手意思的安哥拉·曼纽正在和一个紫色头发的美少女约会。

“喂……你之前的女朋友吗？”库丘林撞了迪卢木多一下，黑发青年做了一个小声的手势。  
“泰姆，那边能看见这里吗？”迪卢木多低声询问店主。  
“不，这里基本是个死角。”显然因为生活在混乱的卫星区，所以对店里面也做过改造的泰姆回答道。  
“那好……狼首，现在先请您和我离开，以及泰姆，麻烦你送份外卖。”  
“你小子到底怎么了？”迪卢木多的反常让库丘林眯起了眼。  
对于这个问题，黑发青年扯开了一个属于Sweeper的笑容。  
“我被人耍了哟，狼首。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“这是综合情报组和后勤组得到的情况报告。”只有三人的会议室里，康纳尔将报告递给了迪卢木多。  
“和他接触过的成员我没有隔离，虽然我的意见是全数需要调查，但是按照表哥的意见我没有做任何措施。以及调查完全暗中进行，没有惊动任何人。”  
“这就够了。”库丘林整个靠在椅子里——这种事情对房间里的三个人来说既是第一次遇见，却又不是第一次处理。  
迪卢木多在拜森家担当Sweeper的七年时间里处决过三个背叛的家族高层，这个比例已经相当恐怖。而康纳尔虽然没有亲手解决过叛徒，但是也同样参加过清洗行动。  
而在达南家最核心的地方长大的库丘林对这种事情同样熟悉。  
但“狼群”还从未发生过被迎进核心圈的成员——哪怕是预备成员有可能背叛“狼群”这种事情。

在众人的沉默中黑发青年已经看完了报告。他放下小型阅读器的声音让库丘林和康纳尔都将注意力转到他的身上。  
“结论？”康纳尔代替库丘林发言的举动并未引起狼首和迪卢木多的不满，虽然年轻的后勤组长喧宾夺主得不合时宜，但这也正是他着急狼群的表现。  
“他的目标不是狼群。”迪卢木多拿出纸和笔解释自己的分析。  
“狼首您看，他一开始试图接触的并不是掌握消息更多的情报组成员，从一开始的行动模式来看，他的目标从开始就是后勤。”  
“成功进入后勤部门之后，他试图接触狼群的资金账目，而通过康纳尔手中的账目，都是‘合法’的。”

迪卢木多所说的“合法”，实际上按照守法公民们的定义来说依然是“灰色地带”的存在。  
赌场、夜店、情色服务店等等一系列依靠黑帮才可能开起的服务业在狼群的“合法收入”里占了不小的份额。  
还有一些就是“完全合法”的收入，例如酒吧和餐厅等等。  
但是这些加起来也没有另一项生意来得赚钱，不过“走私军火”的账目自然不可能和其他收入混在一起。  
实际上这本暗帐保存在库丘林的住所里，而所得资金则会按月慢慢通过狼群的其他生意转化为合法收入。

“从他接触的范围来看，他并不是为了调查军火走私案。或者说狼群走私的军火数量根本不足以惊动纽卡迪斯的警方。”  
以前做着“贸易商”的黑发青年并没有夸大，通过“教会”作为中间人走私军火的狼群比起那些大鳄来说不堪一提。就连当时刚开始运转的拜森家的走私路线获利也在狼群之上。  
也许狼群在这方面唯一的优势就是他们有自己的地下工厂——当然，制造不了什么大玩意，但仅仅是枪械就足够满足现在狼群的胃口了。  
“所以他到底在调查什么？”库丘林手中夹着没有点燃的烟，向自己的兄弟们寻求答案。“不要告诉我他是闲得无聊。”

“这个玩笑不太好笑，表哥。”康纳尔回答道。  
而黑发青年只是看着后勤负责人，“你已经有答案了吧康纳尔？”  
“我想和你想到的差不离，迪卢木多。”褐发青年回答道，“他主动要求的几次任务都和雨生诊所有关。”  
“如果是那个密医的话倒是惹下什么案子都不奇怪。”迪卢木多补充道。  
这句话让蓝发狼首咧开了嘴，“怎么，想起他对你的精神攻击了？我怎么不知道你这么记仇。”  
“那是您的错觉啊，狼首。”迪卢木多飞快地答道，“而且那位的爱好实在不敢苟同。”  
“那么龙之介最近有什么动静？”

“没有动静。”康纳尔回答，“除了每周例行和狼群的接洽之外他完全呆在诊所里……”  
“这太反常了。”库丘林摸了摸下巴。在他的认知里那个精神病医生可不是什么宅——起码诊所周围的居民们对喜欢用棒棒糖诱拐自家小孩的橘色头发密医有着极深刻的印象。  
“以及……有报告说，诊所附近发现过一个奇怪的男人。”迪卢木多补充道。“个子高大，发色有些奇异，据说胳膊的强壮度看起来异于常人。”  
“……看来有必要调查一下了。”库丘林敲了敲桌子，“康纳尔，去查查看警方最近在调查什么大案涉及到我们地盘的。值得他们派卧底的案子多半和毒品有关。”  
“或许还要加上人体器官走私。”迪卢木多挑挑眉，“毕竟能和那位医生混在一起的话……不过狼首，不用委托骑士团吗？”  
“虽然我不知道你为什么和那个金发的混账关系那么好啦，不过就冲着你做的甜点我还没吃过这一点也不能随意的委托他们啊！”

对于库丘林半真半假的发言迪卢木多牵动了嘴角笑了笑，“您这样真让我受宠若惊哦，狼首。”  
“那就再崇拜我一点好了。”库丘林在椅子上摊了摊手，“这件事暂时就这么处理，不要惊动两方。”  
“当然大哥，一切会按照你的构想顺利进行。”褐发青年保证道。  
“情报收集交给了康纳尔，那我的工作是什么？”迪卢木多忍不住打趣道，“变相的停职处罚吗？”  
“我可没那么无聊啊小子。”库丘林用掌心轻轻拍了拍迪卢木多的脸，“你别以为你还可以继续只管情报组躲懒。我想副长的任命仪式以及调整康纳尔你已经做得差不多了吧？”  
“当然，就等你的一句话了，亲爱的表哥。”  
“那么就定在三天后吧，把所有核心成员和下面的负责人召集起来——告诉他们，狼群的第二条狼已经决定了。”

☆☆☆☆☆

忙碌的一天在晚饭过后结束。  
蓝发狼首没有留在酒吧里继续夜生活，因为他身边有个不断想提出抗议却被他屡次用眼神逼回去的家伙。  
把人拽回家里的沙发上之后，库丘林抱着胳膊靠在客厅里唯一的一个单人沙发上，“你到底想抱怨什么，小子。”  
被点名的迪卢木多脸上有着没有掩饰的为难，“我以为您之前是在说笑的！我来狼群还没有一年！”  
“狼群又不是拜森或者达兰家还要熬资历，能者居上的道理还用我告诉你？”  
“可是——”

黑发青年的抗议刚说到一半就被人一脚踢到了对面的沙发上。  
“我说啊，你什么时候变得这么婆妈了？第一次和我上床都比现在爽快好吗？”  
“这根本就是无法比较的事情好吗狼首！”  
“我问你，你做过对狼群不利的事情吗？”  
“我从未做过——”迪卢木多下意识地回答道，然后立刻补充道，“不，应该说从未从主观上有过这种想法。”  
库丘嘲笑了一下对黑发青年的临时改口，毕竟那个麻烦的卧底的确是从迪卢木多手中溜进来的。  
然后他继续问道，“那么现在这个样子——你在怀疑你自己对我的心思？”

这个问题让迪卢木多愣了一下。  
若是往常的黑发青年一定会顺势调戏回去，不过这次他没这么做。他只是保持被库丘林踹到沙发上的姿势，平静地询问道，“您是指……”  
“你自己心里有数。”库丘林看着对方突然收敛了波动的金色眼睛。“还是你一定要我帮你说破？”  
“我不懂您的意思。”  
“少装蒜了。你觉得你骗得过我？”蓝发狼首撇了撇嘴角，“你对我的警惕心呢，小子。”  
想起自己早上的表现迪卢木多讪笑了一下。这种地方露陷显然是他忘记考虑的事情，不过也从另一个侧面证明了库丘林其实有多心细。  
“被您发现了。”就像被说破了心里最大的秘密一样，迪卢木多觉得一阵轻松，“不，我从未怀疑过我对您的感觉和心思。”  
黑发青年偏了偏头，从沙发上爬起来坐正了姿势，“如果说一开始是‘我想得到您’，那么现在就是‘我想一直在您的身边’和‘我爱您’了。”  
“既然我手里有你不会背叛狼群的最大筹码。”库丘林耸了耸肩，“那你告诉我，让你作为狼群的副长有什么错误？”

“……说不过您的感觉。”迪卢木多泄了气，神态轻松地靠在沙发上，“这算把我彻底卖给您之后得到的交换吗？”  
“我说过吧，迪卢木多。”干脆压在对方精壮的身躯上，库丘林盯着那双眯起的金眸，“我不喜欢你把自己当做交易对象，以及将这些事情视作交易。”  
“但是您要知道，我除了自己已经什么都没有了。”黑发青年回答的异常光棍，“而且您是不可能只属于我一个人的——所以如果是有合约的交易的话，我会比较安心哟，狼首。”  
“……钻牛角尖的能力倒是一直这么不可理喻。”库丘林知道短时间内还没发扭过迪卢木多的观点，他伸手扯了扯黑发青年的笑脸，然后翻身霸占了旁边的沙发。  
“然后我有问题，小子。”

“您有什么问题？”金色的眼睛眨了眨，迪卢木多反问道。  
“你什么时候认识那么可爱的女孩子的？”  
“您是说那位紫色头发的吗？您居然不知道她是谁？”  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“我应该知道？”  
“我以为您最少对本市的一些大资本家还是有些印象……”  
“我又不和他们打交道。”库丘林不耐烦道，“说吧，别绕圈子了。”  
“那是间桐家的女儿樱，就是那个间桐制药。”

可以说，如果不是一眼认出了间桐樱，迪卢木多也不会那么容易的就判断出自己被人耍了。  
被称为“樱”的少女可不是一介刚来纽卡迪斯不久的佣兵该认识的人，而且对收集过情报的迪卢木多来说，间桐樱的职业也不是什么秘密。  
“我认识间桐小姐是在远坂市长邀请各界精英人士的舞会上，她很亲密站在市长独女远坂凛的旁边。”迪卢木多说的舞会显然是他用拜森家代理人的身份去参加的上流舞会，所以对能和市长女儿攀上交情的少女他也有一些好奇。  
当然调查出的结果还是大出他的预料。  
“间桐樱小姐是远坂市长的女儿，只不过很早就过继给了间桐家。据说是因为那时候间桐家的孙子慎二身体不好随时会死。远坂和间桐是世交，所以间桐家的实际掌权者间桐脏砚决定过继远坂家的次女远坂樱，也就是现在的间桐樱。”  
“因为间桐慎二后来身体好转，所以间桐樱并没有获得间桐家的继承权。所以她现在的工作是市警察局的见习法医。”

“原来不是前女友之类的？”  
“您在说什么笑话，我说过我不是那么喜欢女性吧！”  
迪卢木多接下来的抗议被库丘林用吻封了回去，两人顺势滚倒在沙发上。  
“这里？”  
“就当做你升职的贺礼怎么样？”  
“……那真是令人兴奋的礼物呢，我的狼首。”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter. 26

就和之前商谈的一样，对付卧底的事情被暂时按下。狼群需要查明的不是一个心思不在他们身上的卧底，而是这个卧底的目标究竟是什么。  
而在冷处理期间，对于狼群的普通成员来说真正的大事只有一件，那就是副长的确立。  
比起加入核心成员的欢迎会，正式确立副长显然需要一个正式的仪式，而康纳尔也毫不犹豫的按照达兰家的惯例简化了一下之后用在了狼群身上。  
几乎所有的负责人都被召集回来，而普通成员也将通过视频全程看到整个仪式。  
所有参与者都穿上了正装，包括平时带头吊儿郎当的库丘林。

蓝发狼首穿着合身的黑色西装，看着低着头帮他整理领带的迪卢木多。  
“我说你小子现在应该去指定位置待命而不是在这里帮我打理仪表吧？”  
“这种事情我可不想交给别人做呢，狼首。”同样穿着黑色西服的金眼青年微笑着，将手上的领带调整到最好的位置。“我现在过去也来得及哟？”  
“那就赶快给我滚过去，免得康纳尔跑过来抓人。”顺手在对方被修身西裤包裹住的臀部上拍了一下，库丘林伸手把领带结拉了拉，“系这么正规干嘛？勒得慌好吗？”  
“那您要不要干脆把领扣解开算了？”  
“少多嘴，快滚去准备室！”

☆☆☆☆☆

作为一个卧底刑警，艾米亚对于周围气氛的变化相当敏感。  
他周围似乎没有发生什么变化，但是熟悉的面孔显然减少了。  
虽然还不明白自己哪里露出了马脚，不过危机既然已经出现，艾米亚觉得自己就该慎重以对。  
狼群现在还没有对他有过激反应有两种可能，第一种是想要从他身上扯出大鱼，拉拢自己获得警局内部的情报。  
第二种则是还不清楚他的最终目的，但是已经判断出对狼群没有危害。  
狼群是“居民自卫团”发展出的介于黑帮和民间护卫组织之间的存在，以现阶段而言狼群和警察之间的矛盾并没有大到完全对立。  
所以在艾米亚看来第二种情况的可能性远远大于第一种。而如果很不幸是第一种情况的话，他也不是不知变通的、非黑即白的死脑筋。

只不过无论哪种情况如果摊牌的话自己最开始的目的显然无法达成。  
艾米亚迅速地从自己接触到的人之间的反应判断出“关于自己是卧底”的这件事情并没有传开，也许他得提前行动了。  
要不要通知卫宫士郎的念头在艾米亚的脑海中一闪而过，最后他还是放弃了这个想法。  
虽然樱说过不要忘记那个小子，但是作为兄弟却从未理念相合的两个人合作的情况实在难以想象。  
如果真出了什么事情，那小子的天真个性恐怕会害死他们两个。  
为了避免这种情况，还是直接请求总部的支援比较好。  
定下主意的艾米亚默默继续行动着，打算开始收网。  
而另一边，库丘林的办公室里——狼群也开始收缩包围圈。

按照库丘林的要求没有找骑士团购买情报，而是由从小练就了一身骇客技术的康纳尔直接侵入警方网络来获取相关信息。  
不联络骑士团倒不是因为库丘林的任性，而是因为在购买情报的时候不可避免的会交换情报，而己方“交换”出的情报自然也就会成为骑士团的“商品”。  
虽然出于对顾客的“诚信”，骑士团并不会主动向人兜售这种情报，但如果有人点名购买的话，亚瑟们不会反对以适合的价格出让。  
好在“正在调查中的案件”和“卧底名单”不一样，不会放在单独的局域网中保存。  
如果在单独的局域网里，康纳尔也许就需要迪卢木多的配合侵入警察局的终端机才能窃取到资料。

“和狼群……准确的说是我们的地盘有关的事情有三件，但是考虑到他对雨生龙之介的兴趣，那么只有两件。而且我怀疑两件其实是一件事。”  
康纳尔将手中的PAD交给库丘林，“第一件是大宗毒品走私案——不不，别露出这种神情，这个案子已经结了，但是毒枭在逃。有目击者表示毒枭‘男爵’逃入了皇冠区。”  
“另一件事情是人口失踪案和人体器官走私案，指使者不明。不过如果‘伯爵’真的藏身于雨生医师的庇护下……”  
“能打动那个精神有问题的变态的只有人体器官，如果‘男爵’真的有渠道的话……”  
“事实上那家伙是出名的恋尸癖和器官爱好者。”迪卢木多插口道，“拜森家的贸易部和他打过交道，所以我调查过。”

“看来一切都对上号了，接下来就是怎么做的问题。”狼群的后勤总管皱着眉头，显然雨生龙之介不能再留下来，即使对方外科技术精湛——狼群的医疗系统显然会乱上一段时间，但是比起这个问题，显然更加实际的问题是怎么处理雨生龙之介。  
……如果处理不好的话，哪怕只是一点小的骚乱，都足够埋下麻烦的“种子”吧。  
只不过这种事情交给库丘林做决定就好。康纳尔知道表哥一定会做出不让狼群成员失望的决断。  
“不能让龙之介那家伙落入警方的手里。‘男爵’也一样——既然是在狼群的地盘上那么就用狼群的方式解决。”蓝发狼首沉声下令，“如果让警方逮捕‘男爵’，那么势必会牵连到那个神经病。既然他和毒枭有染，那么狼群已经不能再收留他。但至少我得看在他救了那么多狼群的兄弟的份上帮他一次，让他完好无损的离开纽卡迪斯。”  
“明白了，狼首。”一直在旁边倾听的黑发青年脸上挂着冷澈的微笑，“我有一个主意，您要听听看吗？”

☆☆☆☆☆

卫宫士郎结束巡逻的时候太阳已经开始下山。  
因为皇冠区警署的前辈们更习惯等到电话再出警，所以新人巡警几乎一个人包干了巡逻工作。  
“士郎，有人找你。”警署前台的女性亲热地叫着有上进心的新人巡警的名字，“在接待室里。”  
“啊，谢谢你麦琪。”  
对于自己会有访客这一点卫宫士郎有些疑惑，他在皇冠区可没有什么熟人。  
这样的疑惑让他直接走向了接待室，从而忽略了前台女性眼中的爱慕之下那一丝被掩盖的惊恐。

“啊，是你。”等看清楚接待室中端坐的黑发青年的时候，卫宫士郎不由得说道。  
对方自然也和他不是太熟，但是对方出色的外表显然很容易在看到第二次的时候记起来在什么时候遇见过。  
“是啊巡警先生，路过的时候想起来你还欠我一杯咖啡，所以就忍不住来骚扰你了。”  
黑发青年温和的笑容显然可以降低人类的警戒心，卫宫士郎也未曾怀疑这句话中的真假。  
只是突发奇想的话很多人都有过类似的体验，所以新人巡警点了点头，“正好赶上我换班休息的时间，不过已经晚上了喝咖啡不太好，请你喝一杯怎么样？”  
“地方我点吗？”那双金色的眼睛眨了眨。  
卫宫士郎发现自己不能凝视那双眼睛，即使盯着别人的眼睛判断说话的真假已经是职业习惯，但是看着那双金眼，自己却有一种被吸进去的感觉。  
“巡警先生？”  
“啊，当然。”卫宫士郎晃了晃脑袋将奇怪的想法赶出脑袋。“不过不要超出我的负担范围。”  
“那样的话多出的部分我来买单就好了。”黑发青年站起来从靠着门的衣架上拿下外套，“那么我来开车吧。”  
跟着对方的背影走了出去，卫宫士郎这才想起自己好像又忘记询问对方的名字。  
……算了，等一会车上或者到了地方再问也没关系，新人巡警这么想着，加快脚步跟上了黑发青年的步伐。

☆☆☆☆☆

从停尸间中走出来的紫发少女望着走廊的灯光，没来由的一阵头晕目眩。  
她急忙扶住墙壁站稳。休息了一会之后少女终于恢复了力气，打开保管箱拿出自己的私人物品。  
手机的提示灯闪烁着，提醒着她在验尸期间她错过了不少电话和消息。  
少女匆匆浏览了一遍，发现了一个标记是A的未接电话。  
她犹豫了一下没有按下回拨，而是发了一条"我有空哦～"的消息过去。  
几分钟后电话被接通了，属于青年男性的声音通过扩音器传了过来。  
"樱。"

艾米亚的声音很急促，间桐樱也不敢打断他。  
"听好，樱，我可能已经暴露，不过目标已经锁定，我需要警署支援，越快越好。两天内必须展开行动。"  
听到“可能暴露”的时候少女变了脸色，“前辈，还是先撤回来吧。”  
她低声劝到，心里却清楚这不会有什么作用。艾米亚前辈的固执和能力几乎成正比，他不会放弃这次机会。  
通话果然证明了这点，艾米亚根本没有理会这个提议，直接报出了集合地点和行动时间。  
“如果错过后天就得等到下个月。我们没有时间继续等下去。”  
“我知道了前辈，我会立刻请刑事组的巴婕特小姐配合，请你放心。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“哟，回来了？”看着从员工通道悄无声息地回到酒吧中的迪卢木多，库丘林投出手中的飞镖。  
相当随意的一投正中红心，显然不用看就知道结果的蓝发狼首对黑发青年勾了勾手指，“要听‘欢迎回来’还是‘你辛苦了’？”  
“您的心情倒是不错。”迪卢木度微笑，“这样我就安心了。”  
“你担心什么？”库丘林挑了挑眉，“之前你提出建议的时候就吞吞吐吐，以为我会反对吗？”  
迪卢木多没有否认，“毕竟不符合狼群的一贯作风，我很担心您会觉得不适。”  
“开什么玩笑。”库丘林皱起了眉头，“我早就想吐槽你小子原来在拜森家到底过的什么日子啊？看着什么都敢做，在这方面却总是不敢肯定自己的主意？我既然同意当然也代表我认为这是个好办法，有什么责任当然也是我来承担。你小子只要放手去做就行了，少顾忌来顾忌去。”

对库丘林的说法迪卢木多勾了勾嘴角并没有搭话。  
他明白如果自己现在接口一定会被顺势再教育一顿，不过他现在轻松的心情当然不需要有什么东西来破坏。  
虽然欣赏库丘林的表情也是个不错的选择，不过这样似乎会坐实他是个M之类的传言。  
“喂小子，你居然在我面前走神？？？”  
“没有哦，狼首。我只是在想您打算什么时候行动？”  
“当然是蛇出洞的时候才最好捕捉，你是故意问这么笨的问题转移视线，还是你现在脑子又不灵光了？”  
“没办法，我只要看着您就什么都想不出来了，您要负全责。”

库丘林挑了挑眉顺手捏了一下迪卢木多的脸颊，旁边的狼群成员非常有默契的挡住不明就里的客人们的探寻眼光。  
“你们两个也稍微看下场合？”康纳尔端着酒杯凑了过来，他的话直接换来了库丘林的白眼。  
“老子要调戏自己手底下的人还要看场合？”蓝发狼首一边说着一边把迪卢木多的脸掰向康纳尔，“而且这张脸不随时调戏一下不觉得太浪费吗？”  
“唔……这倒是没错。所以我也可以来一下？”  
“如果是康纳尔你的话，我会直接揍过去哟？”  
“喂你这是赤裸裸的歧视吧迪卢木多！”

三个风格各异的帅小伙之间互相调笑显然很吸引人眼球。  
只不过在酒吧里的客人们当然清楚他们的身份，所以也只是注意了一会便移开了视线。  
感觉到停住在他们身上的视线逐渐减少之后，康纳尔抿了一口酒慢条斯理地说道，“已经按照安排引起那人的警觉了，另外你布置在诊所附近的监视网也到位了，‘男爵’没有离开的迹象。”  
“警察方面？”迪卢木多低声问道。  
“我没在网络里找到任何调动的痕迹，很大可能是直接电话或者书面命令调动。如果你愿意去夜闯警察局的话，大概能找到蛛丝马迹。”  
“喂喂，多大点事情就要这小子去玩‘夜访警察’吗？康纳尔你还是那个谁都要压榨出最后一点价值的个性……真可怕。”  
调侃了表弟两句之后库丘林拍了拍手，“行动吧，让那些家伙们知道狼群的事情只能由狼群来处理，让其他想插手的人见鬼去吧！”

☆☆☆☆☆

“艾米亚警员，第一刑侦组已经全员进入皇冠区就位。按照你的要求并未暴露警察的身份。”  
即使只是便衣也英姿飒爽的女性刑事准时到达约定的地点，顺利的见到了已经解除卧底的艾米亚。  
“没有出什么意外吧。”艾米亚回答的口吻有点例行公事的味道，但得到的答案却让他不知是好是坏。  
“C队进入皇冠区的时候有一名成员被附近的黑帮份子认出，根据报告在对方联络钱（前）就已经制服。”  
“有几个人，是偶然碰上还是巡逻队一类的？”  
“两人，应该是偶然碰上。”  
“……只要不是巡逻队狼群不会立刻发现有成员失踪，不过我们得立即出发了，巴婕特小姐。”

皇冠区的供水塔地带，便衣警察们按照计划开始通过下水道包围雨生龙之介的无照诊所。  
穿着红色夹克衫，但还没洗掉伪装发色的艾米亚打头小心靠近紧闭的诊所铁门。在静默倾听了一会之后他确定里面没有异样，于是打了个手势让便衣警察们各就各位。  
只有巴婕特还跟在他的身后。艾米亚对女警打了一个手势，对方却坚决地摇摇头。  
“我有保护你的义务，艾米亚警员。”鸢色头发的女警用唇语说道，然手伸手扭开了门。  
但是艾米亚依然抢先她一步进入诊所，某种意义上他还是第一次“进入”被用作接待室和诊疗室的这个房间——如果不算他从通风口窥视的次数的话。  
只不过和他预料的有所差别的是房间并非空无一人。  
有着显眼蓝发的家伙正晃着二郎腿坐在诊台上，鲜红的眼睛颇有兴趣地看着闯入的艾米亚和巴婕特。  
“我该问‘安利酱你为什么跑来诊所’，还是该问‘艾米亚警官闯入狼群的地盘所为何事’呢，小子。”

失算了。  
这个念头划过划过艾米亚的脑海，而巴婕特显然比他更快一步。  
女刑警已经抢上前，拔出的手枪已经拉开了保险栓，直指着库丘林的头。  
“刑警小姐，如果我是你的话就不会在别人的地盘上用枪指着地主的脑袋。这实在是一件有伤你的美貌和气质的事情。”库丘林撑着脸颊调侃道，“而且也容易伤和气。”  
巴婕特皱着眉，这个举动无损她的英气，却让她显得更加严肃了起来。  
“我不和黑帮谈判。”鸢色头发的女警紧紧握着手枪。  
她的力气看起来不小，单手举着警察标配的手枪也没有一丝不稳的现象。  
“啊啊，真是个坚定的美人呢，超对我胃口的。”库丘林勾了勾嘴角，然后摊开了手，“但是这种情况下我们还是好好谈谈？你说对吗，一直没有开口说话的……卧底小哥？”

艾米亚皱着眉头压下了巴婕特的枪。  
他向女警打了一个手势，示意她周围有埋伏。从刚才巴婕特举起枪的那个瞬间他就听到了好几声保险栓拉开的声音。  
雨生诊所的面积不大，但因为是地下水道周围的空间改造出来，又和地面仓库相连接，所以空间高度相当可观。恐怕狼群的枪手就埋伏在作为布设通风管道的那个夹层平台上。  
“我以为群狼之首是个正大光明战斗的人，没想到也会玩出这种埋伏。”钢色的眼睛盯着库丘林，试图在对方身上发现一丝动摇。  
但蓝发狼首只是耸了耸肩，露出类似嘲讽的笑容。  
“我说那边的家伙，你听说过单独行动的狼群？”

“我知道你收留了一条独狼。”没有看出库丘林有什么动摇，艾米亚不动声色地计算着自己这一方的底牌，“拜森家的迪卢木多·奥迪那……我很好奇他现在怎么不在你的身边。”  
“看来警察对那小子的调查还挺详细的。”觉得自己好像很久没有听到“奥迪那”这个姓氏的库丘林摸了摸下巴，“不过他已经‘死’过一次了，卧底先生——现在可是完全没有案底的崭新好人。从法律上来说，你还没有办法逮捕他。”  
“那也无法改变他是个危险人物。”艾米亚沉声回答道，“我很好奇他现在怎么不在你的旁边，皇冠区的狼首。”  
“嘛，谁知道——总是会有私人事情要处理的，我可是会慷慨给员工放假的好BOSS。”库丘林摊了摊手，脸上带着得意的神情。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter. 27

“旦那，快往这边走。”橘黄色头发的密医拉着想要继续直行的青须拐进一条较窄的水道。  
“不要如此惊慌。”即使他们目前在逃亡，青须依然保持着不紧不慢的态度。“警察也不过是‘人类’的一种，换句话说，他们也是可以变得非常美丽的存在，龙之介。”  
“旦那这么说……可是警察大部分都是男人，完全没有艺术品的纤细美感。”  
“艺术不能如此肤浅，龙之介。”青须低声喃呢，“艺术存在对比的美感。男性的粗犷也能含有极致的纤细，而将那种震撼的对比感展现出来，正是吾等艺术家的职责啊～”  
“原来是这样!旦那，遇见了你我才明白艺术之路是如此宽阔……”雨生龙之介感动得浑身发颤，“看来我的收藏不能局限于‘一看就美丽’的事物。对了旦那，那么狼……呢？”  
“狼？野兽固然有天然的美丽，但并不适合人工再次雕琢。对于艺术家来说可不是适合的素材，龙之介。”  
“但是我曾经看到过非常美丽的狼啊，尤其是他的那双金眼，我至今也念念不忘……谁!？”  
“非常感谢您的惦记，雨生龙之介医生。”因为无法克制的冷颤而暴露的黑发sweeper从死角中缓缓步出，向青须和龙之介微微欠身，“以及晚上好，男爵大人。”

龙之介眨了眨眼才确定自己刚才提及的对象正站在自己的面前。  
青须眼光灼灼地看着迪卢木多，“龙之介，如果这是你说到的狼的话，那么的确具有狩猎的价值。”  
“等等旦那，他是来帮我们的，对吗？是狼首让你来的？”龙之介拉住蠢蠢欲动的情绪，双眼闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
“如果是指带您安全离开的话，那么我的回答是‘yes’。”  
从黑发青年的回答中察觉了令人不安的部分，龙之介抿住了嘴，“那旦那呢？”  
“您是说男爵大人的话……那么我的回答是‘no’。狼群不接受毒贩，他必须死在这里。”  
化身为“处刑人”的黑发青年一如既往的礼貌，但龙之介觉得他看着青须的视线就像老鹰盯着兔子，或者蛇盯着青蛙。  
已经破表的危机感敲打着龙之介的神经，作为密医能活到现在，龙之介相信自己的直觉。  
迪卢木多没有说谎，他是真的会放了自己杀掉青须。  
喉间传来“咕噜”一声，但什么都没吞下。龙之介捏了捏衣兜，他常用的手术刀正安静地躺在里面。  
他将手伸进口袋往前走去。“我说小哥，我们可不可以谈谈？”

看着龙之介可以称为“僵硬”的靠近，迪卢木多瞟了一眼密医的口袋，然后撇了撇嘴角。  
“当然可以，但不是现在。”黑发青年故意的摊了摊手，让橙色头发的密医有机会靠近。  
觉得自己已经到了足够的距离，龙之介一边抽出手术刀冲上去一边大叫，“旦那，你快跑!”  
“……”显然龙之介的动作还是太慢了一点。迪卢木多在手术刀刺中自己之前抬起了手，准确的击中了密医的后颈。  
“您说这么多年了，关于这方面大家也没有什么新意不是？男爵先生。”  
“那么你会用什么新颖的方式夺取我的性命吗，死神阁下。”  
“很抱歉我也没有，吉尔·德·雷卿。”黑发青年优雅而含蓄地微笑着，“杀人的方法只要有效就好了。”

☆☆☆☆☆

一声沉闷的枪响打破了诊疗室中对峙的僵局。  
相对于刑警们陡然紧张的模样，蓝发狼首一派悠闲地点了一根烟。  
“我想我们可以继续谈了，卧底小哥。”库丘林痞痞地笑着，“反正你们已经找不到活口，不如考虑下我的提议？”  
“我坚持带走所有涉案人员。狼群也不会包庇涉毒成员，我想这一点上我们没有冲突。”  
“我说艾米亚警官，你坚持要带走的雨生龙之介并没有涉及到毒品交易。他不过在不知情的情况下收留了男爵。”库丘林挑了挑眉，“这也叫不冲突？”  
钢灰色的眼睛闪了闪，艾米亚没有任何图退让的意思。“我可以用别的罪名逮捕他，比如说非法收集人体器官，和多项谋杀案嫌疑……”

“和你这种家伙谈判真是头疼。明明把大家退一步双赢的选项给你了，你却一定要选Bad End。”  
“我想巴婕特小姐说过，作为警察我们不和黑帮谈判。”艾米亚勾起一边嘴角，“和法律谈判的是律师，而我只遵循我认可的正义。”  
“果然是那个男人的儿子。那边的小姐也是，‘铁处女’这种称号叫起来并不好听，不如放弃换个暴力女警之类的。”  
被调戏的巴婕特“咔嚓”一声拉开了之前推回的保险栓，显然库丘林再多说一句，刑警小姐就会不顾周围以及警察手册第一条“警察需要保证自己的人身安全执法”一枪崩了面前这个混蛋了。  
——幸好她不是一个人。

艾米亚再次凑过去压下她枪口的时候低声说了句话。  
“把之前的人带到附近，这不是谈判，但主动权不在我们手上。”他一边拍着女警的肩膀一边继续说道，“得把主动权抢回来。”  
巴婕特只是想了一下就点了点头，她伸进口袋里用通讯机发出了几个简单的信号组合。  
很快她收到了回复——之前抓捕的狼群成员已经被带到了附近。  
“可以了。”她走上半步，对和库丘林东扯西拉的艾米亚说道，而后者对她点了点头。

“我想可以结束谈判了。不，应该叫做闲扯。在双方都没有拿出筹码的情况下，我们刚才说的任何事情都不过是闲谈而已。”艾米亚拉过一张椅子在库丘林对面坐下，“我想你比我更明白这个道理。”  
“的确是这样。”蓝发狼首弹了弹烟灰，“不过一开始你手上就没有任何筹码——但是我有。”  
“不，狼首。我想你搞错了一件事情，死掉的‘男爵’，也就是吉尔·德·雷，对警方任何用处都没有。”艾米亚露出遗憾的表情，“我们要的是活着的、能挖出线索的毒枭。所以现在对警方来说有价值的只有可能得到了‘男爵’资料的雨生龙之介。”  
“你确定男爵死了？”  
“狼群没有留一个毒贩活口的理由。以及，出手的是迪卢木多·奥迪那的话，那就更没有留活口的可能。”艾米亚肯定地说，“无论是从资料上实际接触上，我都可以肯定前拜森家的先锋是这种类型。”

“喂迪卢木多，你被人看穿了啊。”库丘林对着自己背后的门叫了一声，“出来吧，看来卧底小哥已经肯定了你就在附近。”  
“那么狼首您不问问他的底牌是什么吗？”迪卢木多的声音从门后传出。  
推开小门出现的黑发青年依然带着一种优雅的美感，但手上的动作却让艾米亚眯起了眼睛。  
他正在擦拭一把手枪，从味道上来判断这把枪刚刚进行过射击。  
……吉尔·德·雷——青须男爵果然已经死了。  
那么也就是说，狼群没有别的交换可能，现在亮出底牌正是时候。  
考虑到这里的艾米亚示意巴婕特拿出通讯器，播放出即时画面。

“老大！对不起！”  
显然显示屏是双向的，对面被捕的狼群成员看见库丘林的瞬间就开始不断道歉。  
“得了你们给我在那边好好等着。”指着屏幕吼了一句，看着自己的弟兄们瞬间安静了下来，库丘林收敛了笑容看着艾米亚，“那么警官先生打算给我这群弟兄们一个怎样的罪名？”  
“袭击警察是可大可小的罪名。以及……如果有必要的话，我也可以安排其他的罪名来延长他们的刑期。不过我们的时间也不多，请快点做出决定吧，皇冠区的狼首。”  
鲜红的眼眯了起来，被把持了先机而产生的不悦表情只在库丘林脸上存在了数秒。蓝发狼首向后仰起头，“我说迪卢木多，该把客人请出来了。”  
“您说得是。”黑发青年打出信号，一直在侧面房间等待的渡鸦小组成员推着被绑得结结实实的年轻巡警走了出来。

“哎？不是按照狼首的命令要求你们善待俘虏了吗？”金眼的Sweeper有些故意地皱起眉头，“这是怎么回事。”  
“抱歉副长，这小子太不合作了。为了避免我方出现伤员我们只能给了他一点小小的教训然后捆起来等待你的命令。”Raven代表其他人交代着，但是挑衅的眼神却投注到艾米亚身上。  
已经认出来被捆起的年轻巡警是自己弟弟的艾米亚抿紧了嘴唇，而旁边的女警也皱着眉头将视线转向他。  
“我们必须以卫宫巡警的性命为第一位。”女警小声提醒面色不善的艾米亚。  
咬了咬牙，艾米亚牙缝中挤出了一句，“我知道。”  
“看来我们可以继续谈交换条件了。”库丘林挥了挥手，“以男爵遗留的资料和这小子交换狼群成员的无罪释放，同意吗——艾米亚警官~？”

☆☆☆☆☆

事件结束了，比预想中更快更平静。  
事实上在卫宫士郎被迪卢木多成功绑架的时候就已经注定了事情会怎么发展下去。  
现下的狼群没有开罪纽卡迪斯整个官方势力的力量，但警察们也不可能让检察官的儿子、同时也是警察卫宫士郎落在黑帮份子的手上。  
并且狼群提出的交换条件对于警方来说并没有什么损失。虽然雨生龙之介没有能抓捕归案，但他不过是“未确定的嫌疑人”，比起青须遗留下的确实记录来说没有太大的价值。  
可以说对于纽卡迪斯的警方高层来说，艾米亚警官的卧底侦查取得了非凡的成绩，而毒品走私案也有了完美的落幕。  
——但是当事人并不这么认为。

“前辈……”已经几乎走空了会议室里，间桐樱看着一脸不爽的艾米亚，试图劝说，“这样的结果已经可以了，你就不要继续责备自己了。”  
对于见习法医试探性的劝说，艾米亚叹了一口气，“责备自己？这种事情我才不会做。而且重要的是犯错的并不是我。”  
在“并不是我”上用上了重音，艾米亚强调的意思间桐樱也很明白。一时想不到怎么劝说白发青年的女性支吾了一下，也只说出了类似“学长也不是故意的”一类的话。  
“他当然不是故意的，他只是太天真了。”艾米亚狠狠地拍了一下桌子，“等等，樱，慎二还在干那些违法的事情？”  
“不，哥哥被前辈教育之后就没有‘利用技术违规’了。”  
“这么说他还是经常会去那些不能放到明面上的站点吗。”  
艾米亚的话换来间桐樱的苦笑，“哎……哥哥说只是看看的话应该不会被前辈教训。”  
“那就让他偶尔也有点用好了。”艾米亚撕下一页纸写了几句话，“叫他把这个消息在合适的地方散布出去。”  
“可是前辈……”  
“别露出那种表情。我可不是士郎那个循规蹈矩不知变通的家伙。”眯起了钢灰色的眼睛，艾米亚看着会议室门口，“只要结果是‘正义’的，我绝不会在意用什么手段。”

☆☆☆☆☆

“雨生龙之介已经由机动组护送到另一个城市了，护送的成员正在返回纽卡迪斯。”  
库丘林的私宅，难得过来一次的康纳尔正在客厅沙发上向蓝发狼首汇报。  
“哦~等他们回来之后好好的慰问一下吧，这趟可真是辛苦他们了。”库丘林一边对付着茶几上的甜点一边含含糊糊地说道。  
康纳尔理所当然的也在享用着甜点，而这些点心的制作人正坐在库丘林旁边端着茶杯看着另外两人享用自己的劳动成果。  
“连机动组都有慰问，为什么作为最大的功臣的我却要给您和康纳尔做甜点？”看着忙了两天的成果快速的被两人消灭，迪卢木多撑着脸颊嘟囔道。  
“因为有人一时不查放进了卧底，只是做甜点已经是将功抵过的极轻微处罚了。对吗？表哥。”康纳尔放下叉子拿起茶杯，“再来一杯茶，要两块糖。”

黑发青年的嘴角抽搐了一下，“都在厨房里，自己去拿。”  
“刚才表哥没说要加茶你都直接帮他加满了，不管怎么说今天也是你负责‘招待’，稍微拿出一些在店里招待美丽的女士们的动力来怎么样？”  
“如果想要享受女士们才能享受到的服务，那么就不要继续做男人了怎么样康纳尔。如果是那样的话我会考虑用招待女士们的方式服务一下你。”  
重重放下茶杯，褐发青年挑起了眉，“从一开始我就在疑惑你小子明明是个表面上礼貌得不得了的家伙，但是对我一直都是直呼其名……连‘先生’两个字都不想加吗？迪卢木多。”  
回答他的是黑发青年灿烂的笑脸，“那是因为完全没那个必要啊康纳尔。敬称要发自内心才能说得出口哦。”

“果然。”褐发青年“腾”地站了起来，“你小子根本一直都在挑衅我吧！”  
“哪里话。”金眼中瞬间滑过一丝精光，迪卢木多也站了起来，“从一开始就对我有敌意的不就是康纳尔你吗？在那样的敌意之下不作出反击就不是我了呢。”  
“还是得好好教训你一下才行。”  
“你是认真的吗康纳尔。那么做好断几根骨头的准备了？”  
两人毫不相让的针锋相对让室内的空气陡然紧张起来。  
正好解决掉最后一块蛋糕的库丘林抬头看了看几乎要打起来的两人，顺手摸起了放在一边的刀叉。  
下一秒钟两个准备干架的家伙的喉咙上分别顶上了餐刀和餐叉。  
“我说你们两个。”蓝发狼首故意阴沉着脸看着康纳尔和迪卢木多，“要干架的话出去打。”

黑发青年率先扭过头，“不要，我想在这里陪着您，要出去让那家伙一个人出去就好了。”  
“不要抢我的台词，迪卢木多。”  
“……”眼看两个家伙没有消停的意思，库丘林伸手拽住两人的后领往游戏室拖去。  
完全不顾迪卢木多抗议着“我自己能过去请您放手”和康纳尔的挣扎，蓝发狼首将他们丢到游戏机前一人塞了一个手柄。  
“要决斗就用这个。拆房子和真人搏斗禁止，或者被直接丢出去。自己选？”  
迪卢木多和康纳尔互看了一眼，两人捏住了手柄打开了游戏机电源。  
“就算用随机角色也能完胜你！”  
“算了吧，别第一回合就被我打趴下。就算现实擅长格斗可不代表你擅长电玩。”  
“那就来战啊康纳尔。”  
“废话，战就战！”  
“你们是小学生吗你们！”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter. 28

无聊的小学生战争持续到了半夜，在康纳尔被紧急电话叫走之前，似乎完全没有分出胜负。  
关门的声音惊醒了在沙发上睡着的蓝发狼首，他懒洋洋地撑起上半身趴上在他旁边坐下的迪卢木多的大腿。  
“康纳尔那家伙，真是死不认输。”  
黑发青年气呼呼地抱怨着，手却不自觉地搭上和丝绸般光滑的蓝色发丝轻轻抚摸。  
这样的举动似乎让库丘林觉得挺舒服，他拍了拍黑发青年的腿侧，示意他继续。  
“说起死不认输……我记得睡着之前是你叫着再来一局。你小子不是一样嘛。”  
迪卢木多梗了一下，明智地岔开了话题。“您现在也是一副快要睡着的样子啊，狼首。”  
黑发青年偏着头欣赏着库丘林的侧脸，“不过我真的没有什么奖励吗？”  
库丘林指了指自己长裤的口袋，一副“你自己来拿”样子。  
迪卢木多没有客气，他伸手从库丘林的口袋里掏出一个小密封袋，里面有一根带着挂坠的皮绳。

黑发青年拿出皮绳才发现上面的坠子和库丘林不曾离身的耳环是同一款式。  
似乎明白迪卢木多的疑问，蓝发狼首翻身面对黑发青年。  
“是我一直戴在右耳的那个改的。现在戴的是新订做的。”  
“您要送我？”迪卢木多清楚库丘林一直戴着的耳环是用稀有的"如尼石"制作的护身符一样的存在，他从未想过自己会拿到这样的礼物。  
“你不要就算了。”  
“……不，谢谢您，我的狼首。”

轻柔的吻落在库丘林的嘴角，几乎贴在一起的脸让蓝发狼首看不清迪卢木多的表情，但他却从那个蜻蜓点水的吻里读到了欲望。  
用双手捧住迪卢木多的脸颊，库丘林看着那双在昏黄的灯光中变成暗金色的眼睛。  
“回房去。”他说。  
“这里不行吗，狼首。”那个令人头痛的黑发青年如今垂着头，露出温顺的表情。  
“沙发太窄了。”蓝发狼首撇了撇嘴角，“做起来不爽。”  
“还有地毯。”  
“你来打扫？”  
“是，我会收拾的什么都看不出来的。”  
迪卢木多的回答让库丘林翘起了嘴角，他抱住对方的腰扭身，两个人一起摔到地毯上。  
“那还等什么？”

那个男人的肆意可以让任何的温存都变成想要肆虐的欲望。  
迪卢木多正切身的体会着这一点。  
一直以来他都是良好的床伴，温柔而体贴——但这样的“假象”只持续到他认识库丘林为止。  
群狼之首讨厌被“当做女性一样”小心翼翼的对待。  
即使他在性爱中作为承受的一方，他也能轻易的夺取主导权让对方按照他的想法行事。  
火焰会让另一场火焰更加壮大，迪卢木多啃咬着库丘林的嘴角，脑海中略过有些奇怪的念头。

他只有一次彻底夺取过主导的权力。男人几乎要将他千刀万剐的目光让他记忆由新。  
只是回想起那种眼神迪卢木多就一阵颤栗。偶尔他想再次试试看，但是他却发觉他无法承受后果。  
再试一次的结果也许是毁了他自己。  
但即使没有主导权也没关系。占有这个人的意愿出于他的本心和渴望，如果可以，他想侵吞这个人所有的私人时间。

一个又一个想法飞速的从迪卢木多的脑海中溜过，但他完全没有停止过手上的动作。  
蓝发狼首身上所有可以遮掩的衣物只剩下一条内裤，偏瘦但结实的身躯裸露在深色的地毯上。  
昏暗的暖色灯光在白皙的身体上镀上一层朦胧的金色。  
库丘林随意伸展了一下身体，肌肉的曲线散发出的诱惑力让正脱掉上衣的迪卢木多有了一个短暂的暂停。  
“你怎么了迪卢木多。”低沉的声音传入黑发青年耳中，解除了他所中的定身法术。  
“人类会为眼前的美景驻足不前。”金眼青年回答道，“我也只是区区人类而已，狼首。”

黑发青年的回答惹得库丘林一阵低笑，然后他被迫安静下来。  
迪卢木多用嘴唇和舌封住了声音的发源地，他肆意啃吻着蓝发狼首翘起的薄唇。  
舌尖舔舐过光滑的口腔，纠缠住打算反攻的舌。  
但他依旧没有成功阻止库丘林的反攻。很快迪卢木多退守自己的领地，用牙齿轻磕着探入的柔软。  
两人的呼吸纠缠在一起，黑发青年用手掌摩挲着库丘林的腰部。  
皮肤的光滑温暖和肌肉的韧性通过手掌传递到感觉中。迪卢木多忍不住捏了捏手下柔韧的腰肢，然后一记膝撞命中了他的小腹。  
“我以为今晚我做什么您都不会揍我的。”黑发青年委屈道。  
“别做梦。”蓝发狼首咧了咧嘴，“还有，再磨磨蹭蹭的老子先上了你。”

刚威胁完的狼首立刻被掉了个个。  
趴在迪卢木多身上的库丘林睁大了眼睛瞪视背靠在沙发边缘的迪卢木多，后人回给他甜蜜的微笑。  
“原来您想在上面吗？是我的疏忽。”  
两人的位置明显是迪卢木多曲解了库丘林的意思，蓝发狼首挑起眉毛刚准备找对方算账，还没出口的话就变成了一声急促的呻吟。  
迪卢木多的手指不知什么时候潜到了他的背后，从内裤的边缘摸入臀缝慢慢撑开紧闭的后穴，一点一点破开收缩的肌肉抚摸干燥而温暖的肠壁。  
一时难以阻止语言的库丘林喘息着一口咬上面前结实的蜜色肩膀。  
“混帐。”从牙缝中传来的咒骂声。  
“我的荣幸。”带着一点自满地回答。

已经能预知库丘林接下来反应的迪卢木多迅速地占据主动权。  
埋在肠道内的手指隔着肠壁按压着细微的凸起，猛烈的攻击让蓝发狼首颤抖之余放弃了反击，而是顺势开始亲吻黑发青年。  
激烈的亲吻和带着啃咬的爱抚就像在催促迪卢木多采取进一步的行动。黑发青年喘息着从库丘林的回应中挣扎出来的时候才想起一件事情。  
“这里好像没有润滑剂，狼首。”用手指触摸过带着微微湿气的蓝色发丝，迪卢木多尽力平稳住自己的呼吸低声说道。  
“那就尽你的努力。”库丘林轻咬着迪卢木多的耳垂，“不过我还不至于那种程度的疼痛还忍受不了。”  
“我可以理解为您已经完全适应我的身体了吗？”让自己的手指恢复了扩张的动作，迪卢木多微笑道。  
“别太得意啊，小子。”在对方的耳垂上留下一个牙印，库丘林毫不吝啬的随着黑发青年的爱抚喘息呻吟。

健康而白皙的躯体磨蹭着身下小麦色的肌肤，库丘林微颦着眉峰，感觉到迪卢木多正打算塞入第四根手指。  
他伸手按住了黑发青年的手，“继续用手指可没法满足我啊，迪卢木多。”  
顺着库丘林的动作抽出自己的手，金眼青年着迷地看着眼前的男性，“遵命，狼首。”  
忍耐许久的肉刃破开肉体的发出的声音被压抑的呻吟掩盖过去，迪卢木多感觉到从库丘林双臂传来的力道。  
显然没有润滑剂辅助的进入依然给蓝发狼首带来了异于平常的疼痛，但是他们两人都已经停不下来。  
“请您放松一些，狼首。”被绞紧的内壁挤压得同样难受的迪卢木多放柔了声音。  
青年刻意柔和的音调似乎具有催眠一般的效果，安抚着库丘林紧张起来的身体。  
“你小子……想点办法！”  
“是您太紧张了，不要将注意力放在那里比较好。”迪卢木多一边说着一边亲吻抚摸库丘林身上的敏感点，试图让紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。  
“等完事之后……一定要揍你这小子一顿……”  
“如果您那时候还有力气的话。”迪卢木多轻笑起来，开始缓缓摆动自己的腰。

埋入体内的肉刃随着每一次顶入和下沉的身体陷入甬道的更深处。  
开始湿润的肠壁带着不可思议的柔软包围着黑发青年的分身，让他每一次进入和退出都同样给自己带来难以言喻的快感。  
两人拥抱在一起，在亲吻的间隙，沉醉于快感的库丘林听到了黑发青年低柔的声音。  
“请让我和您在一起，直到我的一生走到尽头。”

☆☆☆☆☆

接下来的几天狼群领导层的气氛变得有些怪异。  
准确地说，表现怪异的只有迪卢木多。一向黏着狼首死紧的黑发青年最近似乎在回避库丘林，故意错开的日程表让康纳尔在白天的时候根本看不到对方的人。  
好奇心高涨的后勤总管眨巴着眼看着自己的表兄，一副“我能不能问得更私人一点”的样子。  
被盯得浑身不自在的蓝发狼首皱了皱眉头，“有话快说。”看在对方是自己表弟的份上他咽下了下半句。  
“晚上迪卢木多人在哪？”  
“我怎么知道？”库丘林翻了个白眼，“第一个晚上没有看到他我就干脆去酒吧了。”  
“……第几天了？”康纳尔掏出了计算器。  
“第四天。”  
“作为贴身保镖旷工四天是不是该清零他的当月工资呢？”  
“你发过工资给他吗。”库丘林从康纳尔手里抽走计算器。  
“我觉得表哥你完全不担心吗，是不是知道他不出现的理由？”  
库丘林摊了摊手，“啊，是知道。那小子害羞了。”

褐发青年忍不住“噗”的一声笑出了声。  
“如果表哥你肯抱着分享的心情把他为什么害羞告诉我，我一定会收获一个一辈子的笑料。”  
“然后等着走路的时候脚底下多个坑掉进去吗？”把计算器丢还过去，库丘林从抽屉里摸出自己的行动电话，“出去出去出去，好奇心太重当心把自己坑进去。”  
一向好奇心太重的后勤总管盯着自己的表哥好一会，确定一时半会挖不出什么之后，决定依靠自己的力量去挖掘一下那天他走了之后究竟又发生了什么。  
“好好，我这就走，不过总不能让迪卢木多一直消失吧？”  
“这事情我自己处理就好。”

确认自己那个玩心和好奇心永远和七岁小孩一个水平的表弟真地离开之后，库丘林打开行动电话盯着亮起的屏幕好一会。  
“这两天刚泡上的妹子还没泡上床……呿，真是让人头疼的小子。”  
蓝发狼首一边嘀咕着一边按下了快捷通话的图标。  
屏幕上显示出的通话接通图标刚闪烁了一下，提示对方接听的提示音就从扬声器中传了出来。  
“您好，狼首。”迪卢木多的声音从电话的另一端传来，带着些许的惊喜。  
“你小子不出现是一直在等我打电话呢？”  
黑发青年有点焦急的声音立刻传了过来，“不、不，并没有这种事情！”  
“那好。”库丘林用手指磕了磕行动电话的背面，“我知道你小子就在附近，半个小时内出现在我面前，要不接下来一个月你自己滚去外面睡。”

没等对方反应库丘林直接按下了挂机键，桌子上正好还堆着几份等他签字的文件。  
扫了一眼桌上的电子钟，库丘林拿起一份文件开始翻阅。等他翻到第二份的时候，办公室的门外响起了敲门声。  
“狼首我可以进来吗？”对讲机里面传出了迪卢木多的声音。  
库丘林随手拍了一下开门的遥控按钮，打开的门外金眼青年正一副不安的样子站在门外。  
看着迪卢木多的模样库丘林尽量克制着没有笑出声来，他对着黑发青年勾了勾手指，“进来，关门。”

意识到自己也不能一直这么躲着的迪卢木多只是犹豫了不到一秒钟就跨进了门然后将办公室的门关上。  
他提着一个黑色小箱子走到库丘林面前，对着库丘林打量的视线，金眸有些不好意思地偏开。  
“说完第二天早上就跑可不是你的作风。”库丘林踢开椅子，爬起来在沙发上坐下。“愣在那里干什么？坐下来。”  
“您真是连逃走的机会都不给我啊。”迪卢木多露出无可奈何的表情挪了过去。  
“不小心说出真心话就跑的人没资格和我提要求。”  
“如果被您拒绝了我好像会更无地自容啊。”黑发青年叹息了一声。  
库丘林伸手压住对方头顶一阵揉弄，“我有说拒绝吗？”  
“可是您也没回答啊？”  
“当时怎么可能回答啊！”重重敲了某个偶尔会突然短路的人的头顶一下，库丘林摸出一根烟点燃，“首先说好，可别想干涉太多。”  
“您才是我的首领啊，狼首。”

“好像有些避重就轻？”库丘林挑了挑眉，但是迪卢木多很快用转移了他的注意力。  
黑发青年把手上的小箱子拎了上来，然后打开。  
箱子里面躺着的是库丘林见过一次，铜色枪身上装饰着黄色蔷薇花纹的古董枪。  
“看来你是找到新的理由了。”库丘林没有伸手，等着迪卢木多的回答。  
“是的，我找到了相当好的理由。”黑发青年从衣服里拉出被珍惜戴着的项链，“这是我的回礼。在我之前的人生中，似乎没有比这把枪更有纪念价值的存在了。”  
“听起来真是悲惨的人生呐。”库丘林拿起枪，“不过之后应该会有很多值得回忆的东西了吧，迪卢。”  
黑发青年对着从蓝发狼首嘴中冒出的亲昵称呼眨了眨眼，“您叫我什么？”  
“不行吗？”  
“不，只是我不太喜欢被人叫昵称……不过是狼首的话，我会接受的。”  
“喂喂这是什么勉强的口气啊！明明不是还在被安格斯叔叔叫小迪卢吗？”  
“只有这个不要提！”

勉强接受了之后属于两人之间的称呼后，黑发青年再次露出犹豫的模样。  
“有什么想问的就问吧，你这家伙总在奇怪的地方犹犹豫豫。”吐出一口烟气，库丘林偏过头看着迪卢木多。  
金色的眼闪烁了好一会，黑发青年终于下定了决心，“那么……我想问问，那位费迪亚得先生和您是……”  
库丘林想取下香烟的动作非常明显地停顿了。  
好一会之后他故作轻松地耸了下肩，“啊，对了。那天被康纳尔训的时候你小子也在场，我还在想你什么时候会问呢。”  
“如果您不想回答的话……”  
“没什么不能说。那家伙可以算我的青梅竹马和第一个情人，不过就像你听到的，已经死了。”

迪卢木多沉默了片刻，最后终于从牙缝中挤出了一句“抱歉”。  
“那家伙和你以前一样，是达兰家的Sweeper。死于任务意外实在是太正常不过了。当时不能接受的只有我而已。”磕了磕烟灰，库丘林没有把香烟再拿起来，“所以我离开了达兰家。”  
“……和Daddy有关系？”黑发青年试探地询问。  
“我想真的只是个意外。”库丘林摊了摊手，“但是人已经死了，这个世界又没有复活术。而且他还在的话你小子可不一定有机会了，迪卢。”  
“对象是您的话，我一定会用尽手段将您的心抢过来的。”黑发青年露出了一个微笑，“就算会让您恨我我也会去做的哟？”  
“……啧，这发言果然和安格斯叔叔是一个模子里刻出来的啊。”  
“没办法，我可是Daddy的得意门生。”  
“这意味着以后我会有个别扭得像迷宫一样的情人吗？”  
“不，对您我更喜欢直接表达我的心意呢，狼首。”  
库丘林笑了起来，他按住黑发青年的头吻了上去，一声轻微的喃呢消失在相贴的嘴唇之间。  
“说谎。”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter. 29

狼群的生活似乎又回到了平日的节奏。  
库丘林每天东游西荡打打闹闹，康纳尔每天在基地里忙着整理文件堆，而迪卢木多则忙着到处跑。  
作为狼首的贴身保镖黑发青年坚持着自己的随行工作和情报工作两手都要抓两手都要硬，除非是库丘林严肃表示不用他跟随。  
迪卢木多并没有继续追问费迪亚得的事情，对于黑发青年来说他已经获得了足够的信息。  
而且他不想在看到库丘林眼中的光彩暗淡下去，即使对方事后表现得似乎完全没有事情也一样。  
——虽然迪卢木多还没有失去过任何他认为重要的人，不过这并没有妨碍他去理解他人的想法。安格斯对他的教育注定他不由自主地揣摩周围人的性格和心思，这已经成了习惯。  
即使迪卢木多非常清楚在库丘林身边这些都是不必要的。  
现在的他，似乎比之前所有的时间加起来都过得幸福。

想到“幸福”这个词的时候黑发青年不由得弯了弯嘴角。  
他抬头看了一眼在舞池中勾搭着新舞伴的蓝发狼首，决定暂时放任对方的行动。  
毕竟之前似乎被警告过不要干涉太多——但是他有自己的处理方式。  
总之在黑发青年看来，他似乎还没到把重心完全转移到怎么侵占狼首的私生活上。毕竟为了那个人心爱的狼群的未来，他还有许多事情要做。  
在完成所有的基础之前，他会紧紧地跟在对方的身边，直到纽卡迪斯真正的“狼王”诞生。

☆☆☆☆☆

纽卡迪斯市区，大厦“阿瓦隆”顶楼，属于“骑士团”的领导者“亚瑟”的私人办公室。  
只不过现在办公室中不停说话的人显然不是阿托利斯和阿尔托莉娅。  
站在可视通讯器旁边的青年看起来比阿托利斯略年长，几缕亚麻色的头发垂在脸颊旁边，随着他说话的动作摆动。  
为了让坐在后面沙发上的两个人听到通话内容，通讯器按开了免提。  
“不，远坂小姐，你的要求骑士团不能答应。”  
“不就是请亚瑟们做个调解吗有什么不行的！看在阿尔托莉娅和我是从小认识的玩伴的份上也不行吗？”  
“我们是情报组织不是居民协调协会，远坂小姐。何况这还是你私下连当事人都不知道的委托，我认为你这么擅自决定的话那位也不会领你的请。”

“这种事情不要你管。”女性的声音气势汹汹的打断了接听电话的人的话，“我说阿托利亚你在后面听吧？你不是和库丘林从小就认识了吗？”  
阿托利斯含着红豆面包口齿不亲地回答道，“是啊，从小见面就打架的交情。”  
“所以你就出面停调一下啊！我只是要个保证，保证！”  
“远坂小姐，我从刚才就说了，你的要求已经超出了‘私人’的范围，但‘骑士团’不会受理……”  
“阿托利斯！阿尔托莉娅！晶丽轩的冰晶芙蓉羹一百份！”  
“远坂小姐，你当亚瑟王是某个漫画里的主人公吗？？”  
“追加我自己私厨的一年份蛋糕！”  
这个条件一出，沙发上立刻传来了二重奏，“答应她，凯！”

挂断通讯器的骑士团管家一脸胃疼地看着自己的两位王。  
“您又有什么打算了？”直接跳过阿尔托莉娅，凯看着端着茶杯的阿托利斯。  
“用这个借口将和狼群的关系变得更紧密一些而已。准备召集所有的圆桌，我觉得他们有必要见一下日后的重要合作伙伴。”  
“您是说狼群？”凯沉吟了一下，“您什么时候对狼群的评价上升得这么高了。”  
“库丘林·麦克·斯沃提安，迪卢姆多·奥迪那，还有康纳尔·麦克·克麦琪。以前只有库丘林的时候狼群的发展是可以预见的，凯。它有一天可以吞并下所有的卫星区，但是花上数十年也不可能对市区产生影响。”阿托利斯喝了一口茶，露出满意的神色，“但是现在的狼群已经具备了吞下纽卡迪斯的雏形，它现在已经不仅仅是只具备獠牙和利爪的野兽了。”  
“库丘林是核心和利牙，迪卢姆多则是伸出去控制整个狼群动作的神经，大脑和心脏则是康纳尔。想想看达兰家培养出的年轻一辈中最优秀的三个人都集中在了一起，我就很期待之后的发展了。”  
“嗯，我觉得科诺尔和芬恩都会哭的。”一直没开口的阿尔托莉娅下了评语。

☆☆☆☆☆

“狼首，康纳尔。”小会议室里，黑发青年表情难得一见的严肃。  
同样被一起叫来的康纳尔眯起了眼睛，抿着嘴角没有和迪卢木多抬杠。  
毕竟能看见对方这么正经的机会很少，而一般黑发青年露出这个表情都代表着他有非常重要的事情。  
在靠背椅上坐下，库丘林做了个“说”的手势。  
黑发青年吸了口气，从手上的文件袋中抽出一份做工精美的请柬。  
“我接到了骑士团的正式邀请函，由亚瑟王和十二圆桌骑士联名发出，希望和狼群进行正式会晤。”迪卢木多将请柬递给库丘林，“狼首，我和康纳尔都在被邀请之列。”

伸手接过请柬，库丘林用手指弹了弹加上了特殊工艺避免被仿冒的纸张，“你觉得呢迪卢木多。”  
“我觉得不是陷阱，狼首。”黑发青年显然已经思考过整件事情，“骑士团不隶属于任何势力，而狼群和他们也没有任何冲突。”  
“我从来没有认为这是个陷阱，迪卢木多。我想问你的是你觉得骑士团现在将我们放在哪个水准上？”  
“按照他们以前的惯例。”康纳尔插嘴道，“亚瑟王和十二骑士联名的正式会晤邀请，那是对他们列入‘最高期待’的组织才有的待遇。”  
“所以说狼群的实力终于不再被小看了嘛。”蓝发狼首咧牙笑了起来。  
“如果后勤还是由表哥你自己管的话，我觉得再过二十年你也收不到这个邀请哦？”  
“喂康纳尔不要拆我的台！”不客气地给了表弟一个爆栗，库丘林偏过头，“要不要去赴宴，迪卢木多。”

“当然要去，狼首。”黑发青年微笑着，“我想您不该错过这个机会。”  
“错过机会？”  
“当然，我想如果狼群的武器走私一直要通过‘神父’的话，怎么都觉得脖子上勒着绳子呢。”迪卢木多回答，“骑士团会提供我们更好的选择，如果价格适合的话，我想狼群可以借由他们提供的情报建立起自己的运输路线。”  
“迪卢木多，悠着点，现在还有1/3的卫星区不是我们的。”康纳尔提醒道。  
金色的眼睛看向库丘林，“但是很快就会是了。对吗，狼首。”  
蓝发的群狼之首眯起了赤色的眼睛，“你在说废话，迪卢木多。”

☆☆☆☆☆

一辆纯黑色的防弹轿车缓缓驶入阿瓦隆的私人地下车库。  
车门上属于骑士团的徽记让警卫们动作迅速地开启了车库大门，将圆桌的贵客们迎接进阿瓦隆的真正核心地带。  
轿车后排上的三个人从车窗后打量着一路的警戒，然后康纳尔拖着腮发表了感慨，“和这里的防卫比起来，狼群总部的警备力量大概是尘土级别的吧。”  
“嗯，就算是我想要不被发现的侵入这里在万全准备之下也要花上三到四个小时……”在一边修整着指甲的黑发青年同意道。  
“那狼群现在的警备呢？”康纳尔追问了一句。  
“不用准备，一刻钟搞定。”

“你们两个够了。”听起来就像自己的副长和后勤总长联合起来吐槽自己散漫一样，库丘林不得不开口阻止这两个家伙继续吐槽下去。  
“好歹进到别人的地盘了给自己的势力留点面子怎么样？”  
“我只是在实话实说。”迪卢木多诚恳地回答道，“您看康纳尔才是在吐槽的那个。”  
“接着我的吐槽继续往下说的人没资格说这句话。”康纳尔顶了回去。  
眼看车就要停下来，蓝发狼首直接一人给了一拳，“你们两个都给我住嘴，让阿托利斯看到笑话的话你们两个等着瞧。”  
相当重的拳头伴随着轻飘飘的威胁产生了良好的效果，迪卢木多和康纳尔同时闭上了嘴，改用眼神较劲。

不过负责迎接的阿瓦隆成员当然没机会看到这一幕。  
车门拉开的时候穿着正式的黑发青年灵活地钻出车门，然后拦住了已经上前准备提供服务的侍者，自己将蓝发狼首迎接出轿车之后，再将服务工作交还给侍者。  
明显的差别待遇让康纳尔眼皮跳了跳，默默在心里的账本上记下一笔决定找机会一并清算。  
“欢迎来到阿瓦隆，卫星区的群狼之首库丘林·麦克·斯沃提安。”阿瓦隆的迎接人员有礼貌的将他们引到直达电梯前。  
“三位这边请。”

显然这和迪卢木多私人来拜访时的礼仪完全不一样。  
黑发青年不动声色地打量了一下周围，好在他没有发现什么。  
蓝发狼首似乎看出了他在小心什么，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
确定黑发青年将视线调转到自己这边之后，库丘林张了张嘴无声地蠕动嘴唇。  
“别那么紧张，迪卢。阿瓦隆只是在展现自己的诚意和示威而已。”  
“如果没有后面那个词的话会更有说服力一些，狼首。”同样的无声回答了一句，黑发青年不再紧张四周的情况。  
对于两位旧友他还是有一定的信任。  
——只要不是亚瑟们自己想动手，那么在圆桌骑士的地盘上没有能撒野的势力。

作为圆桌会议召开地点的会议室几乎没有光源。  
聚光灯的范围仅仅限于照亮那张古老的圆桌着周边不到半米位置的房间，不过库丘林还是能看到圆桌的另一边起身迎接的金发男性。  
“欢迎你库丘林。我们也好久没见了。”阿托利亚的开场白让库丘林忍不住挑起了眉尖。  
纽卡迪斯的狼首抱着胳膊，“是啊，打算和以前每一次见面一样先干一架吗？”  
“我可没这个意思。”阿托利斯摊手，“今天你和狼群是阿瓦隆的客人。”  
“哦，至少你不是在餐桌上和我碰面？”  
“我觉得就算我真打算在餐桌上签协议，明知道是正式邀请还穿得如此休闲的你也没什么资格抗议。”

和用正式打扮出席的亚瑟们或者迪卢木多、康纳尔不一样，群狼之首依旧是平日的穿着。  
蓝发狼首看了看自己的帽衫下套着衬衣的打扮，“我已经比平时穿得正式多了，为了顾虑你的面子。”  
显然这句话产生了挑衅的效果，库丘林眯起了眼看向阿托利斯身后的黑暗。  
一个人从黑暗中跨到了光线里。  
拥有亚麻色头发的青年在气质上看起来和阿托利斯有几分相似，但是削瘦而高挑的身形让他看起来就是一个专职的情报人员，而非战斗成员。  
赤色的眼瞟向阿托利斯，“介绍一下？”  
金发青年笑了笑，“这位是我的义兄凯·恩卡托，也是整个圆桌和阿瓦隆的管家。”

“你的意思是他来代替你和我打一架吗，阿托利斯。”  
“抱歉斯沃提安先生，我只是一介管家，并不擅长用蛮力解决问题。”凯回答道，“当然，我也不会和野蛮人用语言来解决问题，这不是我的职责。”  
“喂阿托利斯，你的义兄比你还毒舌。”  
“那是因为我的毒舌是被他浸染出来的啊，库丘林。”保持着完美的微笑，金发青年抬眼看着站在库丘林身后的黑发青年。  
“我说迪卢木多，稍微克制一下你的杀气如何？”

黑发青年脸上挂着一如平日的微笑，但身上的气息却发生了变化。  
比任何时候都浓烈的血腥味，就如同库丘林捡到他的那个夜晚他身上散发出来的味道。  
——属于Sweeper的气息。  
“在那之前亚瑟王，你是不是该约束一下部下？”同样站在库丘林身后的康纳尔上前了半步。  
褐发青年看起来和平时没有什么不同，只是翘起的嘴角中包含着令人分外不安的意味。  
“还是说圆桌并不是亚瑟王说了算，就和那个传闻一样。”  
褐发青年意有所指的话让凯爵士变了脸色。康纳尔的话中有话，显然不是一般的挑衅。  
但是“那件发生在圆桌内部的事情”明明已经有效的封锁了消息，那么康纳尔的情报又从何而来？

虽然从表面上来看阿托利斯对康纳尔的挑衅没有反应，而凯爵士的脸色也只是沉了那么一瞬间就恢复原状，不过库丘林能够肯定自己的表弟不是无的放矢。  
不过蓝发狼首心里清楚再这么下去这次会谈十有八九会被搞砸，但是让他去阻止康纳尔更不可能。  
群狼之首唯恐天下不乱，而更重要的是阿托利斯背后的黑暗中有两道已经转变为杀意的视线让库丘林已经有些按耐不住。  
蓝发狼首没有直接跳出去的理由只是因为迪卢木多。  
黑发青年的笑容虽然尽力维持着优雅，但已经快控制不住狰狞的意味。  
金色的眼睛在黑暗中亮得惊人，从迪卢木多一个人身上散发出的杀意和血腥味道足以抗衡对面没有露面的二人组。

显然被亚瑟和他的属下们的形式激怒的康纳尔也不是平常那个乖巧的表弟。  
就像他们家的家族遗传一样，库丘林忍不住想到。一旦被怒火支配了思考就会变得异常极端。  
蓝发狼首自身是难以控制盛怒下的破坏欲望，而那位褐发的后勤总长则会不择手段的激怒对方，然后用残酷上十倍的方式报复回去。  
然后……库丘林发现自己居然很期待接下来会发展成什么样子。  
而对面的那位能够阻止局面的家伙，显然和他有着一样的想法。

黑暗笼罩的会议室内气氛越来越紧张。  
攀升的杀气让空气中沉默的火药味一触即发。无论哪一方再开口，都有可能引起一场以流血为终结的斗争。  
并且没有人能保证没有伤亡，毕竟黑暗中的两方都是真正意义上的“杀人者”。  
打破平静的是突如其来的光亮。  
迪卢木多条件反射地拔出了藏在西装下的枪，而对面同时响起了保险被打开的声音。  
“哥哥，你们在干什么。”女性的声音传遍全场，不知何时站在门口宛如少女的金发女性环顾全场。“贝狄威尔。”  
站在阿尔托莉娅身后的穿着米色西装的高大青年越位而出，直接拦在阿托利斯背后的两名“圆桌骑士”面前。  
“高文卿，兰斯洛特卿，这是阿尔托莉娅殿下的命令。”  
穿着白色西装看起来和阿托利斯有八分相似的青年和深紫色西装有些阴郁的长发男性对视了一眼，前面传来阿托利斯的声音。  
“按照贝狄威尔卿的话做吧，啊啊，阿尔托莉娅你阻止了很有趣的事情……唔！”

被茶盘直接砸中头的阿托利斯抱着脑袋毫无形象地蹲了下去。  
并没有盛装的阿尔托莉娅绕过圆桌站在狼群之手和两位最重要的核心面前。  
“万分抱歉，库丘林和康纳尔。还有迪卢木多卿，那个笨蛋哥哥的玩笑你不要当真，亚瑟以及圆桌骑士和狼群合作的诚意是绝对的。”  
阿尔托莉娅一边说着一边拉开了椅子坐下，担当秘书的贝狄威尔及时送上了文件夹。  
“我就知道把会谈的事情交给哥哥不靠谱……库丘林，是否可以麻烦你阻止一下你的部下们呢？”  
群狼之首摊了摊手，“他们可是我的兄弟不是部下啊，阿尔托莉娅。不过看在女士的情分上，迪卢木多和康纳尔，坐下来喝茶吧，我想接下来我们终于可以进入正常流程了。”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter. 30

阿瓦隆·凯爵士的私人办公室。  
圆桌骑士的管家并不是圆桌的情报管理者，人才济济的阿瓦隆中有比他更适合的人。  
但是今天圆桌管家却一反常态的自己在更新着关于狼群的情报。对于亚麻色头发的年长者来说，狼群的资料和估算已经不能按照平常的眼光和事态处理。  
必须严阵以待。  
但是圆桌们的领导者则完全没有将之前会面时的紧张气氛放在心上。  
不知什么时候溜到义兄办公室中的阿托利斯放下手中的书，“凯，你太紧张了。”  
“阿托利斯殿下，我不相信你没有察觉到其中的危险。”停下手中的工作，凯看着自己的兄弟以及上司，“不过您要是更管事一些，我也不会因为胃病在医院里躺上两星期了。”  
“你抱怨的样子比以前更可爱了唷，哥哥——”  
凯的眉毛直接皱成了一团，“……我好像又胃出血了，帮我联络医生。”

“咳咳，我开玩笑的。”看着凯真的要去按呼叫铃，阿托利亚忙阻止了义兄的行动。  
开玩笑，再让凯去医院呆上两星期的话圆桌的账目一定会乱到没有一个会计敢接手的地步。  
冰蓝色的眼睛盯了阿托利斯好一会，凯慢慢收回了手，“给我一个解释，如果合理的话我会接受。当然如果不合理的话我还是去医院躺着，顺便告诉临时审核账目支出的人你的餐费开支减半。”  
“这也太狠了，如果我去打劫阿尔托莉娅的食物一定会被她直接从顶层办公室丢下去的。”阿托利斯摊了摊手，“狼群并没有想象中的那么危险，凯。虽然‘染血之刃’迪卢木多也好，‘阴影獠牙’康纳尔也罢都是危险分子，但是库丘林不是。”  
“我和那家伙从小打到大，当然了解他是一个怎样的人。只要在库丘林的领导下狼群和圆桌没有任何利益上的冲突，也许换一个人我就不敢怎么说，但是换一个人也无法掌握住迪卢木多和康纳尔。”  
金发青年微笑的模样看起来就像教堂壁画中的天使，但不是那些拿着长笛和竖琴的赞颂者，而是手持火焰之剑的战士。  
“再危险的武器，如果加上了保险那么就失去了危险性。可以说——我想合作的不是狼群，而是在库丘林领导下的狼群。”  
“——只有这样，才最符合圆桌的利益。”

☆☆☆☆☆

圆桌和狼群合作已经成定局，接下来的细节定制则不再库丘林自己需要负责的范围内。  
干脆将剩下的工作都丢给了康纳尔，然后将一部分后勤工作移交给了暂时空闲的迪卢木多之后，蓝发狼首又恢复了平日的闲散生活。  
当然没有人会抗议他过得太舒服，实际上无论是迪卢木多还是康纳尔都希望库丘林能保持现在的样子。  
突然增加的工作量和繁琐的日常事务让狼群的两名副长最大的愿望变成了“狼首老老实实的呆在总部不要惹事”，至少在他们理顺所有的脉络之前不要有任何意外情况发生。  
——何况，狼群的专属医生还没有眉目。

关于这件事情康纳尔和迪卢木多商讨了很久。  
虽然之前的雨生龙之介精神情况正常不到哪里去，但是外科医术方面却堪称天才。  
狼群有不少受过伤的兄弟是被他从死亡边缘拉回来的，所以在“青须事件”的时候，蓝发狼首才会做出“保护雨生龙之介”的决定。  
否则按照库丘林对“毒品”的厌恶程度，也许就会放任警方抓捕龙之介顺便看密医在监狱中蹲一辈子了。  
但是就算保下了龙之介，但是和毒枭来往过的密医也不可能继续收留在狼群的势力范围。当时做出送走的决定并没有错，只是没有人想到合适的“医生”这么难遇上而已。  
唯一值得庆幸的是最近无论狼群周边还是市区都没有任何动静，就像所有的势力突然蛰伏了一样。  
虽然狼群高层们都明白，那只是“观察”的表现而已。

“康纳尔，那个人情报组已经调查清楚了。”  
黑发青年难得主动到后勤总长的办公室，但是显然他认为自己得到的调查报告相当重要，值得他亲自跑一趟打断康纳尔的工作。  
情报组负责调查的人是前些日子狼群地盘上的社区中学的老师。  
准确的说从履历表上来看那位叫做葛木宗一郎的日籍侨民并没有什么特别之处，他在社区中学负责的科目是人文，已经教了快半个学期，在学生们的反映里也不算太差。  
直到上一次社区中学的篮球场设施过于陈旧求助狼群后勤组想办法之后，派去的狼群成员和葛木宗一郎打了一个照面才觉得“那位老师不是什么普通人”。  
过去学校的人属于狼群核心组员，长期面对康纳尔和迪卢木多让他在判断人方面有一定的直觉。  
何况他的报告上是这么形容的——“那位老师身上有和迪卢木多副长身上一样的血腥气”。

褐发青年放下手头的工作离开椅子，“结果呢？”  
黑发青年笑了笑，“果然是葛木宗一郎。”  
“……你好像回答了一句废话。”康纳尔盯着迪卢木多。  
“那我换个说法好了——是‘那个’葛木宗一郎，五年前职业扫除业内第一的那位。”  
黑发青年所说的“职业扫除”当然不可能是指家政方面，所以康纳尔立刻联系到了那个曾经长年第一位却有个极普通名字的杀手。  
“……我该说这是艺高胆大还是少了根筋？”褐发青年忍不住吐槽道，“就算是日本人的常见名字，就这么完全不换用下来真的好吗？”

“这种事情你问我也没用。”迪卢木多摊了摊手。  
黑发青年是属于家族的Sweeper，所以职业榜和他基本无关，但这并不代表他对那些独行者不了解。  
实际上在拜森家族的时候他和里面很多人都交过手，但从未和蝉联第一名许久的葛木宗一郎角力过。  
或者说所有关于那位杀手的报告都非常简单，日本血统，黑发，相貌普通，没有任何爱好，同时也没有任何弱点。  
“不过他在五年前消失了，没想到居然来了纽卡迪斯。”  
“又一个危险分子，纽卡迪斯是危险分子吸引装置吗？”  
“你是把自己也吐槽进去了吗康纳尔？”迪卢木多忍不住堵了褐发青年一句，然后抽出报告书中的几页纸，“我想这几页你会更感兴趣一些，他引退的理由是他结婚了。”

“……我怎么不知道你是人妻控？”抓起纸张，康纳尔快速地阅读起来。  
“不，我是人夫控。”迪卢木多一本正经地纠正道，“他夫人葛木美狄亚曾经是医生。我调查过了，葛木美狄亚原名是美狄亚·埃厄忒斯……”  
“等等，叫这个名字的医生……难道是几年前失踪的那个有名的女博士？”  
“我想你的猜测没错，康纳尔。”迪卢木多严肃点头，“或者说我们撞大运了。”  
“马上和大哥汇报，迪卢木多。我想狼群的全力庇护，应该能给我们换回一个医生吧。”  
“我想狼首亲自出马的话，不会有问题的，康纳尔。”

☆☆☆☆☆

皇冠区红松街，一间简单朴素的小公寓。  
显然布置公寓的主妇心灵手巧，两房式的屋子被她收拾的十分温馨。  
如果仔细看的话，会发现搭在家具上的毛毯，还有沙发垫，甚至茶杯套都是手工制品，而放在小沙发旁的毛线框则很好地诠释了制作者的身份。  
但是那位看起来应该贤良无比的葛木太太现在正紧抿着嘴看着来访的不速之客。  
——皇冠区的实际所有者，群狼之首库丘林和他的贴身保镖。

当然，美狄亚并没有因为狼群的到访而慌乱。  
因为她的保护者正站在她的身后。而且为了表示诚意，除了迪卢木多一定要跟随之外，库丘林没有多带一个人。  
“我并不想卷入黑帮的争斗中。”拥有一头和薰衣草一样美丽发色的女性在听完库丘林的来意后说道。  
她的眼睛颜色很淡，几乎接近了她的发色。但是比起库丘林或者他背后的黑发青年来说还能算作“正常”的范畴。  
“我和我老公现在的日子过得很舒心，不用狼群提供什么庇护。”

“真的吗，葛木太太？”接话的不是库丘林，而是迪卢木多。  
金眼青年脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，他安静站立的模样极容易博得女性的好感，但是迪卢木多却看见美狄亚的眉毛微微皱了一下。  
不过黑发青年决定暂时忽略这个问题，按照自己的意思继续说了下去，“您和葛木先生认识五年了，但是每次到一个地方定居都不过一年。我想这其中必有原因吧？”  
“我不想陪你绕弯子打哑谜，狼群做主的应该不是你吧？”美狄亚瞟向蓝发狼首，但是后者抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，眯着眼睛装作没有看到美狄亚的视线。  
得到了狼首默许的迪卢木多弯了弯金眸，这个极有魅力的表情却让美狄亚额头上爆出了青筋。  
只不过她的背后被轻轻拍了一下，葛木宗一郎的气息让她重新平静下来。

“葛木先生曾经是职业杀手，虽然现在已经引退，但是那个圈子里的有些人不是那么好说话的家伙。而您……夫人，您和葛木先生一起不告而别造成的实验中断……我想有一批人也盯着夫人您。所以您和葛木先生才不得不经常移动到另一个地方躲藏起来。”  
“那又怎么样？我们一直过得很安全。”  
“但这不是您想要的平静生活。”  
“我可不认为加入一个野心勃勃的黑帮会换来什么平静生活。”  
听到这里库丘林坐直了身体，赤色的眼认真的看着美狄亚。  
“我想你搞错了什么，美狄亚夫人。”蓝发狼首双手扣在一起，做出一个诚恳的表情，“并不是邀请你加入狼群，而是聘请你作为专属医生。除了医生的工作，我们不需要你为狼群做任何事情。”

“只是医生？”美狄亚愣了一下。她和葛木宗一郎秘密结婚浪迹天涯之前，手头上的那个大型试验项目一直都很引人注目，但是面前的这个蓝头发的青年却说他们想要的只是作为“医生”的自己。  
“是啊，医生就够了，狼群缺少一位治病救人的医生。皇冠区也缺少一位好医生。”库丘林回答道，“虽然市区中也有不错的医院，但是那不是卫星区的人们能看得起病的地方。”  
“所以你的想法是让我主持一个医院？”  
“不，我们的财力能提供给你的只是一个医疗器械比较齐全的诊所而已，美狄亚夫人。然后我们的交换条件当然是薪水，以及无论追兵是谁，都有狼群挡在你们的面前。”蓝发狼首摊了摊手，“我承认这个条件对医学博士出生的你来说太少，不过就算你还想继续自己的研究，狼群也无法支持你。”  
“不，我没兴趣继续进行研究。”美狄亚冷冷地回答。  
在狼首开口之后就保持沉默的黑发青年笑了笑，“以及我可以用私人身份再担保一次为您和您的丈夫摆平麻烦。”

这下美狄亚真地皱起了眉，“那边那个不知道叫什么名字，以为自己长着一张帅脸就随便插嘴的小朋友，你爸爸没教过你什么是家教吗？”  
突入齐来的呛声让迪卢木多呆了一下，这恐怕是他二十五年来的人生里第一次被女性这么直接打击。  
旁边库丘林不给面子地大笑起来，一边笑一边拍着黑发青年的大腿，“你居然也有吃瘪的时候吗迪卢木多？”  
黑发青年捂住了脸决定不再插话，库丘林只能自己接回话题，“以及葛木宗一郎，社区的孩子们对你的教学评价很不错。”  
似乎在前杀手脸上看到了一丝笑意，库丘林接着说，“所以我也想用私人名义聘请你作为狼群的兼职格斗教练，当然也不用加入我们——意下如何？”

和自己的丈夫交换了一个眼神，美狄亚清了清嗓子。  
“感谢你的邀请，狼群的诚意我和我的丈夫已经清楚了。不过还请让我们再考虑两天。”  
库丘林对这一点没有什么意见，“当然，我也没指望你能现在答复。不过成不成都快点告诉我，没关系，不成我们也不会打扰你们夫妻的生活。而且这里也是狼群的势力范围，如果有什么不长眼的家伙来骚扰，我也会负责帮你们扫除。”  
“谢谢。”美狄亚笑了笑，这句“谢谢”比起刚才的感谢真情实意上许多，紫色头发的少妇低头鞠了一躬，“我会在一个星期内给你答复，狼首。”

第一次在女性身上吃了闭门羹的黑发青年坐进车内的时候依旧一脸郁闷。  
库丘林好笑地捏了捏对方的脸颊，收获了迪卢木多一个满怀委屈的眼神。  
“你小子居然也会在女性身上吃瘪。”库丘林欢快地说道。  
“……我也没有想到啊，究竟为什么呢？”难掩疑惑的黑发青年在很久以后从其他人嘴里辗转得到了成为狼群专属医生的美狄亚的答案。  
——“长得帅的男人最不可靠了！那些靠脸欺骗女人的家伙们都去死吧！”

☆☆☆☆☆

两天后美狄亚决定接受狼群的工作邀请。  
在她亲眼见过了皇冠区医生的稀少程度后，美狄亚意识到浪费一个医疗器械齐备的诊所是多么可耻的一件事情。  
她选择医学之路并非因为没有别的机会，当年的她也曾经抱有救人济世的想法才能坚持下自己的学业。  
“有些事情，真是不知不觉就淡忘了。”环顾着不大的诊所，美狄亚发出了轻声地感叹。  
她身后沉默寡言的男人低着头看着自己的妻子，然后轻轻摸了摸对方如紫色丝缎似的秀发。  
“你，开心就好。”

医疗的后顾之忧解决之后狼群再次开始了行动。  
“终于开始重新步上正轨的感觉吗。”库丘林翻着迪卢木多和康纳尔交上来的报告书。  
真正掌管后勤大权的褐发青年不客气地瞟了蓝发狼首一眼，“你除了偶尔看看文件还管过什么吗表哥。”  
“所以说要加快脚步让我有事可做啊，康纳尔。”作为狼群的首领，在有了得力帮手的情况下库丘林真正负责的只有“扩张”这一块而已。  
“要我加快脚步，你自己不也让迪卢木多去收集情报了吗？”褐发青年用下颚指了指站在一边腼腆微笑的黑发青年。  
如果不是康纳尔清楚迪卢木多的确已经消失了一个星期，否则他也会以为对方只是早上出了个门而已。

“当然，要收集最详细的资料还是要靠那小子吗，不过一出门就是七天还真出乎我意料之外。”库丘林把手上已经翻过的报告交给康纳尔，具体的计划还需要他们三个人一起商讨，但不是现在。  
“因为处理了一点私事，狼首。”迪卢木多的笑容似乎多了几分羞涩的味道，这个发现让康纳尔抖了一下。  
自从他在不久之前不小心撞破了“狼群版办公室恋情”的真相之后，他就对迪卢木多“从头到尾都是个骗子”的特性有了新的认知。  
好在他的表哥一直都是掌握着主导权的那个——比如说像现在看见迪卢木多堪称羞涩的笑容还能一脸淡定的继续问自己的问题。  
“你小子居然还有私事处理？我以为你的私人事情只剩下天天跟在我后面了。”  
“您说的没错，”黑发青年一点也不以为忤，“只有您一个人的时候我很乐意给您看看是因为什么私事我花费了这么长时间。”

康纳尔觉得自己不能放任这两个继续对话下去。  
他可不想看着室内的气氛从“谈公事”直接滑向“爱情动作片”前置阶段。  
“咳，”康纳尔咳嗽了一声，“另外从上个礼拜开始，葛木宗一郎也接受了邀请作为先锋队的实战教练。不过现在好像已经发展成别的东西了。”  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“别的什么？康纳尔——你一幅看天花板的表情是怎么回事。”  
“其实我只是做了一个提议……”  
“顺便还当了一下庄家？”蓝发狼首翻了个白眼，“现在赌局发展到不可控了所以想来问问我的意思？”  
完全被蓝发狼首说中的褐发青年干笑了一下解释道，“我当时也是好玩吗……”  
库丘林摊了摊手，“反正已经到这个地步了你阻止也没用，顺其自然，以及不要耽误了训练。”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter. 31

汇报终于结束之后康纳尔退出库丘林的办公室。  
还没等他走出前面的那段走廊，黑发青年的脚步声也从后面传了上来。  
“我以为你会留在办公室。”康纳尔斜着眼看着从后赶上的迪卢木多，后者露出遗憾的表情。  
“一切以狼首的想法为主。”黑发青年摸着脸颊回答。  
褐发青年仔细看了看迪卢木多的侧脸，终于在下颚骨上发现了一个浅浅的拳印。  
——原来如此，不是不想留，是被打出来了。

不过显然黑发青年对自己“被揍了”这件事情没有放在心上。  
挂在脸上带着一点茫然和无辜的神色浸染着迪卢木多没有敛去的微笑，难以描述的迷人魅力从他的身上散发，不时引得路过的狼群成员侧目。  
“迪卢木多你还是收敛一点比较好。”  
已经耳尖到听到了周围传来类似“难怪大哥会迷上副长”“如果副长在大哥面前一直是这样的话我也会忍不住迷上”的感叹的康纳尔用手肘撞了撞迪卢木多的胳膊，“TMD真是多少人被你的表现欺骗了。”  
“你会保密的不是吗，康纳尔。”金色的眼睛顽皮地眨了眨，“毕竟事关狼首的面子——”  
黑发青年意味深长的尾音让褐发的那个冷哼了一声，然后彼此不再搭话。

不过显然迪卢木多暂时也没有别的安排。  
他风尘仆仆地赶回狼群驻地的目的只是库丘林，而现在蓝发狼首却有自己的安排。  
情报组的情报成员要明天才会向迪卢木多提交报告，也就是说，现在黑发青年史无前例的清闲。  
刚准备离开回自己办公室的康纳尔看了一眼踌躇着要不要下楼的迪卢木多，“你去酒吧干嘛？表哥又不会在酒吧里。喝酒的话你能喝什么？”  
褐发青年毫不客气地嘲笑着黑发青年堪称贫弱的酒量之后给出了自己的建议，“倒是葛木现在在地下二层的训练室教导其他人，你有没有兴趣？”  
显然康纳尔说的“兴趣”不是指“和葛木一起训练狼群的先锋，而是指黑发青年要不要和葛木来一场“友谊赛”。  
“你压谁赢？”迪卢木多反问道。  
康纳尔和善微笑，“我压平手。”  
褐发青年的回答让迪卢木多转去了电梯间。  
“现在我有兴趣了。”

迪卢木多推开训练室的门。  
显然现在是“葛木老师的实际教导”时间，不过眼尖的黑发青年很快就发现了在墙角的那个赌局记录板。  
果然在玩啊……迪卢木多盯着擂台上勉强防御着的狼群成员，但是显然破绽在葛木眼里一样明显。  
“左脚重心不稳。”黑发青年说出自己判断的同时，试图用防御挺过时间的狼群成员果然被攻击了下盘。  
葛木踢出的扫腿狠而重，即使有垫子的保护，但被教导者倒地的声音还是让人倒吸一口气。

被击倒的青年被他的几个伙伴搀扶了下去，而迪卢木多也没有客气的凑到了擂台前。  
“您好葛木先生，没想到您会接受这个邀请。”黑发青年灿烂的笑容让葛木礼貌地点了点头。  
亚洲人外貌的前杀手顺便看了一下时钟，他的教导时间还没有结束。  
但是下一个接受指导的狼群成员迟迟没有上台，跳上来的却是他之前有过一面之缘的金眼黑发青年。  
即使沉默孤僻如葛木宗一郎也知道狼群的副长，他妻子对这位美青年的厌恶程度可谓创下历史新高。  
不过对方跳上来的动作体现出的流畅度并非普通训练过的人能有，葛木没有波动的眼神看着迪卢木多在他面前站定。  
“要不要来场友谊赛呢，葛木先生？”

葛木后退一步让迪卢木多跳上台的时候围观的狼群成员一阵骚动。  
他们私下里讨论过很多次的事情就这么发生的时候，这群青年人的好奇心还是大过了兴奋。  
迪卢木多在搏斗方面究竟有多强没有亲眼看过，但是之前一个人拖住其他黑帮追兵的事情还有在夜莺区镇压“火枪手”的事迹都证明了他的实力。  
而葛木宗一郎具有的实力，在作为教练的这段时间让被操练的狼群成员们有了直观的感受。  
关于谁会赢的话题立刻在围观群众中传播起来，但是擂台上的两个人显然没有受到下面情绪的影响。

漂亮的金眼一眨不眨地盯着面前从外表就散发着严肃和无趣的对手，迪卢木多并没有露出任何轻敌的表情。  
长年游走在生死边缘的黑发青年已经感受到了对手身上传来的压力。  
不愧是曾经业界长年第一的前杀手，即使泄露出了杀气也只收缩在他的身上，无声的对他进行压迫。  
当然迪卢木多不可能被这种程度的气势压倒。  
他脸上还挂着近乎天然的微笑，但全身的肌肉已经调整到随时可以攻击的状态。

葛木也保持着沉默和面前这个年轻人对峙着。  
他从看到迪卢木多第一眼的时候就判断对方是“同类人”但并非是“同类”。  
黑发青年身上的血腥味和杀气都没有顾忌的释放着，这不是“杀手”会做的事情。  
越是职业的杀手在外表上越平凡，这样他们才能潜伏着寻找机会雷霆一击。  
让人印象深刻绝对是职业者的大忌，但是眼前这个青年不在乎这些。  
就像他身上永远存在的矛盾特质一样。  
就算都是毒蛇，在葛木看来迪卢木多也应该是一条红珊瑚，而非低调的和周围景色融为一体的竹叶青。

不过两人显然都很谨慎。  
因为彼此都具有“杀手”的特性，所以率先出手的人如果不能一击得手就会犯下足以致命的错误。  
显然这么安静的对峙不符合围观者的期待，但周围的人们并非没有战斗经验的存在。  
就算其中最迟钝的也嗅到了空气中不正常的地方。  
没有人起哄，所有人都屏息等待着擂台上的两人有所动作。  
也许他们只会看到一击，但是那一击必定会倒下一个人。

周围的安静似乎也在压迫擂台上的两人。  
但无论是葛木宗一郎还是迪卢木多都不为所动。  
他们的眼睛里都只倒映着对方，甚至对方的稍微变化的呼吸，一点肌肉的紧绷都会被察觉。  
就在这个时候，关闭着的训练室门突然被推开。  
伴随着门扉开启的声音，蓝发狼首挑眉看着擂台上。  
“迪卢，你在做什么？”

没有预兆的昵称让黑发青年难以控制的、有那么一瞬间身体掠过了一阵恶寒。  
这个瞬间对于一直紧盯着迪卢木多的葛木宗一郎来说是个不能拒绝的机会。  
擅长近身搏击的前杀手近乎本能的发出了一击。  
犹如蛇类暴起攻击的瞬间似的短距离攻击直接穿透了迪卢木多慢了一点点的防御，重重击中青年的下颚。  
——葛木的攻击不会落到毫无意义的位置，而那击重拳中蕴含的力道就连迪卢木多也没有扛住。  
黑发青年不可违抗地摔倒在擂台上，一阵眩晕袭击了他的大脑。  
这让他意识到因为库丘林不合时宜的搅局，他非常不甘愿的战败了。

☆☆☆☆☆

“哈哈哈没想到你就那么挨了一击！”  
库丘林的私宅里，蓝发狼首毫不客气地指着下颚青紫了一大块的黑发青年一阵狂笑。  
显然已经做过应急处理顺便洗了个澡的迪卢木多委屈地撇着嘴角，“明明是您意外出现造成的结果，您却笑得这么开心吗？”  
“啧啧，这抱怨的。”库丘林捞起旁边的毛巾在迪卢木多头上一阵乱擦，“怎么，还要我以后通知狼群所有人，能揍你脸的人只有我？”  
“……这个还是算了吧，您 的恶癖可不要正式公开到整个狼群。”迪卢木多露出痛心疾首的表情，“要知道您的暴力倾向已经远近闻名了啊，狼首。”  
“喂喂等等这不是你害的吗？？”

库丘林对着没有自觉或者说故意没有自觉的始作俑者翻了个白眼，他突然想起来白天黑发青年说的“私事”。  
“你小子下午的时候说的‘处理私事’是怎么回事？”蓝发狼首用手指卷了卷迪卢木多半干的黑发，“只有我能知道？”  
“当然只有您能知道，我的狼首。”迪卢木多从床边站起来，稍稍拉开一点距离。  
黑发青年正对着库丘林，后者用好奇的视线看着他。  
“您真的想知道？”  
“的确想知道，尤其是你似乎把答案藏在身上的表现让我更好奇了。”看着迪卢木多身上只有睡裤和浴袍的打扮，库丘林露出玩味的笑容，“你到底可以藏在哪里？”

迪卢木多笑了笑，“那么请您不要把我当变态。”  
黑发青年一边说着，一边解开了腰带。  
散开的浴袍下露出结实的腹肌，低腰睡裤刚好遮掩着重点部位。  
但库丘林的视线却落在黑发青年的腰侧。  
他记得那里原本是一片狰狞的伤疤，纪念迪卢木多被他捡回来的那个夜晚的死里逃生。  
但现在应该是伤疤的位置却盘踞着一头毛发分明的巨狼，从腰侧一直延续到靠近大腿根部的位置。  
“我本来想纹在这里。”迪卢木多指着心口的位置说道，“但我想了想如果是您的话，也许会更喜欢这一块。”

库丘林看着迪卢木多。  
黑发青年的神情坦然，就像他只是做了一件再正常不过的事情。  
为了配合青年的肤色，盘踞在小腹一侧的巨狼是银色的，但刺青师细腻的手法让银色长毛的末端染上了群青。  
“对我来说这就是您。”黑发青年的手掌贴在刺青上，脸上露出甜蜜而诚挚的笑容。  
库丘林看着那样的笑脸忍不住抿了一下嘴唇，他拍了一下床沿示意迪卢木多靠近。  
“你小子至少有一个对自己的认知没错。”  
“是什么？”黑发青年好奇问道。  
“你丫的彻头彻尾就是个变态。”

“您说这句话的时候不笑就更有说服力了。”迪卢木多眨了眨眼，“虽然我更希望您能明白这是我唯一能做的事情了。”  
黑发青年慢慢俯下身，温热的气息喷到库丘林的耳边，“毕竟我欠您的东西除了用我自己已经没法还清了。”  
“肉偿的意思？”蓝发狼首暗示性地抚摸过迪卢木多的后背，换来黑发青年一怔之后的坏笑。  
“您只能等下次机会了。”迪卢木多干净利落地压了上去，“我很乐意先欠债。”  
库丘林勾了勾嘴唇，干脆掰过了黑发青年的脸，毫不客气地啃上对方的嘴唇。

房间显然在白天被钟点工收拾过，床单上洗涤剂残留的香味混着库丘林的味道充盈在迪卢木多的鼻腔，熟悉的问道让黑发青年没来由觉得安心。  
心里面似乎有什么东西化去了一半，他将头埋在对方的颈窝轻轻磨蹭。  
库丘林弯过胳膊拍了拍蹭在他身上的迪卢木多，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己在拍一只大型犬。  
和他刚捡回这家伙相比黑发青年变得更爱撒娇，偶尔也会露出依仗年龄的一面。  
蓝发狼首其实说不准这对狼群是好是坏，但是他自己倒是挺高兴这小子比他养父像人类多了。  
一个安格斯就够了，也许达兰家需要，但是他不需要。

“喂，蹭来蹭去都要蹭掉皮了好吗。”顺手抓了抓迪卢木多后脑勺的黑发，库丘林听到耳边传来一声委屈的呜咽声，忍不住笑出了声。  
“您真是喜欢欺负我。”撑起上半身的迪卢木多注视着库丘林，即使背着光线，金眼也璀璨生辉。  
库丘林没有否认，赤色的眼睛眯了起来，“因为很有趣。”他一边说着一边将手掌贴上对方厚实的胸肌，按住胸口的突起玩弄了两下。  
黑发青年的眉稍稍抽动了一下，但没有出声。  
他低下头看着库丘林的动作，看着对方的指尖故意顺着肌肉线条挑逗，迪卢木多的呼吸陡然沉重了一分。  
他完全无法用“带着妩媚”之类的形容词来形容库丘林，这个男人就算躺在他身下也依然英俊而充满男子气概，且充满掌控一切的欲望和能力。  
而他就是被这样的特质吸引而彻底的无法自拔，只是这样的话迪卢木多说不出口。  
“我爱你”这样的台词对于一直生活在严酷训练和窥视人心的环境之下的他来说一次就已经太多，但他第一次想将一个人那么深地刻在心底。  
——即使就算到了现在，他也没法开口直呼对方的名字。

就在黑发青年有些走神的时候，库丘林的手指停止了移动。  
他看着迪卢木多，直到金眼青年的目光带着疑惑重新凝聚起来的时候，库丘林才恶作剧似地按了一下手指停驻的位置。  
这次迪卢木多没有忍住发出了一声喘息，库丘林则对手上有些粗糙的触感挑了挑眉。  
“还没好？”触摸到的感觉属于一整片细小伤疤的集合，库丘林觉得自己应该没有判断错。  
“就算是我也不会有那么快，狼首。”迪卢木多黯哑着嗓子，显然库丘林的摩挲带给他的刺激不小。  
迪卢木多的反应让蓝发狼首起了玩心，他一边故意改变着触摸的力度一边询问，“有这么舒服？”  
“不……是痒。”结痂的细小伤口被不断抚摸产生的感觉显然不是疼痛，但黑发青年的表情也明显在忍耐，“您明白，这种情况下您这么做的……后果吗？”  
“我想我不这么做也会面对这个后果。”库丘林干脆在结实的腰肢上捏了一把，然后他发现自己有一半腾空了起来。  
而始作俑者已经捞过了旁边的枕头塞在他的腰下，“那么就请您负责到底。”

两人贴在一起亲吻着。舌尖在空气中纠缠，然后被拖入其中一人的口腔中翻搅着。  
黑发青年从没有觉得这么急不可耐过，他甚至省略了大部分的温存，在亲吻的时候已经开始急切的扩张着接下来要容纳他的地方。  
幸好库丘林相当配合才没有让他有更多的麻烦。  
润滑剂在手指进出的摩擦中已经从冰凉转成温热，富有弹性的内壁轻柔地包裹着迪卢木多的手指，这让黑发青年知道对方已经可以接纳他。  
“抱歉，狼首。”分开相接的嘴唇，迪卢木多轻声喃呢。  
“混蛋……想做就做了，还婆婆妈妈的做什么。”用有些虚软的膝盖撞了一下迪卢木多的腰部，下一秒钟库丘林倒抽了一口气。  
——那个混小子不光进来了，还一口气推倒了最深处。

肉刃摩擦着肠壁的感觉让迪卢木多不由得发出叹息。  
库丘林用腿缠着他的腰，这让他胯间兴奋的分身被迪卢木多一览无余。  
刚才没有好好爱抚过这里的黑发青年握住了对方的分身，随着自己抽插的频率抚慰着。  
断断续续的呻吟从蓝发狼首的嘴中冒了出来，迪卢木多稍微停了一下，俯身舔了舔对方嘴唇。  
黑发青年眯起来的金眸看起来就像一只偷了腥的猫，库丘林忍不住伸手勾住了对方的脖子，顺手磨蹭了一下迪卢木多的耳垂。  
然后他就知道自己不该在这种时候挑逗自己的情人。  
他能感觉到迪卢木多的身体僵硬了一下，然后黑发青年更换了进攻的方式。  
库丘林能感觉到炽热的肉刃隔着肠道顶在前列腺上，接下来暴风骤雨似的攻击进攻让蓝发狼首差点一口气没喘上来。

一直被进攻敏感点让无法发泄的快感都变成了一种折磨。  
库丘林扭动着身体想要逃开一些，却被迪卢木多死死压住最终也没能逃开。  
身体肌肉不由自主地紧绷着迎接黑发青年没有间断的“攻击”，肉体碰撞的声音在房间内清晰可闻。  
库丘林难以抑制住自己的呻吟和喘息，这种故意的做法简直让他接近了疯狂。  
他一边用力的搂抱住迪卢木多一边用力在对方锁骨上啃出一块牙印，然后不可抗拒的达到了高潮。  
也许是他咬得太用力，抱着他的黑发青年发出了粗重的喘息，然后深深埋入他的体内。

库丘林能感觉到液体灌入了肠道，那种有些不太舒适却奇妙的感觉让他瘫了下去，躺在床上喘息。  
迪卢木多依然撑在他的身上，带着一些迷醉的金眼看着他。  
“您累了吗？”低哑但依然富有磁性的声音询问道。  
“怎么可能。”库丘林撇撇嘴角，“刚做了一次就想让我躺下？”  
“那就好。”迪卢木多露出温柔的笑意，“那么我们再来一场。”  
“……等等！喂你这家伙！喂……唔……嗯~”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter. 32

曾经有人说过，风暴往往在不知不觉酝酿，因为风暴的中心才是最风平浪静的地方。  
一直以来身处于风暴中的迪卢木多比任何人都赞同这个理论，只是对于刚刚度过25岁生日的青年来说他总有松懈的时候。  
尤其是无论从哪方面的消息渠道来看现在的狼群暂时进入了没有外敌的休整上升期，种种迹象表明除了日常的维持工作和情报收集，迪卢木多都可以稍微休息一下了。  
如果要黑发的前Sweeper说实话，那就是他在拜森家的十年里加起来也没有在呆在狼群的一年里这么勤奋。  
他应该给自己放个假，最好能和狼群之首一起。  
当然迪卢木多清楚这只是个妄想，虽然库丘林会举双手赞同，但是狼群的后勤总管显然不会同意那个不可能的假期。  
“真是悲惨呢……干脆约狼首去室内水上乐园算了？”  
似乎根本没有意识到自己还在计划假期，黑发青年把手上的文件拢做一堆，然后走出了办公室。

而在市区阿瓦隆大厦的顶端，阿尔托莉娅一反平日的干净利落，带着犹豫的视线在手中的电子屏和办公室内的电话之间徘徊。  
金发女性几次想走到电话之前但是又坐回原位，连放在一边的茶点都没有动，显然她已经陷入这种犹豫不决的状态很久了。  
又过了好一会，她似乎终于下定了决心，起身向电话走去。  
“阿尔托莉娅。”  
一个声音从门口传来阻止了她的脚步，只是这么一个阻拦金发女性最终还是叹了口气，回到了自己的位置上。  
“这样就对了，妹妹。”阿托利斯靠在门框上，抱着胳膊看着阿尔托莉娅，“你差点就做出了让‘骑士团’的名誉毁于一旦的事情。”  
“但是！”  
“我知道于私他是我们的朋友，但是别忘了骑士团的规章才是凌驾一切的准则。如果‘亚瑟王’亲手破坏了圆桌骑士的准则，让‘王国’处于风浪之上……‘骑士们’又该如何自处？”  
金发女性深深吸了口气，最终她同意了阿托利斯的说法。  
“那么接下来……我该怎么做？”  
“那就只能相信他的实力足以让他应付接下来的事情了，嗯，我由衷的为他祈福。”

同一时间，大洋彼端。  
达兰家的教父刚刚结束这次会议。  
说起来好笑，在黑帮势力膨胀到一定程度互相抑制之后，他们之间最常选择的解决方式并非直接开战，而是谈判。  
犹如商人一样戴着文质彬彬的诚恳面具坐在谈判桌上唇枪舌战来解决小的摩擦，而涉及到大的利益则彼此背后都会有动作。  
——连这一点都和那些商人们保持一致。  
在开拓期结束之后收敛了血性，转为更晦暗的斗争。这是所有大家族成长之后的必然。

但是即使了解这是一种必然，卢格从未觉得自己会习惯。  
他已经不再年轻，但他心中的血还是热的。不过在那之前他已经学会了以家族为单位来思考。  
所以即使这次集会上拜森家的芬恩依然让他相当不快，他也没表现出来。  
只是安格斯的不悦似乎已经快到顶点，因为对方私下的言谈中依旧充满了对安格斯最看重的那个孩子的讽刺。  
不过至少没有当着他的面出什么事情。至于之后会发生什么，卢格相信安格斯会处理的很好。  
他和安格斯之间的关系和外人所知的相差甚大，只是他虽然是被安格斯逼上现在的位子，却也不是对方所拥立的傀儡。  
他们是平等的，除了……在床上的时候。

不过他现在可没太多时间胡思乱想，因为那个从外表上能骗过任何人的家伙正坐在他旁边，浑身都散发着“我很生气”的味道。  
安格斯很少在卢格面前隐藏自己的情绪，出色的骗术师从来不做无用功。既然周围不会有第三个人看到，他也没必要掩饰自己的感受。  
“芬恩那老小子说了什么让你这么生气？”  
“他指责达兰家和小迪卢破坏了之前谈好的条件。”漂亮的蓝眼眯成了一条细缝，“是我疏忽了，有人在网络上散布了小迪卢最近的照片。”  
“迪卢木多·奥迪那还活着”这个消息对达兰家没有什么损失，但对于拜森家无疑是赤裸裸的打脸。  
迪卢木多的“死亡”和“葬礼”都是半公开的事情，这也是给拜森家的交换条件之一。但现在迪卢姆多还活着的这个消息被人有意扩散开来，拜森家必须采取行动。  
——并且达兰家还不得干涉。

“你打算怎么做？”卢格明白安格斯不会放任自己的养子出事，但是明面上的行动也绝对不能有。  
听到他的问题安格斯撩了一下垂落的长发。  
“你也别再我面前装傻了，小迪卢现在在哪你心里清楚的很。”  
“我以为你和我那个混账儿子都不想让我知道他离家出走之后的下落呢。”  
“算了吧，还不是你纵容出来的？”安格斯挑了挑眼角，这让他的表情略略有些奸诈。  
“这次的事情我们这些老家伙不方便出手，我相信你家小子能处理好。”  
卢格沉默了一下，最后摸了摸下巴，“如果他失误了怎么办？”  
安格斯看着卢格，慢慢眯起了眼睛。  
一个美丽的弧度在他的嘴唇上绽开，达兰家的幕后BOSS凑近卢格的耳边，语气温柔得就像最甜蜜的情话。  
“你知道我会怎么做的，鲁恩①。”

☆☆☆☆☆

对于艾米亚刑警来说，所有的异动开始于一场爆炸案。  
这场爆炸规模小得可怜，如果不是后来又连续发生了类似案件的话别说一开始负责的调查警官，连艾米亚自己也会把这场爆炸案当做一般的厨房瓦斯爆炸。  
反正做饭白痴炸掉厨房这种事情不是什么新闻，艾米亚相信让切嗣自己下厨的话也能达成一半效果。  
顺带说一句，因为上次卧底缉毒的功劳艾米亚现在已经正式升格为警官。倒是他弟弟卫宫士郎因为成为人质的关系而被警局以“需要平复精神压力”而停薪留职一年，这对刚出炉的新人来说显然是一次相当沉重的打击。  
不过艾米亚可不会好心到去安慰他。“对于抱着天真梦想走上社会的人适当重击是必要的”是白发警官一向的座右铭，“总比真的丢了性命好。”

调集了所有能找到的录像资料之后，艾米亚终于在镜头中锁定了不知道应该算是“嫌疑人”，还是“嫌疑被害人”的那个家伙。  
即使对方有意无意的会避开监控镜头，但是显然他只是“顾客”，所以总有被拍到的时候。  
连续六起爆炸案中有四起都发现了迪卢木多·奥迪那——现在应该叫做迪卢木多·麦克安古的麻烦人物，而引爆点似乎每次都离这家伙很近。  
当然伤亡名单里看不到那个麻烦的名字，显然每一次他都成功逃脱了。  
被指定担当艾米亚助手的刑警岸波白野看着上司在监控图像上画出的红圈，“前辈，这是嫌疑人吗？”  
小刑警的问题让艾米亚撇了撇嘴角，“岸波。”  
“在的前辈！”  
“你得学会更复杂的思考方式。”吐槽了一下后辈的单纯之后，艾米亚用笔点了点图片，“据我所知如果是这家伙作案的话绝不可能以这个样子出现在监控画面里。”  
“前辈的意思是他只是个巧合？”  
“巧合？不，虽然说逮捕他不是逮捕到凶手，但一定能把凶手引出来。”  
艾米亚合上自己的记录本，“这是一起谋杀案，目标就是这家伙。岸波，去申请保护令，我要用‘保护’的名义把这家伙弄到局里来。”

“你被人盯上了。”  
狼群的基地里，康纳尔说完这句话就紧紧的抿起了嘴。  
当然不是因为他感到紧张，而是迪卢木多现在的样子让他只要一个不注意就会爆笑出声。  
他很少看见黑发青年这么狼狈过，尤其是在库丘林面前。  
不光是他，蓝发狼首也同样忍着快要决堤而出的爆笑。他不是第一次和眼前那个家伙一起出生入死，但就算是捡到迪卢木多的那个夜晚，前Sweeper也保持着一种优雅的态度。  
只不过现在这种优雅被爆炸后造成的烟熏火燎破坏殆尽。  
丢在一边的外套只有进垃圾桶当可回收垃圾的可能，身上的白衬衣也到处是被火燎过的焦黑和焦黄色。  
其实最重要的还是黑发青年脸上的表情并非那种什么都无所谓的淡定，而是气鼓鼓且一脸不爽的模样，让库丘林忍不住想捏上两把。  
事实上他的确上去狠狠地捏了一会，伴随着康纳尔终于没忍住的爆笑声。  
这让迪卢木多的脸色更黑了三分。

看着黑发青年已经堪称“闹别扭”级别的表情，蓝发狼首干脆轻拍了两下对方的脸颊，然后对康纳尔摇了摇手指，示意他别笑了，继续正题。  
后勤总长咳嗽了两声之后终于压下自己的笑意，“喂迪卢木多，知道盯上你的人是谁吗？”  
“谁知道，又不是特别有自己风格的袭击方式，而且每次都混在一堆人里面。”黑发青年不爽地撇了撇嘴角，“如果只是我一个人去追倒是还有可能抓住，但是如果放着狼群受伤的其他成员和被波及的那些没关系的人不管……我可不想被狼首骂啊？”  
“我该说你小子终于有点归宿感了吗？”在迪卢木多身边坐下，库丘林点起一根烟，“一点线索都没有还是只是不能完全肯定是谁？”  
迪卢木多沉默了一会，最后还是确定自己瞒不过库丘林的直觉开口，“后者。虽然说看不出什么风格，但是这种把一切都用起来当工具的做法，应该是‘银色蝎子’。”

“除了难缠之外倒不是什么麻烦的对手。”显然听说过这个名字的康纳尔在一边插嘴道。  
“你也知道是除了难缠了。”黑发青年从裤袋里找出还没弄脏的手帕，在库丘林的指点下处理脸上沾到的污渍。  
“他们所有的目标最后都死在他们的‘难缠’下，不过我好像被小看了。”迪卢木多停下动作，“如果是娜塔莉亚时期的银色蝎子还有杀死我的可能，现在这群……”年轻的前Sweeper用动作表示了自己的轻蔑。  
“娜塔莉亚？哦，我记得，那个死在自己弟子手里的美女赏金猎人吗。”库丘林干脆拎过手巾给迪卢木多胡乱擦了一把，“说起来她那个徒弟不就是卫宫切嗣？”  
“就是那位，我那个难缠的老师对那位可是相当推崇。”迪卢木多歪着头承受库丘林的力道，“不过她死后银色蝎子分裂成好几块，早就没有当年的危险度了。”  
“比起讨论追杀你的人的危险性，我们是不是该讨论下你得罪了谁想要置你于死地？已经‘杀’过你一次的拜森家的那位不算。”康纳尔看着眼前越来越亲昵的两人，褐色的眼睛忍不住眯了起来。  
迪卢木多被这个问题拉回了注意力，黑发青年认真想了五分钟之后给出了答案。  
“太多了，一时半会没法排除出最后结果。”  
“……我还是先去处理别的事情。”康纳尔决定在迪卢木多找到答案之前，拒绝和对方继续讨论这个问题。

“你赖着等康纳尔离开就是想和我说这个？”  
库丘林挑眉看着迪卢木多，后者正盘腿坐在沙发上——没办法，他还是挺喜欢的那双球鞋在爆炸里也受到了损伤，如果不叫人拿替换的过来，他就得光着脚回自己的办公室去找备用了。  
不过迪卢木多和蓝发狼首交流的并非随意的话题。  
事实上他谈的很严肃，但是蓝发狼首根本不买账。  
“‘这个’是什么，我可是很认真的在对您请假啊狼首。”迪卢木多保持着盘腿坐直的姿势，“您要是被卷入这件事情里受点伤，我可是会被康纳尔直接埋进哪个大楼的地基里的。请为了我的人身安全批准好吗狼首？”  
库丘林抿着嘴唇看着言谈中透露出一些焦急的黑发青年。  
他直觉地知道对方的焦虑是真的。虽然让人觉得很难想象眼前的年轻人会对什么事情如此在意，不过蓝发狼首相信自己的直觉。  
——无论是狼群还是库丘林·麦克·斯沃提安这个人，对于迪卢木多来说都非常重要，远远超过他自己的想象。

“迪卢木多。”蓝发狼首凑了过去，用大拇指擦过黑发青年脸上留下的擦伤。  
“你确定不要任何支援？”  
“我确定。”迪卢木多肯定地回答。  
“不要狼群的协助，也拒绝我私人名义的参与？”手指在眼角的位置停了下来，那里有一颗明显的黑痣，就像固定在迪卢木多脸上的黑色泪滴。  
“是的，我必须拒绝您，我的狼首。”金色的眼睛最深处藏着一丝隐约的不安。“如果您和我一起去了，那么我坚持不要狼群的支援就没了意义了啊，狼首。”  
“真是个难搞定的家伙。”库丘林撇了撇嘴角，“算了，做你想做的吧，迪卢。”  
对着那个昵称稍微的抽了一下嘴角，黑发青年点了点头，“当然，狼首。”  
“还有。”蓝发狼首又凑近了一些，一个温热的吻落在迪卢木多的唇上。  
“给我完好无损的回来。”

迪卢木多出发得很快，他甚至没有回去一趟库丘林和他的家。  
他所习惯的那些“工具”后来安格斯又给他送来了一套，迪卢木多将东西直接放在了自己的办公室。  
所以只是简单处理了一下身上的擦伤进行了清洗之后，黑发青年就离开了狼群的驻地。  
在还不能预测银色蝎子下次行动的时间之前他最好远离其他人，避免其他人被卷入其中。  
银色蝎子并非某些恪守隐世守则的刺客组织，不会将目标之外的人牵扯进麻烦。  
事实上以前和这个组织打过交道的迪卢木多很清楚，只要能达成目标他们可不会在意用什么手段事实上迪卢木多自己也很赞成这点，以及纽卡迪斯的检察长卫宫切嗣曾经也是这个说法的支持者，并且被他的长子艾米亚警官完美的继承了下来。  
只不过在事情解决之前不能回库丘林身边让迪卢木多有些提不起干劲。  
“速战速决吧……”他自言自语着，消失在阳光逐渐淡去的街道中。

确定迪卢木多已经离开了狼群驻地的康纳尔打了一个电话给库丘林，出乎他意料的，库丘林很快就接通了通讯。  
“表哥你这次放弃的真快啊。”康纳尔看着屏幕中库丘林，“我以为你们至少要打一架的。”  
“喂喂我的过去记录有那么糟糕？”库丘林抱着胳膊，“正好我准备找你，把我的账户解冻了。”  
“……我说表哥，虽然迪卢木多和你的关系不像外面看起来那样，但是也不至于他刚走你就准备去泡妹子吧……”  
“哦？是个好主意……才怪啊！我说了我是要钱去泡妹子吗！老子要去找骑士团！现在身上的钱还不够给那对兄妹买零食好吗！”  
“骑士团？”康纳尔愣了一下，“狼群自己的情报组不行？”  
“那家伙拒绝了所有帮助，没有他的情报组恐怕找不到他的行踪。”  
“既然拒绝了就让他自己处理嘛，既然是表哥你的床伴的话，保持一定隐私也是必要的吧？”  
“康纳尔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你得记住那家伙除了是我的情人之外，还是兄弟。”

纽卡迪斯市区，阿瓦隆大厦顶楼，亚瑟王们的私人书房。  
“真是稀客啊——”阿托利斯撑着脸看着面前蓝发赤眼的群狼之首。  
“同感。”金发女性手里拿着稠鱼烧，而两位亚瑟王的背后，圆桌骑士的管家正用不善的眼神盯着库丘林。  
“是啊如果可以我也不想来见你啊，每次见到你这种表情就觉得手好痒。”库丘林将手里的一大盒点心直接塞到了凯的手上，“放心，就算你基本和阿托利斯一张脸我也不会揍一个战斗力不足的文职人员的。”  
“别这样说嘛库丘林，凯兄长怎么说也是十二圆桌骑士之一，虽然是垫底的还是会比一般人能打哟？”  
“把‘哟’去掉阿托利斯，卖萌一点都不适合你。”

显然觉得阿托利斯和库丘林再说下去搞不好真的会发展成拆书房，阿尔托莉娅咽下嘴里的稠鱼烧，“之前都是迪卢木多前来接洽，这次为什么会是你过来。”  
“因为那小子去处理‘私事’去了。”库丘林点了一根烟，“所以这也是我的私人委托。”  
“我需要银色蝎子现在在纽卡迪斯的落脚点，还有迪卢木多的动向。”  
“……唔。”阿尔托莉娅“唔”了一声，代表亚瑟王之一已经接下了这个委托。  
“虽然作为朋友我似乎该多问两句，不过生意就是生意。”阿托利斯对凯招了招手，“只要价格合适，有人买那么‘商品’就会被出售。具体的你和凯谈吧——啊，对了，可以给他打个七折哦，兄长。”  
似乎原本打算敲狼首一笔的凯爵士哼了一声，转出书房准备合同。  
看着凯离开了房间阿尔托莉娅才看着库丘林，脸上的表情有些严肃。  
“你究竟对迪卢木多了解了多少，库丘林。”  
对于这个问题蓝发狼首站在通风口下吐了一口烟之后才回答，“他的过去对我完全不重要，我只了解那小子的现在和未来，作为我的兄弟，这点就足够了。”

警察的官僚主义总是会对一些事情造成影响。  
在对迪卢木多·麦克奥古这个人发出保护令申请之后的一个星期里，艾米亚都没有得到任何相关进展。  
所以最后白发青年不得不动用私人关系，他去找了自己的父亲卫宫切嗣。  
在艾米亚拜访完卫宫检察官的办公室之后天色已经很晚了。  
如果当面询问艾米亚大概是不会得到这位探员亲口承认“只是担心切嗣忘记吃饭所以盯着他吃完才离开”这样的答案，虽然这的确是艾米亚晚归的理由。  
不过白发青年也从来没有想过有人敢在这条路上袭击一名警察，即使这里是入夜后的纽卡迪斯。  
所以他虽然很快拔出了佩枪，但是同时脖子上也贴了一把冰凉的匕首。  
“晚上好，艾米亚警官。”  
身后亲切而礼貌的声音让艾米亚迅速勾勒出来袭者的形象，白发青年撇了一下嘴角，心跳恢复了平静。  
“我从不以警察的身份和黑帮说晚上好，狼群的迪卢木多。”

白发的年轻警官感觉到压在脖子上的匕首又推近了一分。  
对方操控刀刃的手法非常巧妙，稍微的倾斜让最锋利的部分没有直接贴在皮肤上，所以虽然压得很紧，但是并没有真正切开他的皮肤。  
但是艾米亚也很清楚只要一个回答不当，那只黑夜独狼就会毫不犹豫地切开他的气管。  
从警察局收集到的资料里显示出的迪卢木多·奥迪那，曾经拜森家的染血之刃是个不折不扣的暴力机器，某种意义上还有隐形的疯狂和虐待癖。  
他脑海中飞快地滑过纽卡迪斯警察局从那些麻烦的老家弄过来的资料，其中包括迪卢木多在拜森家作为Sweeper队长时的“丰功伟绩”。  
某个和芬恩作对的大佬死在自家的游泳池边，脑袋上开的那个洞里流出的血和脑浆染了小半个池子。而下半身的那玩意还塞在被打昏的女朋友身体里——某个动手的人很有闲心地把那东西切了下来和昏迷的女性一起丢在游泳池旁的沙滩椅上。  
还有个被警察收买的线人在自家举办家庭聚会的时候后院爆炸，虽然当地调查局表示是瓦斯泄漏意外，但是明眼人可不会相信放在露天的瓦斯罐能从地下把地面炸翻面，这至少是高爆地雷才能产生的效果。

不择手段、难以捉摸并且疯狂——这是从警局获得的资料里对迪卢木多·奥迪那的评价。  
为警方效力的心理学家曾经试图分析过这个非典型性案例，但最终以资料信息太少而失败告终。  
但是也不是毫无成果，至少给出了一个“从当事人的心理状态分析，我们认为他的幼年时期生活在极度压抑的环境，那种环境是造就他心理扭曲的原因”的分析结果。  
艾米亚认为这个分析虽然很笼统，但是也许不无道理——因为他见到的属于“狼群”的迪卢木多是个矛盾个体，在对待狼群成员和对待敌人上的态度和他表露出的个性都矛盾得无法调和。  
“你想从我这里得到什么的话，我觉得可能性不大。”艾米亚缓缓开口，“因为我的确没有从狼群得到什么东西，除了‘青须’。”  
“你曾经得到了狼群的信任，警官。”他背后的声音轻柔而低沉，“但是你欺骗了它。”

“欺骗”对于迪卢木多来说是一件不可原谅的事情。  
黑发青年的词典中的“欺骗”当然和普通人不一样，作为一位杰出的骗术大师的养子，他显然不会将通常意义上的“谎言”归入欺骗。  
迪卢木多所说的“欺骗”显然是基于他的“自我观点”和“主观判断”，但这并不能影响他做出对应的决定。  
——比如说找机会干掉眼前这个警察。  
只是现实总是有那么一点不能随心所欲。  
黑发青年还没有疯到不衡量狼群的实力，冒着需要对付整个纽卡迪斯刑警的风险，就为了干掉一个他打上“不顺眼”标签的人。  
但是他依然不爽，因为对方表现出的态度显然也想到了这点。

“我想我们可以谈谈。”艾米亚明白他们两人之间需要一个能够打破僵局的话题。  
他慢慢开口，“关于狼群的信任，我不太同意你的说法，毕竟我是在进入狼群之前就是警察，而非进入狼群之后又成为了警察。某种意义上来说，我如果真的投入狼群才是对警察这个职业的背……”  
脖子上传来的痛楚让白发刑警闭上了嘴，冰凉的刀锋在他脖子上滑动的感觉让身体本能的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
背后的轻笑声带来的凉意让他握了握手指，即使艾米亚能感觉到背后的热度，却还是觉得自己像在一个冰窖中。  
“听着，警官先生——我不需要你的任何解释，你只要记得这件事就足够了。”  
操控着刀尖慢慢掠过深褐色的皮肤，迪卢木多最后将匕首贴在了艾米亚鼻子下方。  
“至于现在，你只用听我说就好。”

从头到尾艾米亚都没有看到迪卢木多的模样。  
那个黑发青年在说完之后就立刻离开，好像多待一秒就会控制不住自己的杀意。  
白发青年也知道自己不该继续耽误，关于老爹的过去他知道的虽然不多，但是“娜塔莉亚”的事情还是有所耳闻。  
“蝎子来了。”那个家伙这么告诉他，“其中一只的目标是卫宫切嗣。”  
看着手心中草草地写着一排地址的纸条，艾米亚抿了抿唇，调转了自己的方向。  
——不管这个情报是真是假，他都得相信。  
因为对方是银色蝎子，而目标是卫宫切嗣。  
但是他也没法忘记对方消失之前留下的那句话。  
“你要记得你欠狼群两份人情了，艾米亚警官。”

☆☆☆☆☆

注①：卢格的昵称。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter. 33

迪卢木多安静地潜伏在阴影之中。  
就如同他所料的，将情报交给艾米亚之后纽卡迪斯的警察几乎全被动员起来。  
对于这个城市来说卫宫切嗣大约可以算得上警界清流和正义的化身——虽然迪卢木多本人对这个评价不屑一顾。  
但是这样的混乱正是他所需要的。  
他心中属于Sweeper的那个部分——也就是他的大部分喜欢这样的混乱。  
这种刻意引导出的混乱利于他隐藏住自己的行动，在银色蝎子将注意力放在警察身上的时候，他可以轻松地抓住想对付他的那一只。  
而这是必然的，那些警察很明显不会采取低调的态度，他们一定会搅出满城风雨，谁都不会注意到那只少了的蝎子。  
然后他就可以慢慢逼出自己想要的情报。

黑发青年监视的地方是一座仓库，他实际上非常熟悉这里。  
在一年多以前，他还是拜森家的纽卡迪斯负责人的时候，这里是属于他的地盘。  
准确的说，蝎子们驻扎的那个仓库，正是拜森家签下的码头仓库之一。  
当然迪卢木多清楚这个仓库不过是掩人耳目用的，拜森家真正储存走私物的仓库在这个仓库后的两排，倒数第三个和第四个。  
虽然在他“死了”之后拜森家一直没有派人来接任，但是迪卢木多不认为自己的前家族会放弃在纽卡迪斯的财富。也就是说，蝎子们只是偶然选择了拜森家名下的仓库作为据点的可能性很低。  
——但不是没有，迪卢木多对自己说道。  
芬恩已经“杀”了他一次，按照他对那位的了解他不会再杀自己一次，更何况过去的BOSS已经没有理由再对他出手。  
……也许真的只是巧合。黑发青年嘀咕着，看着仓库附近的阴影里蝎子们进行了一次新的轮班。  
“至少在抓住一只之前，不要下结论。”

下次换班是在晚餐时间后半小时。  
迪卢木多看了看表，决定从自己的埋伏点摸出去吃个晚餐。  
夜色是Sweeper的最好搭档，何况黑帮仓库通常都选择在离码头最热闹的集装箱装卸区最远的地方。  
入夜之后的那些路灯制造的光影是青年最好的掩护，迪卢木多并不反对选择最好的出击时间。  
只不过在他走出藏身地进入居民街道的时候，迎接他的是一个意外。  
“哟迪卢，就算拿到了具体地点找你也挺难的。”蓝发狼首靠在路灯杆上对着站在原地的黑发青年挥了挥手，“还好我知道你要是没直接开战的话这个时间一定会摸出来吃晚饭。”  
赤色的眼睛俏皮地闪了闪，“怎么样，我猜对了吗？”

迪卢木多愣了一下，在看到库丘林笑容的瞬间他能感觉到什么东西正在远离自己，这不是现在的他所希望的。  
他需要那个身为“Sweeper”的自我停留在身上来完成接下来的事情。但是“那个自我”在看见群狼之首的时候却不受控制的退缩了。  
黑发青年不由得露出一个苦笑，“您来得真不是时候，我的狼首。我不是拒绝了您的帮助了吗？”  
“哦，你说那个。”蓝发狼首毫不在意地耸耸肩，“没错，你是拒绝了，不过询问你只是我的礼貌表现。”  
库丘林走到迪卢木多的面前，轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊。  
“至于我要做什么，只有我能替自己决定，小-迪-卢。”

意识到自己被摆了一道的黑发青年眨了眨金色的眼睛，他不得不承认自从呆在库丘林身边之后时常会有新奇的体验。  
“……这可真是太糟糕了。”最后他只能接受这个事实。  
就算他不接受也没有任何办法，准备好的布置已经发动，他已经没时间把对方拖去没人经过的死胡同里面狠狠地来一发解决麻烦。  
所以迪卢木多很快接受了事实，以及开始询问库丘林的打算。  
“蝎子们就在仓库里，您打算怎么办？”  
对于迪卢木多的问题库丘林挑了挑眉，“直接炸了正门打进去就行了。”  
“……您还是等我帮您打开侧门吧，求您了。”

迪卢木多对于潜入目标建筑一直都很有一手。  
只不过他觉得自己大概再也不会经历比今天更憋屈的潜入作战了。  
“我不是说请您在侧门等一会吗？”迪卢木多压低了声音小声询问，他们现在正蹲在仓库的钢结构架上，等待着适合的移动时机。  
“然后发现你一个人跑去单挑而不是过来开门？”  
“……我就这么没有信誉吗？”  
“你的信誉度一直都有问题，小子。”

库丘林一边回答着一边向下看去。  
他不得不承认迪卢木多挑选的地点非常适合，从这里刚好能把仓库大部分位置一览无余。  
同样，对方安排的哨岗也被他们尽收眼底。  
“你的目标是哪个？”  
“不抓住头目蝎子是没用的，下面的人不会清楚所有的细节。”迪卢木多小声回答道，“但是只抓住头目没有用。”  
“你的意思是人质对他们不管用？”  
“他们会毫不犹豫的干掉人质，只要能干掉我。”黑发青年对于这种行为相当不赞同，“所以我们必须先击倒所有的守卫……其他人应该在外面找我的踪迹，至少现在行动我们不用干掉全部。”  
“那还等什么？”  
“……请您务必，不要弄出太大的动静。”迪卢木多看了已经进入战斗状态的库丘林一眼，觉得自己还需要再强调一遍。  
“如果太喧哗的话，就会失败呢，狼首。”

事后迪卢木多对于自己的一语成谶表示了淡定。  
他从一开始就该知道卫星区的狼王陛下不适合潜入工作，而且他觉得高估了他的狼首在“隐踪匿迹”这个方面的学习能力。  
在黑发青年悄无声息的解决掉第一个哨兵的时候，库丘林也同样干掉了一个。  
只不过群狼之首的方法似乎有些错误，他直接把对方整个撞在了集装箱上。  
在听到“咚”的一声的时候迪卢木多飞快地扑向了下一个目标，要知道他还在考虑要不要等待时机直接从背后给对方一个锁喉——但是库丘林弄出的声响让他立刻改变了主意。  
他可不是什么不知变通，必须遵循制定好的计划的傻瓜。  
虽然被迫改变计划的感觉也实在太糟了，但对方是他的狼首，不管对方做出了什么，迪卢木多表示自己都会无条件的支持。  
……即使这个支持让他划为B级难度的任务直接狂奔向了S级。

虽然稍微有点后悔还不如接受库丘林好意直接带上狼群来砸场子，但是黑发青年的动作没有丝毫减慢。  
原本计划是他和库丘林一人一边迂回突进，但在仓库里的留守人员都被蓝发狼首搞出的动静吸引之后，迪卢木多直接奔向了库丘林那一边。  
从计划上来看这并不是正确的选择，以Sweeper的方式思考，迪卢木多知道自己这时候应该直奔蝎子的头目，但是另一方面，他自己绝不会放任库丘林去面对那么一堆蜂拥而至的疯子。  
就算群狼之首有群歼他们的能力也不能，迪卢木多不能容许对方因为卷入自己引发的事件而受伤，他第一次明确的感觉到了他对那个人不能显露的保护欲。  
——以及他不能冒任何有可能的危险，去承担失去库丘林的后果。

狼群是善于袭击的生物群体，而以“狼群”作为自己帮派的名字的库丘林显然在这方面更胜一筹。  
蝎子们留守在仓库里的人数并不多，而仓库的面积也并不小。  
这代表守卫们会相当分散，就算要往他面前聚集也需要一些时间。  
那堆积在仓库中的集装箱则担当了掩体的责任。对方即使用机枪扫射也只能攻击到极小的范围，这对蓝发狼首来说刚刚好。  
他毫不犹豫地用手肘狠狠敲上被他贴身的蝎子成员的后颈，然后顺手牵下了对方的武器。  
一把类似M16的后续代替品，同样适用于各种环境，堪称这个时代最好用的武器之一。  
库丘林当然也熟悉这种武器的使用，他摆弄了两下枪管调整到自己最顺手的状态，然后对新靠近的蝎子展开反击。

又解决了两个敌人之后，库丘林转移了位置甩开将要形成的包围圈。  
不过在他停下脚步的瞬间，从袖子中滑出的小刀随着他向后一送的动作顶上从背后摸上来的人的喉咙。  
“您真是让我放心不下。”背后的声音带着让库丘林觉得熟悉的委屈。“我好不容易回到您旁边，您就这么招待我吗？”  
“记得下次作为同伴的时候加重一下你的脚步，迪卢。”  
蓝发狼首闷笑了一声，收回匕首将注意力放回前面，“你居然不趁机把王牌摸到手吗？”  
“您在说笑吗，狼首。”凑到他旁边黑发青年亲昵地蹭了一下他的脸颊，“我的King Card，只有您啊。”  
（注：枪哥说的“王牌”就是指扑克游戏中的Joker，意思问迪卢为什么不直接去将军，但是迪卢故意曲解了枪哥的话，趁机表示枪哥是他唯一的王。）

对于迪卢木多的亲昵表现库丘林并不买账，他顺手拽了一下黑发青年垂下来的前发。“有时间甜言蜜语不如快一点解决问题。”  
“没关系，这个程度的枪声码头附近的警察只会装聋作哑，我们的时间还很充足。”  
迪卢木多一边抢回自己的头发一边回答道，“要担心的是那只蝎子，所以我更愿意呆在您的身边和您一同前进，我的狼首。”  
“你少贫嘴几分钟的话我们说不定一会就可以回去吃饭了。”  
“和您一起吗？”  
“不，你小子给我对着厨房的墙壁吃。”

即使一直在进行口头上的战斗，两个人的动作也丝毫不慢。  
库丘林发现迪卢木多果然也很享受正面突袭的战斗，只不过这种本性被压制在接受过的训练之下。  
迪卢木多并不是天生的暗杀者，在库丘林看来黑发青年显然更适合在战场上正面冲锋，但是安格斯并没有这么教育他。  
自己好像在解放野兽一样——但这里是狼群，作为头狼，他欢迎任何一只被解放的野兽加入他的地盘。  
当然，对于他来说迪卢木多的意义并不仅止于此。  
库丘林侧头看了一眼黑发青年，对方像感觉到他的视线，嘴角浮现出一抹轻柔的笑意。  
虽然只是转瞬即逝，但是库丘林却知道那是迪卢木多少有的真实情绪。

“将军。”  
当迪卢木多的声音在银色蝎子的分队长耳边响起的时候，宣告着这次游戏的胜利者已经诞生。  
“喂，快放弃吧。老实说出谁是幕后主使者的话就只把你从码头丢下海——这个交易不错吧？”  
被迪卢木多从背后制住的蝎子脸上并没有惊慌的表情，库丘林能在对方眼底看到的只有疯狂。  
“交易？”对方似乎在思考这个词的意义。“银色蝎子一次只做一笔生意。”  
他看着眼前的蓝发青年，笑得一脸愉快。“我应该谢谢你，卫星区的狼首。”  
“感谢我？打算放过你吗？”  
“不……感谢你，把我的目标送到眼前。”  
蝎子眼底的疯狂之色更浓，“我只能用不带你一起下地狱来报答你了。”

对方话语中透露出的消息让库丘林明白了什么，“迪卢！快离开！”  
但是他还是说晚了一步，炸药被点燃的声音传入他的耳中。  
站在对方背后的金眼经年似乎瞬间明白发生了什么，他甚至来不及回答库丘林。  
在库丘林的视线中，迪卢木多一个错身将蝎子抛投了出去，但对方在飞出去的瞬间拽住了黑发青年的衣服。  
叠加的力道让迪卢木多往前踉跄了一下，最终还是被卷入了爆炸之中。

“迪卢木多！”  
被爆炸的气流向后推着后退的几步，库丘林一边怒吼着一边站稳了脚步。  
空气中弥漫着爆炸物的味道，还有一股血腥味。  
开始流动的气流说明仓库的墙壁至少是破损了，这种爆炸威力下蓝发狼首很难想象自己的兄弟会毫发无伤。  
他冲进还未散开的烟幕，眯着眼寻找迪卢木多的踪影。  
他才不相信那个家伙会这么轻易的死掉，不，应该说就算现在整个仓库被炸上天，他相信迪卢木多也有能力从中生还。  
实际上，他猜对了。  
微微散去的烟雾中，黑发青年靠在一个集装箱的后面，抬起头仰视他的模样犹如他们在这个城市里初次见面的样子。  
“我好像又活下来了啊，狼首。”

看着基本完好无损的黑发青年库丘林松了口气，干脆在对方面前蹲了下来。  
“伤到哪了？”他一边问一边扫视着迪卢木多。  
“左腿。被爆炸激起的碎片割到了。”迪卢木多撇了撇嘴角，“怎么说呢，因为认识您的关系，好像把原来没伤到过的地方都试了一下呢？”  
“得了，还有力气在这里贫嘴。也不想想爆炸这么大的动静就算警察是聋子也该来了。能走远吗？”  
“不处理一下的话没办法。而且很难躲过警察的搜捕。”迪卢木多歪了歪头，“不过这附近还是有地方可以躲的。”  
“那你带路。”库丘林说着将黑发青年架了起来，让对方大半的重量都靠在自己身上，“先躲过风头再联系其他人来接我们。”

库丘林一边注意着有没有在地上留下血迹，一边架着迪卢木多移动到两排开外的仓库侧面。  
迪卢木多在工作人员进出的小门外摸索了一会，拉开了一个暗板。下面是一个密码输入器。  
“我希望他们还没把密码改掉。”迪卢木多小声说道，然后飞快地输入了一串数字。  
门锁弹开的声音让库丘林松了口气，他推开门将黑发青年扛了进去。  
仓库中一片黑暗，但蓝发狼首明白现在不能接通整个仓库的照明。  
好在每个仓库都有一个独立的操作室，他摸索着将迪卢木多架到里面，然后打开了应急顶灯。

灯光下黑发青年的面色看起来还好，只不过腿上的伤口即使已经进行了简易的压迫止血法，但依然还在渗血。  
“旁边的柜子里有急救箱。”清楚自己的伤口没有伤到动脉的迪卢木多指了指他头顶上的柜子，然后就看见库丘林有些毛手毛脚的将急救箱拿了下来，从里面超出消毒水和止血喷雾以及绷带。  
直接用刀割掉迪卢木多已经报废的一边裤腿，库丘林干净利落的给对方清洁了伤口。  
迪卢木多一反常态安静地看着库丘林的动作。  
直到蓝发狼首有些粗鲁的搞定了他腿上的伤口然后将浸满了消毒液的棉球按上他脸上划伤的地方之后，才听见黑发青年倒抽一口气的声音。  
“狼首，您别这样……”

“我不这样你能回神？”库丘林嗤笑了一声，将棉球塞给迪卢木多让他自己处理脸上的伤口。  
看着黑发青年结果棉球又恢复一声不吭的状态，库丘林挑了挑眉，“没和预期一样得到线索对你的打击这么巨大？”  
迪卢木多明显犹豫了一会，但他还是开了口。“不……其实我已经有线索了。”  
库丘林顺着迪卢木多的视线看去，看到的是他顺手牵来的武器。  
“这东西有什么特别的地方？”  
迪卢木多苦笑了一声，“这是芬恩的私人亲卫队才会配备的武器。不是市面上的那种。”黑发青年用一只手扶住额头，藏在手心下的表情不知是哭还是笑。  
“显然，这是他没有通过拜森家族直接调配给蝎子们的军火……为了杀死我。您说，一个会被BOSS想要杀死两次的家族成员……是不是很失败？”

迪卢木多没有听到库丘林的回答。  
但他听到了对方站起来的声音。  
然后他覆在脸上的手被强硬的拉开，那双永远在燃烧的赤色双眼出现在他的视线中。  
一个没有预兆的吻覆盖了下来。  
库丘林强硬地撬开黑发青年的唇齿，强迫对方与他绞缠，直到迪卢木多主动回应之后，他才结束了这个让两人都呼吸不稳的亲吻。  
“我想你从一开始就搞错了一件事情，迪卢。”  
群狼之首捧着黑发青年的脸颊，嘴角上带着不羁的笑。  
“你搞错了你究竟是谁的东西，所以我得提醒你一下。”  
“不管你之前是谁，你现在是狼群的副长，是我的人。”  
“如果我再从你嘴里听到你对别人的念念不忘，老子就亲手把你锁进铁柜喂鲸鱼，听到了吗？”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter. 34

从没想到自己有一天会收到这种威胁的迪卢木多微微张着嘴唇凝视着库丘林。  
黑发青年的表情看起来有些可爱，库丘林忍不住笑了一声，然后揉了揉对方的头发。  
掌心里的柔软触感配上迪卢木多有些迷茫的表情让原本骨子里透出强势的青年好像回到了从没有过的少年时代，库丘林在他旁边坐了下来。  
“可别把我的话听过就忘，小子。”  
被这句话激了一下之后迪卢木多终于回了神，金色的眼注视着库丘林，然后微微歪了头。  
“一辈子都不会忘记。您这么劲爆的告白让我想忘都不可能。“  
黑发青年的声音很认真，缓慢的语速似乎在坚定他内心的什么想法。  
“我不知道该怎么说。”但是有些措词依然显现了他受到的震动，“但是就像您说的那样，我是您的。”  
黑发青年按住了自己的胸口。  
“从这里开始，到整个身体和灵魂都是您的，我的狼首。”

只有一角亮着灯光的漆黑仓库。  
外面隐约能听见警笛的鸣响。  
更多的是海浪拍打着海岸的声音，连仓库中都无法避免潮湿的味道。  
这不是一个适合的环境，库丘林想。但是迪卢木多不合时宜——且没有一丝虚假的告白还是让他心脏停顿了一下。  
卫星区的群狼之王从来都知道自己的魅力，也从没有怀疑过自己的魅力。但对于迪卢木多，这头遍体鳞伤，警戒心远远在任何野兽之上的独狼，他从未想到过自己会在几年内就获得对方的真心。  
即使他们是上司和情人的混合关系，又或者该做的不该做的全都来了一遍。  
“偶尔觉得你真是个傻瓜。”库丘林最后开了口，“但是想想又不对，安格斯叔叔最像他的养子怎么会是个傻瓜。”

迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛，“您是在夸奖我还是损我？”  
“难得你也会说这句话。”库丘林笑了起来，“再过来点。”  
迪卢木多听话地凑近了一些，一个亲吻落到他的鼻尖上，随后滑到嘴唇。  
两人稍稍缠绵了片刻，库丘林松开了黑发青年的嘴唇，挑了挑眉毛。  
他的视线顺着迪卢木多有些贴身的衣服往下滑到两腿之间，“作为一个伤员你的精神真是不错啊，小迪卢。”  
“您就不要故意欺负我了可以吗狼首……”黑发青年无可奈何道。自己身体的变化他当然清楚，而始作俑者正在他面前一脸似笑非笑。  
“那就再乖一点，好孩子才有奖励嘛，迪卢。”

当然事实上在仓库中什么都不能做，比起环境问题更严重是迪卢木多腿上只是做了紧急包扎和止血的伤口。  
两人等到快天亮的时候，警察终于放弃了继续翻查仓库——毕竟码头上的所有仓库都是有业主的，就算是搜查只留下了看守现场的警力撤离。  
库丘林带着迪卢木多从仓库侧门绕到码头外，狼群前来接应的车正停在路边不起眼的地方，Raven正按捺着焦急等在车边。  
“葛木夫人请来了吗？”库丘林一边把迪卢木多塞进车里一边问道。  
“接到大哥你的电话之后康纳尔兄弟就派人去请了。还好你和头儿都没事。”Raven在看到他们之后明显语调轻松了很多。  
渡鸦小组的组长钻到驾驶座上发动了汽车，而两边的小巷中一直隐蔽在里面的狼群成员们也逐一现身。  
迪卢木多在后座上保持着被库丘林塞进后座时候的东歪西倒的姿势，只不过稍微换了个方向，变成倒在库丘林的腿上。  
蓝发狼首用指尖戳着撒娇中的黑发青年的脸颊，“我倒是不用葛木夫人帮什么忙，不过这小子估计就凄惨了。”

“请不要提醒我接下来会发生的事实，狼首。”黑发青年有气无力地回答。  
他当然不是讳疾忌医，而是如果没有必要他完全不想去面对葛木美狄亚这个堪称“精神冲击”的存在。  
实际上狼群的这位新医师技术精湛，作为女性与生俱来的温柔体贴让她在狼群中广受好评。  
对此迪卢木多的评价是“一群血气方刚的家伙对人妻的抵抗力只有-5”，当然反之美狄亚夫人对他的评价也好不到哪去。  
“光看脸就知道是会走路的祸害，以前一定伤透了女人和男人的心吧，这种人早点死掉就是世界的幸运。”曾经有“魔女”外号的医师毫不留情的犀利吐槽从各种意义命中红心，而只接受了对方一次治疗的黑发青年是这么说的。  
“我宁愿呆在雨生龙之介的私人藏品室接受他的精神攻击，也绝对不要再踏入葛木夫人的地盘一步！”  
——不过显然，这一次他逃不掉了。

迪卢木多被Raven搀回库丘林的私人休息室的时候太阳已经下山。  
显然从精神和肉体上都遭受了双倍打击的黑发青年惨白着脸趴在长沙发上，情报组副组长一边退出休息室一边用眼神暗示群狼之首表示了“请您温柔一点头儿现在很受伤”——显然除了康纳尔之外狼群还没有人能搞清楚他们究竟谁上谁下。  
……至少他们知道迪卢木多加入狼群的那天，他们威武的狼首是在上面。  
看着黑发青年堪称丰富多彩的表情，库丘林闷笑了一声在他旁边坐下。  
修长的手指拨开垂落在迪卢木多脸颊上的黑发，库丘林俯下身让温暖而暧昧的呼吸喷洒到迪卢木多脸上。  
“您就不要再引诱我了。”感觉到自己的身体又开始失控的黑发青年不由得苦笑抗议。  
他觉得自己从有记忆以来的训练都白费了，不过是一年的相处他已经完全失去了对眼前人的抵抗力。  
或者说库丘林天生有一种能破坏掉人心防卫本能的力量——如果真是这样，迪卢木多会觉得好受一些。  
至少他能自我安慰自己不是主观和客观上都彻底失败。

“我可没那个意思。”蓝发青年勾了勾嘴角，“不过就算我有那个意思，腿上刚刚被缝合过的你也没办法动弹吧？”  
“就是这样，所以请您放过我不要继续玩了。”迪卢木多有气无力地回答。  
库丘林隔着宽松的长裤确定了一下被包扎的位置，“怎么好像比之前我包扎的时候更夸张了。”  
“有几块碎片嵌进了肉里，葛木夫人很开心能帮我取出来。”黑发青年在“很开心”上用了重音，显然遭到了不想回顾的对待。  
“这样的话连躺下来被我上都有困难了。”  
“……您从一开始就这么打算的吗？”迪卢木多用一只手捂住了脸，“至少我现在逃过一劫了。”  
“不过你现在也别想也用冲冷水解决问题。”  
“……我好想说都是您的错。”  
库丘林笑嘻嘻地用手掌按了按黑发青年胯间的小帐篷，“不过不是没有解决的方法，迪卢。”

库丘林带着暗示性的动作令迪卢木多轻轻抽了一口气。  
“您确定？”他疑惑的声音下隐约藏着压不住的兴奋，“如果您这是在慰劳我，大可不必这么做。”黑发青年直视着他的狼首，“您明白，这本来就是我自己应该负责的……”  
“所以这里应该是我负责。”移动着手掌隔着裤子摩擦迪卢木多已经半勃起的位置，库丘林满意地听见黑发青年把还没说完的话咽了下去，“还是说你想找个身材火爆的大美女来帮你？”  
“这个就不用了。”迪卢木多不用思考就立刻拒绝了库丘林的提议，“我只需要您而已，我的狼首。”  
“……”  
“您怎么突然沉默了？”  
“我只是在想你这张嘴吐出的情话以前欺骗了多少路人。”  
“老实说，挺多的。”  
“……你这个人渣。”  
“我觉得您在夸奖我……呜！”

迪卢木多闷哼了一声，刚刚遭到的撞击让他稍微有些眩晕。  
虽然库丘林已经考虑到他是伤患减轻了力道，但是突然被人把头撞上了墙壁还是让没有准备的迪卢木多暂时性失去了反抗的可能。  
他维持着靠在椅背上的姿势,蓝发狼首压在他的身上,却有意无意的避开了他腿上的伤口。  
令人窒息的吻想要剥夺黑发青年的思考，迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛，然后闭了起来任由对方动作。  
库丘林拍了拍青年的头，似乎是奖励他故意表现出的顺从。  
分开嘴唇的时候库丘林已经拉开了迪卢木多的长裤，潜入腰线以下的手指隔着内裤抚摸着对方的肉刃。  
“我以为你刚缝合了伤口会不穿内裤？”  
“请您不要在做这种事情的同时说这么猥琐话题可以吗？”

迪卢木多的回答让库丘林笑了一会，“迪卢你是故意打算破坏气氛吗？”  
“我觉得您的话就算我大叫‘不要’也不会停手。”  
“真是，叫‘不要’也是情趣的一种不是？”  
“那要我现在叫给您听吗？”  
“还是算了，如果听着你的声音喊那些台词在配上你现在的表情……才叫破坏气氛。”

修长的手指灵活地抚慰着已经相当精神的肉刃，库丘林用指尖引诱着手中沉甸甸的肉刃更加精神。  
“喂喂，怎么比想象中的更精神啊迪卢？”  
“那是因为您之前说要泡妹子所以把我晾在一边的关系，狼首。”  
“这委屈的。”库丘林捏了捏迪卢木多的脸，“唔，就给你点补偿好了。”  
蓝发狼首一边说着一边挪开位置把迪卢木多整个压在沙发上。他翻身跨上迪卢木多的身体，顺手扯下对方的长裤和内裤。  
刚才一直被他抚摸而膨胀起的肉刃在解除束缚的同时弹了出来，差点直接拍上库丘林的脸。但是手疾眼快的蓝发狼首准确的握住了肉刃，然后将嘴唇贴了上去。

舌尖灵活地描绘着肉刃顶端的形状，柔软的舌面触及毫无遮掩的铃口之时黑发青年发出了舒适而饱含渴望的呻吟。  
库丘林试探着将肉刃慢慢含入口中。他几乎不怎么做这件事情，即使他已经非常熟悉迪卢木多身体的每一部分，但是这个动作他依然做得很缓慢。  
在避免牙齿磕到皮肤下敏感的神经末梢的同时，库丘林终于将大半肉刃含入了口中。  
这个举动让迪卢木多眨了眨眼，他有些没有反应过来。  
在他的印象中库丘林从未主动这么做过，他也从不勉强他的狼首做自己不愿做的事情，所以被这么对待，黑发青年觉得有些受宠若惊。

兴奋的肉刃塞满了口腔，库丘林觉得自己舌尖能够游走的余地越来越小。  
属于同性的味道弥漫在口腔里，淡淡的腥味充斥着鼻腔，却没有任何讨厌的感觉。迪卢木多越来越沉重的呼吸声传入蓝发狼首的耳中，听起来格外美妙。  
库丘林吐出肉刃，一边用手抚慰着勃起一边调侃，“迪卢你现在的声音听起来真美妙。”  
黑发青年没有回答他。还没有等库丘林转过头去，裤扣和拉链一起被弄开的感觉让他停止了动作。  
迪卢木多并没有脱掉库丘林的长裤，他也清楚自己的情况不可能尽兴的来上一场，所以只是和蓝发狼首一样，用嘴唇包上了对方的分身。  
显然在技巧上更好一些的迪卢木多很快就让库丘林兴奋起来，然后遭到了对方的“报复”。  
他的肉刃再度被温热的口腔包围——迪卢木多不得不承认库丘林掌握得很快。  
对方正模仿着他的技巧，用吮吸控制着快感累积的速度。

迪卢木多发现自己恐怕教导了一名“惊人的学生”，他很快没办法把全部精力放在取悦库丘林上。  
下半身汇聚的快感和热度比以往更快，迪卢木多自己也说不清楚是因为库丘林越来越好的技术还是心理作用，但是他知道自己很快就会达到高潮。  
他更加卖力地抚慰着库丘林，对方的分身在他的手中和嘴里膨胀着，兴奋的脉动顺着嘴唇传达给迪卢木多。  
就像一场竞争，但目的却是让对方获得更多的快乐。  
交战中的勇士们最终双双投降在对手的手里，室内只剩下断续的喘息和无言的绮丽。

☆☆☆☆☆

狼群没有力量和拜森家族正面抗衡。  
就算是对自己一手建立起来的狼群极有信心的库丘林也不得不承认这一点。  
他们甚至还没夺下整个纽卡迪斯，在卫星区的范围里也还有许多隐患——至少他们并没有推平所有的势力。  
消化已经吞下的部分还需要时间。康纳尔认为他们必须将现有的基础巩固到铁板一块之后再进行下一步动作。  
因为“狼群”是没有“历史”的黑帮，如果不这么做，那么就像一棵树没有扎稳根就开始成长，最后即使长成大树也抵御不住一阵狂风。  
对于表弟的判断库丘林表示了赞同，迪卢木多也没有提出反对意见。  
他们都是在老牌黑帮的权力核心中长大的新一代，比大部分人都清楚孰对孰错。

只不过这样在需要有所行动的时候，狼群的人手就显得十分匮乏。  
当然好处也不言而喻，至少库丘林抓住康纳尔说他要带一批人前往老家的某个城市的时候，康纳尔很快整理了一批人员名单给他。  
“我知道你会这么做。”褐发青年的声音有些不满，“你真是太宠那家伙了。”  
“他值得我这么去做。”蓝发狼首言简意赅的回答，康纳尔会理解他的想法，即使他们考虑的方式不一样。  
褐发青年沉吟了一下同意了群狼之首的想法。“你说的没错，那小子还是比这次行动的价值高很多——”  
“我都听见了啊康纳尔。”没有敲门就走进来的黑发青年微微动了一下嘴角，“你该不会听见我过来了才故意这么说吧？”

“腿怎么样？”在表弟和迪卢木多争执起来之前，库丘林明智地打断了有可能的争吵。  
走进来的时候迪卢木多还撑着拐杖，否则康纳尔也没有那么容易发现接受过严酷训练的前Sweeper的到来。  
“不得不承认葛木夫人的治疗技术无可挑剔……再过两天就能自由活动。”迪卢木多所指的自由活动自然是指他的自由活动范畴，而不是单纯的能好好走路。  
“那么时间刚好来得及。”库丘林拍了拍自己旁边空着的沙发垫让迪卢木多坐下。  
黑发青年坐了下来，“您说的是什么事情来得及？”

“别装了，你小子也和骑士团交易过了吧。”顺手扯了一下迪卢木多的头发，库丘林玩着手中的小型资料阅读器。  
“我只是去付尾款而已啊，您知道之前为了追踪蝎子我和他们交易过了，虽然阿尔托莉娅说用甜点结算就好了，但是最后凯先生给我的合约书上却是一架装甲战车。”  
“等等，一架装甲战车？”蓝发狼首挑了挑眉，狼群也干军火走私的生意，不过最多的还是枪支和RPG，装甲车这种东西没有点家底走私起来可不是一般的困难。“你哪里来的。”  
“我把拜森家仓库里的那辆交割给他了。”黑发青年面无愧色的说道，“您如果最近货物不够的话，我也可以提供几条拜森家的走私线路……”  
“……”一把捂住了迪卢木多的嘴，库丘林神色复杂地看了看面前的青年，“得罪你这小子的后果真是有点严重，芬恩老头要是知道一定会哭了。”

“话说回来。”库丘林把话题拉回迪卢木多刚才的疑问上，“你小子不想和芬恩老头正面谈谈？”  
“您确定用什么谈了吗？”金色的眼睛闪了闪，迪卢木多将话题推了回去。  
“我只是想一劳永逸的解决麻烦——人老了总会犯糊涂，如果不谈清楚的话我就只有让狼群和拜森家正面宣战了。”  
库丘林看见那双金眸闪烁了好一会，迪卢木多才低声回答，“我明白了，您打算在‘峰会’的时候堵人吗？”  
“如果是老家那边就必须要借助达兰家的力量，迪卢你不乐意看到这一点不是？”蓝发狼首伸了个懒腰，“其实老家那边狼群也有一些据点，我们再带一些人过去。骑士团说拜森家今年的‘峰会’选在了‘小镇’，你应该知道是哪里。”  
“那边是拜森家比较核心所以防卫较弱的城市，每次峰会也不会有太多人随着BOS……不，我是说芬恩先生行动，您说得对，这也许是我唯一一次能和他面对面好好‘谈话’的机会。”  
伸手抚弄着迪卢木多柔软的黑发，库丘林眯起了血红色的眼睛，“我很高兴你下了决心，迪卢。你只用考虑如何和那个老头谈谈就行了，剩下的交给我。”

被选出的狼群成员在分部的接引下分批潜入目标城市。  
最后加上“老家”狼群原本的势力，最后结集了差不多两百多人参加这次行动。  
“狼群”分部的调动自然惊动了一直在观察着他们的卢格和安格斯，蓝发狼首终于在离家出走十年后第一次没有通过中转直接和自己的父亲说上了话。  
对于卢格的援助提议他毫不犹豫的拒绝了，另一方面迪卢木多也不知道用了什么方法婉拒了安格斯的提议——按照库丘林看来能说服那个恋子癖的养父绝对是一件壮举，反正他搞不定。  
这是他们自己必须去做的事情，所以他们必须自己完成。  
“狼群”不需要来自外界的力量扶植，它是按照库丘林的心意建立和行动的组织，即使在很多新兴黑帮看来这个组织的信条早已落后于时代，但这一点正是库丘林骨子里的骄傲。  
在一切准备完毕之后，库丘林带着迪卢木多踏上了前往老家的飞机。  
“别闹过头了。”留守的康纳尔意味深长地嘱咐道。  
“放心，这只是一场小小的聚会而已。”库丘林咧嘴一笑，揽着黑发青年走上了飞机悬梯。


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter. 35

飞机降落在预定机场之后库丘林和迪卢木多都没有先回老家一趟的意思。  
狼群的分部成员早已准备好车等待群狼之首和狼群副长的到来，他们马不停蹄地赶往下个目的地。  
这次狼群的行动几乎没有任何复杂的计划。想要在比自己庞大数倍甚至十数倍的对手面前取胜，狼群唯一可以依仗的就是速度。  
他们必须在拜森家的全部成员结集之前占领他们这次的集会地，但是芬恩不会比其他人早到多少，他和那些来自拜森家本部的护卫们只会比其他人早到半天。  
在行动之前库丘林就知道他们的时间不会太多，半天的时间差非常紧张，但是他决定的事情还从来没有做不到的。

“我们只有三十分钟攻陷那栋建筑。”迪卢木多在车上说明着，黑发青年在脑海中列出了好几个计划，但是很快发现时间并不够。  
“攻陷？我可没这个打算。”库丘林拍了拍建筑蓝图，“我会带着人吸引对方大部分战力，潜入的事情你自己最拿手，这个我就不帮你制定计划。”  
“等等，我更希望和您一起打进去。”黑发青年皱着眉头，话外的意思就是他不放心库丘林一个人领着其他成员进行运动战。  
仓库的那一次让迪卢木多清楚认识到群狼之首是完全的突击战爱好者，让他打迂回简直不可能。  
但是黑发青年得到的回答只有一句“听话”，和压上他脑袋的手掌。

库丘林的决定没有人可以改变。这既是狼首的个性使然，也是统御狼群的必然。  
迪卢木多没有试图坚持自己的想法，黑发青年安静地开始计算自己的潜入路线。  
他没有看那张建筑蓝图。  
迪卢木多还身为Sweeper的时候不止一次进入过那里，职业本能让他清楚里面每一处通道分布和每一件可以作为掩体的大型摆设的位置。  
至于堪称错综复杂的排气系统对他来说也不是问题，他曾经为了护卫芬恩的安全彻底研究过整个建筑的隐藏线路。  
但是现在却是他自己要利用这些。  
库丘林说的没错，他需要和芬恩好好的“谈谈”那些不该出现在他身上的污名。  
即使迪卢木多一直以来都不太在乎自己的名誉。  
——但他在意自己的忠诚。

☆☆☆☆☆

头发花白的老人站在宴会厅中。  
枪战刚开始的时候拜森家的成员们稍微絮乱了一会，但很快在他孙子的指挥下开始了有条不紊的反击。  
在确定对方并没有重型火力之后，宴会厅的大部分桌椅被用来堵住门窗出入口，芬恩端坐在高背椅上，背后是他年轻的妻子。  
格蕾妮娅有些不安的模样，但没有多少害怕。她是黑手党的女儿，现在更是一位教父的妻子，除了美貌之外必然也不能缺乏胆色。  
闯入者是谁也没听过的名号，每过几年就有一些新兴势力想要试着扯下拜森家的教父，这点格蕾妮娅从小就知道。  
她神色复杂的将视线转到自己丈夫身上，曾经还是小女孩的自己也憧憬过如今的地位，但真正踏上这个位子的时候才发现自己想要的远远不止这些。  
如果那时候迪卢木多带自己逃了会不会更好？她不止一次想到这个问题——但是想起被彻底拒绝的耻辱，她也没有丝毫后悔自己说出将对方送上绝路的谎言。  
反正只要芬恩相信自己就足够了，至于奥斯卡……她悄悄瞟了那个忙碌的褐发青年一眼，她还有得是时间，等自己有了孩子再做打算也不迟。

对自己年轻妻子抱有怎样的想法并不知情的芬恩则在打量自己刚成年不久的孙子。  
对于拜森家的教父来说，他虽然不只有一个儿子，但显然能继承自己位置的只有眼前这个孙子。  
奥斯卡的性格并不像他的父亲奥伊辛那样优柔寡断——芬恩一直认为那是自己疼爱的三子最大的弱点，这一点奥斯卡的性格更像他的老师。  
……迪卢木多将奥斯卡教的很好。那个黑发年轻人的模样又浮现出来，老人随即将对方从眼前抹去。  
背叛者不需要缅怀，更何况迪卢木多的错并非和以前那些小事情一样可以被抹去。没有一个黑手党的领袖能接受自己的妻子被自己的部下指染，即使只是未遂也是严重的背叛。  
他不清楚达兰家的小鬼为什么会接纳这个背叛者，也许就和传闻的一样他那个从出生开始都是别人人生污点的外甥用身体取悦了对方。  
不过这些和他没有关系，那个背叛了他的家伙总归会死。  
——既然迪卢木多被无关的人发现了他还活着，拜森家就不能允许叛徒继续存在。

交火比想象中的更激烈。奥斯卡一边通过对讲机指挥一边从桌椅的缝隙中留意窗外的情况。  
对方的指挥显然非常善于战斗和布局，他的几次反击试探都被压制了下来，到现在为止他还没试出哪里是对方包围最薄弱的位置。  
虽然死守到下午增援就会到达，但这不符合褐发青年的口味，他也不能确保增援是否安全。  
毕竟拜森家的教父已经老了，即使身体依然健康勇猛，但是显然脑子时不时会犯犯糊涂，而且还会被女人的谎言蒙蔽。  
他那个任性的老爹作为人质被交换到了达兰家，而他自己——奥斯卡清楚自己在那些家族大佬眼里作为继承人还太过年轻，不够资历。  
如果是自己的话也会觉得这是个不错的机会，奥斯卡撇了撇嘴角，眼神不善地瞟了一眼格蕾妮娅。  
迪卢木多要是还在就好了，都是因为那个女人才会让祖父自断了一条胳膊。  
不过祖父显然也老了才会没有意识到迪卢木多在他身边对下面那群蠢货有怎样的震慑力——他可不信自己的老师会因为一个女人背叛。  
而且他可是很清楚，他的老师一直以来只喜欢男人。

就算一直在胡思乱想奥斯卡也没有放弃继续调度，老实说这个小宴会厅不是特别好的防守位置，所以他必须更加小心的防卫。  
必要的时候还得确保偏门，他记得那边冲过走道之后有一个楼梯通往地下室，而地下室里面有通往外面的暗道。  
只不过不到最后时刻肯定不能让祖父撤离，拜森家以佣兵起家，在还没确定颓势的战斗中后撤是绝对不允许的行为。  
奥斯卡决定再调一个小队过去把手住通道。  
褐发青年转身往芬恩面前走去，然后他就听到了一声沉闷的爆炸声。

散落的碎石和灰尘砸到了奥斯卡的头上，他咳呛了几声，摸索着往前走去。  
他听见了格蕾妮娅的尖叫，却没有听见芬恩的声音。  
“祖父！”他大声叫着，然后听到了芬恩的回答。  
不，准确的说是提问，因为奥斯卡也看见了散开的尘土里笔直站立的黑发青年。  
“不反击果然不是你的个性，迪姆。”虽然亲昵地叫着只有长辈才会使用的小名，但芬恩的声音中听不出一丝温情，“你终于来杀我了吗？背叛者。”  
“不，舅舅。”迪卢木多丢开手中的枪，“我只是听从了狼首的劝告，来找您好好谈谈。”  
“谈谈关于那个已经‘死去’的我，有没有背叛过您。”

迪卢木多的出现并没有引起芬恩太多的感慨。  
或许有些方面他不了解自己这个外甥，但是换句话说另一些方面他则相当了解。  
可以说芬恩在银色蝎子任务失败的时候就知道迪卢木多一定会出现在他面前，只是不确定是什么时候，什么位置。  
老者的脸上没有震惊，他稍微挺直了背。一股威压从他身上释放而出，周围骚动的拜森家成员逐一平静下来。  
那些成员脸上的表情迪卢木多比任何人都熟悉。  
曾几何时他也是用同样——甚至更热切的目光凝视芬恩的背影，相信着这个头发花白却威严无比的老者。

芬恩曾经是个传奇。  
如今的他也还是一个传奇。  
只不过这个传奇已经老去，和所有的老人一样开始变得多疑，开始对未来有了太多的想法，开始固执己见。  
迪卢木多抬起头，就算老者已经不复壮年时的身高，但依然比他高出许多。他必须仰视才能看清楚对方的眼睛。  
“我想您现在应该清楚了，舅舅。”  
他注视着老者，一字一句的说道，“谁才是那时候背叛你的人。”

芬恩眯起了眼。  
老者从来没有看过年轻人这么挑衅自己，在他面前的迪卢木多永远温顺而听话，就像一只心甘情愿被驯服的猛兽。  
但是这头野兽的项圈被解开了，不是经由芬恩的手。  
他还记得十四岁的少年刚到他身边的时候他的确想将这个孩子当做自己的亲子一样抚养，但是很快芬恩就发现自己错了。  
他猜不出安格斯是怎样抚养的他的外甥，但跟在他身边的半大不小的少年是一只披着人皮的野兽。  
——那个少年对杀人没有感觉，只有近乎于生存的本能。  
芬恩没有试图将那头野兽变成人类，对于拜森来说显然一头加上了项圈的野兽更加有用。  
……芬恩沉默了一会，忽略掉心中一瞬间掠过的情绪。

“那也没有意义，迪卢木多。”芬恩握着手中的拐杖，“现在已经不是为了最初那件事情。”  
“为了拜森家的颜面？”黑发青年皱起了眉头，“但我已经为了一个不存在的污名担负起了责任。迪卢木多·奥迪那已经死了。”  
“不，许多人看见你还活着。”老者凝视着自己的外甥，“你知道这意味着什么。”  
迪卢木多烦恼地抓了抓自己的黑发，“对家族声誉的双重打击？说真的我不在意这个，舅舅。在您决定杀了我的时候，我已经被您开除出这个家族了。”  
芬恩看着迪卢木多的眼神就像在看一个还没长大的孩子。  
黑发青年熟悉这种表情，在他做出什么被认为“幼稚”的事情的时候芬恩就会露出这种眼神。  
但是这一次迪卢木多只是摇了摇头，“舅舅，因为您的固执己见，您错过了一次只需要您和我就能解决的机会。”  
“然后您现在还要再错过一次吗？”

“你冲进来就是为了和我面对面的挑战？”  
“这是您定下的规矩，也是我唯一的机会。而且无论输赢，于拜森家都没有损害。”黑发青年微微勾起嘴唇，“您觉得怎样？”  
芬恩抬起了一只手，围绕在他身边的家族成员纷纷举起了枪，“我依旧认为……”  
“您最好接受老师的挑战，祖父。”一个声音打断了芬恩的话。  
拜森家的年轻成员们纷纷围住了那些举枪的人，而他们的领头人正用一种失望的眼神看着自己的祖父。  
“我知道您老了，偶尔会犯错。”奥斯卡站在他祖父的旁边，手搭在了芬恩的手背上，“但您不该一直错下去。您应该接受这个挑战，祖父。如果您拒绝了，才是真正的、毁了您一手建立起来的事业。”  
他顿了顿加上一句，“现在已经不仅仅是您的事业了。”

芬恩脸色不善地看了自己的孙子一眼。  
老者只用了一会就衡量出目前的局势。芬恩之前也听说过一些传闻，但他没有想过居然会应验在自己的孙子身上。  
“拜森家的未来是你的。”老者低声道，但褐发的年轻人并没有动摇。  
“我从一开始就是为了拜森家的未来，祖父。”奥斯卡回答道，年轻人们将场地空了出来，留出足够的空间给芬恩还有迪卢木多。  
拜森家在芬恩接任之后，当年年轻的芬恩为了化解父辈留下的仇恨和债务做出了一个规定。“凡是认为自己并未背叛家族而是被冤枉的人，在没有足够证据的情况下可以和芬恩进行一次一对一的挑战，无论输赢挑战者将不会被视为拜森家的叛徒”。  
而迪卢木多要的正是这个。

芬恩看了看周围的年轻人们。  
他们露出那种直率的眼神灼烧着他，他吸了口气，将所有的怒火压在心底。  
他已经很久没有和今天一样被人质疑作出的决定，或许他该想想自己是不是真的错了。  
老者的手离开了拐杖。他把作为装饰品的拐杖交给了自己的孙子，然后脱下妨碍行动的外套。  
他对面的黑发青年丢下了手中的枪和一些可能造成妨碍的东西，认真地拉开了架势。  
和对面葛木的时候不一样，迪卢木多没有以静制动，也没有藏下任何的花巧。  
在过去他和菲恩对练过许多次，他深深知道对方的战斗方式有多么的光明正大。  
而且他今天也不是为了杀死对方，所以他只是认真的、面对面的、用尽全力战斗。

芬恩和迪卢木多同时挥出了拳。  
两人都没闪避对方的攻击。拳头结结实实地揍上了对方的下颚，接下来对于围观的人来说堪称惨烈。  
老者和黑发青年都放弃了防御一般，对对方的重拳毫不躲闪。没有几拳下去两人都带了彩，但是没有停手的意思。  
“谁……谁快去阻止他们？！”格蕾妮娅终于找回了自己的声音尖叫着，奥斯卡皱了皱眉头，挥手让两个人上去把她拉下来。  
“你们怎么能这么对我！我是芬恩的妻子，也是……！”  
“闭嘴，女人。”奥斯卡狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“等老师和祖父分出结果之后我会好好和你讨论这个问题。”

褐发青年不耐烦且带着威胁的口吻让刚刚踏入室内的群狼之首嗤笑出声。  
在对决开始之后奥斯卡就下令停火，而库丘林也很快将狼群成员整编然后分散带着伤员撤退，然后走进宴会厅的只有他一个人。  
如果是其它时候奥斯卡说不定会赞赏一下库丘林的大胆，但现在他已经没有这个心思。  
青年撇了撇嘴角看着那个某种意义上抢走了他的老师的人，对方勾了勾嘴唇，从荷包里摸出一根香烟叼上。  
库丘林显然不在意奥斯卡的看法，赤色的眼注视着场中的战况。

迪卢木多和芬恩陷入了角力的状态。  
两人暂时谁都撤不出对峙的僵局，库丘林点燃了烟，“真不愧是年轻的时候敢一个人和棕熊面对面的男人。”  
“我可不想在你口中听到对祖父的赞赏。”  
“不是说敌人的赞美才是最高的致敬吗？”  
“你的口气让我觉得讽刺。”褐发青年抿着嘴唇。库丘林发现奥斯卡这个动作和迪卢木多在表示反对的时候有些接近，不愧是具有血缘关系的两人。  
“祖父已经老了，已经不是第一次判断失误。”  
“而你又太年轻了——冲动。”  
“老师没有错。”奥斯卡明白库丘林话中的意思，但是并不肯承认自己的冲动，“否则你也不会帮他。”  
“我帮他不是为了对或者错。”蓝发狼首挑了挑眉，“那小子是我的人，这个理由完全足够了。”

没想到库丘林会回答得如此直白，奥斯卡啐了一口，将视线转回场中。  
芬恩和迪卢木多之间肉搏战终于停了下来，无论老者还是年轻人都消耗了大量的体力，彼此面对面气喘吁吁。  
迪卢木多的脸上挨了好几拳，嘴角带着血迹。  
芬恩的情况看起来也不太好，他捂着右胸的模样很可能是被对手打裂了肋骨。  
奥斯卡和库丘林停下了可能继续的彼此讽刺，开始考虑直接分开两人的可能性。  
老者和黑发青年对峙了一分钟多钟之后，芬恩终于开了口。  
“……我输了。”老者的声音中带着疲惫，“我输了。”

他对面的黑发青年疑惑自己听到了什么。他愣了好一会，然后慢慢收起架势。  
之前弥漫在空气中的紧张气氛突然缓和下来，火药味也逐渐散去。  
迪卢木多看着芬恩转过去有些佝偻的背影，金色的眼垂了下来。  
“其实舅舅。”他最终还是忍不住说道，“一直以来我对女性都没有兴趣。之前那些也不过是为了任务，所以格蕾妮娅的事情，我没有……”  
“我已经知道这一点，迪卢木多。”芬恩没有转身。  
“其实曾经我喜欢的一直是您。”

黑发青年对于过去恋情的宣告对全场造成了震慑效果。  
奥斯卡眨了眨眼又掏了掏耳朵确定自己没有听错，而库丘林一把捞住了差点掉下去的香烟，干脆走上前架住迪卢木多。  
“既然你们已经谈完了我就把这小子带走了。”蓝发狼首瞟了一眼四周，明显露出“恩怨已经了结谁有异议老子现在就带着人杀出去”的意思。  
当然，不会有人阻拦他。  
只是在两人走到门口之前，芬恩突然出声。  
“恢复原来的身份吧，迪卢木多。”  
黑发青年的脚步缓了一缓，最后还是没有停下来。  
“不，我喜欢现在的身份，舅舅。”

库丘林拎着迪卢木多离开了拜森家的聚会地。  
他撤退用的车停在稍远的地方，等走到的时候经历了一场激烈的肉体交流的迪卢木多已经有些体力不支的模样。  
库丘林靠在车门上再次点燃了一支烟，刚抽了一口就被人从旁边夺了过去。  
那个抢走香烟的家伙往前走了几步，然后停了下来。  
“迪卢。”库丘林招呼着，“你又想跑去哪里？”  
他听见对方似乎深吸了一口气，然后熟悉的声音回答道，“一切听您的，狼首。”  
这个回答让库丘林勾起了嘴角，他转身拉开了车门。  
“走吧，回狼群去。”  
他眯起了眼，“你也该回家了，小子。”

.Mafioso 第一部 Wolf Pack 完.


End file.
